The Mask We Wear
by Ashesofthefirststar
Summary: Five years after the 1000-year Blood War, everyone finally has their lives all together and are moving past the horrors faced. Ichigo and Byakuya are both growing to understand themselves when an outbreak of murders committed by soul reapers intertwines their futures. /Ichigo x Byakuya, slight Ikkaku x Yumichika
1. Wet dreams

Rukia and Ichigo slowly strolled down the streets of the Seireitei together. Without a care in the world, Rukia threw some gummy worms up in the air and caught them in her mouth. Her eyes lit up with child-like amusement each time one of the gummies landed on her tongue.

"Why must the Seireitei be soooo old school? Don't they realize how much happier everyone would be if they had access to bug-shaped candy?" Rukia managed to squeeze out even while her face was twisted from the sour treats.

"Maybe happier," Ichigo poised, "but fatter and lazier. Those things are horrible for you. They're a heart attack in bag." He let out a breathy laugh. "I'd say it was starting to work on you, but you're _already_ lazy."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia picked up a gummy worm and dangled it in front of Ichigo. "You're just mad that I wouldn't buy _you_ any gummy worms," the playful soul reaper teased.

Ichigo just swatted the candy worm away from his face and gave Rukia a playful grin. "More heart attack for you. Besides," Ichigo straightened the collar on his long-sleeved royal-purple button-up, "some of us realize that we have to mature at some point."

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, how easily you forget Renji's birthday party from a couple of weekends ago. It wasn't _me_ who gave a drunken rendition of _'I Get High With a Little Help From My Friends',"_ she reminded the boy, taking great pleasure in the heat rising in his cheeks. With a sly smile she continued, "Or convinced everyone we should break into the local golf course and go on a late night golf-cart hijacking spree. Or-"

"Hey! Okay, I get it, I get it," Ichigo admitted, waving his hand in the air. "I was there too, you know… kinda. But hey! You only turn a hundred and fifty once, and besides, no one can ever say I'm not interesting." Ichigo let out a slight chuckle.

Grimacing slightly, Rukia simply stated, "I don't think the word 'boring' comes to mind when people think of you, Ichigo." Then she nudged him in the side slightly. "However, being interesting and mature are not one in the same, so don't get a big head!" Hands now on her hips, Rukia waited for Ichigo's usual smug reaction.

Instead, Ichigo just scoffed and said, "I think after everything we had to go through, we all deserve to just be young for a change. As long as we still continue to be here to protect the world and stick to our duties, then why should it matter if a few golf carts get destroyed in the process?"

A silence fell between them; there was nothing that needed to be said, because they both knew that he was right. Rukia simply shot a jovial grin at her best friend,and continued to walk, now deep in thought.

What a crazy five years it has been since the war. Ichigo, Byakuya, Orihime, Uryu, and herself had been through so many hurdles and had lost a lot of people. After all of that, they had finally achieved a state of peace. Now was the time to be having fun and finding themselves. It gave the small soul reaper much joy to see that Ichigo had finally matured enough to realize that he didn't need to live with the burden of the whole world on his shoulders. Finally, he understood that the point of having friends is that they'll split the baggage when it gets too heavy. Without the stress of a world nearing destruction and the burden of the lives that inhabit it, everyone was now able to finally focus more on themselves, especially Ichigo. It was obvious from his reiatsu, which was now more carefree but still maintaining the same unwavering determination. He was no longer the same punk Rukia had met years prior. He still had the same sarcastic witty sense of humor, but without the teenage angst. Now Ichigo would just joke in good humor.

I know, crazy to believe. Rukia chuckled to herself.

Because of the newfound serenity of the Living World and the Seireitei, Ichigo had gone on to discover more about himself, outside of what it meant to be a soul reaper. First, he discovered that despite his awkwardness and lack of grace, he loved art; after that revelation, he'd begun to sketch out everything he could. If he asked to use Rukia's 'dainty' hands as models for his contour drawings one more time, her hands may just fall off. After deciding that he wanted to attend an university that specialized in art degrees, it hadn't been long before Ichigo became immersed in blue prints of beautifully drawn structures.

'It hit me like a brick wall, and I knew that was what I wanted to do. I know now that being a soul reaper is just one facet of me.' Those had been Ichigo's words when Rukia had asked him what it was that made him so passionate about his newfound hobby. The sparkle of will that had flashed in his eyes had let her know that this was not some passing phase. From that day, all Ichigo had done was eat, breathe and live architecture, and four years later, he got his degree. That was just the type of man Ichigo was(:) determined, decisive, and passionate.

While settling into college, Ichigo had felt like he'd been walking on egg shells, holding his breath, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. He'd felt like there was another enemy to be defeated around every corner. He'd kept thinking that he was needed and that he had to abandon his new dream to go back to Seireitei and help out. This had pained Rukia and the rest of his friends. Luckily, it hadn't taken much time for Ichigo to gain some resemblance of peace, and other facets of his life had appeared. Soon, he'd become the brother and the friend he'd always wanted. Now, he had weekly soccer games with Chad and Uryu, and as a whole group, the friends now often went out together to see shows or just get a drink. Finally, all of their friendships consisted of more than war tactics and fighting strategies.

However, Ichigo was still an unofficial soul reaper. He took these responsibilities seriously and continued to go on rounds almost nightly. Rukia was officially assigned to the town, and because of the overflow of spiritual pressure, the Seireitei figured two reapers would be needed. However, instead of sleeping in the boy's closet like years ago, Rukia would return home to her now husband, Renji. Ichigo was often called on special captain level assignments to help out. His power was still revered and considered stronger than almost any captain in the Gotei 13. However, he never let it interfere with work. Normalcy was a nice change of pace.

It was up until last week that things hadn't changed at all, but that all came to a halt one cold evening after doing rounds. Rukia remembered thinking that night that Ichigo had had an unusually sour face, even for him. No matter what silly banter she'd thrown his way, Ichigo had just replied with a simple short response. It wasn't until Rukia had stood outside of Ichigo's apartment readying herself to leave, that Ichigo had grabbed Rukia's arm and forcefully dragged her into his apartment. Despite her protest and whines, he'd dragged her like a rag doll into the warm doorway.

 _"Where's the fucking fire, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, trying to squirm her way out of Ichigo's death grip._

 _Once they both stood a comfortable distance into the apartment, Ichigo's eyes widened and he took one deep breath. "Don't worry, what I'm about to tell you is well worth it." He turned around momentarily to make sure the door was locked behind him. "I just don't want anyone else to hear this."_

 _"You're being ridiculous, what are you going to say next? 'I'll tell you but I have to kill you?'" she mocked while removing the black gloves from her tiny hands and placing them in her coat pocket._

 _Ichigo stood with a slightly insecure demeanor, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at his shoes_ , _trying to find the words._

 _Now becoming increasingly nervous about the boy's sudden shortness, Rukia lessened the distance between them and put one hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey, it's not like you to not have something coming out of that loud mouth. I can tell you're nervous_ , _but whatever it is, I'm your best friend and we'll deal with it together."_

 _Ichigo lifted his head at the comforting words of his comrade, now finding the confidence he needed to look Rukia in the eyes._

 _"Good," she noted. "You're ugly when you pity you self," she half-heartedly teased the boy._

 _"Rukia…" Ichigo let out a somber whisper that sounded full of desperation, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Rukia's face fell in alarm. "Listen", he said, wiping the tear from his face, "I fooled around with someone the other weekend at that bonfire. It-" There was a slight moment of hesitation, but then Ichigo spat it out. "It was another guy." His voice almost cracked at the word._

 _Rukia, hand still on Ichigo's shoulder, let out an involuntary gasp of air_ , _and her eyes became as big as two moons. "Excuse me?" the girl questioned_ , _bringing her hands to either side of her face and running her finger through her long locks. "But- When and how and but-… Are you gay?" The question finally made its way out of her stuttering mouth_. _She was sure it wasn't the most tactful thing to ask_ , _but it was the only thing that came to her mind._

 _By the look on Ichigo's face_ , _it was obvious the question had no easy answer for him. Nothing seemed to come out of him. Putting one hand on the back of his head as if to ponder the question, he said, "It's hard to explain, Rukia..."_

 _"WHAT?! I don't care if it's_ rocket science _, I want details. NOW!" The soul reapers voice climbed to decibels only dogs could hear_ , _and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness._

 _"Now Rukia, you and I both know you could never understand rocket science," the boy teased_ , _sniffing away the last of his tears now that he knew she wasn't about to reject him based on this. His mocking earned him a dirty look that said 'if you don't talk now_ , _I will challenge you to the death.'_

 _Ichigo sighed and starts to explain the best way he knew how_. _"When I first met you_ , _I was so preoccupied trying to be the savior of the world that I never took interest in anyone. In fact, I probably would have been a lot less tense back then if I did bust a nut once in a while. Anyway, after the Quincy War_ , _I started going on dates here and there_ (,) _an-"_

 _"If you call some of those trolls dates_ , _" she poked fun._

 _"ANYWAY, I even slept with a couple of girls and it was never bad but… nothing ever worked out. I just didn't feel anything more than an urge to get off. Well_ , _I met this guy, Clay, at a bonfire_ , _and we spent the night drinking. It was obvious he was flirting with me_ , _and at first I just thought it was flattering. Then he got me with his bullshit pseudo-intellectual rants on philosophy and the meaning of life," Ichigo mocked_ , _using a typical 'I think I'm better than you because I know how to spell Nietzsche' voice. "I started feeling something I never have before, something I guess you would call chemistry. Soon all his glances and touches that lasted just a second too long started to make my heart flutter. I was sure I was going to die. That's when we went and made out behind my car, well… until I threw up all over his shoes. Yeah, and then I never saw him again."_

 _"Aw, it's not your fault you got love-SICK," she asserted with a huge grin._

 _"I'm glade_ someone _thinks this is funny… I guess it's better than other reactions you could have had."_

 _Rukia's face turned serious again_. _"Ichigo, I'm not really sure how it works here in the living world_ , _but let me explain something to you. In the soul society, most of us have been alive for centuries_ , _and even though it may seem very traditional, we have a very open mind about these things. You don't live hundreds of years and fight hundreds of battles to be a bigot. Most of us are too intellectually aware to have such hateful notions of homophobia. In fact, a good amount of the men and women in the society have been with same-sex partners."_

 _Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. "What?" Rukia asked_ , _shrugging her shoulders_. _"Just because we're dead doesn't make us angels."_

 _It was true, a lot of the captains and vice captains of the Gotei 13 were open to those things. Sexuality was on a sliding scale_ , _and it was to be expected that even a straight man may get tired of the same type of body for hundreds of years. A few of the captains were actually once married at some point but, like Byakuya, their spouses had been ripped away. That pain that was left and the unwavering determination needed to obtain and keep an officer seat was what kept most of the captains out of serious relationships. The pain of losing someone didn't seem worth it when they knew their focus was needed elsewhere. However, they have to release that tension somehow. Just about everyone was having sex with everyone there. It was worse than a brothel._

 _Rukia eyed Ichigo carefully_. _"My only question is, how did you not know before? Didn't you find guys attractive before?_

 _He had expected this question_. _"I did_ , _but I didn't think of it in a gay way. I figured it was just acknowledgment_ , _because it never came with actual feelings attached to it. Then I realized that any man who was actually attractive and who I've had a long in-depth conversation with was someone I already saw in a friend way. I think that's why it's taken me so long." Ichigo eyed his friends animated face; she looked as if she was bursting from the seams_. _"Well, I'm glad you're not mad."_

 _"Mad? I kind of think it's sexy," Rukia crooned with a mischievous smile enveloping her face._

 _"You pervert, I'm not telling you this so you can live out your yaoi fantasies in real life!" he screeched_ , _making a disgusted face._

 _Putting her arms across her bosom and sticking out her bottom lip, Rukia whined, "Oh come on, we could even get your dream-boat, Clay, involved."_

 _Knowing she was obviously joking, Ichigo crossed his arms also and retorted with, "In your WET-dreams, Rukia." Letting out a slight laugh, he asked_ , _"Can we please keep this to ourselves? I'm still not sure about a lot of things yet. I may be attracted to men_ , _but I'm not quite ready for the ass-less chaps and wine tasting."_

 _Throwing back her hand and letting out a long groan, Rukia shouted, "FINE, I guess I have to go call and get a refund on the billboard ad I just put up."_

 _Ichigo just gave his friend a knowing smirk._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Realizing how long she'd let herself indulge in her own memories, Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a smile. The subject hadn't really been brought up since, other than Rukia pointing out possible 'catches' and Ichigo scoffing and turning up his nose. He'd proven to have really high standards. Other than that, Ichigo was still exactly the same as before. It made Rukia feel special to be the keeper of Ichigo's deepest secret and she carried the title with honor. There was no bigger pride than to be trusted with another person's genuine self.

Still walking the streets of the Seireitei in hopes of finding Renji and dragging him back to the human world for some fun, two tiny dark figures approached the couple. It didn't take long to notice the figures as Hell Butterflies that were looking for them to deliver a message.

The messages stated that whoever received the butterfly was to report for a special captain level meeting immediately. The creatures went on to explain that yet another murder had taken place in the Seireitei.

"That's the third one this week," Rukia stated, puzzled.

"What the hell? I thought they were coincidences, but three in a week… It looks like things are getting interesting," Ichigo commented. "I was getting a little bored; it'll be good to spice things up."

"Well, I'm glad the deaths of our comrades is something fun for you." Rukia's stone violet eyes reprimanded him.

"Well… when you say it like that…" He grabbed Rukia by the elbow."Come on, we have to hurry and find out more about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Hell Butterfly fluttered over the head of one sleeping Byakuya Kuchiki. The snoring noble paid no mind to the butterfly or the sun light crashing down on his ridged jaw line. No, he was in a much better place, a place that he only dared indulge in when he was alone in his bed. It was a dream that he'd begun having just a couple of weeks prior, and the noble couldn't describe it as anything but indecent. However, the indecent part was more so because of his dream companion and not the dream itself.

He was having a steamy tantalizing dream of one Ichigo Kurosaki. It was always the same;Byakuya would find himself in a hot spring with the scent of cherry blossoms teasing his nostrils. Then he would feel two warm strong hands grasp his shoulders and bare down until a warm breath would float right by his ear. He'd recognize it as Ichigo's immediately each time, and it oozed with sex appeal. Each time, it said "You need to take care of yourself like this more not let me help you?" Then Byakuya would grab the man's wrist and turn around to see Ichigo, completely naked.

"We can't, Ichigo," he would reply somberly.

"But why? You're allowed to be happy too sometimes." Before he could protest, Ichigo always pulled his face up to his and pressed a passionate kiss against his lips. Their tongues would intertwine and they both became fully erect.

That was when Byakuya would wake up, every time, never being able to finish the sweet sexy dream that teased him. His eyes darted open, just like always, and then there came the annoying realization that yes, it had happened _again._

Byakuya rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out a very uncouth groan.

"Damn that kid," Byakuya muttered to himself. Lying in bed, looking up at the celling, he tried to comprehend these newfound feelings of sexual frustration, a feeling he hadn't felt since his wife had passed.

Byakuya has always been bisexual; he found beautiful things beautiful and that was that. However, his family wouldn't allow him to ever court a man, that would be an abomination … at least in their eyes. Because of that, very few people knew about his preference. No one needed to, anyway, Byakuya thought to himself. His life was his own business; besides, it had been so long since he'd truly found anyone attractive… until now. He would notice the attractiveness level of other men and even occasionally let his eyes wander when no one was looking, however, there was never any urge to try and bed these men. It was always a fleeting thought. Not this though. This was a _yearning_ , to be more accurate,and it was stuck to Byakuya and growing inside him like a deadly tumor.

The noble shook his head at the thought, trying to get the image of Ichigo's perfectly sculpted abdomen out of his mind. The worst part was that Byakuya didn't even like Ichigo very much. He found him to be out of place, rash, , and a smart ass. Yes, he had always tolerated the man because of Rukia,but they weren't exactly going to go to the sake bar and getting all buddy-buddy.

However, this wasn't to say that Byakuya hadn't noticed how much Ichigo had matured; he was now a very successful and educated man who seemed to be a peace with himself. No longer was he the same child who doubted every move he made and easily lost composure. He had grown immensely, and Byakuya tried not to notice, much to his failure. Even though he noticed this change in Ichigo, it wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that Byakuya made a fatal mistake: spending too much time with young soul reaper.

If he was honest, this was why he usually kept his distance from most could never allow himself to fall in love like before. That was why the men he found attractive never amounted to more than one dirty thought. Byakuya felt this feeling more so when he was around Ichigo, which was more than likely the reason Ichigo got more than his fair share of Byakuya's scowls and indifference. Perhaps the anger he felt when he was around the boy was truly stemming from something else.

Byakuya thought back on one fateful night that had left him utterly frustrated and seeking refuge in his own dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Rukia was giving him a long speech about what it meant to be a good friend. Donned in a beautiful purple dress, Rukia paced back and forth in one of the many living areas in the manor, all while looking down dispassionately at her older brother. Byakuya was sitting firmly in a leather chair with one hand pressed against his temple and the other grasping tightly to a cup of sake._

 _"Nii-sama, we're married, He's your brother-in-law now. Please don't be so callous."_

 _"I was the best man at your wedding_. _What more do you want? Have I not hit the brother-in-law duty quota?" Byakuya asked, in his usual monotone_

 _Rukia knew that her brother was joking_ , _but still shot him a look that could wake the dead and let him know just how much she appreciated the dry sarcasm._

 _"See? Look how charming you are," she said in a dangerously calm voice that put Byakuya's teeth on edge. "You could use that humor on everyone at the bar tonight, Nii-sama."_

 _This was met by a heavy scoff from Byakuya_. _"My perfect timing and comedic genus would be lost on commoners and drunk twenty year olds." He only let the snide comment slip out because he wouldn't have gotten away with it with anyone but his sister._

 _She was the only one who ever heard or made him he would be sarcastic with other people_ , _it was always with an air of arrogance and with the purpose of putting someone down. Anything to push people away._

 _A stillness came over Rukia that made Byakuya slightly uncomfortable_. _He truly didn't enjoy making her unhappy, and he_ definitely _didn't like making her upset with him. Her passive-aggressive politeness could get really scary. Sometimes he wished she would snap and kick him like she always did with Ichigo and Renji._

" _Please, Nii-sama, I know you. Yes, I'm here because it's important to Renji_ , _but more so because I'm trying to be a good sister… I'm… I'm sure that Hisana-sama wouldn't have liked you to be so lonesome…"_

 _That incited a sting of pain inside Byakuya_. _His immediate reaction was anger, but before he could respond, Rukia was talking once more_. _"You have no friends, Nii-sama. You sit here in this giant house all by yourself_ , _and one day you'll sorely regret it." Byakuya set his jaw, glaring at_ _her, and although Rukia wavered, she didn't back down. She'd never talked to him like this before, and quite honestly, Byakuya was stunned._

" _I know you don't want to feel the pain that you did before, and that's why you don't allow yourself to have friends_. _You're afraid someone might get too close…" Rukia put on a brave face then, and said loudly, "Nii-sama, get over it! We've all lost someone. Some more than others!"_

 _His eye twitched slightly and shock came over him at his sister blunt assertion. He couldn't say she was wrong_ , _but he wasn't anywhere near ready to admit she was right. Worse than that, where did she get off, talking to him like that?_

 _"Ugh," she whined, "Nii-sama, I'm not asking you to pretend to have fun if you aren't. I'm just asking you to come. You can make fun of drunk people who can't handle their liquor with me," she pleaded with a hopeful smile._

 _Byakuya quickly moved to his feet and with a slight grin said, "See, all you had to do was appeal to my sense of fun." He smiled a little wider as Rukia's face lit up with joy._

 _Luckily, the party was being held at one of the very few bars in the soul society. Byakuya really hadn't felt like venturing to the real world, at least not in shoes this nice. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

 _All of Ruckia's living world friends were gathered_ , _along with quite a few soul reapers_. _To Byakuya's relief, no one seemed to notice him and his sister as they came into the bar._

 _"It seems that everyone has started without us_ , _" Byakuya said, noting the drunk crowd in front of him._

 _Just then_ , _Renji ran over,and in his intoxicated state_ , _yelled 'CAPTAIN!' and gave him a huge hug. Byakuya's eyes widened, and Rukia tried to contain a huge laugh, failing miserably. Then everyone lifted up their drinks and in unison gave a long drunken, "AYYYYYYYYYYYYY."_

 _Byakuya, being absolutely mortified, did his best to stay composed, although he thought he hid it well. "Renji," he said with his usual state of indifference, "unless you want your birthday present to be all of my paperwork and yours, then I suggest you end this hug now."_

 _The spiky haired boy quickly loosened his embrace and took the liberty of straightening out his captain's nicely ironed haori. "Very sorry, Captain, I don't know what came over me."_

 _Rukia put one arm around her lover and said, "I think that would be the alcohol." A smile formed on her face and then she said to her brother, "Well, we're going to socialize, Nii-sama. I hope you do the same." The look in her eyes told him that she would be_ very _displeased if she didn't see him talking to at least one person by the end of the night._

 _As Rukia walked away, Byakuya muttered under his breath, "Well, now who's going to make fun of people with me?"_

 _Socializing was harder than he'd remembered, even with everyone being especially nice to him. Orihime and Uryu came up to greet him, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika._

 _Ikkaku slapped the noble on the back, smelling heavily of alcohol as he yelled, "Well, well, well, his highness has decided to grace us with his presence. I never thought you'd be slumming it with us."_

 _"Well,I figured this place could use some class," Byakuya retorted sarcastically. His sister had told him that body language was everything and that if he smiled when he said something sassy, then people would take it as a joke instead of a 'fuck off'. Had she ever stopped to think that it was supposed to be conveyed that way?_

 _"Yes," Yumichika agreed, "Now the place is much more beautiful."_

 _Uryu scoffed and pointed at a man leaning his head out of the establishment and letting everything he'd put in his body onto the sidewalk. "Obviously you're not seeing what I'm seeing." Byakuya grimaced and replied, "And you wonder why I'm such an enigma."_

 _"Yeah," Orihime chimed in, "I was starting to think you were a vampire or something. Trapped in that big house all by yourself."_

 _A crooning Ikkaku let out a long 'Wellll' and pointed outside, "it's dark, so he still could be one. Maybe you should let him take you home and see if he'll-" He slowed down his words for emphasis, "suck you dry."_

 _Yumichika gave Ikkaku an incredulous look, but he just raised his hands as if to say, 'What? I didn't do anything!' Poor Orihime turned bright red with embarrassment, not knowing how to respond, but Uryu quickly came to her defensive, getting in Ikkaku's face. "Dude, don't talk about her that way. She's a person,not your dirty fantasy." That was right. Uryu was only okay with her being_ his _dirty fantasy._

" _Didn't mean anything by it. God damn," Ikkaku grunted. Uryu just glared at him coldly for a moment longer._

 _Orihime, still flustered, looked up at Byakuy(, who had a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. Orihime stumbles over words to fix Ikkaku's blunder; Yumichika just had his head in his hands at this point. "Don't worry Kuchiki-taichou, if you were a vampire, I'm sure you'd be the_ nice _kind with a soul, who doesn't drink people's 'd just lock yourself away and hide from the world and never have any fun."_

 _Byakuya couldn't help but think that actually hit the hammer on the nail, but instead of saying anything, he just turned and walked in the other direction. From behind him, he could hear Orihime say, "Ikkaku, look what you've done! Now he's left!" Yumichika then made a sly comment about Ikkaku being jealous that no one wanted to suck_ him _dry. Ikkaku's angry retort was lost on Byakuya as the low roar of dance music and drunken laughter consumed his ear drums._

 _Finally,Byakuya found a seat in an outdoor sitting area. It was actually very tranquil. The space had a koi pond that was surrounded by decorative pillows. The noble took a seat on one and kept a focused stare on the lily pads dancing on the water. Sighing slightly, he couldn't help but feel like he should've stayed home. His own koi pond was much bigger than this one._

 _Out of nowhere, a deep familiar voice spoke, "Well, well, if looks could kill, Byakuya."_

 _There were only a few people who called him by his first name like that, and he hadn't seen Yoruichi around. Moreover, that was definitely not a female voice._

 _Byakuya turned to see an obviously drunk Ichigo, and he couldn't help but find the red that painted his manly features kind of cute. This thought just made Byakuya want to tell the boy to leave, but he knew that kind of meanness was unfair._

 _Ichigo came and sat cross-legged beside the raven-haired man, who replied with a scoff and said, "This is just my lounging outfit." He took both hands and straightened out his captain's haori._

 _Ichigo let a warm smile fall over him."Well, we can't all have personal tailors at our beck and call." He picked up the beer beside him and took a huge gulp. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know."_

 _Byakuya gave him a confused and almost offended look, "What?"_

 _"You're embarrassed because you dressed up to go to a party where everyone is dressed down. You're pretty easy to see through sometimes." He bluntly retorted as beer entered his open mouth._

 _"You forget one fine detail, Kurosaki. I'd have to care what you people think to feel such an emotion." Now the noble was downing his own beer in one gulp. "Luckily," he let a refreshed sigh and put the now empty bottle down, "I don't."_

 _Ichigo let out a sizable laugh, which confused the noble, "What's so funny?"_

 _Ichigo then gave him a confused look, still smiling somewhat, "Um,_ you? _People usually laugh when someone says something funny."_

' _But I wasn't trying to be funny,' Byakuya thought to himself. Ichigo went on then, "Sure, you hide it with this flat baritone and an air of superiority, but I've know you for a long time, Byakuya. Anyone with eyes can see that you don't actually think you're better than anyone. You just… push the world away. When you're carrying a burden, it feels like it helps, but it really doesn't… I've been there. Company's what helps." Ichigo lifted a sympathetic hand to Byakuya's shoulder, which sent chills down the noble's spine._

 _Unsure of what to do, Byakuya shook Ichigo's hand off of his shoulder and simply stated, "Didn't I tell you to call me Kuchiki-taichou?"_

" _But you're not my captain," Ichigo said with a laugh._

" _Kuchiki-san, then," Byakuya said, trying to snub out the familiarity Ichigo insisted on._

 _It was just a slight feeling, but Ichigo's words had dug at Byakuya's heart and he would not have that. Not at all. Still, it was hard to believe that this man seemed to understand him in a way only his sister did. Well, maybe others understood, but no one dared talked to Byakuya that way, fearful of his notorious death stare. Could Ichigo really see him? The stoic man didn't think anyone had cared enough to look that closely._

 _A wicked smile came over the orange-haired boy's face. "Okay, well, I can't say that in my drunken state, so it's either Byakuya or Kuch. Your choice," Ichigo said, smirking._

 _With widened eyes, Byakuya raised his voice, "How dare you truncate my name in such a way. I could have you thrown in prison for such disrespect." His heart race was speeding up exponentially, but it wasn't fury causing it…_

 _"Oh? So now you want to tie me up? Damn Kuch, you're kinkier than I thought." Ichigo was curled over, clenching his side in pain from laughing._

 _Realizing that getting angry would just dig him in deeper, the man couldn't help to blush, hoping the darkness hid the red decoratnig his cheeks. Instead, he let out a laugh,a long, painful, I-haven't-laughed-like-that-in-forever laugh. It felt rejuvenating. Could this man really see past his indifferent cool demeanor? A more important question was whether he really found that endearing? Funny even?_

 _A moment of comfortable silence had fallen between the two men, when suddenly Byakuya's attention was drawn to the open threshold that led back to the bar. He saw what looked like a gray-haired elementary student about to have a drunken conversation with the floor boards._

 _"Even Captain Hitsugaya came," Byakuya said, nudging his head towards the threshold. "I know the man is hundreds of years old, but he looks like he should just now be getting off the breast, not finding the bottle."_

 _Ichigo looked to Byakuya with this expression that seemed to be in disbelief, as if he couldn't_ believe _he was hearing this out of Byakuya's mouth. Ichigo let out a shocked laugh, jumping in with his trash-talk as easily as breathing._

 _"And it looks like he found one or two," Ichigo noted, nodding his head towards the boy, indicating how he was holding on to Rangiku for dear life, his head pillowed on her chest._

 _They both let out a breathy laugh, and after a moment's thought, Byakuya looked up and said, "Would you like to make a bet? I say Hitsugaya-taichou will be the first to pass out tonight."_

 _Ichigo thought pensively to himself for a moment and then let out a 'nah, you're wrong, I saw Renji threaten to fight a lamp post earlier because he thought it was a dude hitting on Rukia. I like my chances, you're on.'_

 _With one eyebrow raised, the noble said, "Renji doesn't have much upstairs,but he's not a light weight. Don't underestimate him. He used to be a Division Six man."_

 _With a finger to his chin, Ichigo asked, "Well, when I win, what do I get?"_

 _"The loser will owe the winner a favor of their choice. It can be redeemed whenever and however."_

 _The boy's eyes crinkled with a cheeky grin. "Sounds like fun." He went to pick up a beer, only to realize it was empty. "We're going to need more alcohol for this." Ichigo pushed himself up with the palms of his hands and ran inside to get two beers from the bar._

 _"Well," Byakuya said to no one, "I guess I have someone to gossip with."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Consumed by his memories of that night, Byakuya actually started to blush just thinking of it.

"No!" the strong soul reaper said, pushing himself to the edge of the bed, "I do not and will not have feelings for a commoner. I am Byakuya Kuchiki! A little fantasy is fine as long as it stays in my head, but that's all."

"Isn't talking to yourself a sign of insanity?" came a mysterious voice from outside his doorway. With that, Byakuya noted the Hell Butterfly floating above him and a pair of cat eyes staring him down in his doorway.

"Isn't breaking and entering illegal?" retorted the noble in an irritable tone.

"Look at you all flustered. That must have been why you couldn't sense me coming. Oh, but you! Get within a few feet of this place and you're suffocating everyone with that energy. I was just-," she paused, turning back into her nude human form, "worried." A playful smile grew across her face, "Is that so bad?"

Byakuya had seen no naked body more than Yoruichi's; as a boy he found this flustering but slightly enjoyable. Even as an adult man he would still sometimes take glances, but this was not the morning to be playing her games. "Can you please get dressed? I know you want someone to see you naked, but does it have to be me?" he spoke, monotone still intact.

"Ah, feisty," she said, reaching into a bag she had brought. "I like it. I also came here because you know I love being the one to wake you 's fun to see you all annoyed and cranky in the morning." She pulled her blouse down over her head.

"I see you're still a sadist." He spoke quickly, fixing his hair and placing his kenseikan neatly in his raven hair.

Now fully dressed, she punched the man in the shoulder."Only for you." She smiled,giving him a wink.

He stood, donning his captain's uniform, trying his best to ignore his lifelong friend. "Of course, by the sound of it, you would have rather had a different wake up call." This made Byakuya stop momentarily and look at the reflection of himself and his friend, whose chin was resting on his shoulder. The smile on her face was all-knowing, and it only made it worse when she put on her best Byakuya-accent. "I do not and will not have feelings for a commoner!" mimicked the cat women.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Byakuya spoke defensively, moving away from the women.

"Sureeeeee, or maybe you actually do have heart. I tried to tell them they were all wrong, but no one woul-" The remark was cut off by Byakuya's death stare; it was full of sadness and anger. It hurt Yoruichi to see her friend in so much pain. Mustering all the sincerity she could, she explained, "I don't understand why you're so scared. You've always been a wimp. Having feelings for someone is a beautiful thing, Byakuya, and in this world you'd better catch it while you can. It may not come around for another hundred years.

Like Ichigo? Never! She had gone completely off the deep end if she believed a little fantasy to be emotional attachment. Unable to believe even his inner monologue, Byakuya balled his fist and hit the top of his dresser with enough rage to stop Yoruichi in her tracks. "I don't have feelings for him, dammit!" he bursted out. The vibrations of anger threw them both, followed by a calm wave, and Byakuya looking down at his now bleeding hand with stone cold eyes, "and even if I did, it's not like he would…"

"So that's it." Yoruichi walked up to Byakuya and placed her hand over his bleeding one. "You're scared you'll be rejected."

There was no response; there didn't have to be, the silence said it all. Besides, she knew he would never admit to this verbally. Instead, Byakuya turned towards the still floating Hell Butterfly. "What's this about?"

Yoruichi eyes widened. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, grabbing the captain by the hand. "We're so late! I'll explain everything on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them used quick shunpo on their way throughout the Seiretei, both secretly hoping to beat the other,as if it were old times. Right before they jet into the entrance, Yoruichi made an abrupt stop, and with a cocky smile said, "I win."

Trying to look cool, Byakuya smoothed out his captain's uniform and replied, "Whatever."

Yoruichi, of course, took the opportunity to mock him as soon as he turned around. Always so cool and collected, damn that was annoying. Although, earlier was the most out of control she had seen her childhood friend, and now his hand was bandaged and probably broken.

Even though it seemed bad, Yourichi thought this was the best thing for him. Now, to take it a step further, the playful cat women mischievously thought to herself, coming up with a plan.

Byakuya flowed into the meeting hall to see all captains chatting amongst themselves. One was missing, Renji, who had taken over as third division captain. All the vice-captains were gathered too, standing with their respective captains. There was quite a lot of chatter about the possible implications of what these murders meant. Urahara was perched in a corner, eyes scanning the room from under his striped hat. He looked as if he was having one of his sketchy conversations with Commander in Chief, Shunsui, both pairs of arms crossed across their chests and leaning against the wall. That's until he is seen being dragged away into another room by Yourichi. Usually this would be suspicious behavior, but Byakuya had more pressing matters on his mind.

He noticed his vice-captain, Rukia, was missing also. She knew tardiness was unacceptable; just because her brother was her captain didn't mean she had an opportunity to skip out.

Byakuya sighed; his nerves were all over the place today. It had been decades since the noble had punched anything out of anger or showed such lack of control. _'As a captain as of the Gotei 13, it is my duty to stay focused and level headed,_ ' Byakuya thought to himself. He was determined to shake this kid.

But what if he was too late?

A handsome smiling Ukitake walked up to Byakuya, despite the casually indifferent look on the man's face. "Hello Byakuya, how are you doing today?" Ukitake asked before scanning his demeanor, "I guess I don't really have to ask." He smiled big and turned his head slightly to the side. "I know you're not the type of man to talk about these things, so how about we talk about work?" the man pondered.

Byakuya thought it was nice to have a friend like that. Even if Byakuya didn't really consider himself to have friends, it was nice for someone to know you that well.

Sticking his chest out in a proud manner, he spoke, "Yes, it's rather troublesome, three murders in one week. And from what little I heard about the story, the situations surrounding the murders were very peculiar." He paused to clear his throat. "Do you think something really bad is coming?"

Ukitake eyebrows narrowed and a slightly nervous look came over him. "Hm, maybe. However, it's nothing we cannot handle. With all the feats we have accomplished, I'm overwhelmingly confident in the Gotei 13… and of course Ichigo," he added on.

"Yes," he agreed, slightly losing composure at the sound of Ichigo's name. Nervously intertwining his fingers with each other, the noble continued, "There would be no soul society without him, possibly no world. There are no words to express the gratitude I have for him."

The words struck him, because Byakuya's heart knew what his logic did not want to admit. So often he tried not to think about it, but without Ichigo there would be nothing. He'd saved him from himself. Rukia lived because of him, but not just Rukia, the whole world. As a consequence of him saving Rukia, he'd saved Byakuya in the process. If he had gone through with letting her die, the noble would have died with her. There would be no man left.

This riddled Byakuya's mind, infecting every thought and fiber in his body. How could he not care- nay- _yearn_ for this man? These feelings were not out of some false obligation of debt, no, they come from everything Ichigo was. The young reaper's unwavering determination, his passion, heart, iron will, and bravado made him the man who'd saved Byakuya from himself.

An eternal fire of gratefulness burned inside Byakuya, and he wanted nothing more than to show him that gratitude, over and over again. Umph, that private thought made him weak in the knees, but Byakuya _never_ loses composure in public. Such desires were an unattainable dream, and he hoped that recognizing them would lower the yearning. Byakuya had not enough gall to do anything about it, so in his mind it didn't matter. He couldn't even tell the boy 'thank you', sure that it would crush his pride.

Feeling fickle and indecisive, Byakuya was overcome by shame. Here he was thinking about these things when he should be focusing on the meeting. Soul Society's issues were of highest priorities.

Fickle thoughts could wait for later.

Shunsui placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Byakuya, you should smile more, or you're going to get old like me."

The older man stood, slightly slouched, draped in a decorative kimono, his one eye looking tired but full of kindness. "Oh, that's not going to happen," he scoffed. "If you worried about yourself a little more,then you might not look so worn out." Byakukya thought this to be one of his nicer exchanges throughout the day.

The man chuckled and peeked out from under his hat slightly. "I'd expect no other response from the likes of you." Pacing slowly to the front of the room, Shunsui spoke in a lackluster tone. "Okay guys, here's the deal. We have a serious problem that could cau-"

Mid-sentence, Rukia and Renji walked inside the meeting room,followed by a deliciously disheveled Ichigo, or at least Byakuya couldn't help but think so. The dark faded jeans he was wearing fit his perfectly lean yet muscular legs. The long sleeve button up he wore was deep purple and complemented his figure. Plus, the boy had become more fashionable now that he had a professional job. He wore leather combat boots, a black fitted Pea Coat, and a red scarf, all while oozing confidence. Being fashionably late never looked so good.

"Dreaming about your boyfri-" Byakuya actually yelped a little bit at the cat woman's quick appearance. Now he knew his guard was down; usually he wouldn't have batted an eyelash.

Ichigo flashed Byakuya a smile. He responded by adverting his eyes and trying to act like he hadn't seen the reaper's smile.

This gave Yourichi a bigger chuckle. "Why are you so nervous?"

With narrowed eyebrows, Byakuya snapped, "Because a crazed cat woman keeps sneaking up on me and trying to interfere with my life." He said this quietly enough for no one to hear him over the arrival of the newcomers.

Putting on her cutest voice and leaning her head against Byakuya, she said,"Oh, if this bothers you, then I cannot even imagine how you're going to feel about what happens next."

Byakuya's eyes widened,but before he could ask her what the hell she meant, she was skipping backwards to Urahara with one finger on her lips,shushing him.

' _What trouble is this damn women causing now?'_ worried Byakuya.

"Okay, okay." Shunsui waved his hand in the air. "Let's get back to the matter at hand." Pressing the thumb and index finger of his right hand against the side of his scruffy face, Shunsui rubbed the unkempt hair, as if deep in thought.

With as much authority as a man like Shunsui could demand, he explained, "Over the past week there have been three very gruesome tragedies,murders, all committed by various soul reapers. When the first two happened, we thought it could possibly just be a happenstance, however, after comparing all three murder suspect's stories, that seems unlikely." He scanned the room for any confused faces and then continued, "The first murder suspect was Fuji Ikkia, a member of the fifth division with no officer ranking. She was a single mother until last Monday, after coming back from the living world." Shunsui found that the next words became hard to say. He was quivering. "She chocked her three-year-old daughter to death." Clearing his throat,he continued, "Afterwards, she phoned the authorities and turned herself in. She hasn't spoken a word since."

The room had a somber tension while awaiting the commander to continue. "Two days later, a man by the name of Akito Heji, member of Division two, went to the world of the living to do rounds. Later that evening, the man slaughtered a local shop owner while costumers were still in the store, spectating. The man did not try to flee, but waited for someone to come and arrest him."

Standing with his arms folded behind his back, Shunsui appeared more serious than ever."After intensive interviewing, we found that this man had claimed to be stabbed by a mysterious rogue soul reaper while preforming his rounds. Akito claimed that he did not want to kill the victim,but had to. If what he said was true, it would mean his mind had no control over his body.

"Other than vague descriptions of what the assailant looked like, we got very little information about this man. Since the attacks both happened in towns surrounding Karakura town - probably for its immense spiritual energy - we sent Taketsuna Gori **,** fifth seat of the third division, to scope out the place and leave trails of his energy."

Clasping his hands in front of him and taking a single deep breath, Shunsui continued(,) "The consequences for this(,) was the death of Gori's wife, for which I bare the whole blame."

The Gotei officials shifted uncomfortably in their areas, waiting for the commander to continue. "We knew that it was a possibility that Gori would kill someone close to him. As sad as the loss of his wife is, the sacrifice was not made in vain. The information yielded was invaluable."

Shunsui cleared his throat slightly before continuing."Gori put up a good fight, as expected from a seated member of our elite Gotei. For a while, it was a game of cat and never actually saw the man, just a blur, that's how fast he moves. Gori was merely touched with the zanpakutou of this man(,) but through further investigation we realized his zanpakutou was responsible. He was able to infect the hearts of those touched, by driving the victims to kill the person that possesses their heart. Meaning, the person they love most."

There were a few mumbles and faint gasps amongst the elite of the Gotei 13, all in disbelief that such a zanpakutou existed.

Unable to contain his opinions, as per usual, a red faced Ichigo blurted out, "How could the Seireitei allow such a monstrous sword to exist?"

Rukia's eyes darted over to the man in urgency, pleading for him to learn when to keep his mouth shut. Byakuya would have sent him a death stare too, but he was wondering the same thing. He was just much more tactful than Ichigo.

Instead of being angered by this outburst, the commander simply put one finger in the air and waved it at the young soul reaper. "That's exactly what we were wondering," he replied. "However, we could find no zanpakutou that matched this description. We've been through the archives of every weapon ever forged, and nothing has surfaced. This could mean only a couple of things. Could anyone tell me what those things could be?"

There was a collective moment of silence when Ukitake's strong yet subtle voice filled the meeting hall, "I believe this could mean that he has reached a final stage of his zanpakutou, much like Ichigo did. It would explain why we have no knowledge of this power. Seeing as the power only manifests itself through the wants of the wielder, it's possible for such a sword to exist. Usually, to obtain this level, one must sacrifice something of great value. I'm unsure of what that sacrifice was, but this man must have been desperate."

"Very astute of you, Juushiro," the commander complimented in a pleased tone. "Yes, we believe this to be the most likely situation. We have yet to uncover this man's identity. Because of this,we are going to organize three groups to be sent to the living world. These soul reapers chosen will not only live in the human world, but have to obtain human-like lives. You'll also all be living separately from the other two groups. This is so you can spread your spirt energy. This man has been attacking weaker spiritual pressure, so we believe he has just recently acquired this power. It can be assumed, however, that he is getting stronger every day and will start coming after captain's level soul reapers. Even so, it will not draw the man out if you're all together."

Now by this point, there was a laid back Urahara with a coy smile standing beside the commander. Patting Urahara on the back, Shunsui said, "Kisuke will be handling this mission from the living world's end, providing you with jobs, housing, equipment, and of course that special brand of crazy that this mission needs. So, I'm going to let Kisuke finish explaining." The man stepped back, folded his rested hands over one another, and watched.

"Hey gang!" Urahara exclaimed, scanning the room. "I just want to say that it was my honor to decided what shitty- I mean wonderful jobs and lives you guys would have while in the living world." This earned only a laugh from Urahara's feline friend, who was standing in the back.

"Great," Renji complained, "Knowing that whack job, we'll probably all end up picking up trash on the side of the road somewhere."

"Now, now," Urahara said, adjusting his hat, "Under my watchful eye, I think you should all be just fine. The first group will be comprised of Hitsugaya-Taichou, Madarame san-seki, and Ayasegawa go-seki. They'll be stationed in one of the areas attacked, surrounding Karakura town."

"Great…" Toshiro mumbled, throwing his head back, "I'm stuck with these two blood thirsty fools."

His shiny bald forehead now butting against Toshiro's, Ikkaku yelled, "Is that a problem, huh?!"

Bringing his hands up as if he was asking a question, Toshiro blandly said, "Problem? Um, no problem here."

Butting in, Kenpachi hollered, "Yeah! With my boys there, that freak'll be dust in two days tops."

"Ahem", Urahara interrupted, "The second group will consist of Abarai-Taichou, and Kuchiki-fukutaichou. You two will be staying with me. Yoruichi and myself will be the other two members of your group. The last group shall consist of Kuchiki-taichou and Kuchiki will be staying with Ichigo. Uryu and Orihime will also be on your team, but living separately, since both apartments are so close to one another."

"What?!" a completely flustered Byakuya blurted out. He soon regretted it, realizing just how unprofessional that had looked.

"Is there a problem, Kuchiki-san?" asked a smiling Urahara. Of course, there was a problem with this! His inner battle to overcome and understand these feelings was hard enough when he barely saw Ichigo. How was this going to work? How would he submerge these feelings now that they'd be living together? Just the idea of waking up in the same area as the young soul reaper sent chills up the raven-haired man's spine. How would he feel when he was actually there?

Somehow he knew that damn demon cat was behind this. Byakuya felt trapped in a corner, but knew he had no choice. He would put this case over his personal feelings and would never submit to his desires. _'It would be shameful to put Kurosaki in such an awkward situation,'_ thought the noble. He may feel things he didn't quite understand for the boy, but knew Ichigo deserved better. Who would want the man who'd almost killed them also taking them out on a date? After all the boy had sacrificed, Byakuya's feelings were something he could ignore if it meant keeping everyone safe, especially Ichigo. Yes, he would stay with Ichigo for the sake of the mission and for the sake of those he'd sworn to protect.

"No, not at all," Byakuya replied, straigtening out his posture.

Urahara now turned his head to Ichigo. "And what about you? Any problems with this arrangement?"

Ichigo had a look of confusion come over him. With one hand rubbing the back of his head and a big smile, he said, "No, as long as he doesn't expect to be woken up with some fancy toast and fresh tea every day, then we're good."

Urahara chuckled slightly at that. "Good," he said.

If the comment had come from anyone but Ichigo, Byakuya probably would have given them one of his infamous scowls; However, with Ichigo, he always knew it was in good nature.

"We'll all be meeting at my place immediately. Your gigai are all waiting for you, along with details of your new mission." Urahara quickly dispersed from the front of the room and left with a giddy Yoruichi.

Byakuya left behind the couple without stopping to talk to anyone. He was going hunting,and that cat was on his hit list.


	2. Smelly clothes and Artifical bodies

Urahara used one hand to steady his toppling hat while the other was being man-handled by the small yet strong Yourichi. When she finally stopped dragging him, they were left alone in an empty room. Urahara finally noticed the mischief in her eyes.

"Oh no," he said with suspicion. "I know that look. What devious thing have you planned now?" the chilled man crooned.

"Me? Devious? I'm just a simple cat lady! I'm almost offended by your assumption." She sniffed in offense, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, and I'm just a lowly shop keep." Urahara chuckled at his own lie. "Now, really, why did you drag me back here? You're not finally going to confess your love for me, are you?"

Yourichi's eyes almost rolled out of her skull."Yeah, maybe, but it'll cost you."

Sighing, Urahara put his fingers to his temples. "There's always a catch with you, huh? What is it?" the ex-shinigami questioned.

"Make Byakuya and Ichigo partners in the upcoming mission!" demanded the cat lady, placing her hands on her hips.

With one eyebrow raised, he asked, "Oh, that's all? Well, I was thinking that they'd work well anyway. Ichigo,and Rukia are probably the only ones who could spend more than a day with that man,and not be drained of all joy." He paused for a moment,as if he'd forgotten what he was saying. "… But I must ask why this is so important to you. It's not fair when you scheme and don't let me in on any of the fun. " The look on his face was almost a pout.

"All in good time," Yoruichi said with a smirk, "That of which we don't have right now." With that, she turned away from Kisuke and started walking towards the door.

"Killjoy," Urahara muttered. "At least give me a hint."

Stopping dead in her tracks, not bothering to turn to face him, Yoruichi proclaimed, "Let's just say it's for the sake of love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime stood bright-eyed in front of her bathroom sink, toothbrush in her mouth. The overwhelming aroma of eggs and fresh coffee made a giddy smile come over her pale face. While rinsing her mouth, she threw her head back in a vigorous fashion, mistakenly head-butting the man that had been standing behind her.

"Shit, well good morning,"grunted out the seemingly flustered Uyru, who carefully adjusted his glasses back to their appropriate place.

Rubbing the sole of her thumb over the red mark on her lover's forehead, Orihime couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry! You know how clumsy I am without my morning coffee."

"Sure, blame it on the coffee," the quincy teased. Secretly, he loved how perfectly awkward they were around each other. Some might say that such awkwardness was caused by lack of chemistry, but their equal lack of grace actually complemented that of the other. It was as if they could just be two huge dorks together.

"Well maybe if you weren't lurking behind me like some kind of serial killer," Orihime said, placing her arms around the bare neck of the young man.

"Maybe I am a serial killer? I could have been playing you this whole time?" Uryu said in a mocking tone, widening his features for emphasis.

"That's okay, but before you dump my body in the river, could I at least eat my breakfast? I'm pretty hungry," the beauty said with a laugh, grabbing onto Uryu tighter.

He eyed her in that sexy mischievous way that only she got to see. "Oh, you're hungry, huh?" He wrapped his arms around the curvy girl and propped her on the sink, then pulling her legs and pelvis closer so that he fit snugly right between her thighs. "I am too," he growled, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Uryu could feel her warm lips curl into an a smile she wasn't able to contain, a smile similar to the one he was wearing. He allowed his hands to gently move up her bare thighs. They were both still in their underwear from bed.

Uryu immersed himself in warm thought of how lucky he was. After the war with the quincies, despite his allegiance with them being a farce, it had taken some people a long time to treat him the same. Not Hime', however. No, she had looked at him with the same compassion as she always had. That was one of the reasons he loved her so. It had taken a while after the war ended for that friendship to develop into something more,but after almost losing her, his priorities were in order. Almost every day, he spent time with her in some fashion. They'd go get coffee, read books, or he'd teach her sewing techniques as she cooked. When college became a question, it was Hime's choosing to go to medical school that had inspired him to go also; he had always known he'd wanted to go but lacked the gall.  
It had taken a long time, but it seemed she had lost the spark of hope in her eyes when she talked about Ichigo. Finally, she'd realized that though she cared for him, her crush had just been a delusion of a young girl that had been perpetuated by Ichigo having saved her so many times. Now she was able to just love and accept Ichigo for his friendship in complete contentment. Still, it had taken Uryu almost a year and a half post war to finally build up the courage to even ask her on a date. When Uyru had asked, Orihime had already realized her love for him months prior, but still admitted she had thought it was cute seeing him freak out about it.

She always found his social awkwardnessand embarrassed facial expressions adorable, which was great, because he made a lot of them.

A year after their first date,Uryu had asked for his love's hand in marriage, and she was more than happy to accept. The couple both decided that it would be best to make it through medical school first, however. Both of them were still in medical school because they both aspired to be surgeons, which takes an additional four years of college.

With both of them acting as surgical interns at the local hospital, they made just enough money to get by(,) but they were both happier than they could ever imagine.

More than anything, Uryu found pure joy in watching his love grow as a person. Her powers were now ten times as strong, for her and her fiancé trained very often. Though she was still the same silly, carefree, intellectual, and sensitive women he had met all those years back, she had changed into someone more capable and mature than he could've forseen. She was much better at controlling her emotions, expressing herself, and had gained the self-confidence she'd lacked before. Oh, and she never asked for help. Of course, unless there was a spider to be killed.

Obviously, he couldn't wait to marry her,but patience is a virtue. Just being by her side daily, knowing he was hers was enough. Besides, he still wasn't sure if she was joking about a robot-themed wedding and was unclear about how it could actually be pulled off.

"If we keep this up,we're going to be late,"the redhead said, her words muffled by kisses. "Urahara said he-" She threw her head back and bit her lips as Uryu sunk his teeth into her neck. "Baby, please, Mmph- You're turning me on."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "That's the point."

"You know we have to get ready! Don't make me seem like the bad guy."

"You're a total villain." Uryu complained, noting his rock hard erection.

"Call me Captain blue-balls." She said, unable to contain her laughter.

"Oh, I will. I suppose it's fine, but just so you know,we both have work later,so we won't have time."Uryu bit his lip, frustrated.

The big-breasted women leaned in and pressed her lips to his ear, whispering as sultrily as possible, "Really? I was planning on sneaking away to the intern lounge. I actually hoped you'd join me, but if you don't have time, then…"

With that, Uryu picked the girl up by the waist and gently sat her down on the floor in front of him. "Well,why didn't you say so. That just means we have to leave quicker." With a smile,the boy exited the bathroom to make his love a cup of coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh-ing and aah-ing at all the latest gadgets that lined the aisles of Urahara's shop, Rukia had the compulsion to pick up everything and investigate how it worked.

Excitedly, Rukia reached her hand out to touch something, exclaiming, "Ohhhh, what does thi-", She snatched her hand back as it was swiftly smacked just before she could touch the item. "Ow! What the fuck, Ichigo?"

"You're broke," the boy fretted. "And Renji's broke. That leaves me to pay for whatever you break on accident."

"Aw, c'mon. How many times could an accident even happen to someone?" Rukia sulked.

"Around you? Feh'," Ichigo scoffed. "That's why I'm not taking my eyes off you. Don't touch anything" He said seriously. "I'm not coughing up any money if you wreck something… again."

Rukia looked up at her friend,who maintained a stern fatherly look."Don't you have two sisters already? Why won't you go tell them what to do?"

Now looking at the gadget Rukia had been trying to examine, Ichigo huffed, "I try, they don't listen either." He put the toy down and looked back down at his tiny friend. "Besides, what would you do if I wasn't here to take care of you? Oh yeah, owe thousands in broken merchandise," he stressed sarcastically.

"You? Take care of me? That's laughable,"Rukia countered, now walking straight ahead. "Says the man who can't even take care of his own needs?" the girl reminded, giving him a knowing stare.

Scoffing, Ichigo turned away defensively. "I take care of my own needs just fine, thank you very much."

"I'm not talking about your special time with your little man," Rukia quipped, earning her a grimace from her best friend. "I just think, from what I know about you, you're ready to find someone. You know, a special someone."

Ichigo avoided the statement with a slight chuckle and a roll of his eyes.)"What is it with you married people? You always think everyone should be as boring and chained down as you."

"Oh, now I know you're bull-shitting. I know you don't think that way, Ichigo,"the tiny soul reaper insisted.

"It's not that easy, Rukia." Murmured Ichigo, looking away from the girl slightly. "You and Renji knew each other for a long time, but it's not that simple for a regular person to just find someone they want to get serious with. I do want what you guys have, but it isn't something that I can just go out and look for. It'll just… happen."

"But that could take forever," Rukia groaned. "You're just going to wait until someone finds you?"  
"I'm going to wait until opportunity strikes. I'm not that pathetic," Ichigo mumbled scornfully. "No one's caught my eye yet. It'll happen though, if I just wait long enough."  
Rukia nodded, smiling, putting her finger in the air. "True. Even so, that doesn't mean you can't give your love life a little push in the right direction." With haste, she ran back down the aisle and picked up a plastic container at the end. The container held what looked like two normal pens. "Here," she chirped, handing the item to him.

He simply arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Care to explain?" he asked.

Annoyed, Rukia proclaimed, "You know nothing. These are called soul-link pens. They're pretty new to the market."  
"Then why the fuck would I know about them?!" Ichigo barked.

Rukia ignored him, continuing like he hadn't said anything. "What they do is simple. The owner takes one pen and uses it to write anything. The color of the ink that comes out represents your reiatsu." Pausing, Rukia's eyes flicked towards Ichigo, who seemed out of it. He was staring dazedly at the pen. "Are you keeping up? I know it's hard without the drawings."

Eyes widening, Ichigo answered promptly. "Oh yes, crystal clear. Please, let's not bring those out."

"That's what I thought,"hissed an impatient Rukia. "Now keep up. With the other pen, you simply allow someone you're romantically interested in to borrow the pen and whatever ink comes out is their reiatsu. If the color comes out the same as yours, then this means you're a perfect match. Your combined reiatsu will complement each other perfectly! This is really rare though; you're much more likely to get the third or second most compatible color…" She held up the box and pointed with excitement. "Look, it even comes with a handy sheet to see which colors correspond with the others well."

Snatching the box back and eyeing it begrudgingly, Ichigo mumbled,"How is this supposed to help me find love? I don't care if my boyfriend has good taste in stationary, this is fuckin' useless."

"It won't do the work for you, lazy ass!" the girl growled and flicked Ichigo in the forehead, "However, it'll keep you from wasting time with losers. I know how easily you pick those up."

"Okay," Ichigo groaned, finally complying. "I guess it won't hurt anything."

With a flip of her hair and a turn of her foot, Rukia was facing the other way, eyeing a new toy. "So, any special guy you want to try that on?" asked the young girl, trying to be coy.

Seeing right through it, he chuckled, "Nobody you need to know about right now."

Rukia and Ichigo continued to roam the shop while all the other soul reapers were in the back,being placed in their gigai. Rukia was wasting time with Ichigo because she already had one.

The orange-haired man couldn't help but ponder the question his best friend had just asked.

'Any special guy you want to try that on?'

You could say there was one man in particular that came to min(, but Ichigo knew how delusional the thought was as soon as it entered his head.

Byakuya. What an enigma the stunningly handsome man was. Ichigo had a hard time looking him in the eyes sometimes, because a complex beauty like Byakuya could turn you to stone if you looked too long.

Byakuya was out of his league, not to mention if Ichigo told Rukia about it, she might just have a cow.  
No, it was best to let it rest. Ichigo knew that. It was probably just a school-boy crush. It was comparable to Orihime's crush on him, well, ex-crush. It had been a desperate hope of hers, but an ultimately impossible dream, not because Ichigo hadn't cared for her, but because it was just never going to happen. He couldn't make himself feel ways he did not. The same applied for Byakuya, who was a proud noble, handsome and strong, a masked man hiding in the shadows, burying his tragedy deep within himself, so no one else could pull it out of him. There was no way that a man of his stature, despite being hidden away or not, would want someone as uncouth and graceless as Ichigo.

Ichigo could assume that loud, rash, and rough around the edges didn't exactly describe Byakuya's turn-ons.

A man mysterious as darkness and as quick and silent as the wind. Parts of himself were buried so deep that only someone looking very closely could see flashes of the man he kept prisoner inside. Despite befriending Rukia, Ichigo barely spoke to the noble. Whenever the raven-haired man was around, Ichigo's presence seemed to be of pretty low importance, considering the man never spoke more than a few hurried sentences to him.

Despite Byakuya's best efforts to completely deter Ichigo, he was not able to keep all signs of his true self at bay. After spending so many years as his acquaintance, the orange-haired man could finally see the parts of him Rukia spoke so fondly about.

They were always such simple sweet moments with Rukia. A smile or a slight chuckle; maybe a faint look of worry or the way he would give her advice while failing at pretending not to care. Yes, these moments were very rare to see and probably would go unnoticed by most, but not Ichigo.

Up until recently, the young man saw Byakuya as not much more than a 'holier-than-thou noble with a permeant stick up his ass'. However, after seeing these glances of Byakuya's real self, Ichigo's interest was piqued. Not really understanding why, he now wanted to know more about the man behind the mask. Parts were starting to crack,but barely enough. Ichigo thought how nice it would be for him to see the special parts that Rukia saw. It also dawned on him just how lonely the noble must have been, believing no one could ever see past that scowl. That caused a deep desire to rise within Ichigo to know more about the man, in hopes to just be a friend to him. These desires are what had led to Ichigo to spending the better part of a night with a drunken Byakuya. After that night, his desire to know the man on a more intimate level had only grown. Another part of the mask had been cracked. However, these feelings that had once been mere curiosity were turning into insatiable lust.

Of course there was always a sexual tension with the raven-haired noble, but Ichigo didn't really understand the flustered feeling he would get in his presence. At least not until he was drunkenly stuffing his tongue deep inside of some random guy's glory hole. After that embarrassing experience, the next time Ichigo had found himself around the noble, he'd started feeling warm and tingly. It had hit him like a freight train. How could he be so dense to not even understand his own feelings?

An attraction to Byakuya had always been there, had always been the reasons behind his actions towards the man. It had just waited until now to rear its ugly head in the form of a pathetic pre-teen crush.

One thing was as clear as crystal. Ichigo understood that he and Byakuya would never happen. This wasn't because the orange-haired man thought lowly of himself or that Byakuya deserved better. No, it was simply because the two soul reapers came from different worlds and Byakuya's pride and nobility would never allow him to be interested in Ichigo. Even if he was friendly with the young soul reaper, he still probably considered him the same loud mouth smart ass he always had. If his pride wasn't enough to stand in the way, the guarded man kept his heart encased in a steel fort. For this reason, Ichigo wondered if the man would ever find love with anyone.

If all the other reasons weren't enough, there was also just the case of attraction. Ichigo was unsure if Byakuya even found men attractive, but if he did, his type was probably a more distinguished man.

The list could go on and on, Ichigo thought to himself. It didn't bother him too much, though. He understood the attraction and was more than capable of controlling it. He wasn't some savage animal ready to dry-hump the first person that looked nice, after all. Besides, this is exactly what Ichigo wanted. Being partnered together was a perfect opportunity to get to know the man behind the mask. Despite the heat that overcame the young man when in the presence of the noble, he would control it if that meant being able to slowly bring Byakuya out of his shell. Yes, he was honored to spend time with the man, even if it was just as a friend. No one knew better than Ichigo the pain of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and trying to protect everyone at the same time. It broke a person down if no one was there to help take some of the weight.

So, that's what he would try to do:spend enough time with noble until he trusted Ichigo enough to let him carry some of that baggage. Besides, the orange-haired man wasn't just going to sit around like a spinster. Eventually, he would find someone that made him feel the same heat inside,but was capable of adding to the fire.

At that moment Uryu and Orihime walked into the store to see Rukia and Ichigo leaning against the counter, engrossed in a manga Rukia had just purchased.

"Don't tell me I had to forgo my breakfast for this," Uryu scoffed, using his pointer finger to adjust his glasses. "Or are you two being lazy as usual?"

Leaning himself up from the counter with the palms of his hands, Ichigo grunted."You know, if you're hungry, there's a little food here."

Giving his fiancé a knowing glance,he smiled slyly. "I wasn't talking about that kind of breakfast." He slid his arm around his beauty so naturally and gave her a slight squeeze.

Rukia, eyes still poring over the pages, absently reassured the couple, "There's always lunch."

Hime's eye lit up."Oh yes, and dinner and desert," she went on sexily.

"Can we cut it with this fucking metaphor, guys? It's making me grossed out and hungry all at the same time," Ichigo urged his friends with an disgusted expression.

"Sorry," Rukia whispered, putting a vertical hand beside her mouth, as if she was about to tell a secret. "He's just sexually frustrated."

"I heard that!" shouted Ichigo.

"You were meant to." Rukia said, looking up at him with a 'fuck-off' smile.

Orihime and Uryu just laughed. "Where is everyone, guys?"

"Oh, all the soul reapers are in the back getting their gigai prepared." Rukia explained.

"So,you two are just back here being lazy?" Uryu poised.

"I'm sure if Rukia's being lazy, it's probably Ichigo's fault," Hime' chimed in.

"Finally, someone realizes I'm the helpless victim to this man's perpetual laziness. Honestly, I don't know what to do with him," Rukia stammered out, trying to contain the mockery in her voice.

Eyebrows creasing inwards, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Helpless my ass, I oughta'-"

"Hey guys!" A hat-donned head pushed through a curtain."Great, you're all here. We're all done and waiting for you guys."

With that, the gang headed back towards the meeting room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group walked into the meeting room to see all five soul reapers and Yourichi sitting around a low rise wooden table.

At the sight of what her fellow soul reapers were wearing, Rukia gasped and pointed. "What the hell, Urahara? Didn't you have some clothes that won't make them look like a 90's cover band?"

The soul reapers all looked down at their outfits with pitiful eyes. "Hey, I didn't think it was that bad," Renji interjected.

With a sigh, Toshiro added,."You're the only one."

"If you saw what this fool usually dresses me in,then you wouldn't complain."

Urahara butted in with a chuckle, "You'll all be able to buy whatever clothes you want after you leave here today. I'm not use to providing gigai for so many people, so options were low."

"Besides," Yourichi banged a fist on the table in front of her, "You're all supposed to blend in. You all look like a bunch of good for nothing punks to me. That's perfect."

"I don't care what Renji or the others look like, but my brother having to wear used clothes, poor thing..." Rukia batted her eyelashes while taking a seat at the table.

"Well, when he's on an undercover mission, he's gotta' deal with it!" Ikkaku blurted out, arms crossed and nose up.

"Yes, Kuchiki-Taichou, you have to dress as repugnantly as the rest of us," Yumichika added on while eyeing something that looked like a stain on his shirt rather begrudgingly.

Byakuya honestly didn't mind wearing theses clothes. In fact, he understood this was a mission and despite his nobility, he wasn't such an arrogant person to not put aside little things like this for the sake of the mission. It bothered him a little that people perceived him that way, but it was what he wanted. You can't bake a cake and then complain that it's sweet. Basically, he couldn't put on a persona and be shocked when people buy into it.

Trying to keep up the façade, Byakuya went to say something disparaging about Ikkaku's brutish attitude, when Ichigo chimed in on his behalf, "A warrior like Byakuya doesn't mind such trivial things,so neither should any of you. Take that as an example." He balled his fist up and put it to his chest. "Now, let's get down to business."

Ichigo could tell Byakuya was upset by being the center of attention in such a negative way. These people didn't see Byakuya the way Ichigo did(;) he knew he was perfectly fine with the clothes. Wanting to throw him a life-line while also not embarrassing the noble, Ichigo said the best things he could think of.

Luckily, it had worked. Byakuya gave Ichigo a slight smile before returning his face back to a tight scowl.

It was just a flash, but Ichigo knew it was there: gratitude. If only Byakuya didn't feel the need to hide it away. It was as if he was scared of being too nice to anyone. However, Ichigo saw past it and knew that one slight smile was just the beginning.

As the rest of the group began to sit around the table,Byakuya couldn't help but feel warm inside. Ichigo's words were not just touching,but saved face. The boy had genuinely complimented him while also bailing him out of an uncomfortable situation.

But why? More importantly, how? Why did he feel the need to say such things,and how had he known Byakuya had been floundering?

Urahara began to divulge the information, drawing his attention back in. "Okay, so here's how this is going to work. Since we want you to stay with your partner as much as possible, you'll be getting jobs with that person." He took some envelopes and started handing them to each person in the group. "The address of where you'll be staying and your jobs are in there, along with other important information. Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, I expect you three to be on your best behavior; the jobs and housing were all obtained through close connections. No one should end up mangled or dead." He reminded, eyeing Ikkaku.

Byakuya scoffed, "That's like trying to tell Yourichi to stop scaring helpless men with her nudity."

"Asshole." Ikkaku grumbled under his breath. Yumichika elbowed him sharply. "Excuse me, Captain," Ikkaku then grit out tightly, glaring hard.

"Classless brute," Byakuya replied. Ikkaku's face contorted and he made like he was going to sit up, but Yumichika grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down. Byakuya paid him no attention.

"Well, well, one mission at a time. We can't work miracles, now," Urahara teased, earning a slap in the head from Yourichi.

"I resent that! If you two weren't lucky enough to get glances at me every once in a while,then you'd never see any naked body. There isn't exactly a line of people waiting to flash either of you. So be grateful." She flipped her head and continued, "I think of it as public service."

"Not to interrupt," Renji interjected, looking at the piece of paper that was once in his folder, "but why does it say Rukia and I will be staying and working here?"

"Well, we are your partners and-"

Cutting him off, Yourichi finishes his sentence, "And he knows how much of a free loader you are, so he didn't want to impose you on anyone else."

"Oh," Renji sighed, hunching over slightly, a glum guilty expression on his face. "That's all, huh?" Ichigo desperately bit back a laugh,knowing all about Renji's mostly self-imposed servitude at Urahara-shoten, thinking it absolutely hilarious.

"On that subject, Uryu and Orihime both work and live together, so that works out perfectly." He clasped his hands together and turned his attention to Byakuya, "And as you know, you'll be living with Ichigo,but you'll also we working with him. You're going to be an intern at his company."

Yourichi could barely contain herself; she looked like a five-year-old trying to compose themselves in a candy shop. Byakuya took a hard swallow. Working with Ichigo? His intern?

"Wait! So that means Ichigo will be Nii-sama's boss?" Rukia yelped, jumping up in her seat slightly.

"Don't worry." Ichigo retorted mischievously, "I won't work you too hard, Byakuya." The man gave a devilish smile that made the noble's heart speed up.

'God, I love getting him riled up,' Ichigo thought to himself as he watched a slight twinge appear on Byakuya's face. The young soul reaper relished in knowing he could get under the man's skin

At this,Yourichi couldn't control her laughter anymore and through pain-staking hysteria, she huffed. "Oh, this is just going to be great." She tried to catch her breath. "You should see your face!"

Byakuya nonchalantly averted his eyes from her, back onto a smiling Ichigo. "Just don't expect me to call you 'sir'," he retorted.

With one eyebrow raised, Ichigo replied, "Don't expect me to treat you like nobility."

Though some may have figured his words were a snarky reminder that, despite Byaukya's arrogance, Ichigo wouldn't abide to it, that was not the case. His words were a promise, a promise to not treat the noble any differently from anyone else. Somehow,Byakuya could understand this just by the look Ichigo gave him.

"And I'll help you," Ichigo asserted, still with a smile. "I know you have no clue what most technology is or does, so this job isn't going to be easy. I'll be there to make sure you don't look to clueless though." The young soul reaper let out a slight laugh, "Besides, you'll probably just be getting me coffee, a lot of coffee."

The ideas of waiting hand and foot on someone made Byakuya shiver a little bit. He was willing to put aside his arrogance, but he still had his noble pride. Although, the idea of waiting on Ichigo didn't seem so bad.

Urahara continued to explain the details of the mission. There was a brief, yet vague description of the murder suspect's appearance, along with a few other details that didn't seem all that important. The group decided they'd met weekly to speak about the progress of the mission, and were told to try and be discrete but not too discrete.

As everyone was leaving and arranging transportation to their new housing, a beaming Ichigo walked up to Byakuya. "I drove here, if you're ready to leave."

Byakuya had never ridden in a car, and with the way his stomach was feeling, today wasn't the right day to try it out. The man felt a conflicting tension between him and the boy. On one hand, he was glad to be in his presence,but on the other hand,he had an uncomfortable lust that made the boy hard to even look in the eye.

"Actually, I was going to go into the city and obtain some fresher clothes. I suppose you wouldn't want me working with you looking like, what did Rukia call it? A 1990's cover band?" He looked down at his drab outerwear. "And from the smell of this thing, it may just be from the 1990's."

Ichigo couldn't help but think the noble's aloofness, to his strange wording of things, was adorable. With a manly chuckle,he stated, "Well let me go with you! You don't know where anything is, and it's cold. Besides, how will you get back to my house?"

A little surprised by how eager Ichigo sounded, Byakuya almost wanted to say yes. However, today had been a hard day on him in more ways than one, in ways that hadn't been hard on him for a while. He eyed Ichigo's eager face, and then the envelope in his hand, and then Ichigo again.

"I have your address in the envelope. I'll be fine to go by myself. Trust me, I won't get lost. Your reiatsu is impossible not to notice."

Hanging his head in defeat and shoving his hands in his pockets, Ichigo sighed. "Fine, when you get lost, my number's in that envelope too." With that, Byakuya just rolled his eyes and started walking towards the dirt path that lead into town.

Ichigo was enveloped in thought, so much that he didn't even notice his best friend, Rukia, standing beside him, not until she said, "He's going to get so lost."

"Yep," Ichigo agreed, still barely noting her presence.

"He'll warm up to you eventually, I'm sure. On the surface, he's a big layer of goo, and then if you dig deeper there's another layer of goo… but… beyond that, he sure is something.


	3. Do I have to touch that?

**A/N: Hey guys! If you've made it this far, thank you! I hope you enjoy the story. You can expect some angst(but nothing over the top), action, some sexual undertones(it gets more graphic in later chapters) and some tong to cheek type humor. My goal is to give these characters complex personalities beyond their fighting prowess. We know these guys are great warriors but I wanted to tell a story of they types of people they would be if they were allowed to just be normal people. I tried keeping them the same at their cores but i'm sure my characters won't fit the manga's perfectly. Please please pleaseeeeee, if you like the story or even if you hate it, review. Negative or positive, it gives me motivation to keep writing. Even though I write for myself It's hard to keep on truckin' when you don't know if people are even reading the material you post.**

 **Enjoy! May you laugh and cry.**

As the night grew older, the darkness became thick and impenetrable. The streets Byakuya found himself walking down were shrouded in darkness, making objects barely perceivable. Around him were the silhouettes of houses, bordered by an array of shrubbery.

Lost!

He laughed at how absurd it , the captain of the elite Gotei 13th's sixth division, was lost,wandering the streets of some obscure town and trying not to bump into parked cars or sizable bushes. It was laughable,so much so that he almost laughed out loud.

Yes, Byakuya had to admit that he'd gotten himself a little lost. Of course, it was nothing he couldn't handle. For two hours now, the noble had been following Ichigo's overwhelming spiritual pressure, since the boy just carelessly let it fill the streets of the city. It was a distinct, determined soul pressure, while also remaining care-free. It went without saying that the reiatsu was overwhelmingly powerful. However, it was _so_ overwhelming and erratic that even Byakuya was finding the task of pinpointing the source of the pressure quite difficult.

Of course, he could ask for directions, since he had Ichigo's address,but there was that noble pride again. At least being lost gave him time to think.

An ambiguous feeling came over Byakuya at the prospect of spending god knows how much time with Ichigo. It was a feeling reminiscent to dread, but this dread sparked an equally as intense emotion that could only be described as thrill.

Yes, they do say you're most alive _before_ you die,and Byakuya could attest to this, for he himself had been on death's doorstep many times. Even more so, he'd looked into the eyes of men as that same sense of wild and freeing fear came over their entire being, almost as if death was enticing them to come through the door. Byakuya could not give reason as to why in the throes of death one may feel such allure. Perhaps the crushing fear gave way to a new kind of freedom; maybe dying would give way to a whole new life. Byakuya felt the same kind of daunting, all consuming feelings in regard to Ichigo, and a little part of him wondered what kind of freedom might lie on the other side if he were to submit to the fear and let the old him die. Nonetheless, just as he has turned his back on the door of death, he would do the same to the door that was Ichigo.

That still left the question of how the noble was going to approach the lingered in his head and had no simple solution. Byakuya had let the man in too much to be outright hateful or anhedonic around him. Also, since he would be living with the man, that behavior would be rude, and that just wasn't Byakuya's style. Uptight, arrogant, and snarky, but never without tact.

No, he could not be rude. However, if he allowed himself to become to laissez-fair about the situation and indulged too much in the wonderfully frustrating company that was Ichigo, the effects could be dangerous, because he could be staying with the man for _weeks_ , if not longer. If he let himself fraternize too much, that companionship could turn into a much more deathly want: affection.

Byakuya wasn't all too sure it hadn't already,

The noble would just have to find a balance. It would be hard, considering their mission entailed that they be within close proximity of each other at all times, but he would do it. It would just be a battle of wills. He would have to learn to be around Ichigo while giving enough consideration and niceness but also pulling back from anything deeper. It was a nice but not _too_ nice kind of ordeal, truly a game of decorum.

Byakuya's thoughts evaded him as a strong pulse of spiritual pressure instinctively drew him toward an upcoming road. When he came upon the street, his thoughts were then completely lost to the neon-lit drunken runway. Byakuya followed the pressure through a sea of people floating from bar to bar,most being too inebriated to realize how loud they were yelling or how unbecoming and indecent their behavior was. There were girls too busy trying to keep their balance in their six-inch heels that they didn't realize their asses were hanging out of their skirts and that men were openly groping them. It almost made the noble blush at just how different the people were here compared to those in the Seireitei. So indecent and open, no reservations, blunt and brash. Though these qualities were not appealing to the noble one bit,he did find a little bit of respect in being so care-free.

Next, he walked by a tiny strip of what he could only assume were restaurants. Groups of people stood under incandescent lights eating what could only be described as a, larger-than-your-face piece of bread smothered with cheese. The noble has never seen such a thing. And they were eating it with their hands? Barbaric. However, it did smell much nicer than it looked. That pleasant smell was quickly dominated by the scent of tobacco and beer tickling his nostrils, for there was an even larger group smoking and drinking next door.

The walk came to an abrupt end when Byakuya felt a shock go through his whole body and a 'womp womp' sound ringing in his head. He looked up and saw he was standing in front of a giant brick building that he could only assume was an apartment complex. He had never been in one, but had heard of them before. Without even looking at the address, Byakuya knew he had found the right place. Awkwardly shifting his shopping bags all into one hand, he walked towards the steeps. There were two heavy glass doors with golden handles. Byakuya reached to pull open the door, but it would not open. Perplexed, he looked around the entirety of the threshold to find a box filled with tiny glowing buttons, each adorned with a number. Frustrated, he couldn't believe he was already running into problems. He was a noble and he couldn't even figure how to get inside his temporary residence. Was he supposed to push the button that had Ichigo's apartment number on it? How many people had touched these buttons? Was this completely needed?

He let out a sigh that was a mixture of disgust and frustration. Among his internal whining, Byakuya felt a presence behind him. He turned to see that it was a young women. She donned a shy smile and timid eyes but lifted her head up with confidence when speaking to the noble. She was homely and plain but not hard on the eyes at all. "Is that thing giving you trouble?"she inquired, "It has a mind of its own."

When Byakuya didn't respond, mostly because he didn't know how to admit that he had no clue what 'that thing' was, she simply smiled and asked, "What's the apartment number you're looking for?"

Without missing a beat, he responded, "Twenty-three."

Another smile oozing with sincerity and sweetness came over her. "Twenty-three you say?" Her hand was holding down the button. "I know that guy… Well, I don't know him _personally_ ,but I've lived down the hall from him for about a year now."

An alarming buzz sound came from the metal box almost in sync to her pressing the button."He must have been waiting for you. It took like a second for him to buzz you up." She opened the door for the noble, holding one arm out as if to usher him inside the building.

"So you live down the hall from him? Why don't you know him then?" Byakuya asked, surprised that he even cared to inquire.

Now walking towards an elevator, the women spoke once more, "Well I- I- I'm sort of shy." She stammered on, "and he's kind of intense. Not in a bad way though. It just seems like he's in his own world a lot, as if he isn't a part of reality. It's not his fault really, those are just these vibes I get from him. I know he's benevolent, but I can just tell that he's…different." She closed the big metal gate that separated the common area of the complex from the elevator. Byakuya found himself thankful that she was here. If not,this would've been another game of 'watch Byakuya make an ass of himself'.

Finishing her sentence, the women continued, "He sure isn't bad to look at, though." She let her eyes wander to the noble beside her and give a coy smile. "But you already know that, don't you?"

Byakuya let a flash of what might have come across as anger go across his face, when really, it was sheer confusion. "What?"

Now looking wide-eyed and flushed, she defensively waved her hands in front of her. "Um, wow, sorry. I have this social problem where I say things that make me sound like a total asshole. I guess that's what I get for always speaking my mind…)I didn't mean to assume- I-you-I mean, I just met you." The girl found it hard to grab on to any leverage to pull herself out of the awkward statement. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you were- um- gay. It's just, I've always gotten that impression from him and seeing you come over this late, I assumed you two to be lovers."

Byakuya almost faltered. People in the living world were way more brash and forward than he'd expected. The idea of a random girl divulging, to a complete stranger, her attraction to Ichigo, then having the nerve to presume the nobles sexual orientation,was just ludicrous. In Seireitei, neither women or men were this forward.

And what did she mean, 'that impression?' Was she saying she thought Ichigo was into guys?

Byakuya pondered that for a moment and wondered if the statement held any validity to it but quickly deemed this an unhealthy thought process to engage in. The noble doubted her impression was right, but even if it was(,) it did not matter either way.

Now both the noble and the woman were out of the elevator on the right floor, and she had put her head in her hand's, embarrassed by his silent reaction to her assumption. All Byakuya could think to say to reassure her was, "It's okay, sometimes I have the same problem… saying asshole things too." With that, he walked straight past her, no longer in the mood to indulge strangers. He was hungry, freezing, and dare he say it, even tired.

"And thank you," he added, looking back over his shoulder.

Despite the fact that the hallway was rather long, there were only three rooms on the top floor, Ichigo's was all the way at the end. Standing in front of the red wooden door, Byakuya went to knock, but as soon as his knuckle hit the door, it creaked open.

"He must've left it open for me," he mumbled to himself. Byakuya couldn't help but feel rude, letting himself into someone else's home so casually. He stuck his head through the door and looked around slightly before the rest of him entered. Still no Ichigo. 

"Gomen kudasai," he mumbled, but no one replied.

In this brief moment of aloneness, the noble took a moment to look around. This apartment wasn't really an apartment at all. It was a loft, a huge one at that. The living area had hard wood floors that extended into a spacious kitchen with an island. While the walls of the loft were beige, the kitchen was a brilliant blue. There were granite countertops and a big island with pots and pans hanging over them. Though the walls of Ichigo's loft were beige, they were covered with framed posters, most depicting movie actors and musicians Byakuya had never heard of. There was a huge black and white picture of a man holding a guitar and giving the finger that Byakuya found rather vulgar. The words above it read "CASH."

The living area was nice but pretty simple. All the couches and chairs were black and surrounded an electric blue coffee table. The table was probably the most out of place thing in the whole , expect for Byakuya. Surrounding the room and hanging from the walls were simple plants, ones that didn't take much care but added a nice touch to the atmosphere. The back wall was brick,along the trimmings, but was mostly made of huge glass windows that overlooked a garden below. On the adjacent wall, there was a book shelf that looked as if it was built into the wall, once again, electric blue. Along with a vast collection of books, there were two shelves dedicated only to records.

Byakuya ran his fingers along the corners of the books. "You exceed my expectations once again, Kurosaki." If there was anything Byakuya did, it was read. It didn't matter what type of book or its country of origin; he'd read all the classics. So, amongst Ichigo's vast and impressive book collection, the noble couldn't help but smile at the idea of them having long conversations about literature. He made the mistake of envisioning himself making breakfast for Ichigo while he read to him, sipping morning coffee, laughing. This thought made Byakuya back away from the books and compose himself once more. No more than five minutes in the apartment and already he was having ridiculous fantasies.

He allowed his eyes to fall over the rest of the loft. There was a winding stairway that led to a platform that overlooked the rest of the apartment. It was almost as huge as the living areas. Byakuya could see the entirety of the bedroom from the floor below. Still no Ichigo. Then he noticed an arch way on the wall below the bedroom, it seemed to still be connected the same room because it had no door,but a curtain. He walked towards it,wondering if maybe Ichigo was in there. What he saw when he entered the room took him aback. The walls were covered with art of all kinds: paintings that were done in charcoal, oil, styles weren't all the same either. There were impressionist and cubism pieces, portraits and landscapes.

That wasn't all either. The corners of the rooms had canvases stacked to the brim. The room was bursting with color. Against the futuristic wall were stainless steel tables covered in plastic. Beautiful paintings with iridescent hues projected off of the canvas. It was just under the low light of a desk lamp that Byakuya could see vibrant maroons and marvelous reds dance across a canvas to tell a story.

And then there was Ichigo, donned in ripped and lightly faded jeans, a white v-neck, and a plain green apron. He was standing in front of the table looking down pensively at the project before him. He held the paint brush lightly to the canvas, not yet ready to make his mark. The presence of Byakuya seemed to be lost on him, his eyes reflecting only mounds of color and concentration. Music came softly from a record player in the corner and seemed to give the room a warm atmosphere. Ichigo stood stock still, hair disheveled, hands messy and rough. Byakuya couldn't help but think this was the most beautiful he had ever seen him, standing amongst mason jars filled with colored stained water, the hues of his painting and the lamp seeming to make his face glow in such a vulnerable fashion. The look he had was one of eager determination mixed with careless abandonment.

Sure, he could stand there forever and watch Ichigo, but he had to break the spell. "Ahem," the noble cleared his throat to get the boy's attention.

With a slightly shocked expression, Ichigo turned around, but his face turned to a sly smile. "Oh, there you are. You know if I was a different type of person, I might give you shit for showing up here at," he looked down at his wrist watch,"Past midnight. Wow you must've been pretty lost. Y'know, I might even say," he chuckled slightly, " _I told you so_." His voice teased and mocked with a friendly inclination.

The noble went to protest, but before he could get a word in,Ichigo was grabbing the bags out of his hands and moving towards the living room. "Come on, I'll get you all set up."

Following the boy into the living room, he set the bags on the coffee table. "I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed."

With a lowered brow and in a stoic voice he replied, "No, I won't put you out like that. The couch is plenty good enough for me."

Seeing no reason to argue, Ichigo raised an eyebrow and said,"I know it's good enough, I'm just trying to be polite. My father did teach me something." He started walking towards the kitchen. "Speaking of polite, my sisters would kill me if I didn't offer you food." He continued, head now in the fridge, "I only have take-out,but I can put it on the stove for you, if you're hungry." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. Ichigo was already turning on the stove and grabbing a pan before Byakuya had a chance to respond.

"That would be nice," Byakuya replied in his normal stoic croon, standing straight as plank, hands to his side. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Ichigo, now turned away from the noble, just chuckled to himself, "You don't have to be so formal, you know?" He laughed, stirring the fried rice softly.

"Maybe that's just the kind of man I am," Byakuya recanted, arms still at the side.

"No," Ichigo disagreed, "I think there's more to you than honorifics and table manners."

Now sitting on the couch, hands clasped together in front of him, Byakuya teased, "You're right, my manners go well beyond the table." A slight smile formed on his lips.

"See? Not so hard, is it?" Ichigo teased back, now holding a plate of food in hand. Sitting the food on the table in front of Byakuya, he stated, "I'm going to get you some linens. Be right back." He ran back down the stairs almost as soon as he went up them, a pile of stacked blankets and sheets in hand. Still, with hospitality in mind, Ichigo set up the couch while Byakuya ate.

Ichigo secretly wanted Byakuya to feel comfortable enough to come out of his shell, thought he had probably had enough adjustments today. He didn't want to push the conversation too much and make it awkward.

"Well, you look-um-worn out," he said, reaching his hand behind his head and rubbing it. "I'm going to go back to my studio, but feel free to make yourself at can turn off these lights and rest."

Byakuya simply nodded, which prompted Ichigo to turn his heel with a silent departure. He was silent but his head was running a mile a minute.

Byakuya, living on his couch. Yes, this was going to be entertaining.

It had been hours since Ichigo had silently ascended the stairs to the comforts of his bed. Though the darkness veiled him, a still lucid Byakuya was ever so aware of his presence moving in the dark room. Sleep just would not find him. At first, he'd figured the excitement of the day was making him unnervingly restless. Yes, that was it, but there was more to it. Another part was Ichigo. However, these feelings that plagued him seemed to be trying to answer much more existential questions.

He found himself, bare-chested, standing amongst the gallery of windows that gave way to a picturesque scene. A fiery ember barely kissed the edge of the horizon, an orange and pink glow cascading over the entire room. If Byakuya had been in better spirits, he may have basked in the beautiful sight. Instead, he stood firm with a pensive stare burrowing into the tree line.

 _"I'm sorry I could not return your love, Byakuya."_

Yes, and how sorry he was too.

 _The taste of dirt and blood mingled in his mouth and threatened to choke him if he didn't get up. He couldn't. Try as he might to push himself up with the palms of his hands, his arms would buckle under the weight of his broken and beaten body. He tilted his head up to look at the scene before him. Blood and matted hair blurred his vision._

' _Did I kill it? Is it dead?' Frantic thoughts raced through his head only to be broken by muffled noises._

 _This was supposed to be a simple mission_. _There had been a hollow_ , _but things had gotten out of hand. Somehow one hollow had turned into five. It was because of his prideful bravado that he was separated from the rest of his squad. Being new to the captain position, he told his squad to stay behind and evacuate the villagers. He could see faint blurry figures walking towards him while his eyes darted over to a mound of dead hollows. He had won._

 _"Get away from him… You're going to suffocate him… Yes_ , _you two, I need your help to lift him," the unfamiliar voice range in the man's ear._

 _He looked up_ , _and through a stark bright sun and blood-filled eyes he saw a pair of kind, deep purple eyes filled with concern._

 _"I'm the village healer," the women said_ , _using her hand to wipe the dried blood out of the man's eyes_. _"You're going to be okay_. _You're badly hurt_ , _but your spirt energy is stable."_

 _He tried to say something_ , _but nothing came out. She spoke for him, "I am Hisana. What is your name?"_

 _"By-a-a-kuya," the wounded man managed to mumble out._

 _Because his Sprit energy was weak, Byakuya stayed in Hisana's home for the next three days_ , _but his wounds were not the only things she touched. The noble became fascinated by the woman_. _She was kind, funny, intelligent, and radiated with strong spiritual energy. They would spend their days joking, speaking of their lives, reading. This was the first time since Byakuya was born that he'd been so enamored with someone._

 _Still, barely out of his teens, Byakuya had a free spirit that was slowly being encroached on by the very standers that his existence called for. His love for Hisana and his still rebelling spirit gave him the nerve to demand Hisana be his wife. Hisana told Byakuya the heart-wrenching story of her little sister_ , _and he could tell that the woman lived a life that was not completely whole. No, that could only be accomplished by one person. That's when Byakuya, only knowing the woman for three days, asked for her to be his wife. She was weary and honest, saying she didn't know him enough to feel such ways for him but this didn't deter Byakuya_ , _for the noble truly felt that if the woman spent enough time with him that she would one day feel his feeling with the same intensity._

Despite them being best friends, Byakuya knew Hisana's feelings never grew past a deep appreciation and caring and even though she never showed it, he could just feel it in the way they interacted. Those were the happiest days of the young noble's life, he didn't care that his feeling were not returned, because they were spent laughing beside her.

That was until she died. Before, he'd barely taken notice to Hisana's lack of feelings, but when she passed and asked him to look for Rukia, it hit him like a train. She couldn't possibly have loved him the way he did her, she was still looking for a lost piece of her heart and couldn't truly give it to anyone. Left in the wake of her passing and the realization of her deep rejection, Byakuya's heart grew angry. He was filled with malice, not at Hisana but himself. How could he have broken the rules and let his soul fly freely? What did it yield? Nothing, just a broken heart and rejection from the one he'd broken those rules for.

After time, Byakuya became jaded and bitter. The once free spirit now relished in the high standards placed on him and promised to live up to his family's name. Never again would he let emotions invade his logical manner. From that day on, the man was no longer the same jovial romantic, he was no longer the same person at all.

Until he'd saved Rukia, that is. Not until Ichigo had fought him near death. Ichigo's existence negated everything Byakuya fundamentally was. It tore at his being, enraging him and filling him with bloodlust for the boy. Below the deep-seated hate that filled him was complete awe and wonder for the shinigami. How could this-this _child_ utterly destroy the foundation that he'd laid down for himself? How could he have gotten so underneath his skin? It was unthinkable. However, no matter how sudden, Byakuya's life had started to change forever.

Now, here he was, standing in Ichigo's loft at six in the morning. Not only was he here,but he would go as far as to say that they were friendly acquaintances. That was nothing short of a miracle, considering that not too long ago, Byakuya would've freely told Ichigo that he didn't belong with them. How wrong he'd been.

Despite that, Byakuya was certain that the extent of their relationship would stop there. Some may say that it seemed like the natural evolution of things, that it was time for the noble to let down his guard,. Byakuya had to disagree.

There was nothing natural about it. Now he realized that his nobility should not get in the way of his integrity, however, that didn't make him any less calculating or logical. Love and affection would only lead to more regret and rejection; it would distract him from his sworn duties. No, there was no room for love in Byakuya's life.

In the distance, he heard a shower. Ichigo was up rather early on a Sunday. Byakuya thought he would make breakfast, but after examining the fridge, he saw it was barren.

'How does he eat? Please tell me he doesn't live off of noodles that come in paper boxes,' Byakuya thought to himself.

He then sighed. Why should he even care? Oh yeah. Because he was living here too and would rather not die from a sodium-induced heart attack. While Byakuya thought of the possibility of making his private chef come and handle this mess, a dripping wet Ichigo, towel wrapped around his waist, came down the stairs.

"Hey, Byakuya," the man said, bringing the noble out of his thoughts.

Byakuya almost had no words, catching his sprit energy quickly before it could react to what his eyes were taking in: a wet, barely covered Ichigo.

God, why him?

The muscles glistened with droplets of water, defining Ichigo's already lean yet toned stature. It was intoxicating,and Byakuya didn't know whether to consider himself blessed or cursed. "Do you make it a habit of marching around… _exposed_ in front of all your guests?"

He gave a half-grunt half-chuckle, "Only the ones that are _really_ special."

"There's that humor of yours," Byakuya commented in complete indifference

Ichigo raised an eye brow. "You don't like it?"

Unable to lie to him, he flatly replied, "It's not worst thing I've had to endure." Still, he didn't break his stare with the younger man.

"I'll take that as a compliment from you." Now walking back towards the stairs, he continued, "I have to go in. There's a problem at work. Please make yourself comfortable. I'm sure a shower would feel nice. I have towels sitting on my bed."

Slightly taken aback, Byakuya asked, "Is everything okay? You don't need me to attend this with you?"

"No, you don't have to worry about starting until tomorrow. Just because my Sunday is ruined doesn't mean yours has to be also."

With that, the noble simply nodded,and Ichigo turned with a smile and went back upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hooded girl strolled slowly through a dark and eerie alley. Her crimson cloak blended into the darkness. She clutched the cloak tighter with her sharp ruby red nails, hiding from the wind. Locks of her raven hair fell from her hood and framed her pale face. The woman made it to the end of the alley and knocked on what seemed to be the door to an abandoned warehouse. She rubbed the red lipstick from her teeth as she waited. After a moment,a man opened a sliding panel in the door to check who was outside. With a slight nod, he let the woman in.

She entered a large abandoned warehouse filled with broken down tractors, old pallets, spider webs and darkness. The air smelled of frost and smoke

As she strutted in with a sensual swagger, she let out an exasperated sigh. "I see security is buckling down around here." She eyed the brute-like man who'd opened the door.

With another large sigh, she tossed her cloak into the door man's arms carelessly. "Nonetheless, I'm back now."

A shadowy figure seated on a stack of abandoned pallets assessed the girl in her skin-tight heart-patterned red dress. "Aren't you going to get sick wearing that?" the shadowy figure asked.

She walked over, eying the man like he was her next prey. From behind, she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, leaning down and whispering in his ear, "I don't get cold when I have your love, master."

The man put on a sly smile while the girl played with the loose strands of his vibrant green ponytail.

"Absolutely beautiful," the girl crooned.

"You make me sick, Salim. You've been here a minute and you're already trying to have your way with master." A young muscular man stepped out of the shadows wearing a black crop top, black harem pants with one red stripe on the side, smooth red hair, and arms covered in tattoos.

The girl crossed her arms and scoffed, "Coming from the guy who wants to show his abs off to the master? Go find the rest of your shirt, Jessie!"

"Hush!" the green haired man scolded the pair. "We have a guest and you're both being rather rude."

He tenderly placed his hands over his crossed legs. "Come out Ulter." Just then, a girl wearing red pants, with black high heels and black bandages wrapped around her bosom tightly, stepped from the shadows.

Timidly and without looking up she mumbled, "Hello."

"She's a new recruit," Jessie added.

"I have eyes, Jessie," Salim said, eyeing the girl with fierce judgment. "Well," she muttered, shrugging her shoulders, "She'll do, for the will of the master."

"Speaking of my will," the man intercepted, "How did things go, Salim?"

"Oh? With the fancy soul reaper? Yeah, I followed him for quite a while like you said. He's ridiculously strong, master." She gave him a loving smile, "but I'm sure you can beat him!"

"Hm, and Jessie? You said you followed the three male soul reapers living on the outskirts of town?"

"Yeah, the kid, the feather boy, and the bald guy. I got to scope out all of their energies separately. Each of them are captain-level easily. Master, I-" The man hesitated before giving his opinion, but then decided to continue, "We should probably try and take each of them separately, and you must train-"

He was cut off by the wave of the mysterious man's hand. "Thank you for your concern, Jessie." He averted his eyes down to his lap and smiled slightly. "So, they sent their best, huh? I'm flattered." His eye went back up to the three subordinates in front of him. "We shall not disappoint then. Of course we will not fight them all at once, that would be mad. However," the man took a standing position, "It's been six hundred hundreds years and it's finally time. Time to take all the love from the world. When we're done, the soul society will rue the day that they dared to cross paths with me."

A cold thrill filled the room and the man's subordinates gave a mischievous smiles. Yes, anything for the will of their master. His love was the only thing that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo had left and Byakuya had finished his shower and dressed. He sat on Ichigo's couch, reading a book, when a loud knock boomed on the door.

The sound came so unexpectedly to the noble that he mistakenly dropped his book on the coffee table in front of him.

Then came a voice, "I hear you in there! You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing Gross, you knew I was comi-"

The ranting was interrupted when Byakuya opened the door and looked down at a girl with stark black hair up in a ponytail. The pretty girl could not have been any older than eighteen and wore a baseball cap and some band t-shirt. Byakuya couldn't put his finger on where he knew the tomboy from.

She stood looking at the man with mild bewilderment. She knew him immediately. Even if she had not recognized his face, the rush of spiritual pressure that just ran through her body was unmistakable. Karin couldn't help but think the man was too handsome to be real. Despite his age, he looked no older than twenty-five. Standing six feet tall, back straight, he wore an dark orange t-shirt covered by a leather jacket. He'd also donned Dock Martin boots, skinny black trousers, and a beige scarf to wrap the ensemble.

With brows lowered, she grunted,"Why are you here?"

With a slight inflection in his voice, he countered, "You're Ichigo's sister, right? I see that brashness runs in the family." The noble allowed himself to give a slight smile.

"Don't compare me to that loser," she said with a scowl, pushing herself past Byakuya. "Where is he anyway? Let me guess, sleeping beauty's still in bed." She walked closer to the stairs and yelled, "Wake up, lazy ass!"

Such brashness, yes. Byakuya flinched a little at the shrill of her loud yell and then said, "He got called off to work. He didn't mention that he had plans with you. I must assume he forgot."

Looking back over her shoulder with a scowl, she groaned, "Ughhhhkkkfuuu." She let out an nonsensical array of syllabus. "I swear." She turned and lessened the distance between them. "I come all this way at seven a.m., I have things to do to! I'm doing this to help him, god, he's a lost cause." Now the girl was walking back and forth, rubbing her temples.

Feeling bad for the girl and slightly curious, the noble asked, "What exactly were you two supposed to be doing today?"

The girl stopped her pacing and let out a sigh. "We go to the farmer's market every Sunday and buy groceries, and then me or Yuzu will cook him some food to last through the week. Ugh, what an idiot."

Byakuya thought that was an incredibly thoughtful gesture. He also recalled the empty fridge and his growling stomach. This girl's innocence hidden by a rough exterior was endearing to the noble. For some odd reason, he couldn't bring himself to be indifferent towards the child. "Well, Ichigo should be grateful to have such thoughtful siblings. Please, let me accompany you to the market."

The girl raised a single eyebrow and put on a half-smile. "Well, I guess you'll do to carry the bags." She walked towards the door."Let's get going, I like to get there early to get the best stuff."

And with that, they walked out of the door, down to the lobby, and out onto the streets. To Byakuya's surprise, they walked no more than a block and the same street that had been filled with inebriated fools was now beaming with a busy fresh energy. There were dozens of people walking with baskets and smiles between vendors selling an array of homemade goods. There was fresh-made bread, honey, and rice. All kinds of meats and vegetables, fruits, and wine filled the place. Just about anything you could want. The air smelt of flowers and warm bread. Byakuya found himself surprisingly immersed in the sight.

Now walking amongst the crowd, the raven hair girl stated, "So you never told me why you're here."

Byakuya, hands folded behind his back, replied, "To help you buy food, of course." He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Seeing through his answer, Karin asserted, "Ah, I get it. Top secret soul reaper stuff." The girl rolled her eyes.

"How astute of you," Byakuya poised. The couple walked in silence for a moment, stopping at a vendor to buy some peppers and other vegetables that Karin deemed worthy.

Byakuya thought it a little odd that Ichigo's sister went shopping with him and also cooked his meals. Suddenly, he had a want to know more about the boy. He knew where these feelings stemmed from, but knew he shouldn't indulge these urges. Still, against his better judgment, he asked, "So, may I ask you why you and your sister do the cooking for Ichigo?"

Face still in a scowl, she stated, "Isn't it obvious? Because he's an idiot."

Byakuya gave a light chuckle and agreed, "Yes, you and I are both like-minded on that."

The girl's face now lightened a bit, she continued, "We always did the cooking at home. It's not his fault really. I guess because we were girls, we were always expected to be the ones doing the house things, which is total gender-bias bullshit, but anyway-" She looked at the man more intensely. "We worry about him, you know? He's so hard working and does so much for everyone. He's an idiot, but he's also a great guy. If we didn't cook for him, he'd probably be eating ramen noodles every day. It's just-j-just that we figured he'd find a girlfriend, at least by now. Someone to take care of him in that way, so we wouldn't have to worry so much… but he still lives all alone… it's…" The girl's venting session trailed off as she sighed.

Byakuya was astounded by the love these girls had for their brother. Of course it was of no surprise that Ichigo brought such affection upon himself. "All that worrying must be hard on you two," he said, coaxing the girl into getting some more off her chest and letting Byakuya hear more about Ichigo.

"Yeah, I don't mind it, but sometimes-" She hesitated, while sizing up different tomatoes, "I want to focus on myself. Like today, this girl I like asked me to go on a date. I had to say no because I'm going to be cooking all day."

A sympathetic feeling came over the man but with a straight face and a slight inflection in his voice, he inquired, "Girl, you say?"

Now handing the vegetables and money over to the merchant, she said," Yeah, is that a problem?"

The noble lifted up his hand as to stop the girl and said, "I'll pay for this," and handed the merchant his money. "And to answer your question, no. The only thing that would cause a problem is if she treated you badly," the man asserted in a surprisingly protective tone.

The girl gave a faint smile that causes Byakuya to smile back. He felt a great deal of respect for this girl and Ichigo. Both determined, selfless, and kind at the core. He couldn't help but feel warm at the thought of being just a bit closer to Ichigo's life. Though he knew it wasn't okay to feel these things, he could not help it. Besides, as long has he kept self-control and distance then what could a little friendship hurt? With this, he found himself saying, "You should spend the day with this girl you like so much. In fact, I'm staying with Ichigo for a few weeks. While I'm here I don't want you to worry about anything. I give you my word as a noble I'll watch over the idiot."

The girl looked puzzled for a moment, but then asked with a smile, "You sure? He's a lot to handle, even for someone like you."

With a coy smile and a deep smoothness in his tone, he replied, "I have a whole arsenal of skills that make me more than able to handle Ichigo."

With a slight nod and a chuckle, she said, "I don't doubt it."


	4. Whats eating ichigo?

Back at Urahara's shop, Renji lazily swept while Rukia stocked shelves. Their two friends, Uryu and Orihime, leaned carelessly on the counter, Orihime feeding Uryu pieces of sushi from her bento. The two couples had grown into close friends throughout the years. Rukia and Orihime were especially close, both silly and carefree. Though Renji was considered the more masculine between the two, his aloofness and goofiness made him the perfect friend for Uryu and Ichigo. They constantly gave each other shit, but that was how they liked it.

"If you're going to be disgustingly cute,can you not do it against the glass I just cleaned?" Renji scolded the couple as Orihime let Uryu bite off a piece of sushi that was already half way in her mouth.

Swallowing down the sushi and clearing his throat, Uryu countered, "It's not like you don't have the option to be disgustingly cute too."

"We don't exactly operate like that," Rukia added, taking the broom playfully away from Renji. "You're one to talk about cleaning, pineapple-head. You suck at it at home and here."It was true, while they weren't the most publicly affectionate couple, people could always tell how much they cared for each other by their playful mannerisms.

"Speaking of fruit-like hair, where's the orange head?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, it's not the same without him here to make fun of," Uryu commented while adjusting his glasses.

"I'm not sure, but," Rukia responded while placing the broom behind the counter, "we're done here. Let's go ahead and go to the restaurant. We can call him and see if he and Byakuya want to join us."

"Don't hold your breath. Your brother isn't one for social gatherings," Renji interjected, giving Rukia a knowing glance.

"They both probably killed each other already," scoffed Uryu, "I don't care either way, I'm starving."

With widened eyes, Renji teased, "How do you two eat so much? Your stomachs are both never-ending black holes."

"Well,"Uryu began, giving a wry smile, "we do sixteen-hour rounds, where we're not only on our feet, but usually running, especially if we're working the emergency room. Not all of us have the luxury of being lazy."

The spiky-haired man just laughed and said, "You should only be so lucky."

"I'm going to go get my jacket out of the back," Orihime announced while walking towards the back room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting Indian-style on the floor, skimming over some unidentified papers, Urahara tried to ignore Yourichi as she rambled on about something. She could have been talking about bikini-clad robots taking over the world and he wouldn't have known the difference; his attention was somewhere else. That was until he heard Byakuya and Ichigo's names. Not knowing what context they were being used in, he finally looked up from his paper and gave his friend a soft glare.

"Oh, that gets your attention but not the goings-on of my love life?" the women playfully asked.

Rolling his eyes, he chuckled, "In that case, I'm glad I wasn't listening." The man went back to eyeing his papers, but before he could,Yourichi was sitting on her heels beside him, playfully teasing some of the hair under his hat. Despite their long friendship, as weird as it might be at times, the man still got a chill up his spine from the woman's soft touch.

'Of course,' he thought to himself, 'It's been so long that a strong wind might have the same effect.'

Of course, she was very special to him and in their own way, they very much loved each other. However, that love had never turned into anything other than a sporadically affectionate friendship. Although, when the affection and the occasional lustful encounter happened, neither of them were quick to turn it away.

"Don't be jealous, Kisuke, it's so unbecoming of you," she teased him, still playing with his hair.

He knew all too well this was her way of saying that he really had no need to be jealous, that in one way or another she would always be his. Acting aloof, the man teased back, "You know I'm too lazy to feel something like jealousy." Giving her a sweet smile, he asked, "Now, you still haven't really explained this whole Byakuya and Ichigo thing." Now taking his papers and putting them neatly to the side, he turned to face her directly. "What exactly are you getting at?"

A mischievous smile came over her and she said, "I'm only helping them figure out what they can't figure out themselves." She slightly tussled his hair and pointed at his nose. "If anyone should understand that it should be you."

In the same cool yet sweet voice he always used, the man raised an eye brow and asked, "Yes, but what exactly are you helping them figure out?"

Yourichi now scooted closer to her companion and grasped his hands in her own. "Okay, I'll tell you, but strap in."

She went on to relay the entire situation, from sneaking into Byakuya's mansion, to the dream, to him hitting his hand on the vanity. By the end, Urahara felt he knew Byakuya way better than he thought he'd ever wanted to.

By the strange look of slight bewilderment mixed with mild satisfaction, Yourichi could tell Urahara's interest was piqued.

"I can see why you're seems pretty troubled by this," Urahrara said with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, and I know your favorite past time is giving Byakuya shit and making his life hard."

"And this way we can make him feel uncomfortable while still actually doing something good for him." Letting out a low growl, Kisuke grinned wolvishly. "Who says good deeds can't involve a little mischief?"

Squeezing his hands tighter, she replied, "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Hmm." The man looked away pensively. "But Ichigo, is he-"

She waved her hand to cut off his statement."Is he as gay as a diamond-studded rainbow? Yes, most definitely. I've been naked around enough men to know when they're interested in what their seeing."

Giving his friend a half grin, Kisuke said, "I don't think that's an accomplishment you should be bragging about."

Yourichi slapped the hat off of his head full-force. "It's not only that, dumbass. I've never once seen him look at a girl in that way, but that day in the captain's meeting, after everything with Byakuya, I paid close attention to him and really saw just how he looked at Byakuya. Maybe I'm imagining things, but I really think there's something there."

He looked away pensively for a brief moment than back at the gold cat-like orbs in front of him. "You sure do like butting into people's lives, dontcha'?"

Raising an eyebrow, she inquired, "And you don't?"

The man just gave a knowing smile and she continued, "Besides, what harm could it really do? It's either we do something to actually get through to that tar pit Byakuya likes to call a heart, or he just stays as miserable as he always has. As far as I'm concerned, there isn't much to lose in this situation." She pointed her finger up as if she'd had an epiphany. "Also, I'm just giving them a light push in the right direction, nothing serious. If anything grows between them,then that will be on them!"

The man was silent for a moment and then got to his feet, offering his grip to pull up Yourichi. "I guess I'm just glad to see you using your evil powers for good."

Ignoring the gesture, the women jumped up with little effort. "So does that mean that you're a part of mission Tar Pit?"  
Scoffing and shrugging his shoulders, he mumbled, "Fine, but do we have to call it that?"

Simply bopping his nose with the tip of her index finger, the women replied, "Yes, yes we do."

The room went silent, but little did they know, Orihime stood crouched outside of the doorway. Usually she didn't listen in to people's conversations but when she'd heard the subject matter she had to listen.

Completely shocked and confused,she decided not to even grab her jacket. Instead, she just walked back into the store,reveling in this new information.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The corridors of Fuji Mai Memorial Children's Hospital were dimly lit by flickering florescent lights. A dense smell of decaying organs and Pediasure filled halls, while the only sounds that could be heard were the faint beeping of machines and the drip-drip-dripping of water that came out of a hole in the ceiling. The place made 18th century asylums look well-kept. If it weren't for a few nurses who loved the children in this wing so much, there would be no joy at all here.

One particular nurse stood in a pink scrub top while scanning over a chart. Her assessment was cut short by the panting of an orange-haired boy pushing through steel double doors. Frantic and running, he saw her from a distance and blurted out, "Ito! Chiyo Ito, I'm here." Now he stood in front of her with his hands on his knees and his head lowered to catch his breath, "I-I came as- fast- a-s I could." The boy tried to catch his breath quickly while looking up at the smiling woman.  
"Ah, I see you made great time, Kurosaki-san. Did you drive or develop supersonic speed?" she said in a stern manner but still with a smile.

"I got here so quickly through sheer will and determination. And hey! Didn't we agree that you would call me Ichigo?" the man said, now finding his breath.

Her smile widened, "I think I actually believe that…Ichigo." Now the lady placed a sympathetic hand on the young soul reaper's shoulder. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, Ichigo."

A slight panic overcame the boy, but after a deep breath he looked the nurse deeply in the eyes and asked, "It's bad, isn't it?"

Still looking into the women's sympathetic green orbs, he saw the answer. He knew she didn't have to say anything. Tears almost filled Ichigo's eyes and as he now averted his gaze from her, scared of being weak. He asked, "Tell me, how bad is it?"

She gave a deep sigh and turned her attention to the door in front of her. The door had the name Millieanna on it. Despite no longer looking at the young man, she continued, "As you know, her cancer is extremely aggressive. With chemotherapy, we've managed to keep the tumors at bay, even sending them into remission at some points. However, this time around, it won't be the same. She needs a surgery, Ichigo, and without it…" Chiyo's voice trailed off, but her eyes stayed fixated on the door. She turned her attention back to Ichigo. "Without it, even with chemo, the most she will live will be a year. As you know, she has no family, no insurance, and even though the orphanage she lives at has payed for her chemo treatment,they refuse to shell out the fifty million yen that it'll cost for Millieanna to have this surgery."

Ichigo was furious. He wanted to be mad at the orphanage, but he couldn't. It wasn't their fault that they didn't have that type of money. The person he wanted to blame was himself. Here was someone he wanted to save more than anything,and yet he could not do anything. There was a deep self-loathing for himself. That had been what he'd been made to do, right? He protected people. All that was standing in the way was money,and that fact made Ichigo more furious than anything else.

As if she had read his mind, Chiyo put her hand sympathetically on the boy's shoulder once more and said, "Blaming yourself will do nothing. Go in, she needs you."

Ichigo simply nodded and reached out for the door handle. Before he opened the door, the nurse reminded, "Oh, and I know I probably don't have to tell you this,but please refrain from bringing this up with her. She already knows, but being reminded will only do her more harm"

Standing in the corridor of the children's hospital, Ichigo stood with Chiyo, taking in the pure crap that was the children's wing.

 _"I can't wait to tear this place down," Ichigo declared with his hands in his pockets and eyes taking in every inch of grime on the walls._

 _Chiyo gave the boy a stern glare, but he was paying it no mind. "You know," she replied, "this is the only home some of these kids have ever known. No matter how bad the conditions are, it's still their home." Her voice was cold but still attached somehow._

 _Now feeling like an insensitive idiot, the young man clarified, "I'm sorry, Chiyo. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I have sisters and I know if they were sick, this is the last place I'd want them to be. These kids deserve natural sunlight and room to play, maybe a place that doesn't reek of death. How can these kids get healthy when they're reminded of death all the time?" Ichigo's voice spoke from experience. Happiness was a hard light to find when the path is shrouded with mangled bodies._

 _Ever since Ichigo had joined his company, he'd been working on this pro bono project. It was all he'd ever wanted to do since he'd become an architect, to use his abilities to help people. Because the annual pro bono budget was almost nonexistent - as a result of his C.E.O being a born again Nazi -Ichigo would probably have to do fundraisers to raise most of the money himself. That wouldn't stop him though, ever since he'd found out about this place he hadn't been able to get the idea out of his head. It was his goal, nay, his mission, to build a healthier happier place for these kids. That had been the first day he'd actually come and looked at the decaying building. It had been so much worse than he'd thought. In fact, he wasn't sure what was dying faster, the kids or the building. Another reason for coming had been to talk to the staff; he'd figured that if anyone knew exactly what a new children's hospital would need, it would be the men and women who worked with these kids every day. After gathering ideas, it was Ichigo's full intention to start on the blue prints for the new model._

 _"How long do you think this whole process will take?" asked Chiyo._

 _"Ermmm- roughly two years. I know that seems like a long time, but we can't start building until the money is raised."_

 _The woman looked at him with a questioning expression. Understanding her concerns, he assured, "but it will get built. I don't care how many damn fundraisers we have to host."_

 _With a slight smile, she chuckled, "That's good to hear. I believe that if you believe it will happen, it will happen. May I make a suggestion though?"_

 _"Anything, please," the boy pleaded._

 _"I think that instead of talking to the nurses,you should talk to some of the patients. They could tell you better than anyone what they want." She started walking and waved her hand in a come-hither fashion, "Come, come, there's a tiny play room at the end of the hall. Let's see who's in there."_

 _Reluctantly, Ichigo followed. He couldn't really argue, since she was probably right, anyhow. It wouldn't make sense that he was building a children's hospital but never spent any time with the actual children._

 _Peeking through a glass plate in the door, Chiyo began to explain a little bit about the girl in the room._

 _Chiyo walked into the room first. It was as drab as the entirety of the hospital. The walls were an off-white, there were holes in the celling, lights flickering, and the whole place smelled of death. The nurses had tried to make the place look nice with flowers and books and a toy box, which was lacking many toys. However, despite their efforts, the place just lacked the spark of life that Ichigo knew it needed. By a window sat a young girl, no older than eight. Her pale sickly face was surrounded by short ringlets. She stared somewhat somberly out the window into the darkening landscape that was being washed clean by furious rain. In her arms, she clutched what looked like a stuff dragon. It was handmade, with buttons for eyes and random pieces of velcro to make the scales._

 _"Milly?" the nurse called out for the girl while still standing in the threshold._

 _The girl turned her head and squeezed her face in a tight smile, showing her gap-filled mouth. Despite being so ill, she was adorable and her face shined bright. "Hi ,Chiyo," the tiny girl greeted, beaming._

 _With a jovial smile, Chiyo went on, "There's someone here to meet you, Milly. His name is Ichigo." She then stepped aside to allow the man through the door. Milly's smile wavered a little, but Chiyo continued, "I know you like guests, and he would like to talk to you about how things are at the hospital. Would that be alright?"_

 _Milly nodded her head slightly. "Sure," she squeaked._

 _"I'll be right outside if you need me, Milly," said Chiyo as she left the room._

 _Feeling slightly awkward because of the girl's indifference towards his presence, Ichigo just stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. Finally, he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and walked over beside the girl._

 _"Milly, I'm Ichigo. Can I sit beside you?"_

 _She looked up at grinned awkwardly, afraid that he might scare her if he was too harsh. She merely blinked at him and nodded. "Yeah, that's okay."_

 _"Thank you, Milly. I like your toy," he commented, trying to find something that they could talk about that would get her to open up. "It looks like it was made by someone who cares about you very much."_

 _She wrapped her arms around the toy tighter."Miss Chiyo made it for me." The girl looked down at the dragon. "She's my best friend."_

 _"What about the other children at the orphanage. Are you friends with any of them?"_

 _"Well, they're-um- um- their okay, I guess. I like them, they just don't really like me. They say I'm weird because I'm sick and- and because of my really curly hair- oh! And because I like to read books."_

 _Ichigo felt a kinship with the girl and immediately sympathized with her. "Want in on a little secret?" he whispered._

 _"Sure!" she yelped with a slight smile_

 _"People made fun of me a lot when I was a kid, too, especially for my hair. There will always be people who make fun of you for being different, but the important thing to remember is that that says more about them than it does about you. It doesn't take away from how great you are. You'll find people who like you, like Chiyo and me!"_

 _Her face beamed with joy. "You like me? Really!"_

 _"Of course," Ichigo giggled at her innocence. "I can tell we're going to be best friends. Hey, and guess what? I love to read too. What kind of books do you like?"_

 _She put her finger to her pointed chin as if she were seriously contemplating the question. Finally, she said, "Well, I really like fantasy books, especially ones with dragons."_

 _"Hm, I think I have the perfect I come back tomorrow, could we read it together?" Ichigo asked._

 _"Really?! I'd love that," the tiny girl yelped with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Her face softened slightly. "I was wondering though, why did you come here, onii-san?"_

 _He had almost forgotten why he was there for a moment. He said, " Well, I'm an architect. Do you know what that is?"_

 _"You draw buildings?"_

 _"Exactly," he exclaimed, patting the top of her head. "That's why I'm here.I'm going to build you a brand new children's hospital. This place is ugly, cold, and unwelcoming. I'm going to make something much better."_

 _The tiny girl's eyes flicked down and her smile faded. "Oh," she sighed._

 _With brows lowered, he asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _"Just because something's ugly on the outside doesn't make it a bad place." She tightened her fist and brought it to her chest, right above her heart. "It's about what's in here, what's on the inside."_

 _Now understanding what Chiyo had meant when she had said that this was the sole home to many children, Ichigo bowed his head in shame. How dense he could be sometimes._

 _"This place really does have heart, doesn't it?" That made the girl look back up at a smiling Ichigo, "but like all things with heart, the body eventually has to die. You understand that, right?"_

 _She just gave a knowing nod. Of course she did. She knew death personally; she had been forced to grow up fast concerning that aspect of life._

 _"And the insides of this place are dying. The foundation is shot, there's mold growing on the ceilings, and the plumbing and electricity are on their last legs. However, with death comes new life. This new hospital will have a whole new fresh heart and body where we'll all grow together." He looked down at the girl who had donned a half-smile. "Besides, I need your help to make this place. I can't do it without you."_

 _The girl gave a curious smile. "Really? What can I do?"_

 _"You know this place inside and out. You know what will make the new hospital better than ever!"_

 _Milly was beaming cheek to cheek. She lifted up her dragon and exclaimed,"We will clear our schedule!"_

Every day for the rest of Milly's stay, Ichigo would come on his lunch and they would read and talk about everything. They would talk of science and history, robots, and tasty cakes. They would talk about their favorite colors and what they wanted to be when they grew up. Milly had a new best friend and she was happier than she'd ever been. Ichigo felt a newfound sense of purpose, being able to befriend Milly and make her feel a little bit happier just felt right. As an effect of her friendship, his mission to build the hospital was amped. Because Milly's cancer was dormant, she went back to the orphanage and Ichigo couldn't visit often because of strict rules. She was never gone long. There were always blood transfusions, checkups, tons of test, and let's not forget, the chemo treatments. Despite hating to see her sick, the young soul reaper was always happy to see her. Ichigo wasn't quite sure why he never told his friends about one knew about her. Maybe it was because he couldn't exactly explain what he was to her or why he'd taken such an interest. A big part of him felt like their friendship had started because it was what his mom would have wanted from him. Another part might be because the girl reminded him so much of himself. She already knew so much of pain and death at such a young age and Ichigo knew she needed someone to understand those sorrows. Sorrow may have been what connected them, but it was the yearning to be a role model and a teacher to the young girl that had sealed the bond. Ichigo had become like an older brother or even a father to the girl. Now it had been thirteen months since their first encounter, and Ichigo was forcing himself to not feel dead inside. For her, he had to must push on with happiness; he had to love his life. How fair would it be to Milly if he pitied himself while she was the one lying there dying. No, Ichigo wouldn't allow himself to be dragged down by sorrow, because he was going to find a way to get Milly her surgery. Call it determination, will, or just plain stubbornness, but Ichigo wasn't backing down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was ten am when Shunsui and Juushiro sat sipping tea in the Captain's courters of division one. The two men had both been discussing the latest findings on the rogue soul reaper case with each other, but had found themselves gossiping like school girls more than working. That happened a lot with them; while Juushiro was usually productive, he let Shunsui be a bad example sometimes. Besides, the investigation had not yielded much information since the task force had been enabled. While Shunsui was relaying tales of his drunken debauchery and Juushiro was trying to contain his laughter in hopes to not worsen the commander's hangover, Nanao entered the room.

"Captain, I see you're not working," she stated sternly. "Good, you have a 's the headmaster of the Soul Reaper Academy. He says it's of utmost importance."

Juushiro gave him a sideway glance and asked, "Would you like me to leave?"

"No," the commander scoffed, "It'll save me the trouble of telling you later." He gave his companion a sly grin. "Okay, I guess it's time to actually work." The lackluster man stood and straightened out his pink kimono.

Juushiro and Shunsui both faced the door as Nanao escorted the distinguished man in. She then gave a low bow and departed.

Glancing at the graying man with a casual smile, Shunsui inquired, "So, Hashimoto-sama, what honor has bestowed you upon us today?"

"Ah, Juushiro, Shunsui, it is always good to see old students. You're both doing so well," he said with complete detachment in his voice.

Tipping his hat to the man, Shunsui cut to the chase, "I know you didn't come all this way to exchange pleasantries. So, tell us, what exactly is this emergency?"

With an expression as still as wood, the man explained, "We've recently had a new group of students enroll into the soul academy. Last night around ten at night, the dorm mother for the west wing noticed one of our newly enrolled recruits was missing." The man paused to give them a moment to take in his words.

Before he could continue, Juushiro questioned, "No offensive, Headmaster Hashimoto, but newly enrolled soul reapers go rogue quite often. A lot of times it's because they fully realize the pressures of becoming a soul reaper. We don't even look for them. So why is the headmaster of the school bothering to report such a matter?"

Clearing his throat, the man continued, "Because this was no ordinary student. This student was Ulter Moto. I'm most certain you've both heard of her."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a moment as Shunsui and Juushiro exchanged shocked looks and then a look that signified for the headmaster to continue.

"As you both know, her scores were impeccable. She scored higher than Captain Hitsugaya on her entrance exam and was being bred to be a vice captain as soon as she left the academy." Averting his eyes, he searched for words. "We doubt she just ran away. She was dedicated and had an promising future. However, that isn't the most bizarre part of this whole situation. Maybe you two don't remember, but I cannot forget, five hundred years ago a set of twins, Jessie and Salim, went rogue just like Ulter did. Also like Ulter, they were geniuses, the only other people in the history of the soul society to score so high. We searched and searched, but these defectors could not be found anywhere. At least that's what the late commander called them."

With his eyes now filled with slight sadness and nostalgia, he turned his gaze from the two men who were still listening with complete attention. "I couldn't believe such a thing. Still to this day, I do not. There was so much talent in those three. In light of the recent situation with the soul reaper murders, I thought this information might prove relevant. It all seems too much to be mere coincidence."

Shunsui absorbed the information for a brief moment and then said, "You may be right or you may be wrong. Either way, three lost geniuses who can outshine Toshiro is certainly something to bat an eye at." Patting his white-haired friend on the back and giving a cheesy grin, he chuckled, "Juu and I will make sure the task force is aware of this information, and we'll keep it in mind as we continue this investigation."

Hashimoto was slightly put off by the commander's casual demeanor after getting such news, but he decided to hold his tongue. He bowed, thanked the commander for his time, and took his leave.

Almost immediately after the doors closed, Juushiro gave his long-time friend a much more serious look. Looking out of his window, cup of tea in hand, Shunsui stood, pensively analyzing the situation.

"Do you think these disappearances are related, Juushiro?" the man asked, only slightly turning his face over his shoulder.

"Without a doubt, I think after everything we've been through, we know that coincidences like these rarely happen. I think you already know that though."

Now turning around and closing the distance between them, he agreed, "Yes, you would be right about that." He took off his hat and set it properly on his desk. Rubbing his temples, he groaned, "A genius recruit goes rogue just around the time a rogue soul reaper starts messing with the minds of current soul reapers. What does it all mean?"

Juushiro was always good at helping his friend brain-storm. "Maybe these rogue soul reapers are also under this man's control somehow," he suggested.

"Perhaps. We'll have to tell Kisuke right away. Also, since those soul reapers went rogue around five hundred years ago, we should probably start focusing our search on rogue soul reapers from half a century or later."

"Yes, of course. I'll get up with Kisuke right away," he assured while walking towards the door.

Shunsui just grunted, "This isn't going to be simple,is it?"

Now leaving the commander, "It never is," Juushiro pointed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the middle of their meal, it became increasingly obvious that Orihime had something preoccupying her mind. Usually, the girl bubbled with conversation about her patients or silly rants that had become associated with her personality. Though her friends had taken notice, Orihime shrugged it off with a simple, 'I haven't slept all day.' That hadn't fooled her company one bit, but they'd decided to let the subject rest- at least until it was dessert time.

Idly picking through her food, now with no appetite, she wondered what she should say in this situation. Of course, she respected both Ichigo's and Byakuya's privacy. In fact, now she was wishing she'd never stumbled upon such information. At the same time, she felt a slight betrayal from Ichigo. If he were truly gay, then why hadn't he told anyone? They had been close friends for nearly a decade! Did he not trust her? They were friends, after all. And what about Uryu and Chad? After a moment, that anger turned into a tight ball of sorrow,which burrowed its way into her heart. That loneliness must be impenetrable and so very sad, feelings the red-haired beauty knew all too well. More than most, Orihime knew Ichigo and his obsession with being the protector of the world. It was a lonely life that seemed to be his birthright. Despite believing that Ichigo had changed, there was still a part of him that felt the need to hide his problems away from the people who meant the most to him. His subconscious was so preoccupied with that worry that he couldn't truly be himself. What a lonely life that must be…

More so, even though Orihime wanted to keep this a secret, the task would be deemed impossible. Not because of a lack of loyalty to the two men,but because of her curse and blessing of wearing her heart on her sleeve. Even though she could control her spiritual pressure quite well, there was no hiding the deep concern that filled her eyes.

With a mixture of concern and frustration, Rukia threw down her fork viscously, unable to take it anymore. "Hime'," she scolded, "You've barely said a word… and what's worse is that you've hardly touched your food. Considering you'd probably eat dandelions if they were edible, you can see why I'm concerned."

A deceiving smile covered her face cheek to cheek. "How could you say that, Rukia? I was just thinking of these puppies I saw earlier this week at the pound. Uryu said we couldn't have one," she chirped while shoveling a boatload of food into her mouth. Now trying a little too hard to act peppy, she continued to talk through bites of chicken and rice, "Did you know they put those dogs down, Rukia? Isn't that horrible? I mean, what if they did that to homeless people, just because they didn't have homes? I swear, I-"

Her rant was cut off by Renji's hand smacking her chop sticks out of her hand and down onto the plate. He pleaded,"Stop before you choke on your own bad lies, Orihime. I mean, if you're going to lie to us, you'd better have a good poker face." His voice wasn't accusatory or angry, instead, it sounded slightly amused and concerned.

Glacing down to her fingers where they were intertwined in her lap, she hung her head like a child who'd been caught sneaking cookies. The feeling of shame only deepened when Uryu added, "Especially if the person you're lying to is me." Though his voice seemed to be filled with disappointment, his arm still draped around her protectively, as if to say that she had no reason to lie to him.

With her head flipped back, the girl let out a sigh that was loud enough to catch the attention of other tables. "Fine," she said, surprisingly calm. "It's not like I have a choice." Now leaning closer across the table to lessen the distance between her and Rukia, she whispered, "I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear, but before I tell you what that is, I need you to answer a question for me, Rukia, one that I'm sure only you can answer."

The tiny soul reaper's brow fretted in curiosity. "Color me intrigued, Red," she admitted. "What do you want to know?"

A unidentifiable shade of pink warmed up Orihime's grew flustered and pushed her fingers through her hair as she stammered, "I um-well- you see, Oh shit- how do I say this?"

"Being able to speak correctly is a start," Renji chastised, earning him a vicious look from all three of his companions.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to say anything to us. You know you can trust us," Rukia cajoled her long-time friend.

"You're right. Woo-Okay, Rukia, I need to know." She leaned in and whispered for only the table to hear, "Is Ichigo…is he gay?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, an unnervingly long pause 's eyes widened with shock. Her dark purple orbs stared into the flush faces of her friends.

Now with her confidence intact, Orihime pushed on, "Yes or no, Rukia?"

Biting her lip and looking away slightly, she asked, "How did you find out?"

Instead of answering, the red-haired girl slumped down in her sit begrudgingly."I knew it. I knew he was keeping something from us."

"Don't be mad at him. This is all new and he hasn't figured it out, Hime-"

Interrupting her friend, Orihime said, "I'm not angry, I was concerned. Anyone who knows Ichigo knows how he likes to carry everything for himself. I just thought how lonely it must feel, to feel like you can't tell your closest friends."

"But that's how he's always been, and that probably won't ever completely change. It's a part of who he is," Uryu speculated. "We have to let him cope in his own ways."

"Why aren't you more taken aback by this,Uryur?" poised the tiny Rukia. "Your facial expression hasn't changed once this whole time. Renji looks like he was run over by a steam-roller, and here you are acting like we're talking about the weather."

With an arrogant chuckle, the boy folded his arms across his chest and explained, "Honestly? I've always know. Chad and I both did. Well, I guess always isn't fair, but over the past few years it's became increasingly obvious." Seeing the puzzled look on his friend's faces, the man continued, "When you play sports with a guy and you share a locker room, you notice where his gaze goes."

"Are you saying Ichigo was checking you guys out?" guessed Renji.

"God, no! Other guys, however…" His voice trailed off, because there was no need to finish the sentence. They were all painfully aware of what he meant.

"And you never said anything to me," scolded Orihime.

"I never had proof," he pointed out. "I couldn't just go around accusing someone of being gay. Besides, I figured it was none of my business and that he'd say something when he was ready. Honestly, it's still not my business."

"That's why I didn't want to say anything."

"But you did!" Rukia hurled back, "And now it's time to keep your part of the bargain. What did you hear that you weren't supposed to?"

Straightening her posture, Orihime prepared for the painful explanation that she was about to divulge. "This isn't going to be as easy for you guys to take, especially you, Rukia, so prepare yourselves."

With a sigh and enough courage,she let the words slip from her mouth, "Byakuya has romantic feelings for Ichigo."

Only a brief moment of silence and shock took place before the roar of hysterical laughter took over the restaurant. The other patrons took notice as these friends started laughing until they were weeping.

"Oh-my-god, that's great, Hime'," Renji choked out, holding his side from the pain of laughing.

"Them? Romantic?" Uryu also found it almost impossible to articulate his thoughts through such laughter, "Wha-how-there's no way. You must've misunderstood, babe."

Still the laughter erupted from the three friends, Rukia probably suffering the worst,considering she could make no sounds other than gasping noises to catch her breath.

Everyone was laughing, well, everyone expect Orihime. She had expected this reaction and nothing less. Denial was always the first stage. She sat with a surprisingly cold face and arms crossed patiently, waiting for her friends to compose themselves. She chose this posture because she was sure that when they stopped laughing and looked at her, that there would be no doubt that this was not a joke.

It didn't take too long. Renji was the first to completely compose himself and actually make eye contact with the woman. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he interrupted the laughing of his friends, "Um, guys? She's not laughing." His voice was somewhat out of place and worrisome.

This caught Uryu and Rukia's attention as well. They looked up at the cold face that wasn't looking at anyone particular.

"Oh… You're not joking?" asked Uryu.

"Really?" Rukia questioned.

Orihime simply shook her head and said, "Not in the slightest."

She went on to relay the whole conversation she had heard, which didn't take very long,considering she had only heard every other word. She told them about the dream, Byakuya raging out - she even did her best Byakuya impression of "I do not have feelings for a commoner!"

However, she didn't tell them the part about Byakuya's fear of rejection that Yourichi noted during her conversation with Urahara. That was so personal that even keeping it to herself felt like a violation of Byakuya's privacy. Somehow, she now knew him on some level that most other weren't privy to,and she had not earned it. It seemed wrong, like she was violating him. At that moment, she decided to withhold that information and let everyone make their own assumptions.

"What do we do with this information?" asked an aloof Renji,)although from the look in his eyes it was clear that he was inwardly whooping that he finally had some dirt on his perfect-seeming captain.

"Nothing!" Rukia scolded her husband. "He obviously doesn't want anyone to know, so we should respect that." It wasn't that Rukia was upset that her brother had feelings for Ichigo. Yes, it was shocking to believe that Ichigo had been the person to penetrate her brother's walls, but her problem stemmed from a much more fundamental want. More than anything else in this world, Rukia wanted her brother to find true happiness. After all he has done for her, abandoning his morals to save her, bringing her into a noble family )despite protests, she wanted nothing more for him to be happy with someone the way she was with Renji. However, what if it went badly? What if Byakuya got his heart broken? Ichigo had never shown feelings towards her brother. In fact, to most it would seem as if the two hated each other with a fiery passion. Rukia couldn't help but fear that Ichigo would unintentionally send her brother into a deeper seclusion and self-loathing. She had to ignore these feelings though, because there was really nothing she could do about it. Approaching Byakuya would be much too embarrassing for him and would push him headlong into denial. It would be horrible if she interfered with either of their chances to be happy,and just as there was a possibility of heart break, there was also the tiniest glimmer of hope in her mind. Maybe just maybe, this could be Byakuya's turning point.

"She's right," the bright haired girl agreed. "All we can do is let this play out."

"Yeah, besides, it seems like Yourichi and Urahara are holding things down," he said sarcastically.

"You don't really think that, do you?" questioned Rukia.

"You really don't get sarcasm, do you?"

Pulling out his wallet to take care of the bill, Uryu said, "I don't think they'll cause any harm. It's just a light push, right? Besides, I think this could be good. I can totally see them together."

Rukia raised an eyebrow inquisitively, telling Uryu to explain.

"From what I know of Byakuya, he used to be a bit of a trouble maker himself. I'm not saying he's anything like Ichigo. In fact, their differences are probably what cause his attraction. However, Ichigo made him question everything; he was a force of nature that shook Byakuya's foundation. He pretty much changed his world-view and brought back a part of that free soul that Byakuya once had. I mean, if you really think about it, it makes total sense.

A collective moment of pensive thought came over the group, as if they were recalling parts of their life.

Renji broke the silence."I didn't realize you had room in your brain for things other than sewing and math equations. How wise of you."

With a cocky swagger, he adjusted his glasses, "It's not just the glasses that got the girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Byakuya and Karin finished their shopping and unloaded the groceries, Byakuya decided to spend his time roaming the streets of the quaint town.

He found himself in a nearby park walking without purpose down a paved path. Majestic wisteria trees loomed over the path, creating quite the spectacle. The tree bark was whimsical twisting and turning, giving birth to a sky of cascading jewels. Byakuya walked under their dome-like protection as the breeze made the silky purple petals dance around him. It was an intoxicating feeling, somewhat similar to his affinity for cherry blossoms. Byakuya had always loved being around nature in general; it drew out his vulnerable side. Finding solace in the company of the trees and the nonjudgmental ramblings of the breeze, he could allow his thought to go where they could not go otherwise.

None knew that Byakuya always carried a brown leather-bound journal on his person at all times, always tucked tightly away within his shihakusho. Only in places as tranquil and secluded as within the grasp of nature would he allow himself to write. How many days had his servants had to break him out of his dream-like hypnosis while he sat in his garden, dreaming among the cherry blossoms?

But that's all it was, a dream. The poetry he would write almost became like an account of someone else's memories, for they so represented a different person, someone who had goals that didn't solely encompass the life of a noble, someone who had a whole array of wants and fears,but those desires stayed within the walls of nature…for the most part. Could he really say the thoughts, notions, and wants written in his journal were really him when he wouldn't even acknowledge their existence outside the comforted of his gardens? It was as if he was a man living two lives, teetering on the brink of self-destruction, awaiting one strong wind to knock him to either side. For one day, Byakuya subconsciously knew a choice would be made and that ultimately it was his decision to make.

As of late, being around Ichigo was making these unwelcome thoughts a more familiar occurrence, but like with everything else, Byakuya had found a way to push away those thoughts and had tried to convince himself that a friendship with the orange-haired soul reaper wouldn't foster any unsought feelings. He tried to convince himself that his kindness and interest in the boy were only in the light of his newfound decency towards humans. He blamed his sister for that. More so, he convinced himself that no matter what feelings he might have, nothing would come of it. He was certain that he had the will of the whole Gotei 13 within him- or at least the stubbornness.

Past the path of wisteria trees came a pond filled with a stunning shade of indigo. Byakuya sat atop the soft blades of grass, crossing his legs like a lotus-blossom, ready to take in all the sensations around him. He heard the sound of water moving as the koi fish plopped up and down in the water. Then there was the light hum of crickets mixed with the song of distant birds. The air smelt of sweet flowers and fruit. The noble spent the rest of his day there, entangled in the seduction that was nature. It wasn't until near sundown that he found himself back on his way to Ichigo's loft.

Upon arriving, he found that whatever had kept Ichigo out must have been preoccupying him still, for he was not there. Byakuya decided that he would make dinner. Though he did not cook often, it was a secret hobby that he liked to take part in. Also, he remembered his promise to Karin, to look after Ichigo.

Feeling like somewhat of a fool, Byakuya chastised himself for being so sentimental. The boy didn't need someone to look after him…however, cooking a few meals and making sure he didn't do something stupid was very little to give considering how hospitable Ichigo had been. Perhaps this was the "thank you" he could never convey with words.

He started gathering kitchen implements he would need. "What poor cooking accommodations," the noble thought out loud. The noble taste for finer things and hypercriticism would be something even his sister nor Ichigo could change.

Over an hour passed while the Byakuya stood idly by a pot, wearing just his jeans and a regular black v-neck, letting the steam roll over his face. With a tiny taste of his concoction, he added more basil. Suddenly, behind him he heard the sound of a body hitting the couch full-force.

Turning, he saw an Ichigo, sprawled out over the couch, his hands lifted and covering his face. His body was limp and floppy, the very portrait of abject woe and frustration. Even if his demeanor didn't scream that there was a problem, his lack of ability or want to control his spiritual pressure told a completely different story.

With two plates of food in hand, Byakuya glided over to the coffee table and put one plate in front of Ichigo and one clear across the table. "Dinner is ready, it's time to eat," Byakuya urged in a stoic manner.

Not removing his hands, Ichigo moved one finger slightly so he could peek through to see the serious tantalizing eyes looking down upon him. However, the boy was not subdued, even by eyes he found so beautiful. "I'm not hungry," Ichigo grumbled.

Still making fierce eye contact with the boy through his spread fingers, Byakuya noted, "Oh? I'm sorry, did that come off as a question? Let me try once more. I made you dinner out of the pure decency in my heart, and despite whatever foul mood you're in,you're going to eat. What use are you going to be as a partner if you're underfed and weak?" The noble's tone was not that of malice or contempt, but a snarky calm. One could expect such a tone from a cock-sure person like Byakuya, always straight and to the point, a quality Ichigo admired greatly.

When Ichigo did not say anything, Byakuya had to hide the worry in his eyes. He added on, "I also made a promise to a certain young girl that involves your eating habits. You wouldn't make a liar of me, now would you?" The noble used the same warm yet full of himself tone as before and let a slight grin pull at his lips.

Finally, he was invoked, "Shit! Karin." His fist was tight as he brought it up to his mouth and pressed it against his lips, as someone who is taking in their mistakes would do.

"Shit, indeed," came the reply in a somewhat playful way. "She was right." He moved to take a seat in the chair adjacent to Ichigo. "You are a loser." He spoke with a tone that was stoic, yet soft, a slight grin tugging at the crevasses of his lips and an inflection in his voice that was almost playfully challenging the boy.

Ichigo did not disappoint.

Now turning over to lay on his side, he gave Byakuya a sideway glance and asked, "Oh, so you were talking about me, huh?" A devious grin mixed with a playful eye encompassed his face for a moment.

Bingo.

Byakuya knew that good-humored banter between the two of them had always lifted his spirit and was something that, despite stating the contrary, he had grown quite fond of too. For some reason, Byakuya did not like seeing Ichigo sad and felt compelled to make him feel better, however, he passed it off as being good-natured and the inability to never go back on his word, even if that word was to watch after Ichigo.

Not wanting to lose the momentum he had gained, Byakuya teased," one likes self-pity," now edging the plate closer to Ichigo. "Now you can say smart comments, you can put food in your mouth."

Once again, the boy fell silent and appeared troubled, yet he took the food and ate without further argument. Ten minutes of silence went by, both men taking more notice to their meals than each other. It was not as if Byakuya couldn't think of conversation topics, rather, it was Ichigo's complete disinterest in any social pleasantries, for he wore it on his face. Disinterest was not all he wore on his face; there was another emotion, one that may have been more deeply embedded into the boy's psyche. A dull melancholy tint dimmed the usual child-like whimsy that drew people to the young soul reaper. There was a curiosity that Byakuya could not help and a- dare he say it- worry that he could not discern. A warm yet dull pang filled his chest and quickly turned into a clutching tightness that begged to burst out of his chest. Even though it was a feeling he'd felt before, yet forgotten because of the time in-between, Byakuya could not stop it from clawing at his chest. Before he could catch himself, words were flowing out of him, as if they were the antidote for the venom that flooded his senses.

"Kurosaki…" He paused for a moment, eyes burrowing into the young man with a ferocious seriousness. Ichigo couldn't help but think that when Byakuya looked at him that way, it felt as if no one else had really ever seen him, not like this.

As the silence stretched into second and the stare intensified, the young soul reaper felt almost too vulnerable, to the point of discomfort, as if it didn't matter what Byakuya said next, he would become puddy in his hands. It felt almost as if as soon as the words left the noble's lips Ichigo would fall into violent fits of sobbing, unable to contain the pain of the day.

But Ichigo wasn't ready to let anyone know about Milly yet, and even if he wasn't the king of composure like Byakuya was, he still knew that that type of emotional breakdown in front of this man would be too much for him to handle.

Finally, the noble continued,sternly yet softly, "I can tell something's bothering you. I'm not sure what it is and I don't expect you to tell me. Every man has the right to secrets…" He paused for a moment. "However, I've known you long enough to understand that you don't give up on something no matter what. Your will is cast iron. Because of this, no matter what dilemma you're facing, you always come out on top. So I know that whatever you're facing now, however much of a challenge it may be, you will overcome it. Most importantly, your ability to be positive and remain hopeful stem from that knowledge and will. You're just too stubborn to let anything get you down. That's what makes you…" Byakuya turned his head away and pushed the word out with a scowl, "special."

Ichigo felt a lightness flutter over his heart and drop into his stomach, as if he was now the lovesick teenager that he'd never actually been during his adolescence. The words of the noble had melted him. Not only did he realize that he was breaking his vow to not be overcome by sorrow- if only for the sake of Milly - he also realized that he wasn't the only one who could see through fortified walls. Byakuya could read him easily and also discern just the right thing to say. He was at a loss for words, so touched by the older man's words,yet fearful of the feelings that came with them. Byakuya didn't realize it, but he was making it harder for Ichigo to contain his true feelings towards him. Although Ichigo was happy that Byakuya had given his approval and showed reverence towards him, he was sure that that was all it was: respect. Ichigo could see no way that there were romantic undertones to his statement or the same yearning want that he felt. It was unfathomable. However, even if the task was hard, he was determined to separate those feelings so he could keep on his original course of getting Byakuya to open up.

Just as he'd found something to say, Ichigo was cut off by Byakuya. "Well, we should probably get some sleep. We both have work in the morning…" He picked up both of their plates and started walking towards the kitchen, "Boss."

With a slight scoff, Ichigo replied, "Yeah, you're right. Good night." With that, Ichigo went up the stairs while Byakuya washed dishes, both still smiling from their brief exchange.


	5. Playing house

**AN: Hey readers! Thank you for keeping with the story this long. This chapter is REALLY long but was totally fun to write. Please review! I haven't had many review's on this story, which can sometimes drain my motivation to write. So, if you like the story please let me know what you think and improvements I can make. :)**

 **Disclaimer: There's a slight mention of abuse of the sexual nature. However, nothing ever actually happens.**

Throbbing coldness and the sound of a shower woke Byakuya from his slumber. He'd been having _that_ dream again.

Picking his head up slightly, he looked down at his throbbing erection, which was clearly outlined by the fabric of his briefs.

Irritated at his own sexual frustration, he used his legs to launch himself up off the couch and walked to the kitchen, in hopes that the cold would take care of his not so little problem.

Coffee and food became the primary thoughts in Byakuya's head. Reaching for his supply of gourmet coffee beans, he let out an ill-mannered yawn. Then, he prepared the water while gathering the food he'd need for the rest of his breakfast.

For a moment, he wondered what Ichigo would like, but then figured the boy would just have to be happy with whatever he got. Twenty or so minuets latter, there was fresh french pressed coffee, turkey bacon, rice topped with egg and fresh fruit sitting on the coffee table. No more than five minutes later,a freshly cleaned and dressed Ichigo walked down the stairs. He was wearing a white button-up underneath an ash gray sweater, both topped by a gray and white stitched cardigan. The look was made perfect by his perfectly fitted denim jeans. Byakuya was slightly taken aback. He'd forgotten that the boy had impeccable fashion: professionalism with a dash of sex appeal. How easily the boy pulled it off.

Ichigo's eyes grazed over the food with grateful anticipation. "You know if you keep this up, I'm going to start expecting it. I may have to take advantage." His words were playful and smooth.

"Ha!" came the bemused reply, "You actually think you could take advantage of me?"

Jumping over the couch and landing himself right in the middle of it, the boy speculated, "Probably not," then leaned over and grabbed a cup of coffee. Before pressing it to his parted lips, he said, "Unless you were to let me, that is."

Byakuya was taken aback by the boy's wildly playful nature. He was so forward that it was both flustering and exciting him.

In a stoic yet bothered tone, the noble objected, "Well, I wouldn't."

A slight laugh erupted from the redhead as he took in the noble's splenetic demeanor. "You know, you're going to be working with quite a few people. You may want to try and smile a tad bit more."

The man gave a counterfeit smile and huffed. "Don't hold your breath. You know I'm always tactful, but a man can't change who he-"

Sitting down the now empty bowl of rice, he interrupted,"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, I know you can handle the job itself, since it's pretty simple. It just-" He paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "You're going to have to be taking orders, and they won't just be from me. Since you're an intern, you'll be helping everyone. I have a pretty great team, but sometimes they can be a little-" He struggled to find the right words once again, " _harsh_ to newbies. Of course, I won't allow them to disrespect you, but even my reach can only go so far. I guess I'm just worried tha-"

Now it was Byakuya's turn to cut him off. "You're worried I'm too arrogant to back down and take orders." Though it was worded like a question, it was a declaration.

"No! It's not-"

"I get why you'd feel that way, Kurosaki, and I'm not upset with you." The noble put down his coffee and continued in a matter of fact manner, "but you must know, I'm a professional. I've been undercover many times, and I've always put the safety of the Seireitei above all. I can take a little disrespect from some _lowly_ humans."

Byakuya's words oozed cockiness that Ichigo admittedly found to be very sexy. Although, his words may seem that of an arrogant man, Ichigo knew better. Byakuya was merely self-assured.

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't worried about your ego getting hurt or anything," he chuckled.

Giving a playful grin, the noble got to his feet and proclaimed,"I'm going to shower and get ready. You should clean up here."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Ichigo was already in motion, heading towards the sink, dishes in hand. This gave Byakuya a pleased feeling as he made his way up the stairs.

It was about forty-five minutes past seven when Byakuya came downstairs, work ready. Ichigo couldn't help but steal glances at the older soul reaper, for he believed Byakuya's appearance to be the epitome of masculine beauty. Not only did Byakuya know this, but he also knew just how to emphasize his manly features. His sculpted, perfectly sized legs fit into his dark faded jeans, which also cupped his amazingly shapely and succulent ass. Donned in a perfectly pressed, royal purple, button-up that was highlighted with golden buttons and cuff links, his raven hair and dark features came to life. To match his shirt, he wore a black pea coat with golden buttons, and black shoes with golden stitching. Ichigo knew the men he worked with would be perusing J-Crew this weekend, trying to find the noble's ensemble.

Yes, he was the man that could kill with looks. He was so debonair that even with the scowl he adorned, the vibes that flowed from him were those that demanded attention and admiration.

Ichigo caught himself stealing too many side-glances at Byakuya. He chastised himself, knowing that if Byakuya knew the way he looked at him, then all their progress would be negated. The couple quickly gathered all their stuff and headed down stairs without much conversation. When they made it to the front of the building, Ichigo continued walking down a dirt alleyway that lay parallel to the building, Byakuya in pursuit. At the end of the alley, behind the building, was a parking lot. In this parking lot was Ichigo's car.

Byakuya stood looking at a brand new sunset-orange Jeep Wrangler. "What _is_ this thing?" Byakuya asked, his lip curling slightly. The color of the car was hurting his eyes. "Why is it so far up off the ground?"

Chuckling slightly, Ichigo said, "It's a Jeep. They're made for active lives, really. They're great for driving on any terrain and for lugging around sports equipment."

Giving a slight smile, Byakuya wondered, "Then why do you own one? You're pretty lazy. Not to mention you'd have to exert a large effort to even take this somewhere you could drive it off-road. You're _much_ too lazy for that."

Crossing his arms and almost looking offended, Ichigo said, "Just shows how much you know about me. I'm extremely active, _old_ man." He emphasized 'old' and gave Byakuya a shit-eating grin. "Maybe I can show you just how active I am." The boy's eyebrows rose suggestively.

Shivers ran up Byakuya's spine. He knew that he and Ichigo had two completely different ideas of what he meant by 'active.' Pushing the dirty thought out of his mind, he egged him on a little more, "If you feel like you need a lesson in showing respect towards your elders, then I'd be happy to accommodate you."

Shaking his head and laughing, Ichigo let it drop, simply saying, "Come on," and opening his car's door. "Get in my girl."

Putting one foot on the side of the jeep and one hand one the roll cage, Byakuya lifted an eye brow inquisitively and asked,"Girl?"

"Well yeah, cars are always girls. They have personalities of their own, and for some unknown reason, cars are just always referred to as girls."

Laughing at the explanation, he sat down in his seat. Before Ichigo could close the door, he teased, "It's probably because you don't want to ride a guy."

Before Ichigo could even respond, Byakuya felt a heat rise inside of him. He couldn't believe he had said something so vulgar. Sure, he'd been joking, but considering his inappropriate feelings for Ichigo, it was so very wrong.

If Ichigo was embarrassed, he didn't show it. In fact, the flustered look on Byakuya's face sent the boy into a fit of laughter.

"Wow Byakuya, you really can be vulgar sometimes, huh? Who knew you had it in you?"

The noble just scoffed and looked away. "Obviously, I've been spending too much time with you."

Now sitting in his seat and starting the car, Ichigo replied, "I'm glad I'm rubbing off on you."

The two men arrived at a colossal steel skyscraper. On top of the building, the words 'Synergy, Architecture, and Design Company' proudly hung for everyone to see. Walking into the lobby, it was clear that this place was no joke,

Hardwood floors stretched wall to wall, which were all red brick. A C-shaped desk made entirely out of glass sat in front of a vibrant green wall, which had what looked like blue print designs for various buildings. Greenery was spread throughout the room, including both assorted potted plants and wacky green chairs meant for customers.

Ichigo smiled at the receptionist as they walked past her and straight to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Ichigo began giving Byakuya details of the job. "Okay, so here's the deal," he said seriously, leaning towards Byakuya, who listened earnestly. "Synergy Architecture is owned by a wealthy American man called William Braxton. The company has eight main architects working within it, each with their own floor and team. Most teams will have around six people, including the main architect." He paused as they get off at their floor, which was also the top floor. "I'm one of the eight head architects for the company, and this is my team."

Arms wide open, Ichigo stopped as they exited the elevator, as if to give Byakuya a moment to adjust to the sight in front of him.

The room was nothing like any that he'd ever seen one, the atmosphere of the work environment was completely different than anything he'd experienced back in Seireitei. Carefree youth and freshness enveloped the room. The space was huge and open, with windows making up most of the wall space. Up above, there were oddly placed pieces of wood holding each other up in abstract ways. Just beyond this, the celling was made of glass. Even though space on the last floor was open and flowing, there were still individual offices. In the middle of the room, there were five offices lined parallel to each other, each alternating in yellow or blue. However, each office was missing a fourth wall, leaving it completely open to comers and goes. Each office had its own touch, since each belonged to a different member of the team. In the space between the offices, work tables where placed,so one or more people could collaborate. Each table was decked out with light pads and high-tech computers. Against one of walls, there were five extra desks, also including high-tech equipment, all of which eluded Byakuya.

Ichigo strutted through the office with Byakuya following. His march demanded the attention of his subordinates.

"Okay guys, round up!" he demanded loudly,while standing in front of one of the many work tables.

Byakuya clenched his jaw nervously at the prospect of meeting Ichigo's co-workers. It would be so easy for him to fall back into a casual state of indifference, however, for Ichigo he would try not to be so unpleasant. However, it seemed that being pleasant might prove harder than he'd anticipated, as he noticed five people crowd around the desk, all of which seemed to be taking an intense interest in him.

Byakuya noticed them whispering to each other while stealing glances at him. However, if they were trying to be discreet, then they were failing miserably,because they were all but staring and pointing, mesmerized.

Usually, this kind of attention would bother the noble, however, his single-minded focus on the mission kept his frustration in check. It was also obvious that the reason people were so focused on him wasn't out of malice, but rather intrigue and curiosity. Byakuya undoubtedly knew he was attractive, and despite his best efforts, his beauty and aura drew interest no matter where he went. Once a person got to know him, however, they were usually left with the same bad taste in their mouth, that of which was given out only by Kuchiki Byakuya. Though he was beautiful, he was an unpleasant person who sought no friendship or affection. It was sadly ironic, for he wanted nothing but to keep people out, but his essence drew them in constantly.

Well, until now. Spending time with Ichigo made him actually enjoy being pleasant to a certain extent. It just depended on the person and the time, he supposed.

One guy in particular was eyeing the noble in a clearly aggressive fashion. It puzzled Byakuya, because while the others looked at him with curiosity, this man looked at him with challenge and intimidation. It was as if he wanted to protect something from Byakuya. It was unnerving, to say the least, for he hadn't even spoken yet and already one of Ichigo's team members was sending him dirty looks. Usually, he would never be intimidated by the likes of a man like him. However, Byakuya couldn't handle work squabbles the way he normally would, since here, he had no position of authority. This time, he'd have to fall back on social skills and adaptation, which was awful, because those skills were covered in a large layer of dust.

"Okay, okay, guys," Ichigo commanded as he waved his hand in a come-hither fashion. "I know you all want to talk about what parties you went to or what bad choices you made over the weekend. Trust me," he said, putting his hands together in a praying fashion, "No one wants to hear it more than I do."

"Really?" a tall, short-haired girl interrupted, "because last Monday, I tried to tell you about one of my sexual conquests, and you told me that if you wanted to hear about mentally-unstable middle-aged men who probably have corpses under their floor-boards, then you would just watch 'Law and Order'…"

"And I still stand by that, Mars," he teased, earning a laugh from his team, "but after the meeting, if anyone with actual good taste in _sexual conquests_ , _"_ he emphasized with a mixture of humor and disgust, "wants to tell me about it, then I'm all ears."

One of the men in the group quipped,"Then I guess we're all out."

Another girl, this time with long wavy hair cascading over her shoulders, stepped up and nudged Ichigo. "Speaking of good taste in men," she spoke wryly, flicking her eyes in Byakuya's direction, "Who's this handsome hunk?"

Byakuya was now use to the bluntness of the living world,so the girl's flirtatious attitude didn't phase him. Besides, he could tell when someone was just being playful and when someone was an actual predator.

"Yeah, that's what this meeting is about," Ichigo said, not commenting on that 'hunk' part and silently agreeing. "I want to introduce you all to Kuchiki Byakuya. He's going to be our new slave- I mean intern." Ichigo slapped Byakuya on the back jokingly as the noble threw him a dirty glare.

Looking back at the faces surrounding him, he attempted a convincing smile. "Hajimemashite. It's my pleasure to meet you all. I'm thrilled to be learning from you. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He bowed very stiffly, and the entire team chorused variations of 'kochira koso yoroshiku' back at him. After that, they all went back to ogling him, and Byakuya felt sweat break out on the back of his neck.

With one elbow hoisted onto Ichigo's shoulder and a hand on her hip, the woman asked,"Uhh, Kuchiki-san? Pardon me, but aren't you a little old to be an intern?" She directed the rest of her gossiping solely at Ichigo, even turning her head away from Byakuya as if he wasn't there. Byakuya grit his teeth. "I mean, he looks like he's about in his mid-twenties like the rest of us."

Giving her a smile of pity, Ichigo fired back, "Oh, Willow, you're as rude as you are flirtatious." Turning his gaze back towards the older soul reaper, Ichigo said, "Let me introduce you to everyone. You've already met Willow." The boy turned his gaze back at her as the girl tipped an imaginary hat at the noble. She wore a flowy tunic, harem pants and strapped sandals. Her aroma was one of patchouli oils and hemp.

"She's our resident flirty hippy, and more importantly, our research specialist. You see, we build buildings, but we're also focused on design here, so more times than not, we end up designing and building certain items or fixtures that are incorporated inside of a building. That's where Willow comes in."

The girl finished the explanation for him. "For instance, a lot of clients know what kind of feel or aura they want a building to have, but have no idea how to execute it. Like, maybe someone wants a room to have oriental influences. Well, it's up to me to research or go off of my own knowledge to figure out what fixtures and designs would fit perfectly in a space. This can be anything from designing an indoor water fountain to designing what picture will be painted on a wall." Twisting her long hair, she continued, "It's a great position because it's really open and can involve many different things, depending on what the client wan-"

"Like always, you talk way too much. It'll be lunch time before we all introduce ourselves," nagged the man standing beside her, impatiently.

"Well, excuse me, I'm just trying to pick up your slack. Someone has to balance out your-" She pursed her lips and with a flip of her hair, said, "particular kind of charm."

"Now, now," warned Ichigo, "play nicely, kiddies."

Now looking at the man standing beside willow, he says, "This is our resident snark-master, Maxus. If he could, he'd be home playing video games all day, but luckily for us, he blesses us with his talents."

Ichigo gave the man a sly grin, who returned the gesture with a roll of his eyes. As Byakuya looked at the man, who was wearing a video game shirt under a navy blazer, he thought he may actual out-scowl him. His indifference and annoyance was down to an art.

Not wanting to be one-upped, Byakuya tried out some of his own snark. "Really? What talents could be so great that you tolerate such unattractive behavior, Kurosaki?" he asked, in his usual 'to cool for school' manner, smiling softly.

The noble's comment easily flustered the man. Now losing his sense of indifference, he rebutted, "I'll have you know, my talent is being the best graphic designer in the whole damn company. I take Ichigo's final blueprints and give them dimensions and life on a computer. Without me, we'd all just be here drawing cute pictures and designing zen gardens." His accusatory eyes fall back on Willow.

"Actually, we could still do it without you, Maxus, it would just be much more difficult," the girl standing next to the agitated designer spoke up.

"Don't provoke the bear," whispered the man standing beside her.

"And may I ask your name?" Byakuya nodded his head slightly towards the girl beside Maxus.

Standing almost as tall as Byakuya, the voluptuous beauty spun around, holding the ends of her dress. Her curves were highlighted by the 1950's-style red dress Accessorized with red heels, and pearls, the girl truly looked like the picture of 50's class. However, the septum through her nose, the ring through her tong, and her sailors mouth told Byakuya that she didn't care much for being lady like.

"Mars." She placed her hand outwards for Byakuya to grasp. "And don't let these fucking wankers scare you. The whole lot of them are kind-hearted…at least when they get enough to drink. We just like to have a bit of fun around here." Her thick British accent was sultry and inviting. Byakuya was a pretty impeccable judge of character and found this girl to be rather pleasant… pleasant in a brash and out there way, but pleasant all the same.

"I can see that. I think I can handle it," the noble replied smoothly, shaking the girls hand.

"Cheers! " The girl went on toe speak in a variation of Japanese, with some English words mixed in. Byakuya found it somewhat difficult to understand her slang. "That's what I like to hear. What I do is pretty bloody simple. I'm the first designer. Basically, Ichigo assigns me certain parts of a building, and I'm responsible for the daily development within those parameters. I bring him designs and he decides if we'll keep it, scratch it, or he'll add on to it." Now motioning to the dark-skinned well-dressed man beside her, "and this is Kiya. The talented little devil is our second designer. The only difference in our ranks is the amount of responsibility we have."

Giving a high-pitched giggle, the man said,"Girl, I might as well be ranked first, I do more work than your bum-ass." Kiya's eyes shimmered with playfulness towards his friend.

"You're just upset I get payed more, but hey, do I not support your drinking habit?"

Interrupting he playful squabble between friends, the last man, the one with the challenging eyes, spoke up. "The reason you have so much work, Kiya, is because our head designer is the best and gets the most clients."

"Oh, I know, honey." He placed a flamboyant hand on the man's shoulder, "He's so amazing that soon he's going to give me a raise and promotion to first designer."

Ichigo laughed out loud. "Yeah, and then I'm going to moon Braxton.

"Forget the raises," Mars proclaimed, "I'd be fine with just that."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo muttered, "Anyway," now gesturing towards the last man. "This is our newest member, Jasper. He's only been here three weeks, but he's my right-hand man."

Jasper's eyes seemed like they would pop out of his head at Ichigo's proclamation. As Ichigo continued to speak, it became obvious what ignited the look of possession in the man's eyes. It was for Ichigo. Vying for the head-designer's attention, he hung on Ichigo's every word. He was practically starry-eyed for him, almost as if he were on the edge of his seat, lapping up every word that came from Kurosaki's mouth.

Byakuya wasn't sure why but he found this abhorrent, but he did. Every yearning glance the man gave made his stomach churn. Perhaps it was his complete lack of discretion that threw the noble off. Maybe it was the dirty looks that the man had thrown towards him already or possibly, it was just his own feelings for Ichigo at work again, making him stoop to petty jealousy. Even though he was sure the mistrust he had for Jasper stemmed from his own confusing feelings for Ichigo, Byakuya could feel in his gut that there was something about the man that wasn't quite right, something he couldn't put his finger on.

However, the man was unnervingly attractive, which made it that much worse. Like Toshiro, the man had silver hair and teal eyes. Styled fairly simply, his hair was wavy, full, and fell just above the ears. Long lashes emphasized his deep teal orbs, which pierced the air with determination. Even his smile oozed sex-appeal, for he was now in a permanent half-grin. A small mole decorated the man's handsome face. Instead of the mark hurting his attractiveness, it simply added character and charm. Strong arms marked with tattoos were exposed, since the sleeves of his light-blue dress-shirt were rolled up. Yes, this was quite the rugged man, even for a human.

As the man reached out to shake Byakuya's hand, he couldn't help but explore his skin. Like a canvas, his arms were the home to many stories. One caught his attention: a realistic heart shrouded by thorns, sitting within a crown. Above the crown was the word, 'nobility.' For some unknown reason, that one in particular irked the noble, but like most things about this man, Byakuya couldn't put his finger on it.

"Jasper is my assistant. Basically, if it wasn't for him, none of us would have a job."

Chuckling slightly, Jasper retorted, "You give me too much credit. I've only been here three weeks." His words told Ichigo to stop, but his tone clearly yearned for him to continue his praises.

"Yeah, and it's been the most stress-free three weeks of my life. Making sure I keep to schedule, making my appointments, reminding me of family events, doing paper work, organizing the office and everyone's schedules, that barely skims the surface of what he does for me. Even though the duties are pretty simple, it's me, and I'm the most unorganized boss in the world, so it can be a difficult task."

"Don't forget eccentric," Mars chimed in.

"And headstrong," added Kiya.

"Pshh," Maxus scoffed, "Yeah, he's so headstrong that he's almost gotten our entire time fired on multiple occasions."

"But that's what makes him the best designer. He wants us to do good, environmentally-friendly work, and pro bono work. Picking assessments based on how much money they'll make instead of the moral benefits that will be reaped is not why we're all here." Hands in his pocket, Jasper said the words in such a coolly indifferent way that he hid away his passionate demeanor.

A few people rolled their eyes and made muffled comments about Jasper being a kiss-ass, but no one disagreed with him. In fact, Byakuya realized just how much respect Ichigo demanded from his team. Though they were all silly and off beat, they were also loyal and determined. It wasn't hard to see why. Ichigo didn't rule like most other did; he ruled with kindness and friendship, knowing when and how to be strict. Because of this respect, his team respected him, not only as a boss but as a person. It seemed that Ichigo was a leader who was loved, not feared, and still fiercely admired.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Ichigo chimed in casually.

"Yeah, and don't forget humble," Byakuya mocked sardonically .

Ichigo shot him a 'you're-one-to-talk' glare while Jasper handed him a clipboard that was identified as his daily schedule.

The young architect glanced over his schedule once and said, "You see, If I were the captain, then Jasper would be my lieutenant." Byakuya's eyebrows shot up at Ichigo's little slip. Ichigo, noticing this, quickly added, "So to speak."

Rolling his eye, the silver-haired man retorted, "Ah, well, if you're the captain, then your commander in chief is waiting in your office."

Ichigo's head whipped around in alarm. "You're just telling me this _now?!"_

Calmly and without faltering, he replied, "I figured you didn't want to start your day off dealing with him. He can sweat it out a little. Let him wait."

The young man's shocked eyes turned docile. "You're right. It's not like he does any real work anyway." Now walking towards the office, Ichigo said, "but I probably should go see what he wants. You know we won't like him when he's angry."

Ichigo walked to his office with a skeptical look on his face, leaving Byakuya in the hands of his crew.

' _Oh Braxton, how are you going to ruin my day today?'_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

December was rolling in, which meant it was the busy season at Hiro Sushi and Sake Bar. Luckily for them, they had three new staff members, as incompetent as they may be sometimes.

Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had been living off the hospitality of the Hiro household ever since they'd entered the world of the living. Even so, they all earned their keep by working in the family-owned restaurant.

The only one who seemed to have any talent for it was Yumichika. He was actually pretty good with people, unlike Ikkaku, and was actually tall enough to reach the bar, unlike Toshiro. Because of his natural talents at service, the owner let him bartend. Funnily enough, he found drinking distasteful, which was partially why he was so good at his job. If Ikkaku had been left to bartend, at some point, there wouldn't be much bar left to tend. If there was one thing Ikkaku was, it was a drinker.

Sitting cross-legged at a low table,eyes focused on his opponent's king, the beauty contemplated what his next move should be against Toshiro. As formidable of a captain he was, his chess skills were just as owned.

Strategy was difficult for the man to mull over while his drunkard of a friend, absent of judgment, flirted with the daughter of the house.

Mika was the oldest daughter of the Hiro family, and without a doubt, she was the most responsible, level headed, down-to-earth human Yumichika had ever met. She was as hard as nails,. She had to be. While her parents were successful, her father drank abhorrently, which left her mother with most of the restaurants duties.

It wasn't as if her father was a bad man, just a very sad and lonely one. The trio actually knew very little about the man, other than that Urahara trusted him. That was enough for them.

Along with taking care of her two younger siblings as if she were their mother, she also worked in the restaurant and did most of the house duties. Those kinds of expectations on a girl of only twenty-two may have brought a weaker person to their knees, but not Mika. In fact, her personality was that of a warrior. She was always matter of fact about everything, blunt, and determined, while also being kind-hearted and hospitable.

She had never made her three guests feel as if they were imposing in the slightest. Even when Ikkaku would hit on her, she would just say something light-hearted, despite the fact that she was obviously not interested.

Most of the time, Ikkaku's flirting was barely recognizable, for he was extremely prideful, but like always, give him enough sake and that discretion melted away into an embarrassing spectacle.

Mika was sitting on the floor on the other side of the living area, reading a book. Stumbling and stirring, Ikkaku dropped down beside her, all but letting his whole body weight lean up against her for support. He was rambling and playing air guitar to the music that was on the record player. She was laughing at his stupidity. If it wasn't for the circumstances, Yumichika may have thought it was funny.

However, he knew what would happen later tonight. It was what always happened. Ikkaku would drink himself to the point where he was only half-conscious, come into the room he shared with Yumichika, and allowed himself to hold his friend in his arms. He'd start to brush Yumichika's hair slightly with his thumb while his warm sake-scented breath rolled up his neck, and even though Yumichika knew he shouldn't, he'd let the sensation overcome him. So, when Ikkaku's lips would touch against his and his tongue pleaded for Yumichika to open his mouth, he'd happily oblige. It was the weirdest feeling. Intoxicating and erotic, yes, but it was never done without a hint of melancholy. When the night was over and Yumichika woke up to find himself alone, the guilt and sadness were all that he could feel. It was only made worse by the act they both put on, as if it never happened. It made him sick, how much he yearned for it and how much it tore him up inside nonetheless. It was like a drug, horrible yet euphoric and of course, addictive. Despite this, his love for Ikkaku had always been all-encompassing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Heat ravished the mountain terrain that Yumichika was traveling by. It was the kind of heat that made everything feel ten times heavier and the air ten times denser. His dry throat scorching, he threw his bag off of his shoulders and found a canister holding what little water he had left from his last river stop._

 _"I have to find a river, quickly," he thought out loud before he drank the last of his water._

 _Putting the canister back in the bag, he threw it back over his shoulder and returned to his journey. The terrain was rough mountain roads, uphill_. _Yumichika estimated another fifteen miles to his destination. He had been run out of the last village he'd lived in due to his flamboyant nature. At first, everything had been fine_ , _but it hadn't taken long before his beauty got people's attention again. The men were either envious that Yumichika could easily take their women - if he had wanted to do so - or they were angry they couldn't have him for themselves. Whatever their reasoning, he was now on his way to a village that was known to accept individuals who were a little…different._

'People are just intimidated by actual beauty,' _he thought distastefully._

 _Yumichika wondered what he would do in this new village. Making things had always been a great trade of his_. _In the past, he'd made soaps, candles, clothes, not to mention he was good at baking. He figured he had enough money with him to buy a few supplies and set up shop_. _Maybe he could find work as a baker, also_ , _if there were enough people nearby who needed the food to live. So far he hadn't met many other people with spiritual pressure._

 _Yes, Yumichika was resilient_ , _and despite how the world treated him, he was determined to find a place that would accept him. He wanted to find a place with true inward beauty._

 _Hearing some movement from behind him, Yumichika quickly drew a sword that had been hidden within his kimono_ , _and turned on his heels._

 _There was nothing there. He couldn't see anyone, but he knew better than to drop his guard. He could sense them. There were about eight of them_ - _none of them with particularly high spiritual pressure_ , _but still just as dangerous._

 _Turning back, he started running, sword still in hand. He had picked up a few things in his life as a nomad_. _He was no fool with a weapon_. _However, fighting was never his first choice._

 _Before he could run too far, three men jumped from within the tree lines, stopping Yumichika's in his tracks ._

 _The beauty did not hesitate_. _He quickly took out the biggest man with a roundhouse kick to the face_ , _and then spun defensively as a sword came flying towards him. As his sword clashed with one of the assailants' blades, he found it difficult to gather the strength to push the man away. While he was still preoccupied holding off the stronger man's attack, the third man came from behind with a chain rope, ready to attack him. With quick thinking, he dropped his sword and then crouched down, his sword hand steadying him. Still crouching, he used one leg to knock the man with the chain off-balance. This caused both attackers to fall_ , _and allowed Yumichika time to retreat. He gave both men a well-placed stab to disable them for quite a while_ , _and then was on his way._

 _However, he didn't take another step before five unknown men overtook him. Blackness and blood was all that Yumichika knew in those moments. His face was buried in the dirt and there was a sword to his back._

 _The next thing he knew, a strong hand was intertwining its fingers through his long hair. He was quickly and painfully pulled to his knees._

 _Looking down at him were the eyes of four vagrant men, dirty and grimy but not without strength. The fifth drifter was standing behind Yumichika, holding his face up to meet the eyes of whom Yumichika assumed was their leader_ : _a buff man covered in rags and scars. He was the kind of man who barely had teeth_ , _but didn't need any. He was a brute of a man, coarse, violent, and living only for himself. There was nothing redeeming or beautiful about him._

 _"Aye, boy, we almost thunk' you to be a woman," the man spat barely articulating his thoughts well enough that Yumichika could understand him. "Ye, but no gal hole's a sword tha' way ya did_. _"_

 _Yumichika ignored the brute, not even looking at him. That was when the barbarian's unkept hand grabbed his chin and yanked it towards him._

 _"Ya looks eh-at ma when I'm talkin', pretty boy." His gang laughed heartily_ , _"Ya' knows, 'der may be a way for ya' to walk aways' from 'dis. You could treat me n' ma' boys to dohs' pretty lips of ya's_. _" His finger outlined Yumichika's trembling lips_. _"I's bet 'cha reeeeaally great at it."_

 _Composing himself, Yumichika looked up defiantly and spat back, "I would rather die than have a pig like you touch me."_

 _If the man was supposed to be angry, he wasn't_. _Instead, he let out a devious laugh. "So foolish, boy_. _Dontcha' know we gonna' take it no matta' whacha' say or do. Only now, yous' signed ya' death warrant."_

 _A knife found its way to the frightened man's neck as the lead vagrant instructed him to open his mouth._

 _He stubbornly kept his mouth shut, figuring that if he was going to die_ , _then he would die with his pride. He'd never give them what they wanted. They'd have to take it. It felt like the smart idea, until he found himself turned over on his stomach and his kimono was yanked above his waist._

 _Fully expecting this man's disgusting member to violate him raw, it came as a surprise when he heard a loud thud_ , _followed by multiple screams and more thuds._

 _Realizing he wasn't being held in place anymore, he scrambled up from the dirt and saw an impossibly handsome man_. _He was bald, wielding a sword stained with the blood of the vagrants. He stood stoically amongst the mangled bodies_ , _his face revealing no emotion._

 _Examining the bodies with passive interest, the mystery man said, "You took out three by yourself_. _Not too bad."_

 _Still shaken and trembling, Yumichika wiped the dirt from his kimono and replied, "Not good enough." He paused for a moment, catching his breath, and then asked, "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm a vagrant, like these men."_

 _Shaking his head lightly from left to right, Yumichika said, "No, you're not like these men at all."_

 _Furrowing his eyes intensely at Yumichika, the handsome stranger finally replied, "I suppose you're right_. _They're dead and I'm not. Beyond that, I don't really care about our differences." Hate and rage were apparent in the man's expressive eyes._

 _"Why?" Yumichika asked, his voice is finally finding its full strength. "Why did you save me, if you're just like them?"_

 _Not even looking at him, his savior answered honestly, "I followed you. I was in the last village you were at_. _I saw those men run you out of town_ , _so, I followed to make sure you made it to your destination safely. It was on my way, anyway, so don't flatter yourself."_

 _Taken aback_ _by the blasé tone in which his stranger voiced his concerns, Yumichika then went on to reroute him from the subject change_. _"But you still haven't answered my question. If you're just like them - those who live their lives for no one but themselves -then why would you care if they were to hurt me?"_

 _The confident man actually hesitated then. Still standing with his back facing Yumichika, he turned his head slightly towards him. "I guess I understand what it's like to not be accepted by people. I'm a drifter who fights by nature. That is my livelihood and my only passion. I'm not pleasant and I care for no one, but_ - _" He paused then, starting over. "There was once a time, that even I reached out for acceptance of others. I now realize how foolish that was. So, I guess I pitied you. You haven't learned that people do nothing but let you down. It was stupid to try to keep you ignorant of that, but well, there you go. It was an impulse, nothing more. I already told ya' not to flatter yourself."_

 _Yumichika wanted to argue, he wanted to be offended but he realized he couldn't. He had no points to the contrary. Despite wanting to believe in the beauty in the world, he hadn't seen true beauty since he'd left the world of the living. When it took him too long to think of a retort, he noticed a wound on the man's arm._

 _"You're bleeding," he proclaimed, while walking to the man. "Let me help you." He dropped his bag and retrieved multiple ointments and wraps._

 _Before the man could protest, Yumichika was already tending to the wound. Then he asked, "What's your name?"_

 _The stranger took a moment to thoroughly assess Yumichika's pretty face as he looked at his wound, and then answered_ , _"Madarame Ikkaku._

 _"Well Ikkaku-san, I'm Yumichika," he responded, still observing the man's wounds. Ikkaku immediately spat at him to toss that polite speech at someone who gave a fuck. Yumichika merely smiled and amended that. "Alright, Ikkaku. I'm Yumichika, and I'm the man who's going to make sure you don't get tetanus and die."_

 _With a half-chuckle half-grunt, Ikkaku said, "I'm not that easy to take out. As many men that have tried to end me, I won't be taken by a fucking infection."_

 _Bemused by the naive statement, he smiled and said, "A strong infection can take your life quicker than the biggest army. No amount of skill can fight away sickness."_

 _In that moment, Yumichika knew what he wanted to do. Rash choices were unlike him, however, this felt like destiny._

 _"Look, Ikkaku, let me travel with you," he said earnestly while putting the finishing touches to the man's wound._

 _Puzzled, Ikkaku retorted, "Travel with me? Why would you want to do a something like that?"_

 _Now putting his things away, he responded casually,"If what you said was true, then staying in one place makes no sense. I'm not saying I believe that there's no beauty in the world anymore. On the contrary, this experience has made me think just the opposite." He paused slightly, his eyes looking Ikkaku up and down. Ikkaku shifted his weight, his brow furrowing sharply. Yumichika went on. "I want to see more of it_. _I don't want to be attached to one town or place just to be ran out by ugliness over and over again. Like a flower, I want to admire the beauty but leave it be, once I'm pleased. This way, when I visit these places, I can pick and choose who I want to spend time with or what I want to see_ , _because if you stay somewhere long enough_ …" _he trailed off. "Then eventually the beauty will fade away…" Now turning to meet Ikkaku's eyes, he held the gaze. Ikkaku's expression was intense, but mildly uncomfortable. "It's an arrangement of convenience_. _It's pretty obvious from the looks of you, that you're clueless when it comes to taking care of yourself. I can fix your clothes, heal your wounds, and make sure we eat. All I ask in return is for you to train me and protect me until I can fend for myself."_

 _Ikkaku stared him down for a long moment, as if he were trying to break his resolve, but Yumichika refused to be intimidated_. _Finally done scouring the depths of Yumichika's soul with his eyeballs, Ikkaku muttered in a composed yet unconvinced manner, "I still don't understand what you hope to achieve from this_. _"_

 _Sighing at the man's denseness,Yumichika explained. "Maybe one day I'll find the beauty I'm looking for, something that captivates me enough to make me completely vulnerable to its will. In the meantime, I just want to take in as much of this world as possible. They say that life is about exploring and creating yourself, well, I'm not going to create myself by making soap in a village. We may be dead, but what is this afterlife meant for if we're supposed to stop growing?"_

 _Grunting, Ikkaku mused, "There_ is _no creating yourself here_. _This is the destiny we're given as a result of our lives on earth." He paused for a moment, thinking, "but just because my destiny is one of restlessness and battle doesn't mean yours is. If you think you can find what it is by traveling with me, then so be it. Remember though, this is a relationship of utilitarianism. I'm not looking for a companion or a friend. Don't expect more from me than the pact we made, that I'll help in your protection while you help in mine."_

 _Giving a brief smile, Yumichika responded, "That's fine by me."_

 _What he didn't tell Ikkaku that day was that he decided to travel with him because Ikkaku's kind and selfless act had been the first beautiful thing he'd seen in the Rukongai. It was truly captivating_ , _and Yumichika wanted more. He wasn't sure why_ , _but he was certain that following Ikkaku could only lead to more beauty one way or the other._

 _While it took a while to realize it, Yumichika had found something beautiful enough to allow himself to completely bend to its will_ , _whether that was a good thing or a bad one remained to be seen. That special something he'd found was Ikkaku and the life he lived once they'd met. At first, their relationship had been purely one of means. However, after months of travel, they had realized just how much their personalities complemented one another's. They had been able to make each other laugh and give each other the company that any human truly yearned for._

 _Little by little, Yumichika had realized that Ikkaku was not all hatred and blood lust_ , _but just had a deep festering wound that caused him to reject the company of others. However, underneath that, he still yearned for friendship and was truly a beautiful person._

 _Even though Ikkaku let Yumichika in to a certain degree, it was never enough. A wound, still unhealed, would forever cause him hatred for humanity as a whole. Because of this, even though his affection and love grew for Yumichika, he never expressed it, not with words._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now, two hundred plus years later, here he was. Still, his love for this man was unwavering. It was a dedication that has lasted over two centuries and was still going strong. Yumichika never regretted it, because he was no fool; he knew exactly what he meant to Ikkaku and vice versa, though Ikkaku would only admit it when he was drunk. He was willing to give up the idea of intimacy with the man if it meant spending the rest of his days with him. He was willing to give up everything…

And to a degree, he had. To stay with Ikkaku, Yumichika put on a fierce persona, one of blood lust and arrogance. Though, he was cocky and enjoyed fighting, he allowed these traits to take him over, in hopes that they would harden him. Even worse, he rejected his kido origins, and kept hidden his beautiful majestic Ruri' iro Kujaku. Even though it was difficult to stay by Ikkaku, he would always reject that part of himself – he would always make staying with Ikkaku his priority, even if it meant hiding a part of who he was.

But with the danger of this mission, would he be able to? If he was to be touched by this rogue soul reaper, he would go after Ikkaku, without a doubt. With his will being taken over, he'd use any means to kill Ikkaku, even Ruri' iro Kujaku. Not only would Ikkaku hate him, which would end Yumichika's meaning in life, but Yumichika was certain that Ikkaku would not survive.

It was not cockiness but complete logic. Ruri' iro Kujaku was as deadly as it was beautiful, and nothing could escape its grasp.

The thought of this happening tormented Yumichika. He'd made a promise to himself that he wouldn't allow that to happen; he would end his own life before it got to that point.

For him, his companionship with Ikkaku was not a means to an end, but an ends to a mean.

"You're taking _soooo_ long to move," complained the captain, impatiently.

Giving a slight smirk, Yumichika replied, "You see, that's your problem, Hitsugaya-san. You're a genius, yes, and a great chess player." He paused while twiddling his bishop in-between his fingers, "However, if you don't mind me noticing, Taichou, your immaturity and youth can show in your tactician skills. You're hasty and often move too quickly. However, once you get past that, your beautiful mind will shine. You'll truly be able to see and analyze one hundred steps ahead." Finally, Yumichika maneuvered his bishop around multiple pieces, trapping Toshiro's king.

"Checkmate," he proclaimed smugly.

With a single eyebrow raised, Toshiro retorted, "And _I'm_ the genius?"

Laughing slightly, Yumichika said, "I'm no genius, just matured. Like I said, one day you'll be able to surpass every captain in Seireitei. Yes, you've been living in the soul society for over a century now, but our temperaments usually change as slowly as we age. Though you have mounds of experience, in some ways, you still think as a child does."

The young man gave a scowl and crossed his arms."You're not exactly the most perfect version of yourself, you know?"

With a wink and a flip of his hair, Yumichika teased, "True, but I'm closer than you are."

The habitually serious man actually let out a laugh before taking notice of a drunken Ikkaku, who was still rolling around on the floor in hopes of grabbing Mika's attention.

Giving a disapproving glance towards Ikkaku, he then looked back up toward the feather-clad man with a knowing look. "That doesn't bother you?"

Trying to seem indifferent, Yumichika replied, "Oh, _that_ tragic mess? No, Ikkaku does this when he gets drunk. I'm used to it. If anything, I'm embarrassed that he's throwing himself around with no humility, especially to the person who's been in charge of our care."

"If he didn't make an ass of himself, I suppose he wouldn't be the same Ikkaku we know and…tolerate," Toshiro said facetiously. "Would you like to play another round?"

"Not tonight.I think I'm going to go off to bed."

' _Maybe if I'm asleep when he comes in, I can avoid the situation all together.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering his office, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the ever present stench of salami and Calvin Klein-esque cologne that lingered in the room. It was the result of the grimy pig of a man sitting cross-legged in a chair.

Ichigo couldn't help but be disgusted by the mere sight of the man. He made a mental note to replace that chair.

It wasn't that the man was unsanitary. In fact, he was very well kept and wore only designer suits. However, his clothes were the only thing refined about him. The middle-aged man was only slightly overweight, but his yellow-tinted skin was constantly perspiring. He had one eye that was slightly lazy, hidden beneath a pair of bushy eyebrows and a balding head.

But none of these reasons were what caused Ichigo's repugnance of the man. No, it was his sense of entitlement; it made him treat everything and everyone as if they were tools for his means. Just because he was the boss of the company, he treated all of his employees as if they were second-class. Because of this, Ichigo reviled him.

Oh, not to mention the guy was obsessed with him.

He was the worst type of person.

Putting on the best fraudulent smile he could manage, Ichigo greeted, "Hello Mister Braxton, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He made his way over to his desk and sat down in his chair,"What can I do for you?"

"Ichigo, you know I don't need a reason to see my favorite architect," the man purred. Just hearing say his first name like that – as if he were entitled to – made Ichigo's toes curl inside his shoes, and not in a good way.

Shuffling some papers on his desk awkwardly, Ichigo cautioned, "I wouldn't let the others hear that. You don't want them to think you're playing favorites."

"Let them," Braxton hurled back loudly, waving his arms around in a boisterous manner. "Besides." He leaned in, lessening the distance between him and the young architect. "It's not like they don't already know, and frankly I don't care. I'm their boss and they're all expendable!"

His declaration was just close enough for his words to be tinted with the smell of sandwich meat. That and his claim that all of his employees were expendable was enough to vex Ichigo considerably. However, he played his part well, always distant and uninterested, but never disrespectful or odious.

"Yes, well, you'd be losing great talent."

"Ah, but none as talented as you," the man put forth, eyeing the orange-haired man lustfully.

Changing the subject, Ichigo asked, "So, you needed something, correct?"

"You're straight to the point today, aren't you?" Braxton sat back in his chair and gave an amused smile.

"I have a new intern and loads of work to take care of. It's a part of being your best employee." Ichigo forced another fake smile. "Now, tell me, What's going on?"

"Yes, well, you know that little side project you're doing? The pro bono museum hospital, I don't know. It doesn't matter." The man's tone was playful yet casual.

"Yes, the children's hospital. What about it?"

"I know you've been doing a lot of funding on your own and, don't get me wrong, that's great. However, the company is going down new avenues lately, and these avenues are going to require funds that we don't have. So, I've decided that we're going to be," he actually made air quotes, "borrowing the money from the pro bono account."

Puzzled, he looked at the vile man with intensity. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Ichigo, that your efforts would probably be better spent elsewhere. Since that account was the core of your funding, I don't see much success in your ventures for fundraising."

Chuckling slightly, he mocked, "Why don't you leave the fundraising to the girl scouts and come be the head architect on this new project?"

Filled with rage, Ichigo clenched his fist tightly. It took all of his self-control to not fling this pathetic man across the room. Never had he had such a heated blood lust, but this man was conniving and heartless. He was as manipulative as a snake. But like always, rationality won out as the boy composed himself.

"Mr. Braxton, philanthropy looks great. If the company cuts the funding, then we'll start to get a bad reputation. This will affect the company gravely," the young architect urged.

Giving a diabolical grin, the man boasted, "Why, nothing can hurt our reputation,not when I have you, Ichigo. You know that they love you and your bleeding heart act." He shimmied a little closer to Ichigo, "but not as much as they love staring at that pretty face."

Ichigo had to stop himself from throwing up in repulsion, for the man's words truly disgusted him. The worst part was that he was right.

It was no miracle that Ichigo was a head architect straight out of college, a career normally reserved for architects with ten or more years of experience. No, he was an architect because of his talent, but more so because of Braxton's infatuation with him.

While Ichigo attended college, he was an intern for the same company for three of the four years. He was diligent, extremely gifted, and determined. It wasn't long until Braxton took notice and found that he liked what he saw. Soon, Ichigo was the prey of Braxton's rapacious desire, and even though he could have left, Ichigo knew that if he played his cards right, he could land a great job.

His plan had worked better than he had hoped. When it had been time for Ichigo to find a job post-graduation, as luck would have it, one of the head architects quit. Since Braxton's constant rejection from Ichigo had only strengthened his resolve, he had gladly given Ichigo the position. It was obvious why he wanted to keep him around. Even more obvious was that Ichigo deserved the title, since he lived up to his duties daily.

As time went on and Ichigo continued to reject Braxton, the man almost found him more trouble than he was worth. The boy was constantly trying to do projects with meaning and constantly bringing in clients that would barely turn over profit. One would think he was devastating the company's accounts, but on the contrary, he was doing the opposite.

Ichigo's allure captivated people when he would peruse around at company events, so much so, that Braxton made him attend all the events that involved advertising and marketing. His funny, passionate, carefree nature drew people in. All Ichigo had to do was talk to them as genuinely as he'd talk to a friend, and their hearts would melt. Plus, his attractiveness didn't hurt. The day after an event would always be the same: at least a dozen calls requesting Ichigo to head their next project. He never disappointed either. Both his work and social skills were the perfect skill set to bring them coming back. Because of this, despite his bleeding heart, the company made way over their quarterly goal.

For this reason, he knew what Braxton said was bullshit. The company had plenty of funding. Besides that, the pro bono fund was already bone dry. Braxton was just a glutton for anything he could get his grimy hands on, and cared for the wellbeing of no one but himself. He was probably just trying to corner Ichigo into begging for something from him so he could spring an ultimatum on him.

Ichigo knew that the only reason Braxton let him do these projects at all was because he didn't want to lose him to another company. However, Braxton's own wants often clouded his logic. Because of this, he was being spiteful. After a year of employment, he knew he couldn't have Ichigo, but he also knew that he didn't want him to leave. Yes, the grimy C.E.O was playing games.

Ichigo had no time for this man's shit. He had Milly to think about, and if Braxton thought his resolve would be overwhelmed by the likes of this, then he was dead wrong.

This was a setback for Ichigo, a bad one, but he wouldn't dare let Braxton of all people get in his way. Even if he had no clue what he was going to do next, he certainly knew what he _wasn't_ going to do, and that was to give up.

The man stood up and walked around to Ichigo's side of the desk. "Ichigo, you should really think about it."

Then the man placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. Just that one touch was enough to send him over the edge.

"Please!" Ichigo demanded, while getting to his feet. "Give me personal space, Mr. Braxton." His demeanor was cold, and his words had a venomous tone.

Now standing at his door and holding it open, he said, "I don't care what you intended to do, but I already have my priorities, and those are not changing. So unless you have some other business here, than I suggest you get going." Fist and jaw clenched, he tried to keep himself composed while maintaining fierce eye contact with Braxton. He would not let himself be intimated.

Laughing slightly to himself, Braxton replied, "Okay Ichigo, I can tell you need more time to think." He walked over to the door, and before leaving, stopped a few inches from Ichigo, who recoiled slightly at the close proximity. "When you realize how fruitless this is, you'll know where to find me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting and hyperventilating, Ulter tried to catch her breath. Barely able to keep hold of her zanpakuto, she asked,"Can-ca-can we please ta-take a bre-ak?"

With his zanpakutou resting against his shoulder, Jessie casually chastised the girl. "You haven't even released your shikai yet." The red-haired boy gave her a sly smile. "If you want to help the master with his plans, then you're going to have to do better than this."

Now taking a defensive stance, Jessie demanded, "Come at me."

Finding her footing, Ulter charged towards Jessie with her sword drawn offensively. Bringing her zanpakutou over her head, she lunged at the man. Steel clashed against steel as Jessie moved his sword to block.

Both trying to make the other lose their grip or their footing, they pushed their swords together with all their might.

"I just don't want to hurt you, Jessie," Ulter grunted out.

Giving a slight scoff, Jessie found enough power to push Ulter back a few paces. He then jumped back quickly, avoiding her retaliation.

"I give you this, you're strong." The man was almost winded. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he said, "But if you think you could take me down that easily, you're sorely mistaken."

A sultry voice came from the girl sitting on the widow sill, reading a magazine, passively paying attention. "I don't know, Jessie, your shikai is pretty weak," countered Salim.

Not even looking at the girl, Jessie corrected, "Now, Salim, just because you're jealous that you don't have a kido-based zanpakutou like master and I do, it's no reason to get upset." Running his fingers through his red locks, he coolly continued, "In fact, my zanpakutou is the best of both worlds. It works on the mind and uses brute force."

Looking agitated, the girl simply turned up her nose. "At the end of the day, all that matters is who is strong enough to do what the master needs of us. Let's let our fighting talk for us, shall we?"

"Is that a challenge, Salim?" A perverse smile came across the man's face. "You know, I don't want to hurt my own sister, but I've never been one to turn down a fight." He drew his zanpakutou offensively.

Ulter couldn't help to wonder if this was just a normal sibling rivalry or the effects of year spent pining over the same man. Now all three of them were hopelessly captivated by the master's magic, and their jealousy was obvious.

Master entered swiftly, superimposing himself between where Jessie stood and Salim sat. "Now, now, Jessie. I like the urgency, but I would hate if two of my disciples were to get hurt before the main event even started." Moving close the Jessie, he rubbed a thumb across the handsome man's cheek.

The green-haired man spoke softly yet with a clear threat in his voice. "Then you wouldn't be able to perform my will. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

Averting his eyes in shame, Jessie apologized. "I'm sorry, master, I wasn't thinking. You're right. Time is of the essence, and we shouldn't be wasting it."

Stepping back, the master observed Jessie and Ulter for a brief moment. "Yes, time is of the essence, which is why we're moving on to step two."

Shocked and now slightly concerned for the newcomer, Jessie pleaded, "But master, she just attained shikai a week ago! Not only that, she's been training for less than a week. I don't think her mind and body can take the stress of this transition."

Unfortunately, his pleads feel on death ears. "Ulter is one of the brightest minds to ever enter the soul society. She could perform her shikai before she even joined us. I have no doubt that she will prevail. Besides, as you said, time is running out. If we wait much longer, we won't have access to that beautiful power of hers." His voice was calm and alluring as he eyed his newest trophy, Ulter.

Still not content, Jessie cautioned, "But master, if you're not careful-"

He was interrupted by a much more serious and imposing voice. "Enough, Jessie! When has this ever been a democracy? Besides, Ulter's life is of no concern of yours. All three of you." The man turns in a full circle, eyeing all three of his subordinates. "All of you exist solely to impose my will. So what concern is her life if it's given for me?"

"I'm-m so-r-r-yy, I just figured, since she's a comrade," he stammered.

"Comrade!" The man raised his voice and closed the distance between the two. "You should have no such attachments. I've raised you and Salim better than that. You're all tools for a means, and tools do not have camaraderie."

Now collecting himself, he said,"Besides, hasn't this whole situation with the soul society taught you anything? Love and affection is what we're out to destroy. It's the most dangerous sensation in the world. So I accept no sympathy from any of you. You're to be heartless if you are to walk beside me."

Now turning his attention to Salim, who was unusually quiet and somber, he ordered, "Go get the elixir."

Without a word, she jumped from the sill and retreated to a separate room.

His attention was now on the timid Ulter. "Now, darling. Has Jessie explained what this elixir does?"

Fear was prevalent in her eyes, but the love she felt for her master overrode that sensation. Without hesitation, she said, "Not in detail. Just that it helps one attain bankai in an absurdly short amount of time. I'm ready to serve you master, without hesitation."

A maniacal self-satisfied smile grew upon the man's face. "Very good, Ulter. So, you know for a soul reaper to reach bankai, they have to manifest their zanpakutou in real life and then subjugate it, correct?"

She nodded.

"Then you know we don't have time for that. Even with someone of your skill level, it could take months before you get your zanpakutou to manifest, and years to subjugate it. Not to mention, mastering a bankai's power takes a minimum of a decade." Now turning to a returned Salim, he said, "Salim, hand me the elixir."

Elixir in hand, he began to explain. "This Elixir will speed up the process to an unbelievable rate. It works by activating every level of your consciousness and subconscious mind. When you take this, you'll be able to not only enter your inner world, but see it without the barriers or walls that most zanpakutou put up to hinder their master's progress. You will be able to see things that soul reapers with centuries worth of experience can't access: past lives, your innermost desires and nature, and the true goals and wants of your weapon. Because of the unlimited access you'll have, it becomes much easier to subjugate your zanpakutou."

Holding up a a foreboding finger, Jessie added, "But don't for a moment think this will be easy. This will push you to the limits mentally and physically. You have to be prepared for anything."

Ulter took the bottle in her hands. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. You know that better than me, Jessie. I have to ask though, how did you come across such an elixir? I'm sure if something like this existed, the demand must be great."

With an air of cockiness, the master boasted, "Well, I made it of course. Before I left the soul society, I was a scientist. Still to this day, I'm purely a man of science." Pointing to the bottle in the girl's hands, he said, "That is my greatest creation. It took me over one hundred years to create. Jessie and Salim were to first people to ever try it, and look how well it worked for them."

Ulter gave a look that said, 'if-that's-what-ending-up-'well'-looks-like-then-I'd-hate-to-see-bad.'

"Now, now, first, I want you to drink the elixirs and the go straight into Jinzen. After you start to meditate, you'll find yourself in a state of mediation so deep that you can only leave by subjugating your zanpakutou."

Sitting in a meditation pose with her zanpakutou lying flat across her lap, Ulter opened up the bottle and drank the elixir.

Smiling menacingly, the master explained, "Now, to enter to world quicker, I want you to repeat your zanpakuto's name until you fall into a deep meditation.

Ulter brought a deep breath in through her nose, letting it fill her chest. Methodically, she repeated, "Ryuuji..Ryuuji….Ryuuji.."

"Blood dragon, huh? Sounds powerful," Jessie muttered to himself.

"Ryuuji…Ryuuji…Ryu…" The girl's words trailed off lightly.

"Good," said the master. "Now, we wait…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Ichigo left, he told Mars to show Byakuya the ropes. From what they were doing, showing the ropes must mean sitting around and gossiping.

Byakuya, Mars, and Kiya were left.

"So, Byakuya-kun," Mars gushed, leaning her elbows on the work table. "How do you know Ichigo?"

"I don't, really. Not before I was hired on, anyway," Byakuya fibbed, casually.

"Hmm." Mars hummed, looking unconvinced. "If you say so." She winked.

"So, you all told me what you do, but no one really explained what Ichigo's job is" He continued in a playful manner, "If he's a lazy as he seems, then you all must do everything for him."

Kiya went to respond, but before he could, Jasper, who was walking by, interjected. "I'll tell you what Ichigo does. He handles clients, he does the bulk of the designing, goes to meetings, work functions, and does on-site visitations. Any problems or issues fall directly on him. Of course, I'm sure someone like you wouldn't know what it means to be in that position of power."

 _'Oh, if you only knew.'_

Byakuya was about to snap back a witty retort in his usual indifferent tone, however, Jasper left as soon as his rant was finished.

Instead of calling after him, Byakuya turned back to his two new coworkers. "That guy doesn't know how to take a joke, does he?" Byakuya asked honestly.

"Oh, his sense of humor isn't what's making him so tight." Kiya raised his eyebrow suggestively and let out a giggle.

"Yes, and our mate Jasper has only one thing that can loosen him up," the girl teased.

"You mean, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"You catch on quick. You can't blame him though, Ichigo is a dream boat," the flamboyant man confessed, nudging his friend in the side.

"We all think so, but Jasper's the only one who really likes him in that way. He would aim Ichigo's junk for him when he went to piss, if he could."

Byakuya wasn't too fond of the idea that Ichigo had an admirer. He had never been the jealous type because of how self-assured he was. However, knowing it would never be between him and Ichigo, and that at any moment, he could belong to someone else, Byakuya was more afraid than he'd like to admit.

Wanting to change the subject, Byakuya decided to inquire about this Braxton character."So, what is going on with this Braxton? Is he really as unbearable as people make him out to be?"

Mars stood up straight and crossed her arms across her chest. "I for one, think the stories are not harsh enough. He's vile and obsessed with Ichigo. Of course, Ichigo thinks he's disgusting and doesn't want anything to do with him, but the guy can't take 'no' for an answer. He gets so mad that he can't have him to the point that he wants to fire him."

"But," Kiya interjected. ,"He can't because of how many clients Ichigo brings in. We may joke around, but he really is fabulous at his job."

"And that's not the worst. Ichigo does as much pro bono work as he can. Since Braxton has a black hole where his heart should be, the funding for the program is ten times lower that most companies'. That's why, with the hospital he's working on now, he's holding an art exhibition at the end of the month. That dope had such a bleeding heart" Mars fumed and shook her fist in the air. "That wanker holds that above Ichigo's head any chance he gets, just for his own satisfaction."

' _Hospital? Art gallery? Why didn't he tell me?'_

"He really is something." Byakuya agreed with the girl while looking in the direction of Ichigo's office.

A few seconds later, the sound of a door flinging open and the mutters of Braxton's and Ichigo's voices could be heard. Braxton walked out into the working area with Ichigo following.

"Oh, before I leave, I need to see the pictures you took for the Chaplin project." The man's eyes glanced over the room a few times until he saw a camera sitting on a desk, located behind Byakuya.

"Hey, new guy, hand me that camera, will ya'?" Braxton asked, pointing directly at Byakuya.

The noble froze, the word 'camera' flying straight over his head. He looked behind him, only to stare helplessly in confusion at an array of items he didn't recognize. It had only been thirty minutes, and already, his cover was was on the verge of being blown. He made a mental note of scolding Ichigo later for not telling him what this camera device was. Figuring it was his only hope, he decided to pick up what this 'camera' thing most likely was, and hope that luck was on his side.

Noticing the panic on Byakuya's face, Ichigo quickly went to where he stood and retrieved the camera. "Here," he said, handing it over to Braxton.

Giving a bellowing laugh, he looked through the camera indifferently. "You know, if you can't trust your employees to do something as simple as hand me a camera, then maybe they're not too qualified." Giving Ichigo a mocking look, he continued, "Or maybe he's just as incompetent as his employer."

Completely disregarding Ichigo's warning about keeping his place, Byakuya spoke up. Something inside of him would not let this man talk that way, not about Ichigo. If someone was disrespecting _him_ , that was a different story, since he could set aside his pride for the sake of the mission, but Ichigo had done nothing to warrant such harsh treatment, and Byakuya wouldn't stand for it.

"Well, maybe if you spent more time evaluating your employee's skill sets and not their physical attributes,then there wouldn't be such problems, Braxton-shachou," Byakuya spat back at the man in his usual cool and collective way.

An unnerving silence filled the room before the orange-haired architect spoke up, glaring harshly and seeming embarrassed. "Kuchiki! Who do you think you're taking to?" he reprimanded. "This is the president of the company. You should know your place." His eyes burrowed into the older soul reaper intensely as his stern voice penetrated Byakuya's nerves.

"Kachou, I di-" He was cut off.

"It's Kurosaki-kachou to you," he corrected, his voice dripping in irritation.

He understood why Ichigo was so upset. Byakuya had done exactly what he'd said he _wouldn't_ do, which was to overstep his bounds, and by so doing, he'd painted Ichigo's leadership skills in a bad light in front of his boss. To Ichigo, it probably seemed as if Byakuya's pompous nature had taken over the situation, but that wasn't it. It had been a much more innate instinct: a desire to protect.

Byakuya was too upset to scold himself for letting petty emotions get in the way. It became clear to him that Ichigo didn't need his protection, not in this way. The young man Byakuya had used to hold so much contempt for was truly a strapping young man, and though he felt a pull to protect Ichigo's honor, he knew it was neither his place nor right.

"Now, now, Ichigo, don't be so harsh on my account." The devious man slithered over with purpose, eyeing Byakuya as if he were some unseen oddity. "He's got moxie, standing up to me like that." Putting on a half grin, he drawled, "I'm not used to that from anyone but you, but I think I may like it."

The yellow-tinted elite put his hand forward, as if he was going to touch Byakuya's shoulder, which the noble quickly dodged.

Letting out a breathy laugh, he eyed the noble intensely once more, before walking towards the exit. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, Byakuya."

Before he knew it, Mars was slapping him on the back, telling him that his act of rebellion was 'bloody brilliant'. Despite being cajoled by his coworkers, Byakuya's mind was only on the flash of orange hair now moving towards the only office with a door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon opening her eyes, Ulter found herself in a world unknown to her. The sky exploded with purples and oranges, as if someone had violently thrown paint across the sky. Gray-white moons filled the horizon, some so close to the ground that they almost seemed within reach.

Soft blades of grass surrounded Ulter while she scanned her surroundings.

She was in a field made entirely of grass, with little to be seen in any direction. Up ahead, barely within her line of vision, she saw an array of trees. Finding her footing, she pushed against the intense wind that filled the land and made her way towards the only perceivable object .

It was different in this world; the air smelt of iron and felt abnormally hot and sticky. Nonetheless, she made her way to the trees in hopes of finding her zanpakutou.

After walking for well over a mile, the girl came to the tree line, which seemed to be just the beginning to an unknown vast forest. Looking upon the enigmatic land, veiled in darkness, the girl wondered if she should continue walking.

Instead, she called out to her zanpakutou. "Ryuuji come to me."

When the girl got no answer, the stern question became a tyrannical demand. "Ryuuji! Come to me! Don't make me wait!"

Just like that, Ulter felt what could only be described as the wind wrapping around her body. Like marionette strings, this mystical force wrapped around all of her extremities and pulled her into the darkness. She was being pulled so quickly that she couldn't see anything. All she could do was hope that she didn't run into a tree.

Suddenly, rays of light negated the blackness and gave way to a stormy sky. Ulter came to an abrupt stop upon a mountain ridge, just mere inches from the edge.

The ridge overlooked a turbulent sea crashing against the ragged rocks with furry. Shear chaotic energy emanated from the mass of water, and it seemed to draw Ulter into a hypnotic state. Before the girl had time to become aware of the matter, the rocks below her feet crumbled, and she was flung into the mercy of the sea.

The young soul reaper could feel water fill her lungs and the taste of salt on her tongue. She grasped the water, trying to reach for anything to bring herself back to the surface, hoping that maybe she could swim towards the air using the strength of her arms. Much to her dismay, the attempts were futile. She wasn't sure if it was the pure intensity of the waves that was drawing her downward or the invisible force wrapped around her body. Either way, she sank deeper into the clutches of the ocean until the last glimmer of light disappeared from view.

As Ulter became resigned to her fate, she realized something. Though she could not breathe, she wasn't drowning, either. It was a sensation unlike any other; she couldn't breathe, but it was as if she didn't need to. As she realized this, she sank deeper and deeper until the darkness around her seemed to start moving and contorting. Colors started to manipulated the darkness as spears of translucent reds and purples cut through the sea. Without warning, Ulter hit the bottom, but instead of stopping, she shattered through the floor.

Shards of glass danced around the young girl, reflecting the bewilderment in her eyes. Finally, she fell onto a mosaic floor, made completely of glass. The mosaic had an intricate design of a majestic dragon in flight and ravaging the heavens with its flames. Looking around her, the whole room was made up of hundreds of mirrors. It was like a never-ending fun house. She stood in the middle of the mosaic and dared not speak a word. Waiting and listing, the exhibitions of mirrors gave way to different figures, some children, some women, some men, none of whom Ulter knew.

Under her feet, the mosaic began to change. Looking down, she saw the image of the dragon was fading and being replaced by a giant mirror. Stepping out of the middle to get a better view, Ulter could see an image appearing in the glass floor, only this time, the image was moving.

Ulter saw a cloaked women running through a mountain-esque terrain with a child swaddled in some old blankets, carried securely under the women's chin. Though she couldn't not see the women's face, Ulter could feel the panic emanating off of her. Without stopping, she ran up a jagged hill that was being washed clean by the rain. However, the rain didn't slow the woman, it only motivated her to go faster. Then, suddenly, a man came running up behind her with the same single-minded determination. Once the man caught up to the frantic women, he grabbed her elbow, to which she responded by swiftly swinging a dagger at the man with her one free hand.

Completely unfazed, the man grabs her wrist to stop the attack.

A look of delirium overtook her as she saw the man's face. "Samson. What are you doing here?" the girl gasped, breathless.

"I came to find you before the villagers realized you were gone. As soon as I saw you had left, I knew what you were doing." A look of serious concern over took the man, and with a gentle voice, he continued. "I understand why, Petra. I do, but this isn't going to accomplish anything. All you're going to do is make me loose a niece and a sister."

If the woman was supposed to be moved or feel guilty, it didn't work. Her eyes filled with hatred as she yanked her wrist away from the man's grasp. "How selfish you are. If you truly loved me then you would not try to hinder me. You would understand this is the only way and you'd stay out of it. Do you think only of yourself?"

Looking somewhat ashamed, the man cast his gaze onto his mud-covered sandals, contemplating the woman's words. "You're right. It may be selfish of me to not want my sister to give her own life. However, I stand by what I said. This is madness. Please, tell me what's to come of it, because I don't understand."

When she didn't respond, Samson continued. "For over four generations now, when ever the first frost covers the village, the peaceful docile people of this land become so overcome by fear and tradition that they do the unthinkable. Yes, the blood dragon festival is archaic and unholy. There is nothing just or right about it, but it's the way of this life. Every year one child is to be sacrificed to the blood dragon. If not(,) she will ravage our land. Is that not selfish, Petra? You're willing to sacrifice the lives of the whole village for your child?"

"They're all cowards!" she spat back with furry. "They allow themselves to live in fear! Every year they sacrifice a newborn from the village, and why? Because of empty threats and foreboding wives tales passed down by the elders. They're all so consumed by their fear that they don't even try. Instead, like puppets, they let themselves be manipulated without question. Well, not me. I won't let my beautiful daughter die for the likes of a bunch of cowards. Who am I to care for these villagers when they don't even care enough for themselves to stand up to this beast? Not once has anyone tried to reason or stand up to the blood dragon. If the whole village stood together, they may have a chance." She paused, her face hardening, "But that's not going to happen, so it's up to me."

Unconvinced, the man asked, "Why don't you just leave the village, Petra?"

She gave a ghastly glare at the man. "Have you not been listening at all?" the woman scolded. "I will not run away. If I don't do this, it'll never end. The bloodshed and madness will continue. I want my daughter to live in a world filled with people who stand ip for what they believe in, for what's important. I have to be that example for her. For those reasons, I will not be swayed."

Turning to walk away, she looked over her shoulder once more. "Go back to the village, Samson. I don't want the villagers knowing about your involvement."

The faster she ran, the harder the rain fell. Slipping and sliding in the mud, she became covered in the wet earth, holding onto her baby for dear life. After another mile, her running ceased. In front of her stood the pathway that led into an eerie dank cave. It was huge and obtrusive, with rocks so sharp that the opening almost looked like teeth. It was truly the mouth of hell.

Mud-covered and drenched, the woman stood confidently in front of the cave. With strong knees, she removed her hood, showing her long frost-blond hair, and gripped her dagger tighter. She continued to walk closer to the opening of the cave with caution.

"Have you brought me my sacrifice, already?" came the deep bloodcurdling voice. The echo alone almost threw Petra off balance. However, she found her footing and stood with bravado.

"I didn't come here for that," she yelled. "I came here to tell you that the village will no longer be giving you scarifies. Not my daughter, nor any other innocent child. We owe you nothing, blood dragon."

The maniacal cackle brought Petra down to one knee. "Oh, is that so? And what will you, someone who can't even withstand the treble of my voice, do?" She laughed once more. "Are you going to hurt me with that little dagger of yours? How charming."

Petra ignored the dragon's mocking and got to her feet. "If I have to, yes. If you won't listen to reason, then I will sacrifice everything. Even in just the hopes that, if I should die, it will raise morale in the village. Maybe they'll finally understand."

The dragon was cocksure and amused. "You're willing to risk everything? Why? Why is it so important?"

"Because true love isn't selfish, and when you truly love someone or some place, you'll be will to risk everything."

There was an unnerving moment of hesitation.Then the dragon's voiced boomed, causing devastating winds. "Let's see if you're still so brave after _this_!"

Suddenly, a monstrous demon-like creature came rushing towards the women. Each wing as big as a boulder, and its tail as long as the tallest oak. Her skin was made of black cracked stone that dripped and oozed with blood red lava. She let out a roar that shook the land while in full speed.

Petra quickly placed her infant on the ground and took off running towards the gargantuan beast. She held her dagger offensively and ran as fast as she could, knowing all too well what was about to happen.

But then, there was silence and the feeling of mud on the girl's face. Had she missed? How was it possible? She lifted her head up out of the mud and turned frantically to make sure her daughter was okay.

Standing completely naked was a beautiful women with long black hair flowing down her back. In her arms,she held the swaddled child. Petra panicked as her feet continued to slip through the mud. Her legs and voice failed her, as her attempts to scream only came out as muffled cries. Then, kneeling down in front of her was the exposed women with her hand extended. "Please, I mean you and your child no harm. Let me help you up."

Petra was in no position to deny the women, so she took her hand and got to her feet. Upon composing herself, the nude women handed the child back to her. "Who are you?" Petra mumbled.

An affectionate smile grew on the woman's face. "Why, I am the blood dragon."

Petra's adrenaline made her leap back quickly, in bewilderment.

"Please, let me explain. I won't hurt you."

When the woman's demeanor became more placid, the blood dragon continued, "You see, I am a manifestation of the will of the village. Before there was me, there were the stories of me."

Seeing that Petra didn't understand, she further explained, "Good and evil will always exist, Petra. It's what we decide to do that gives those forces power. I've always been around, long before the stories, but as war and famine struck the land, folklore began to emerge." She paused for a moment. "People became consumed by fear and I started to change, as I always have for all of time. You see, my essence changes as the will of this village does. This is my most basic form, brought out by the selfless love you had for your daughter."

"But you tried to attack me."

"I had to see if you were mere talk, for you're the only villager that's ever challenged the darkness."

Now shaken by tremors, Petra asked, "But my will won't be enough to keep you like this for long, right?"

"Ah, that's why you will go back and tell the villagers of what happened here today." The dragon paused again to smile, "And," The woman stuck her open hand out, exposing her bare palm. A slight cut appeared and a drop of blood trickled down her palm. "Now, your beautiful daughter will carry out your will and mine. For all throughout her lives, this one and her reincarnations, she shall carry the will of selfless love. Her essence will extend from what happened here and she will be a liberator of mankind."

She placed her palm upon the girl's forehead and smeared the blood across the tiny girl's face. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the child and the blood was absorbed. "There, now part of my benevolence lives within her soul. Take her and give her a happy life." Placing one hand on the women's cheek, the dragon smiled. "I know that you will."

No sooner had the dragons words trailed off did the floor beneath Ulter started to give way. Once again, she was falling.

It didn't take long before Ulter felt her body fall into a warm thick liquid. Unlike the sea, this liquid was still and tranquil. The first thing she noticed was an overwhelming smell of iron and decay lingering in the air, making the young girl sick to her stomach. As she floated on her back, her eyes opened to see the same purple and orange sky as before. From her surroundings, she assessed that she was in some type of tropical setting.

Finally, when she felt the graze of a cold hand come over hers, she realized exactly what she was floating in. Panicking, she moved from her floating position to a standing. She was in a river of blood filled with corpses.

A bloodcurdling shrill escaped the girls lips, as the mangles body parts of hundreds of carcasses floated into view.

Mortified, the girl closed her eyes and swam to land, trying to shut out every sensation she had, trying to forget where she was. The lingering touch of death penetrated her every cell.

" _But don't for a moment think this will be easy. This will push you to the limits mentally and physically. You have to be prepared for anything."_

' _This was what Jessie meant,'_ she thought. Rolling on the ground, her body now weak, she tried to spit the blood from her mouth.

Thinking out loud, she said, "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I have to keep going."

As if someone had heard her pleas, a figure emerged from the tree line. It was a beautiful women with pale skin, ebony hair, and white eyes. She wore a translucent black steel bustier with a dragon crest in the middle. Streams of lava could be seen flowing underneath the armor. Her skirt, falling above the knee, was made of black leather straps and red steel chains. On her shins and forearms she wore black and red armor along with a flowing cape following behind her. Probably her most noticeable feature was her eloquent wings that stood at attention.

"Ryuuji?" the girl asked weakly.

"Yes, child," the sincere reply came. "I'm sorry for the perilous journey." She then helped the girl up to her feet.

"Do you know what you saw in the room of reflection?" the women poised, yes filled with compassion.

Hesitating for a moment, the girl averted her gaze. "Those were my past lives in the mirrors. And the mosaic, that was my first, correct?"

"You were always as intelligent as you were beautiful. Of course, I knew you would know as soon as you saw it. It was you, after all."

Ulter felt an odd mixture of comfort and dread. While the women's presence was benevolent, her indifference to the ghastly surroundings was off-putting.

Looking around the blood-covered forest, the girl looked back pensively at her dragon. "But what is this? Why is this in my inner world?"

She smiled and said, "It does look pretty revolting, doesn't it? But Ulter, this is the source of your power and the most beautiful part about you."

Looking appalled, she took a swift step back in shock. "No, no, no." She pressed her bloody palms on either side of her head. "This is wrong. This can't be."

Calmly and with patience, the women grasped Ulter's shoulder gently. "Listen, Ulter. Do you remember what the blood dragon said in the vision you saw? You carry her will with you, therefore, every drop of blood you've spilt ends up right here. Think about it. What are your shikai's capabilities?"

"My shikai can manipulate my blood or the blood of my enemies and use it as a weapon."

"Exactly, and your bankai draws power from this reservoir." She looked at the blood river in admiration. "That's why you become stronger with every reincarnation, for every drop of blood you've spilt can be used to form great pillars of blood. Truly a weapon for liberation and peace."

The girl looked grimly pale and sickly. "So my essence… it is death… death and blood?"

With a stern look, the blood dragon spun the girl around and grasped her shoulders tightly so that she was facing the river. The young soul reaper tried to look away.

"Stop it, Ulter. If you don't look at this, you will never achieve bankai."

That seemed to pacify the girl enough to give the blood dragon time to speak. "Do you remember what your mother did for you?" she whispered softly in the girls ear. "She loved you so much that she looked into the eye of death and didn't flinch for a moment. It was ugly and heart wrenching, yet beautiful. That single act was the purest form of self-sacrificial love. Well, this river is the same thing. Not a single drop of blood in this river is unjust. Every single person you cut down was for the sake of humanity and was never without deep consideration and sorrow. You've always loved humanity and killing isn't what your heart desires, however, you've always taken on that burden."

She paused to let her master take in the information. "Do you understand, now?"

Slowly shaking her head up and down, she said, "I believe so."

"So you know you shouldn't be doing that man's bidding."

Ulter huffed, "You know I don't have a choice in my feelings. Neither do the other two. What am I supposed to do?"

The dragon turned the girl back around to face her. "I understand his zanpakutou is manipulating your heart to make you feel as if you genuinely love him."

"Yes," the girl spoke somberly, "and it's a truly painful love. I care for him so much that it hurts, ."

Tears threaten to penetrate her large green orbs. "I love him so much that all my anger dissipates. Even though I know what he is doing, I can't stop it. What am I to do?"

Ryuuji felt a pang of sympathetic pain swelled up inside of her. "If you love him the way your first mother did you, then when the time comes, you will do the right thing. Remember, loving someone truly is about making hard decisions for the sake of their wellbeing." She ran a finger through the girl's hair. "Don't worry, when the time comes, you will do what is right."

After giving a cryptic message, she reached underneath her skirt and pulled out a dagger that was strapped to her thigh. She handed it to Ulter. "Here Ulter, take this and stab me, so you can go back."

Confused, she asked, "But, weren't we supposed to fight?"

Smiling at the girl's innocence, she explained, "You and I never really were the type for subjugation. We were always following the same will and had equal respect for each other. You never treated me like a prisoner and I never felt as if I were trapped. Now go, and don't be worried about me getting hurt. That minuscule thing will barely leave a flesh wound on me."

Ulter nodded and gave her thanks. Mentally and physically pushed to her limits, she was in no condition to stay much longer. With that, she drew the dagger back defensively and punctured the dragon's shoulder.

As all the colors faded and the smell of iron ceased, the floor fell through, leading into darkness. It was odd, for at first she had found the land repugnant and demonic, but now she found herself already missing the warmth of her blood-filled wonderland.


	6. Dazed and combative

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the 6th chapter in my story! We get more action and fighting in this chapter along with more development between Ichigo and Byakuya. This has been one of my favorite chapters to write.**

 **Disclaimer: There is a scene in here that involves pot smoking. If you don't like it then don't read it. It's used as a way to set up a funny/sweet scene with Ichigo and Byakuya and since Ichigo is around 22 in this story I don't think its out of place for his character to indulge in substances like alcohol and pot, once in a while.**

 **Enjoy! Good vibes!**

After cooling down a little, Ichigo sat in his office, wallowing in how easily he could lose his composure. Even though he'd made grandiose claims of being so mature, he was still the same audacious foolhardy kid he's always was the clear difference between Ichigo and Byakuya's core personalities. Byakuya has always been poised, unflappable, and just generally composed. He never let emotions get in the way, and was always able to analyze a situation to the fullest before jumping to action, which was a quality that was one of the noble's best and worst, and though his inability to read the noble infuriated him, Ichigo wanted him no other way. Ichigo's brash manner was similar, innate and unavoidable, a part of him, for better or worse. Even though Ichigo felt as if it was usually for the better, today…not so much. If he had repressed his temper for just a moment, he would have realized that Byakuya wasn't going on an power trip with disregard to Ichigo's feelings. Byakuya had been standing up for him.

The realization hit the boy in the stomach like a ton of bricks. Again, he had been so dense. Byakuya seemed to care for Ichigo, and it was as foreign a notion as learning a new language. Somewhere along the line, they had become friends. It was like putting on a new shirt for the first time; It fit, but it had to be stretched out a little bit before it became fully comfortable. It was peculiar and new to Ichigo.

The worst part of all of this was that Ichigo was the one who had declared it his personal mission to get Byakuya to open up to him, to befriend him. With only being himself, Byakuya had started doing just that, if only just a miniscule bit, and here Ichigo was, so engulfed in his own life that he was pushing Byakuya away.

That line of thinking only added to the man's agitation. Why was he being like this? He didn't want to be. Was it silly for him to assume that Byakuya really even cared that much? He certainly didn't anymore, not after Ichigo had called him out in front of everyone like that.

Ichigo's pity party was cut short by a light knock on his door. "Enter," he demanded.

Much to his surprise, Byakuya stepped through the door, with all the regal composure and the unreadable demeanor that one expected from a man like him.

"Mister Kurosaki, may I sit?" Byakuya asked, almost sarcastically.

As easy as it was for Byakuya to compose himself, it was even easier to read Ichigo. A look of relief could be seen coming over him. Almost spontaneously, his muscles relaxed, his breathing slowed, his brow settled and a look of tranquility came over him. Byakuya couldn't help but find Ichigo's ability to wear his heart on his sleeve admirable and precious. He allowed himself to smile at the boy's sudden change in disposition.

"Byakuya." The longing could almost be heard in his voice. "I'm sorry ab-"

Byakuya, who was now sitting in the chair opposite of Ichigo, put a hand up in opposition. "There's no need for apologies. In fact." The man reached into his satchel and pulled out two containers. "I came because I figured you'd build up an appetite wallowing in your own self-pity." He placed a container of fried rice mixed with shrimp and vegetables in front of the boy.

Feeling even more guilty and yet in wonder at the man's act of kindness, Ichigo looked up in bewilderment. "And I thought I was the one who could read you."

Straight faced, Byakuya explained,. "I've known you for a long time. Even though I hate to admit it at times, we are friends."

There was a pause, and Ichigo could have sworn a slight flush ran across the noble's face, but then discarded it as a wishful delusion.

Byakuya continued, "I've gotten to know you fairly well."

Ichigo smiled at how Byakuya always talked in a formal manner, even when he wasn't trying to. It was just his nature.

"Despite your best efforts?" Ichigo smiled wryly.

Ignoring the question, Byakuya went on. "I knew that after you'd had a while to sort your thoughts, you'd realize that I'd only been trying to be helpful, even if my methods were not…" He thought for a moment. " _Usual_. I'm not saying it was rash; I thought out all of the possibilities, and at the time, I figured standing up for you was worth the repercussions. That doesn't make it correct. It's obvious you don't need my protection. Even if you did, it's not my right to step in that way."

Looking sheepishly up from his food, the boy mumbled something almost incoherently. "Um, I like that you feel the need to protect me."

Seeing the slight shock come over the usually composed man's face, Ichigo quickly added another confession. "What I mean is, we're comrades. I'll always be there for my comrades to lean on and I expect them to do the same when the time comes. Isn't that what friends are for?" Ichigo desperately tried to remove any romantic intentions or undertones from him previous statement, even if there _were_ those intentions and hopes there.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Byakuya questioned the boy. "You? Leaning on others? I didn't think such a thing was in your skill set."

"You're one to talk," teased Ichigo.

Letting a placid smile pull at his lips, Byakuya adjusted himself in the chair for more comfort. "I guess that's something we both need to work on. We're both prideful creatures by nature."

Putting on a shit-eating grin, the reply came. "Maybe that's why you find me so annoying, because we're both alike in that way."

Rolling his eyes playfully, he replied stoically, "One of many reasons." Trying to keep to the subject, he backpedaled. "Speaking of leaning on people, when were you going to tell me about the hospital and your funding being taken away?."

Ichigo gave a look that asked,'you know?', but before the noble could reply, he said, "It wasn't like I was trying _not_ to tell you. I was going to, I just…" A long pause ensued. "I guess I didn't want to bother you. I figured you didn't care about my personal issues…

With complete detachment in his eyes, the noble replied, "Ah."

With just one word, Ichigo felt the remorse inside it immediately. Although, to the untrained ear, Byakuya's voice came across as indifferent, Ichigo could hear the concealed melancholy.

In that moment, he got it. He finally understood why he was so close-fisted about a lot of his personal ongoings when it came to Byakuya. Yes, he'd always had trouble being vulnerable and relying on other people, just like Byakuya. Maybe the death of his mother had made him overly protective and fearful of losing the people he loved, ultimately resulting in him pushing those people away. However, over the years he'd become more accepting of letting those people in. Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Orihime; they had budged their way into his heart and melted away parts of the 'cool guy with a chip on his shoulder' mask he had donned.

Parts of it.

However, they could only do so much, since that day with his mother was as ingrained in his begin as craters in the earth. Though time would erode that damage, it would always be present. So he could never completely let people in, and for some reason, with Byakuya, it was just that more difficult. It wasn't because of his growing affection for the man. No, if it was anyone else that he was so enamored with, things would probably be different.

It was because he knew that for Byakuya to feel the same way back would mean some out of this world anomaly had occurred. The stars would all have to align and a black hole would have to suck them into an alternate universe for such an phenomenon to occur. At least, that's what he told himself. Even if there were times where Ichigo indulged in the fantasy and let himself believe that Byakuya could possibly feel something, it just seemed so intangible. To Byakuya, Ichigo was just a rash kid that he could be friendly with. Besides, Byakuya came from nobility; a part of him would always care about status, not as much as he let on but it was still a part of him. Even if Byakuya didn't want to be with someone who had the same status and cultivated manner that he did, he would do it anyway for the sake of his house.

These were the assumptions Ichigo made, which caused him to be terrified to get close to Byakuya. This newfound friendship was so intoxicating though, and Ichigo could see himself getting way too comfortable, all for Byakuya to go back to the soul society and leave him grief-stricken.

But Ichigo was never a selfish person. It was unfair for him to think only of his own sorrow. Here Byakuya was, a man who had more in common with a glacier than a human at times, actually giving his friendship freely and trying. Maybe Byakuya was unconscious of what he was doing, but he was in fact doing it. This made Ichigo feel contrite. He'd made a self-oath to be a friend worthy of Byakuya, to help him open up, and he was failing, at least on his end. How did he expect to keep any progress when he didn't even tell the noble simple things about himself?

He decided that from that moment on, that he would try to be more open to the beautiful man sitting in front of him. Of course, there were things he still wanted to keep to himself for now. He wasn't ready to open up completely.

"I was wrong," Ichigo proclaimed passionately, earning him an inquisitive look from Byakuya. "I did feel that way, but I was wrong. I should have known better. You're not that type of person."

This seemed to pacify, if not brighten, Byakuya's demeanor. "I'm here to help you if you need anything, Kurosaki." With an amused smile, he added. "As long as it doesn't involve tears, I'm fine."

Ichigo scoffed. "Leave it to you to turn something sentimental into something insulting."

"You can't change a zebra's stripes, as they say."

"Yeah, if you're any animal, it's a jack ass," Ichigo teased.

Byakuya, now getting up from his seat and retreating towards the door, replied, "I'm way more graceful than that."

Turning his head before his departure, he said, "I'll see you later, Mister Kurosaki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After work, Ichigo and Byakuya were supposed to do rounds. Ichigo had to make a sudden disappearance that Byakuya tried not to question. All Ichigo had told him was that he should go with Orihime and Uryu and that he'd do a quick round with Rukia later that night. Byakuya didn't argue, in fact, he enjoyed the company of Uryu and Orihime, to his surprise. They did most of the talking, but that was fine. Unlike a lot of people Byakuya encountered, they were genuine and kind-hearted souls. It also helped that they weren't completely obnoxious and boring. Keeping the affair interesting, they told Byakuya anecdotes concerning their lives as doctors and the trials of being engaged.

More so, it was clear to see their unwavering love for each other. Byakuya couldn't help but feel slightly envious. How nice it much be for two people to love each other so freely, without any of the hang-ups, baggage, or responsibilities in the way. It became clear to Byakuya that he was just not destined for such things.

Even as his affection grew in correlation with his friendship with Ichigo, it only deepened his resolve. More than ever, he knew he was right in his decision to forbid any romantic notions of him and Ichigo. Though it seemed to be all he wanted, he knew now that putting those feelings on Ichigo would ruin the wonderful friendship they'd cultivated. This was just one reason out of many that he couldn't be with Ichigo, and the list seemed to grow daily.

As he did rounds, he found himself fascinated by the charming little town and its inhabitants. Unlike most souls, Byakuya had never been human, so every trip to the living world was filled with new discoveries. Overall, humans lived fairly different lives than souls did; they had a whole world at their disposal, so many paths they could take. Unlike Byakuya, they had a choice in what became of them. They got to create themselves, an option that the nobleman had given up on a long time prior, for it was delusional. He had been born a noble who was destined to lay down his life for the soul society; he knew this to be his greatest truth. However, when he was in the world of the living, in the privacy of his own thoughts, he let the romanticized notion of having those same freedoms come to him. Though they were merely delusions, they comforted him greatly.

Upon coming back to the loft, Byakuya came home to find Ichigo shirtless in front of his gallery of windows. The atmosphere was electrifying, made so by the flickering candles illuminating the tranquil features of Ichigo's beautiful face. Hypnotic music poured from the record player, the haunting sounds of pounding drums, cello bows scraping guitar strings, and an explosion of piano chords pulling Byakuya into a deeper trance, expanding mere seconds into what seemed like lifetimes, lifetimes of feeling the same nostalgic warmth in Ichigo's presence, lifetimes of watching that beautiful man from a far.

If only he could stay like that; it would be enough, but he knew he could not.

For the first time since he'd met the man, he noticed something: a large tattoo on Ichigo's back. He'd seen him shirtless previously, but had never taken notice.

They were two familiar looking swords running parallel to each other, each on either side of Ichigo's defined shoulder blades. Finally, Byakuya realized that they were tattoos depicting Ichigo's zanpakutou.

He walked slowly over to Ichigo and stood beside him, taking notice at what looked like a cigarette settled in between his fingers. Leaning on his elbows, Ichigo blew smoke out of an open window. For the first time, he looked over and noticed his companion, giving him a sultry grin.

"Well look who's home. Have fun?"

Trading his regal posture for a more relaxed one, Byakuya let himself come to the comfort of Ichigo's presence. "We ran into a few low-grade hollows. It wouldn't even be worth calling a warm-up."

"I bet you miss the rush of a good fight," Ichigo added, taking another hit of his joint. "If you want, I'll let you have a go at me."

Giving an amused sideways glance, Byakuya chuckled lightly. "I'm not a savage like Zaraki and his ragtag gang of brutes. I don't feel the need to fight just to fight." Now donning a challenging expression, Byakuya said, "Besides, I would hate to cause my sister the agony of losing her best friend, especially by the hands of her own brother."

Ichigo smiled brilliantly. "What a smart ass."

Now changing the subject, he looked blank-faced at Ichigo. "I noticed you have a pretty intricate tattoo on your back."

"I'm glad to know your eyes are working. Now if only we can teach you to smile more," Ichigo teased.

"And I thought you liked me how I was," Byakuya proclaimed with no particular malice behind to comment. If anything, there was a slight amusement.

"Of course, if everyone was allowed to see that rare smile, I wouldn't be special, would I?" Ichigo looked up at the man with the same wide-eyed, simple, sincere expression he always donned.

' _You'll always be special to me, Ichigo.'_

Ignoring the thought, he backpedaled. "Are you going to tell me why you have your zanpakutou tattooed on you?"

"Why?" Ichigo gave him a puzzled look, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They're such a huge part of me. No, they _are_ me." The tremble of the young man's voice was deadly serious. "I can never be without them. No matter what I do in this life, I believe they will travel with me forever. It's a metaphysical experience, like, if I were to live five lives after this one, they would be there for each one. I guess, keeping them tattooed on me keeps me anchored and reminds me of who I truly am."

"I didn't know being a soul reaper was that important to you," Byakuya proclaimed in a breathy tenor.

Shaking his head slightly, Ichigo gave a light-hearted laugh. "It's not really about being a soul reaper. Don't get me wrong, that's an important part of me, but I've realized within the last few years that it's only one aspect of me. It's more of what they represent. If I weren't a soul reaper, my swords would still reside within in my soul, because their apart of me. They're my will to fight and protect. They're every sacrifice someone had to make for me to be here. They're the people I care about. Soul reaper or not, you can't get rid of that."

The words resonated with the older soul reaper; he too felt a similar sensation for his sakura blossoms. However, unlike Ichigo, he wasn't so sure who he was. He knew who he was supposed to be, but the more time he spent with Ichigo, the more he questioned if that was who he wanted to be. Under the flicker of the candle light, Byakuya starred at the boy with wonderment and adoration. Ichigo's mind was as beautiful as his outward appearance, which came as no surprise to the noble. He wanted to pick it apart and examine it, right in that moment. If he could touch his lips with Ichigo's and somehow learn his every thought,opinion, value and dream, it would be the most tempting thing Byakuya could ever encounter, for in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just _know_ the young man standing enticingly before him.

As the words hung between them and electricity filled the empty space, as if to draw them closer to each other, a rush of energy filled with tantalizing urgency was all the noble could focus on. For just a moment, Byakuya could just barely sense Ichigo feeling the same inclination, the same perplexing draw on his lips, bringing them closer to the noble's.

Shaking away the enticing thought, Byakuya looked down at the joint in Ichigo's hand. "Do you mind if I smoke some of that?"

Wide-eyed, the boy looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "What? You really want to smoke this?" Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Byakuya thought this was a tobacco cigarette, and unbeknownst to Byakuya, it was, in fact, a blunt. "But-you just don't seem like the type. Do you even know what this stuff is?"

Almost looking offended, the young noble went on arrogantly. "Of course I do! I know you consider me an old man, but I haven't always been so straight-laced, you know. In fact, my grandfather use to let me smoke with him occasionally, in my younger days."

A look of amused confusion was even more apparent than ever upon Ichigo's face. "WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted. "Your grandfather smoked this? And he _let_ you? As a _child_ no less? Wait, they grow this in the soul society?" Ichigo ranted through his confusion.

Not knowing why Ichigo found this so odd, he gave him a sideway glance. "Of course they do. It's just a plant, after all. And maybe I was technically a child, but at the time, I had been alive for decades."

Feeling slightly embarrassed by his own reaction, Ichigo recoiled. "You're right, it is just a plant. I guess I was just surprised. You _really_ don't seem like the type." With that, he handed the joint over to the noble, who promptly put in to his mouth.

Before inhaling, he said, "Sometimes being wrong is a good thing."

One hit of the joint and Byakuya was doubled over, coughing his lungs out. "This stuff is a lot stronger than they used to make it." He managed to get words out through violent coughs.

"Well yeah, they've definitely made some advances in the potency of this little green plant since you were a tyke."

Before Byakuya could question what Ichigo meant by green, he understood. As his coughing subsided, an unfamiliar feeling of euphoria came over him, a sensation he'd only read about in books caused by a plant that only grew in the most remote parts of the Rukongai district.

It was such an intense sensation. His composure was slipping from his hand, which should have made him panic, but surprisingly, the wonder and euphoria negated the panic. Every sense was warped. It felt as if time was just an obscure concept that meant nothing. More than anything though, he wanted to laugh, really laugh.

With his hands buried in his face, he groaned. "I'm high, aren't I?" But he couldn't even finish his sentence before turning to bouts of laughter.

Looking up with ghastly concern, Ichigo asked, "You didn't know?"

Still laughing, Byakuya managed to get out the words. "God no, I thought it was tobacco. Only people like those Shibas go around smoking this stuff, like that crazy Kuukaku with her pipe."

"Hey! I'm technically a Shiba, ya' know?"

"And look what's in your hand," Byakuya bursted out, unable to contain his laughter.

At that moment, the hilarity of the situation overtook Ichigo and he fell into a fit of laughter too. He and Byakuya doubled over, leaning on each other trying to catch their breaths, it was a sight to see. Ichigo managed to compose himself enough to grab a still laughing Byakuya by his shirtsleeve and drag him to the couch. "Here, I have a feeling that gravity and us are a bad combination at the moment."

"I feel like I've been drugged," Byakuya managed to groan out through laughs.

"Yeah, by yourself." Ichigo smiled helplessly at the man. He was enjoying every moment of this very rare sight.

"That's the worst part! How laughable is it that the captain of the 6th division and head of my household, accidentally drugged himself? I swear, Ichigo, every day spent with you is an adventure."

"Oi, you called me Ichigo!" Ichigo noted, smiling like crazy, but Byakuya's head just spun. Ichigo laughed a little more.

Byakuya was finally able to compose himself enough to stop the laughter erupting from his vocal chords, yet, there was still a dorky smile plastered on his face. More than anything, he was glad that Ichigo kept any sarcastic or snarky comments to himself, for it wasn't in his nature to do so, but he must of understand how out of place the noble felt about this. A man who prided himself on composure was completely under the will of a plant and could not contain his intense emotions. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He used the same haunting music from before to anchor him. The sobering vocals kept him focused on reality.

"I really enjoy this music," Byakuya proclaimed, sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Ichigo, someone who obviously had more experience in this department, was amazed that he was seeing such a thing, a noble and a member of the Gotie 13, completely blitzed on his couch. Was this real life?

"You don't seem like the type to enjoy music."

Too high to be offended, Byakuya replied, "Do you really find me that boring?" His voice was dragged out and playful.

"That was the wrong way to word it. I guess you always try and come off as the type who isn't passionate about things, who's miserable, so it's not that I can't see you that way, I just never have."

Looking at him with playful eyes, Ichigo continued, "But now that I think about it, I could totally see you lavishly drinking sake, soaking in a tub, listing to Mozart's Symphony No. 25." Ichigo spoke in an exaggerated voice and theatrically waved his hand around, as a king would do to his servant.

Leaning closer to Ichigo so his pot-scented breath was merely millimeters from Ichigo's heated face, Byakuya replied, "I'm _actually_ more of a Bach 'Toccata and Fugu in D minor' type of man, but close. You'd even be surprised to find out that I have a book collection that would put yours to shame."

"I would expect nothing less from you." The young man beamed through hazed eyes.

Remembering his self-proclamation of wanting to know the man better, mixed with his state of impairment, Byakuya decided to act on his new bravado. "Tell me about what you enjoy, Ichigo. I'm interested."

"Really?" Ichigo gave a look of reluctant joy.

"Yes, you never know. We may have more in common than we thought, and if we don't, then even better. I get to learn new things and possibly pick up something I enjoy more. That's why I like you, Ichigo, because of our differences. If you were just like me then you'd be boring."

Ichigo sat there for a moment too long, silently taking in the fact that Byakuya kept saying his first name. Finally, unable to resist, he teased Byakuya by saying, "Tell me about it," winking at him.

"Yes, we- Hey wait, that was not what I meant!"

"Byakuya, there are tons of words I'd use to describe you, and boring is not one of them."

For some unknown reason, that made them both lively. For the next two hours, they spent time immersed in each other's worlds. Ichigo showed Byakuya different records he'd never heard of: Sigur Ros, The Smiths, Broken Social Society, and more. They shared their favorite books, the one's that changed their lives, the ones that ruined their lives,and the ones that made them feel alive. Byakuya would share stories of his time as a child, running around the soul society. Ichigo would talk about growing up and what life was like with his dad. They mapped each other's lives diligently. Under the dim glow of candle light, they shared all the things that never mattered. They shared stories they'd never told anyone, not because they were personal, but long forgotten through the turmoil and chaotic nature of the lives they'd chosen. They shared all the little things that people write off as unimportant: favorite foods and first kisses, embarrassing childhood stories and adventures of a simpler time. Every once in a while, a story would lead down a direction of something more personal, something darker. When that would happen, each would maneuver and backpedal their way out of the conversation. Both men wanted to share these things, but each knew, without saying a word, that the time wasn't right. Neither of them had enough trust or vulnerability built up to spill out the darker aspects of themselves, at least not yet. And though those horrible life experiences, the one's they avoided talking about like the black death, had molded them into the people they were today, who was to say that all the little experiences hadn't molded them too? All those little things became overshadowed by the colossal fuck-ups in their lives, but those atrocities were merely that: shadows. They concealed and consumed but they did not destroy. For instance, Byakuya's secret love for cooking and his fear of horses after a bad accident were just as big a part of him as the weight he carried on his shoulders. Sadly, they were hidden behind the shadow that was Byakuya's grand tragedy.

For now, both men were content knowing just these things. In this moment, even though neither said it out loud, both felt a deep connection with the other, one that couldn't be rivaled.

The found themselves sitting on the couch, sharing lo mein, swapping stories and laughing fiercely.

"Do you remember last New Year's, that party they had for the Gotei 13?"

"How could I forget?" Byakuya bursted out throughout laughter. "Matsumoto had so much to drink that her uniform came undone and we all saw a _different_ side of her. You could almost hear the simultaneous sound of every male member of the Gotei 13's jaw hit the floor."

Wiping tear-filled eyes, Ichigo reminisced. "Especially Zaraki. I think he would've picked her up and taken her back to the squad eleven barracks if no one had stopped him."

Making a sound of disgust, Byakuya shook his head. "I don't even want to imagine the sadistic things that animal does behind closed doors."

Making a mischievous face, Ichigo teased, "Well you never know. They say if you're dominant in real life, then you're usually submissive in the bedroom. Maybe he's the one who likes the sadistic stuff done to _him_." Seeing the disgusted look on Byakuya's face only egged him on. "Imagine him, all leather bound and ha-"

"That's enough, Ichigo! I swear, if you make me endure that mental image then you'll never enjoy my divine cooking again," the man warned without much seriousness.

Dropping the subject, Ichigo moved on. "So Byakuya, there's something I've always wanted to know."

Giving the young man a skeptical look, he replied, "What's that?"

"Rukia told me that the elite members of your house hold, because of their status, get bathed by servants. Is that true?" The boy had a look of pure amusement on his face. Byakuya knew he was getting ready to mock him in his endearing Ichigo-way.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't practiced that since I was a mere boy. As I got older, it made me uncomfortable."

"I can see why. I could never let someone wash me when I'm bodily able to do so myself, not when there are people in this world who don't even have arms. I would feel ashamed."

There was no accusatory judgment in the boy's tone. He was just sharing another opinion from the brain Byakuya found so marvelous. It didn't surprise him that Ichigo felt this way, since he was always thinking of others. Byakuya could only hope that some of Ichigo's purity of spirit would rub onto him. Ichigo brought out the better person within Byakuya.

Merely shrugging his shoulder, the noble responded, "That's just the way of a noble, I suppose."

Ichigo shook his head side to side. "I don't think so. I think being noble is about a lot more that rank and tradition."

Looking almost shocked, Byakuya inquired on what he meant.

"Being noble, to me, is about standing up for your morals, what you believe in, and who you care for. It's about taking a stand no matter what is thrown at you, and always being true to yourself."

There were no words for Byakuya. Ichigo's words had hit a little too close to home for the noble. A part of him knew that Ichigo was right, that being noble had nothing to do with archaic traditions that were put in place for 'the good of the soul society'. However, Byakuya had to tell himself that those archaic traditions and hypocritical decrees were in place for a higher justice. He had to believe, more than anything, that his self-sacrifice was just and that banning a life of love was truly for a higher cause. Even so, parts of him knew that these beliefs stemmed from paralyzing fear of what could be, for Byakuya knew, he could never be as strong as Ichigo was.

Finally, the noble muttered out a question. "So Kurosaki Ichigo, what do you stand up for?" His voice was meek and emotionless but with a glint of light in his eye.

Memories of Milly flooded the orange-haired boy's mind. He thought of his mission to protect her, to keep her safe from than anything, he wanted to stand up for that little girl in the way no one had before. Of course, Ichigo couldn't find the bravado to explain such things at that moment.

Looking down at the watch on his wrist, he gave Byakuya a smile. "That's a story for another day. It's getting late."

"I suppose it is."

With that, the two quietly retreated to their sleep, for Byakuya knew he'd see Ichigo again as soon as he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Groaning and wiping the sleep from her eyes, Orihime grabbed a cup of coffee from her equally as sleepy fiancé.

Without a word, she yanked it from his hands and gulped in down with haste.

After she finished, she gracelessly placed the cup on the counter and let out a nonsensical array of yawns and grunts.

"These double-shifts are turning my beautiful fiancé into a bad-mannered 're turning into Renji." He placed his dainty hand on her forehead playfully. "Should I be concerned?"

She shot him a ruthless scowl. "I'm this sleepy and you _really_ want to insult me?" Her voice was barely a mumble but still just as threatening.

Laughing nervously, Uryu replied, "But you're still a beautiful brute."

Yanking the coffee cup back up and turning away, she retorted, "That's better."

"So why are you working these extra shifts again? I know money is tight, but I don't want you to kill yourself."

"No, no, no, it's not anything like that." She turned back, now with a full cup of coffee. "Let's just say Yourichi isn't the only one who can play match-maker." She let out a bubbly chirp.

"Oh god, not you too." Uryu prepared to reprimand the girl. "I thought we all agreed that-"

Orihime cut Uryu off by wrapping her arms around his waist. "Calm down, I traded some shifts so I could get some tickets to a show for all of us! All the soul reapers involved in this mission, even Urahara and Yourichi. I figured it'd be fun for us all to hang out together. Plus, Byakuya and Ichi would have even more time to spend together. See, I'm killing two birds with one stone." She paused, thinking. "Well, three actually, since you really like this band too!"

Uryu smiled down adoringly at his benevolent love. How he admired her kindness and never ending reservoir of empathy. It was truly beautiful.

"I love you," the man said adoringly, moving his lips to kiss his love.

She turned her head. "I have morning breath."

"I don't care," he growled playfully.

Within the next ten minutes, Uryu was taking a shower while Orihime made breakfast. Picking up two plates, she walked towards the living area. Placing the plates on the table, she turned to walk back to the kitchen when she heard an unfamiliar voice, clearing its throat.

Turning her head quickly, Orihime saw a green-haired man clad in a black suit with a sword dangling at his side sitting, legs crossed, on her couch.

"You know, when you have guests, you should really offer them some tea. It's the polite thing to do."

Taking a defensive stance, she demanded, "Who are you?"

Chuckling and throwing his long braid behind his shoulder, he stood up. "You don't know? You've all been looking for me and you don't even know what I look like? How troublesome. Well, never mind that." He took a step closer , making Orihime instinctively step closer to the bedroom. "I figured since I'm such a nice guy, I'd help end your search. Here I am." He fanned his arms out as if he was revealing himself as a consolation prize. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Scowling, her voice was ridged and harsh. Her hate was emphasized with each syllable. "Did you come here first because you think I'm the weakest?" She spoke each word with clear slow enunciations, as if daring him to answer.

With the same contemptuous and derisive grin on his face, he let the fingers of his dominant hand tickle the base of his sword hilt. "Oh, I know you're not weak, but you are considerably weaker than the rest in your group. Just the fact alone that you're a mere human makes you less of a challenge."

The patronizing glare in the mysterious man's eyes only made her anger smolder within her. The arrogance of this man to come into her home and assume it would be so easy. Did he really think Orihime would let him destroy everything she'd spent years building? No, she was no longer the same weak girl, and if she had to die to save Uryu, she'd gladly do so.

"Uryu is here too, you know."

"Ah, but that's the glory of my power. I'm so quick, it only takes an instant to graze you with my sword." He drew his zanpakutou and let his eyes trace the steel blade in admiration. "And once I do, your loved ones never suspect a thing, not until they're lying on the floor dying. See?" A sadistic grin grew cheek to cheek. "How easy it is to turn an emotion that's supposed to be beautiful into a deadly weapon? It absolutely breathtaking how easy you people are to manipulate, so easy that killing you simply isn't enough. No, I want to destroy every inkling of love that has every resided in the living world and the soul society!" Now raising his sword in the girl's direction, he shouted, "And I'll start with you. I know your powers, this should be quick."

Quickly, Orihime pushed aside the disgust she felt for the abhorrent man. There were not enough words in any language to describe the hatred she felt for this man. He took the most beautiful thing in a person's life and used it to destroy them. How could someone be such a monster? However, now was not the time to let emotions stand in the way or flood her judgement. If she wasn't careful, in just a flash, she could lose.

Orihime let out an out of character laugh, barely audible, but highlighted by the challenging glint in her eye and the sly smile on her face. "So, you've been watching me, huh? Then you know I train constantly and have plenty of battle experience, yet I bet there's still some things up my sleeve you haven't seen yet.

Almost thrown off by the girl's new change in attitude, he let out a mocking huff. "Ha! Why are you laughing? You're right. I _have_ been watching you. Well, my subordinates have been watching your battles, and it's easy to say they weren't impressed."

Still smiling, she lifted the middle and index fingers of both her hands to her hair pins. "I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate me. It may be the last thing you do," she fired back with provocation.

Without any incantations or chants, four of Orihime's fairies appeared under a dim yellow light. "Hinahuiku, Lily, Baigon, Tsubaki!" she proclaimed without breaking eye contact with the mysterious man. "You remembered what we learned, right?"

"Yep! We're ready to fight, my lady!"

"Of course we do, do you think all that training was for nothing? Now stop asking dumb questions and let's pound this guy into dust!" the enthusiastic Tsubaki bellowed.

"Right! All of you, reproduction-mode!" And with that, each of her fairies started morphing until each had two identical clones of its self. Without hesitation, she put her hands back to her hair pins and summoned her Shiten Konshun. One of each of the cloned fairies made a barrier surrounding her bedroom's entrance, and one of each surrounded Orihime in a bubble-type fashion. Usually, this technique only required two defensive fairies and Tsubaki, but since it was now using three defensive fairies, the barrier would be stronger.

"Hinahuiku, Lily, Baigon, Tsubaki! Listen, no matter what happens here, no matter what I command you to do, don't take away the shield blocking the bedroom. Not until I finish this guy. It will keep Uryu in, and me out. If this guy gets me with his sword and I order you to return, I want you to fight against me, okay?"

"But my la-" Lily went to protest.

"This is no time for discussions, just do it." All three fairies and each of their clones unanimously agreed.

Taking in the spectacle with all the cocksure arrogance in the world, the rogue soul reaper mockingly clapped his hands together. "That's a cute parlor trick, and you're right; I haven't seen this new _skill_ of yours." By the disgust in his tone, Orihime could tell he was intimidated, despite his attempts to hide it.

"I didn't want to use it until I perfected it." The Shiten Konshun shield she'd placed around herself started floatin until she was looking down at the intruder. "Even after I perfected it, once I heard about you…Well, I figured I'd save it for a special occasion." Her eyes stared down upon him, as if he were the lowest creature on the planet, and her voice boiled with confidence mixed with hatred.

To Orihime's surprise, the man put his zanpakutou back to his waist and gave the girl a farce of a smile. "I'm going to be honest with you, child.I didn't really come here to kill you or your lover boy. You can call this more of a reconnaissance mission, if you will. As my zanpakutou is one of the strongest in existence, if I do say so myself, it isn't really…compatible with your powers. No, I'm not going to waste my breath on you." He turned to face the opposite direction. "I could kill you now if I wanted, but why take the fun away from subjects who could do it without complication?" He paused. "Didn't you find it odd that I sat on your couch waiting for you, me, whose power comes from speed and the element of surprise?" The man let out an amused laugh. "And you played right into it, silly girl. I knew you were holding back the whole time. That's why I came here, to see what exactly that power was." Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled wickedly. "I wasn't very impressed."

"What kind of sick games are you playing? Why not just kill us and get it over with if it's so easy?"

"Simple," he replied with no hesitation. "Because someone of your healing abilities could be of great use to our team. Though you're not a fighter, your abilities to negate reality makes you one of the most powerful people I ever met. As for Uryu, he's probably the strongest fighter out of all of you. His intellect makes him a fierce opponent. I came here to stir the pot, not knock it over." He paused. "I'm not so arrogant to believe I could simply win against him without any trouble."

"I would never help you!" Chagrin was clear in her voice.

A playfully wicked smile grew across the man's face. "Trust me, if I decided I wanted you, there would be nothing you could do to stop it."

Orihime was seething. She couldn't believe this man had played her for a fool. More so, she couldn't believe that he thought he could just stand up and walk away from this situation without a fight, that she'd let him breathe another breath when those breaths threatened the very existence of everyone she loved. Composure melted from the girl as her frame began to shake. Fury was becoming all-consuming, a very unnatural sensation for the girl, but when she thought of this man and his capabilities and the sadistic way he used them, any equilibrium she had fled. The courage she had was replaced with a different type of fortitude, one backed up with a passionate rage.

"You forget one thing! My strongest power, the one you've never seen before, is my will!" she yelled loudly enough to alarm passing by neighbors. "The stronger my will to protect, the stronger I am." Suddenly, a surge of power ran through the girl and the yellow light surrounding her became blinding. With her palms upwards and arms out, the shielding bubble began to raise more and her hair blew uncontrollably in the presence of her heightened spiritual pressure.

"Tsubaki, reproduction." Without even placing her fingers to her pins, five Tsubaki clones surrounded the mysterious man, entrapping him within a pentagram of offensive power. Before the girl could release, she heard a large pounding behind her and a familiar voice pleading for her to let him out.

"Hime', let me out now, dammit! Listen to me, you don't need to do this!" More pounding. "I know you want to protect me, but if something happens to you…" The urgent voice fell off into a melancholy plea.

Ignoring the demands of her fiancé, her scornful eyes looked forward intensely. "I'll release you when I'm finished here." Her voice took on a hostility he'd never before encountered.

"Orihime, damnit-"

"No!" She snapped. "I'll let you out once he's _dead."_

The words hit Uryu like a ton of bricks. Orihime's whole essence was life. She was a beautiful goddess whose hands wouldn't be sullied by death. Even when she battled, never did she land the final blow. She was always able to hold her own, but if, for some reason, a life _had_ to be taken, it was never at the healing goddess's hands. This was a girl who would heal her enemies just because she couldn't bear to know she had the ability to save a life and didn't. Orihime was the embodiment of love and life, so the vixen's venomousness words punctured a hole in Uryu spirt. Suddenly, he understood. He was frustrated that it had taken him this long to figure out. More than anyone, Orihime had taken the atrocities of this beast hard. While everyone found it disgusting, her abhorrence for the situation had always been on a different level than the rest of the team's. The reason was simple. This mysterious man not only attacked the people she cared about, but he did it using what Orihime considered to be the most powerful and beautiful thing in the world: love. Her love and compassion for her friends, patients, and humanity in general was what made Orihime special. It was all-enduring and an emotion she truly believed could save the world,so not only was she protecting her friends, but she was protecting love in general. This was the reason behind her resentful chagrin and death threats towards the man.

Uyru could see her battle through the doorway. Orihime, unmercifully and without discrimination, sent offensive blasts at the man. One after the other, he'd dodge each with ease. However, this wasn't a testament to her lack of aim, but a testament to this man's unnatural speed. Almost rivaling a bullet, he pounced back and forth around the now destroyed living room. Although he was quick and could dodge the attacks simply, Orihime's persistence and diligence began to wear him down, for he couldn't escape; Orihime's offensive attacks were all-encompassing. Her speed and aim also became taxing, for he had no choice but to dodge her with his full speed.

And then it happened. He was just a second too slow and was nicked in the legs by one of Tsubaki's attacks, sending him flying to the floor. With that, Orihime released the barrier surrounding herself and Uryu. With caution yet confidence, she walked up to the man who was writhing in pain.

She bent down on one knee and took on a softer tone. "I hope you know that it wasn't an accident that I hit you in such a non-damaging way." Her eyes filled with single-minded determination. "I could have killed you…but," she paused, "When I finally allowed myself to feel the hate inside of me, I knew I was doing exactly what you wanted. If I killed you, then you would have won. You would have succeeded in killing the love within me."

The mystery man's face was a mixture of exasperation and amusement. With widened eyes and a wry smile, he retorted, "I hope you know I could have killed you too. It just would've been such a waste."

If he was hoping to rattle Orihime, then he effected the wrong person. Suddenly, the man was dangling in the air, his breathing being obstructed by Uryu's fierce grip. "Now, now, you finally came out to play."

With all the malice and antipathy he could summon, his bloodthirsty eyes fell upon the dangling man. "Orihime has always been the light to my dark, shining a way for me to be a better person. In ways, she's succeeded, but trust me." Grit was obvious in the man's snarl. "Even though her light outshines my dark, it's still there, dormant. Don't think for a second that just because she won't kill you, I won't." He paused, voice becoming less sinister. "Luckily for you, we need information on your subordinates, so I won't kill you where you stand, but your sick game ends here. You didn't come here to kill us. Maybe to gather information, but it's more than that. I just think you like playing with your food before you eat. I know you're all about mind games, and this was just another one, am I right?"

Dangling in midair, the man let out a laugh, signifying that Uryu's attempt for intimidation wasn't working. It made the couple feel uneasy. How could he be so confident when he was hanging midair in the clutches of Uryu? What was going to happen?

"It may just be a game, Uryu, but remember, even a game has a winner."

"Wha-" Before he could finish his statement, Uryu felt a slight prick in his side in unison with a numbing sensation. First, his hand gave way to the assailant's throat. Next, his legs became jello and he dropped to his knees. Looking beside him, he saw his love, lying on the floor with the same look of confusion. Both of them were slowly realizing their situation. They were paralyzed.

"My-m-y Ransotengai, why- it's not working!"

Suddenly, a new voice appeared that made the couple look up. There stood a girl in a revealing red dress. On her arms were vines that twined from the shoulders down to her wrist. The base of the vines intertwined with thick wooden branches that merged into the base of her weapons. On one wrist, there was a long, slim, silver launching device with six separate barrels. Connected to that was a long silver chain entwined with thorny branches and connected to a miniature sickle on the opposite wrist.

"Aw." The girl's voice was dripping with fake sweetness. "You mean that little trick you do to stop paralysis?You obviously don't know who you're talking to." Doing a slight curtsey, she mockingly introduced herself. "How rude of me, and especially after you showed my master such a good time. I'm the queen of poison, but you can call me Poison Ivy. You see this cute little device? It produces all kinds of poisons, the kind that make you sleep, the kind that causes extreme pain or maybe temporary blindness…even death." Her casual mention of death made Orihime cringe. "As for your trick, this specific poison blocks a person's ability to absorb or output reiryoku, meaning your puppet trick won't work. You're powerless. My sickle is also drenched in a deadly poison. Isn't it so beautiful? This is the embodiment of my love for my master." Letting out a girly chirp, she patted her master on the head, who'd been catching his breath on the floor beside her.

"That bastard knows nothing of love," Uryu spat at the girl.

Frowning and putting out her bottom lip, she began to pout. "Don't say that! Master had so much fun with you, and I'm sure he wanted to again, really soon. I can't even believe you'd be so mean, even when we've decided to let you live. Tisk tisk, some people have no sense of gratitude."

"Salim." Her master's deep, serious voice commanded her. "It's time to leave."

"Of course, master!"

As the girl put one arm around the man and lifted him up, he struggled to find footing on his bad leg. Still, he had the same amused look on his face as before. "Don't worry, the poison will wear off soon."

Before the girl flash-stepped away, the man added one more thing. "This game was so much fun, wasn't it? I can't wait for the next round."


	7. The heart of the matter

**A/N: Hey readers! To you brave souls who have made it this far, thank you. You finally get more backstory on the Big Bad of this story.**

More than anything, Ichigo hated paperwork. For a man whose mind's movements were only rivaled by his flash-step, such tedious work bored him. He sat tapping his fingers as he finished up the last of a sizable stack of paperwork. Signing the last one, he let out an over exaggerated sigh of relief.

"There, all done," the young architect thought out loud.

Laying another large stack of paperwork in front of Ichigo, Jasper let out a laugh."Ha! You're funny, or maybe just delusional."

Slumping back into his chair, Ichigo sprawled his legs out, crossed his arms, and threw his head back in exasperation. "Ughdjwdk," came the unintelligible whine. Running his fingers through his orange locks, he continued to complain. "Do I have to? My calligraphy skills aren't what's bringing in the clients."

"Neither is your whining," Jasper spoke casually, while double-checking all of Ichigo's paperwork. "Maybe that's why everyone calls you the baby of the company."

Giving him a challenging look, Ichigo straightened up in his chair, preparing to respond.

"But when they do say that," Jasper's lovestruck eyes meet Ichigo's annoyed ones. "I just inform them that you're not the one fondling Mister Braxton's balls to get ahead, like most of these sea urchins working here."

Giving a sly smile, Ichigo took a sip of his coffee. "Vicious and loyal, that's what I like about you." Ichigo went to take another gulp of his coffee, but pulled back his face in disappointment when he realized the cup was empty.

"And reliable." Jasper grabbed a cup of coffee that was sitting on a bookshelf behind him and promptly set it in front of a grateful Ichigo.

Giving the handsome assistant a heartfelt smile, he went back to work. Though sometimes it was hard to do with the stare of such adoring eyes looking at him from across the room, it wasn't like he minded so much. It wasn't a creepy look but more like the look of childlike wonderment. Despite popular belief, he wasn't completely aloof. Jasper's infatuation with him was fairly obvious. Ichigo never egged on nor shot down the assistant's lighthearted adoration because it was in fact charming. Not only that, but his want to impress Ichigo only added to his productiveness as an assistant. He certainly wasn't like Mister Braxton, who made him feel uncomfortable, like he was being eyed as a prey. No, Jasper's looks were thoughts of dedication.

Up until this point, Jasper had not made any advances, romantic or otherwise, towards him. Therefore, Ichigo found no harm in it. Besides, was he not deserving of a few wonderstruck glances? A little attention? Ichigo was never arrogant and usually shied away from too much attention. Ironically enough, considering he was always in the limelight. Only lately, he'd been finding himself wanting someone to look at him with lights glowing in their eyes and fireworks going off in their stomachs. Not only that, but he wanted to feel that same uncontrollable fire rising up inside of him, devouring every cell. He wanted the drug that was unwavering devotion. He wanted something more than lust and passion, something sturdy and infinite. Ichigo knew why.

It was the stone-faced blank canvas that was Byakuya. His glances, just like his attention, was brief and unreadable. Unlike Jasper, when Byakuya looked into Ichigo's eyes, his feelings were undetectable. Ichigo knew that better than anyone; he took every chance to look into his grey orbs, and he saw a barren valley, a gray sea of emotion veiled by an apathetic gaze. It was becoming clear to Ichigo that if he was hoping Byakuya would just proclaim his love one day, then he was just wasting his time. The idea was just too tantalizing to hold onto, for the more time he spent with the noble, the more his affection grew. Undoubtedly though, Ichigo knew that as frustrating as it was, his enjoyment for the noble's company was too great for him to do anything about it.

Nonetheless, it left him wondering, just a little bit, if giving someone else a chance would be so bad. It wasn't as if he could wait around like some fan girl hoping for his feelings to be reciprocated. His feelings for Byakuya made him yearn for human contact, affection, and loving companionship for the first time in his life. Yes, he deserved this, and if he had any self-confidence, which he did, he would allow himself the chance to be cared for in that way.

But with Jasper? Besides the obvious reasons, Ichigo had plenty of reservations. Although Ichigo took notice of his attractiveness, the chemistry they felt was nothing but a dim flame in comparison to the bloodcurdling warmth he felt around Byakuya. That wouldn't be fair to either of them, would it? From the beginning, he would be nothing but a substitution or a rebound. Mediocracy is one word that shouldn't describe love. Ichigo was sure that Jasper deserved someone who returned his feelings with the same intensity. However, it wasn't as if Uryu and Orihime or Rukia and Renji had just met and fell head over heels. It had taken a lot of time and effort. Maybe he wasn't being fair; maybe feelings could grow between them if he actually gave it a try.

While pensively finishing up his paper work, Ichigo's pen ran out of ink. Looking in his desk for another, he found the soul-link pen Rukia had forced him to buy. He hadn't even thought about it since that day. Suddenly, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know if he was wasting his time even considering Jasper as a potential dating prospect.

"Jasper, will you fill this section out for me?" Ichigo waved his hand in a come hitter fashion, prompting Jasper to come stand behind him. "You talked to this particular client more than I did,so you would be better able to summarize the experience."

Leaning his head over the young man's shoulder, he rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't you say what you mean: you're lazy." He picked up the paper and the soul link pen sitting beside it.

Ichigo looked up at the handwriting; it was red. Ichigo's was blue, and he believed that red was the third most compatible color, blue being the first. However, Rukia said finding someone with the same color ink as you was nearly impossible. Even the second most compatible color was usually hard to find. Third wasn't bad at all, considering that there were seven different possible colors and compatibilities.

While filling it out, Jasper continued, "I'll tell you what, I'll finish up all your paperwork, but it'll cost you." His eyes widened in a mischievous manner. "Go on a date with me this weekend."

If Ichigo had been drinking his coffee, it would have been all over Jasper and himself. Jasper had totally beat him to it! He really hadn't seen that coming. "Excuse me?"

"You know, a date? Where two adults go out have nice conversation and get to know each other." The man's tone was playfully sarcastic and his eyes nonchalant. He looked as if was telling Ichigo to take it or leave it.

The response came in the form of Ichigo huffing and scowling. "I know what a date is. I didn't exactly make it to this position by being idiotic."

"Oh, I know you know what a date is, it's more so that I'm wondering if you've ever been on one."

"Of course I have! Just nothing-"

Cutting off the man, with a bemused grin, Jasper asked, "Serious?"

"I was going to say 'nothing with a coworker,' " the young architect bit back with annoyed eyes.

"Well, you should be a little bit more adventurous." He took a seat in the chair parallel to Ichigo. "Because you're missing out. Hasn't anyone ever told you that secret office romances are the most fun?" Leaning back in his chair, he raised an eyebrow suggestively and tugged on his bottom lip slightly.

Ichigo was without words. A part of him wanted to be offended, maybe. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to be, for his signals were all mixed. Half of him wanted to show aversion and reluctance, the other half of him was curious and refreshed. Although Byakuya was a straight-shooter and as blunt as they came, his feelings were an exception to that rule. When it came to feelings, they were indiscernible, eclipsed by vacant eyes. Although Ichigo loved this part of Byakuya, at times, his cryptic speech and brooding mystery had its limits. When it came to matters of the heart and his inability to express himself, they would never be harmonious. So, for this man to just openly express himself in such a manner was confusing, flustering, and yet a breath of fresh air.

Noticing Ichigo's loss for words, Jasper filled the silence. "It's just one dinner. We'll get to know each other, and if you don't like what you get to know, that's fine. We're adults and I respect you. That respect isn't contingent on whether you like me romantically. Unless there's someone else, that is. I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes."

' _Someone else? I guess you could call it that._ '

Shaking his head from side to side, Ichigo replied, "No, no. It's nothing like that." Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he went on, "Okay, you've been such an amazing assistant, I at least owe you a chance to treat me to dinner." He wore a smirk that veiled his reluctance.

Giving an almost mischievous stare, Jasper reassured him, "You won't regret this."

' _I sure hope not._ '

 _XXXXXXXXXX_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since Byakuya had started as an intern, Mars had been assigned to show him the ropes. This pleased the noble, considering he didn't get along with many people, and with her, he didn't have to pretend. She was a slightly more vulgar, more British version of Ichigo. So even though he assisted everyone, he spent a lot of time helping her organize paperwork, making schedules for everyone, making phone calls, and listening to her tell him amusing stories of all the "blokes" she's bedded. It was grunt work but nothing that bothered Byakuya. 

While they were stationed at the last worktable, the one closest to Ichigo's office, the noble found himself distracted. His attention was being drawn to the honey brown eyes, marked with sleepiness, brushing against the tips of his orange hair.

And of course, Ichigo's biggest admirer was there too. Leaning over the young man's desk, he was whispering something a little too close to Ichigo's ear. Ichigo laughed and covered his mouth like a child who'd said a dirty word by mistake. It made the noble's skin crawl and a knot grow in his core. He wasn't naive; he could admit to his own jealousy, but because of this awareness, he understood that part of his skepticism and distaste came from something else. He just didn't trust the man; his fight-or-flight instincts were engaging and Byakuya was never one to run away. It was obvious that Byakuya would just have to keep a suspicious eye on him. With him being Ichigo's right hand man and considering the goings-on of the soul society, there was no room for oversight.

As for his jealousy, well, that was something that didn't matter. It was a useless emotion and would do him no good. If anyone could possibly will an emotion away, it would be Byakuya, however, even _he_ couldn't deny the existence of this one. Even so, he couldn't act on it. Decisions had been made and Byakuya knew his place. He had no right to feel any type of way about the ongoings of Ichigo's love life. Still, it did give him a small amount of pleasure knowing that Ichigo showed no interest in the rugged assistant. Overall, Ichigo seemed as aloof and disinterested towards Jasper's advances as he did everyone else's.

Mars jolted Byakuya out of his inner plight by handing him some paperwork and informing him that it needed his signature before it was to be handed over to Ichigo.

With a nod, he took the paper and headed towards Ichigo's office.

Upon entering, he saw that Jasper and Ichigo were sitting across from each other, both looking as if they'd been caught doing something wrong. Jasper's face didn't take long to become placid. A smile formed on the causal face and a glint of challenge rose in his eye.

"Mister Kurosaki, I brought some paperwork for you."

"That's all I need!" Ichigo threw his hands up in the air hopelessly.

"Relax, it's already filled out. You just have to file it." Byakuya moved his eyes over to the silver-haired man sitting in front of Ichigo. Though his eyes were apathetic, his demeanor was meeting the challenge put off in Jasper's vibes.

Seeming to understand, he rose from his seat. "I was heading out anyway." He walked over to Byakuya and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo and I were just ironing out the details of our date this weekend."

Horrified, Ichigo swallowed a dry lump in his throat. First, he analyzed Byakuya to see his reaction. As expected, nothing. Then he gave Jasper a sharp look that told him to leave the room.

Byakuya, stone-faced and glacier-like, stood there in unnerving silence for what seemed like ages. A date. Ichigo was attracted to men. All he was trying to do was complete this mission with his sanity, but every day seemed to test him. The attracted to men part aside, Ichigo was going on a date. He'd known that it would happen eventually. Ichigo would find someone who cared for him in the way he deserved, the way Byakuya was incapable of doing himself. Never had he assumed that it would happen this soon. He'd figured it would at least wait until after he had returned to the soul society, so that he wouldn't have had to watch it happen in front of him. Was this some sort of cruel irony? Was some great cosmic karma in action? This must be his punishment for even feeling such things and letting doubt riddle his mind. Or perhaps, it was his punishment for ignoring his feelings. What else had he assumed would happen? However, he hadn't thought that it would happen with _Jasper_ of all people.

Byakuya knew he had no right to intervene or share an opinion, but how could he not when it was _this_ man. Jasper just didn't sit right with the noble, and there must be a reason. If anything, this strengthened his revolve to watch the man closely and analyze his intentions. Unless he does something suspicious, Byakuya would keep any opinions to himself. As much as it pained him, Ichigo didn't belong to him in any form and he had no claim on him. It wasn't fair to suppress the man's happiness just because that happiness wasn't with him.

Still, as composed as ever, Byakuya cleared his throat and slightly shrugged the man's shoulder off of him. "That's really none of my business." His tone could cut diamonds.

With that, Jasper retreated, and Byakuya was sitting across from Ichigo.

After a few moments of silence, Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. "Well." He threw his arms out again in frustration.

With complete couth and sobriety, Byakuya replied, "What?"

"That wasn't how I wanted you to find out, but there it is: I'm gay. I figured you'd feel some type of way about it, at least shocked." Leaning back in his chair, Ichigo didn't even try to hide his frustration.

Simply shrugging his shoulders, the noble asked, "What matter of mine is it? It's your sexual orientation."

Ichigo's annoyance rose to vexation. It was readable in his whole demeanor, brows tensed, heart race increased, and posture tensed. Byakuya must have sensed it, as he attempted to lighted the mood. "I'm just glad to know I never had anything to worry about for all those years Rukia slept in your closet." He let out a comforting smile, not wanting to upset Ichigo.

This seemed to pacify the hotheaded architect for the time being. He put on a half-smile and teased back. "Trust me, even if I was into girls, Rukia is not my type."

Trying not to seem obviously concerned, Byakuya put on an apathetic look. "So, you're going on a date with Jasper? You don't think that will cause trouble amongst your subordinates?"

With his elbow resting on his desk and his hand pressing against his cheek, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a date, Byakuya. He's my right hand man. I owe him at least one dinner. Besides, I don't judge their questionable dating choices." Ichigo was now slowly spinning around in his chair, eyes fixed to the celling like a bored child. Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the boy's constant childlike temperament. Even if he was an adult, he'd always be silly and playful.

"Perhaps it's a different position he's after." Byakuya leaned forward on his elbows, lessening the distance between them. "Instead of a right hand man, maybe he wants a position beneath you." He raised a playful eye brow. Instead of growing flustered, Ichigo just took the vulgarity up a notch, as if to challenge him.

"You never know, he may want one above me." He gave the noble a look, wondering if he'd take that line of thought any further.

This was about Byakuya's limit. He just let out a slightly awkward laugh and averted his eyes. "To each their own, I suppose."

Realizing he still needed to sign his paper work, Byakuya picked up a pen laying on Ichigo's desk.

Immediately, his eyes widened. He was using the soul link pen. Ichigo didn't want to know if they were compatible. No matter what the results, nothing good could come from it. Either way, Byakuya was a no-fly zone. Still, he waited eagerly for the results while nervously biting his lip.

When Byakuya laid the papers in front of him, Ichigo wasn't sure if it was the worst thing or the best thing he could have seen.

Blue ink, the same as his was, meaning that the two of them were perfectly compatible. It was everything the young soul reaper could do to hide his anguish. If the person he was most compatible with showed no interest in him, what did that say about him? And if they did fit so perfectly, why couldn't Byakuya see it?

Composing himself, he sat silently in his chair.

"Are we still eating lunch together?" pondered Byakuya.

"Of course, who else would I eat with?"

"Perhaps you wanted to eat with Jasper. You two are fond of each other, are you not?"

Giving a smile of relief, Ichigo chuckled slightly. "A little jealous, are we?"

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Byakuya replied, "I'm no such thing. I was merely analyzing a possible outcome. That doesn't mean I care either way."

Ichigo's disposition went from stressed to playful. "Just admit it, Byakuya, you'd be sad if we didn't eat lunch together. I'm your beeest frieeend." The boy extended the words in a mocking manner.

Merely scoffing again and widening his eyes slightly, Byakuya rejected his notion. "Please, you're no such thing."

Not discouraged, Ichigo continued, "I'm so much your best friend that you can't stand it. I just drive you crazy."

"You have part of that right," he fired back.

Before Ichigo could continue their banter, his phone rang. He looked down at his cell phone and his face tightened slightly. "It's Urahara Shoten. I wonder what's up."

Placing the phone to his ear, he answered. "What's up, old man? This better be impor-" He paused abruptly. Suddenly Ichigo's facial expressions widened and twisted. Shock and fear was evident. "Are you serious?!" Ichigo asked, barely under a scream. "Are they okay? Why didn't you call me sooner, you know Byakuya and I would have come right away." He paused again to let Urahara get a word in. "I don't care if you were trying to be considerate… Okay, okay, we're on our way," He hung up the phone and jumped to his feet in almost one motion. Placing his coat and toboggan hat on, he forgot to tell Byakuya what was going on.

Putting a firm grasp on a frantic Ichigo's arm, he hoped it'd calm him down enough to let him explain the situation. "Ichigo, listen. You need to calm down and tell me what's going on."

The man's words were deep, comforting, and sobering, just like the ocean. They also seemed to calm the younger man.

"Orihime and Uryu were attacked by the rogue soul reaper. They're fine, but we need to go to Urahara's shop right away."

Byakuya let a look of concern fall across his face for a moment. He quickly composed himself and thought rationally. "Right, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bursting through the doors from his office and into the division one headquarters, Shunsui's normal carefree demeanor was abnormally edgy. Though, from the vivacious curl of his lips and laissez-faire glint of his eye, one could hardly tell. Gliding with a certain swagger towards Nanao, whom was in the midst of doing all the paper work he had been putting off, he stopped in front of her desk and placed one hand firmly in front of her. He was leaning down slightly, with a sly grin. "Nanao, be a doll and fetch me two things. First, I need another bottle of sake, and secondly, I need my white-haired sidekick."

As per usual, Nanao threw him a disappointed scowl. "You've been in your office ever since Urahara called. If one bottle hasn't helped, then what makes you think a second one will?"

"Ah." The man leaned a little closer to assure the girl. "That's why I need Juushiro. If alcohol can't bring the answer out of me, then there's no doubt in my mind that he can."

Rolling her eyes, she lifted another bottle of sake out from under her desk. As she extended the bottle outwards to a giddy Shunsui, she pulled it back at the last moment. "I may not get your madness, but it does come though most of the time. However, this is it until you figure everything out. You're already starting to get drunk."

Smirking at the girl, he spun on his heels and retreated to his office, bottle in hand. "And you'd think you were the captain, sometimes."

Two hours had passed since word of Orihime and Uryu's attack had made its way to the Captain and Commander of the Gotei 13. It was imperative that every minuscule detail be relayed to him, in the hopes that something that was said would lead to the identity of this rogue soul reaper. What seemed to irk the commander more than anything was just how close he felt to the answer. It was as if the elusive memory of this man was stored somewhere within him but it was inaccessible, locked away with other memories that were destined to be forgotten.

Sitting down on a meditation mat and taking a sizable gulp of his sake, he tried something new. Perhaps if he meditated and let his mind focus only on the information he knew of the man, just maybe he could unlock some long forgotten memory. Sitting cross-legged with his palms upwards, Shunsui began his inward chant. He repeated the most crucial facts he had learned, the ones he couldn't get out of his head.

 _Long iridescent braid, wisteria eyes._

' _Trust me, If I decided I wanted you, there'd be nothing you could do to stop me._ '

' _Master_.'

An image of a blurred face was forming in the commander's mind. However, it just would not complete. No matter how hard he pushed, all he saw was a silhouette and indiscernible features.

Just as he began to feel the weight of his frustration, a warm and familiar hand plopped on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the lively green orbs of his friend.

"I don't think that's going to work this time around, Shunsui."

Getting to his feet, he gave a look of agreement. "You're right. That elusive bastard is really good at playing hide and seek."He leaned back against his desk and rubbed the frustration from his eyes. Then, he began to relay all the details to Juushiro.

Seeming equally as puzzled and at a loss for words, Ukitake took a moment to consider. "You're right, it does seem oddly familiar, as if it's on the tip of my tongue."

Each took turns saying key points to themselves, as if repetition would somehow bring to life the missing link.

"Green hair."

"Nothing you can do to stop me."

"Purple eyes."

They did this for at least five minutes, both completely at a loss.

"We're missing something," the aged white-haired man proclaimed.

"Obviously, but what?"

Putting one finger to his chin and tapping it lightly, Juushiro let out a hum. "Hmmm, perhaps we should look at it from a different angle. We know that this girl, Salim, one of the genius soul reapers, is with him and calling him master. We can also assume that means her twin, Jessie, is with him to. Probably Ulter, also." Now putting his hair in a ponytail as if to help him focus, Juushiro continued, "But the question is why? Why would these three follow him?"

"I've thought about it too, but I can't find any reason. They all had everything going for them. Other than being prodigies, they all had very little in common. So, it's hard to find any one reason they'd all want to leave, especially at the time they did."

Eyes widening in realization, Ukitake said, "Maybe there wasn't a reason…" His voice trailed off.

"What are you saying? They were _coerced_? From what I was told, Salim seemed pretty fond of this guy."

Looking down, Ukitake mumbled to himself slightly. His eyes flickered back and forth as if he was on the road to a break through. "Nothing you can do to stop me… Wait, could it be possible…" Now looking up at Shunsui's curious eyes, he explained, "What if these prodigies are being forced into it a different way. Maybe, somehow, his zanpakutou can control their minds or manipulate their memories. Maybe it can make them believe that he means well or is just."

Face now sunken and ghastly, Shunsui looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "…Or…make someone believe they're in love with you."

Juushiro's face became just one shade darker than his hair and his eyes gaped in frantic surprise. "No, it's impossible. There is only one zanpakutou that can do something like that and," he paused, mouth working helplessly, "its owner is… is…"

"Dead… Or so we thought." The commander's tone was inquisitive yet concerned. "Do you remember how they found the body? There was nothing. Nothing but teeth anyway, and if you want to fake a dental record, it's not too hard to get away with. No wonder it took us so long to figure it out. We didn't think to look through our dead." The man fought back a look of betrayal.

Leaning back in his chair, Juu said something uncharacteristic of himself. "Damn…We have to tell team Urahara right away."

"Agreed. Are you okay, Juu? I know he was…" Shunsui paused, searching for the right word, "a good friend of yours back at the academy."

Looking solemn yet hopeful, Juushiro let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll be better once we verify that this really is him…He was your friend too, Shunsui."

The commander looked away, slightly ashamed. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya tried to calm the frantic Ichigo, but his pleads to 'cool it' fell on deaf ears. As expected, he busted right through the shop doors and ran to the meeting room. Upon entering, he saw Orihime's head lying in Rukia's arms, the raven-haired soul reaper running her fingers through the red locks. Beside Rukia sat Uryu, his head leaning up against the wall in exasperation. Both of them looked physically okay, but they also looked completely drained. On the other side of the room was Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro, and Yumichika, but Ichigo payed them no mind. Instead, he dropped to his knees in front of Orihime and began impulsively asking questions.

"Orihime, please tell me you're okay. What happened? Did he get away? I'm going to kill that fucking as-"

Cutting the rant off with her glacier stare, Rukia knocked Ichigo upside the head. "She's fine! She's not a fragile doll, you know. What do you think you're doing, coming in here and being loud and freaking out."

"Yeah," Uryu added. "Some of us have raging headaches from being drugged."

"Drugged?!"

Uryu continued as if he hadn't heard Ichigo. "Besides, Rukia's right. My baby girl is as strong as they come. She put up one hell of a fight. Basically, he wasn't there to kill us, but analyze Orihime's skills. He said he knew she was hiding something." He paused, drumming his fingers on his lips in contemplation. "But I think he was mainly there to get in our heads and try to destroy Orihime's resolve."

For the first time since Ichigo and Byakuya's arrival, Orihime spoke up. Sitting up from Rukia's lap, she found her voice. "But he didn't. If anything, he's strengthened my resolve."

Upon hearing that, Byakuya couldn't help but smile. Orihime seemed to have walked away from this seemingly okay and with her fortitude still intact. "Of course you're okay. Your spiritual pressure is stifling and powerful. There's no way some weak minded rogue would hurt your morale."

Everyone seemed a little unsure of what to make of the noble's words, for he was never the first to offer encouraging words and comfort. However, they chose to just go with it. Orihime seemed especially pleased at the praise of such a powerful man.

Blushing slightly and waving her hands nervously around, she stuttered, "Oh no, no, no. I would be nothing without the support of you guys. Everyone in this room, they're the reason for my resolve."

Now joining in on the conversation, Renji came up behind Byakuya and patted him on the back. "Stop being so humble all the time,Hime. Come on, how's the other guy look?"

With a curl of his lips, Uryu responded for her. "He had to have his ass carried out of the room," he bragged and lifted his chin up in pride.

"Ha, I expected nothing less." Renji chuckled.

Yumichika came over and placed a hand over the foreheads of both Uryu and Orihime. "Both of your fevers are finally starting to come down. That tea I made is finally kicking in. I swear, whatever that women's made up of is pure toxin. I guess she doesn't go by Poison Ivy for no reason."

"Thank you for taking such good care of us, Yumichika-san," the red haired women looked up and mumbled, despite her burning throat.

"We're comrades and friends. You would do the same for _have_ done the same for all of us. I don't think there's one person in this room who'd be alive if it weren't for you, so don't even think about saying thank you again." He furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a threatening scowl that was then met by a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I'd definitely be dead without you. Because of you, I live to fight another day, Ikkaku added, trying to comfort in his own way.

"So what do we know about this guy now? Are we any closer to finding out who he is?" Ichigo interrupted the sentiments, still focused on finding the guy who hurt his friends.

This time, Toshiro spoke up. "Urahara is communicating back and forth with the commander. I'm not sure, but I have a feeling their pretty close to a break through."

The spiky haired man could notice his friends tightened fists and twisted face. "Yeah, Ichigo! That means we're another step closer to finding this freak, who tried to hurt Hime

"And when we do, I will end him," Ichigo proclaimed, malice apparent in his voice.

Feeling an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder, Ichigo shuttered. Physical contact between Ichigo and the noble was rare, yet left such an impression. "You mean, _we_ will end him. This is an occasion you're going to have to _lean_ on your comrades." Byakuya's words were knowing and resonated with the hotheaded soul reaper. Ichigo knew he was right.

"Yeah, don't you dare leave me out of this," Uryu stuttered while trying to find his footing.

"You're not having all the fun yourself, Ichigo, not this time," Ikkaku echoed.

Everyone in the room gave a nod of agreement. It left Ichigo with an intensely warm feeling. Being surrounded by all of his comrades and friends, he almost felt, for the first time ever, that the fate of the world wasn't solely in his hands.

Entering the room and drawing all attention towards themselves, Yourichi and Urahara stood patiently amongst the group.

Too eager to wait, Ichigo urged the couple to explain. "Well? What's going on?! Did you find something out?" Ichigo's haste and frustration was obvious in his voice until he felt another comforting squeeze on his shoulder, telling him to calm down and that it would be alright. Though Byakuya and Ichigo didn't know, most of everyone else took notice to this little gesture too and the calming effect it had on the young man. However, now wasn't the time to bring things like that up.

"Hello to you too, Ichigo. I see you're in a rush, so I won't waste time." Urahara's playful tone veiled his somber eyes.

Yourichi pulled a photo out of a notebook she was holding and lifted it close to Orihime. "Orihime, is this the man who attacked you?"

Eyeing the green-haired man with piercing violet eyes, she did not hesitate. "Yes, that's him!"

Golden orbs skeptically eyed the red head. "Are you sure?"

"I have no doubt at all," Orihime assured.

Stepping back with intensity in her eyes, Yoruichi turned and gave Urahara a knowing look. He just nodded back at her solemnly, as if they'd exchanged some deeply hidden secret just through eye contact.

Both seemed rather troubled compared to their usual playful natures. You'd figure finding the culprit would bring about relief or at least snarky comments from Yourichi.

"If that's the case, I believe we have identified the rogue," Urahara bellowed out, placing both hands behind his head. "Luckily for you guys, that means story time. This isn't just some normal rogue soul reaper. No, his vengeance goes well beyond that." Looking downwards, as if almost ashamed, he muttered, "I can't say that he's completely unjust…"

Thats seemed to catch the interest of the group, if not anger them. There was nothing that could make this man just. Before anyone could protest or inquire about what he meant, Urahara continued, "Sit down, everyone. This story may take a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Long green locks fell over the shihakusho-covered shoulders of Tanaka Aiko as he walked eagerly next to his captain. Through the barracks of the twelfth division, Aiko passionately explained his latest experiment._

 _"Tsukuda-taichou, I know you get tired of my eccentric ideas sometimes_ , _but I'm truly onto something_ , _" Aiko convinced, increasing his pace to keep up with his captain._

 _Looking somewhat annoyed and preoccupied, the Captain of the twelfth division gave the man a sideways look. Even though Aiko could be a pain in the ass at times, his urgency and passion made him undeniable. "Talk as I walk, I have a captain's meeting in thirty-five minutes."_

 _"This will only take five!" the man enthused. "I have been working on this revolutionary experiment that could aid the Gotei in interrogation and infiltration like never before. Because of the nature of my zanpakutou, I started wondering." He threw his hands up theatrically. "Hey! If it's possible to use kidou to induce love, could it not be possible to be able to manipulate other human emotions? I think I've found a chemical combination that, when mixed with certain types of kidou, can actually bend a person's emotions. Emotion is determined by slight deviations in the chemical makeup." Pausing to let his captain take in his discovery, he fretted when he found the man rather unimpressed, by the looks of it. "Captain! How can you be so casual? Do you know what this means? Think of the possibilities. Imagine us capturing an enemy_! _W_ _e could induce loyalty to the Gotei 13, making them our spies. That's just one of many possibilities."_

 _Laughing despite himself, the captain put on an empathetic smile. "You're correct, it's quite the discovery you've been diving into. I just don't want you to get your hopes up, Aiko. You have a tendency to do that a lot_ ; _you're an optimist. Don't get me wrong, your sprit is why you're my lieutenant. I know the twelfth division is technically the head of scientific development_ , _but Yamamoto is still so behind the times. He thinks everything can be solved by pure power." Shaking his head in disappointment_ , _Tsukada continued_ , _"I can't get him to fully understand the implications of our research here_. _W_ _e need more funding. Speaking of funding, where are you getting the test subjects for this little project of yours?"_

 _"Don't worry_ , _Ca_ _ptain_. _I'm using rats. I'm a scientist_ , _not a mad scientist."_

 _"Good_ , _but if low-ranking members of the division go missing, I'll know who to look for_ , _" the captain teased and gave a genuine smile. "Well, maybe I can talk to the commander about possibly finding more funding. Who knows, this may be the crazy idea we need to finally become serious."_

 _Grinning widely, Aiko put his fist up and then jabbed his elbow back as if winning a jackpot. "Yes! You won't regret this_ , C _aptain! I have great things in mind for this division."_

 _"Yes, you surely have a bright future_ , e _specially with that beautiful wife of yours and the baby on the way. A man with something to lose is a man with motivation. If anyone can bring this division into the future, it's you." Giving the man a light pat on the back, he retreated into the meeting hall._

 _"It's almost time_. _I have to find Juushiro, quickly_ , _" Aiko thought out loud, flash-stepping away._

 _Finding the white-haired man still in his room, eyeing himself in a full-length mirror, Aiko stood in the threshold and watched him in amusement. "It's much more like Shunsui to be the late one. You must really be nervous."_

 _Juushiro straightened out his newly donned captain's haori while Aiko came and stood behind him. Putting his chin on the white-haired man's shoulder, he squeezed his forearms gently._

 _"I understand why you're nervous. This is it. Your whole life as a soul has led to this moment. It must feel dreadfully absolute and you're worried if you can step up to the challenge. Well, this isn't absolute. From here, it's just the beginning_ , _Juu_ _. You can do anything you want_ , _and knowing you, you'll never stop growing and creating yourself. There is no better fit for a captain other than yourself."_

 _Turning to meet his green eyes with his friend's joyous ones, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm the one who's supposed to be giving you advice and bringing you down to earth and here you are, comforting me. When did the roles change?"_

 _Holding his hands up to his chest as if being held by gunpoint, Aiko laughed. "Trust me, I don't want that title. If I had to have me and Shunsui as best friends, I don't know if I could handle it." Relaxing his arms a little_ , _"I guess we've all just grown since the academy, you_ , _Shunsui_ , _and I. Well, I don't know too much about Shunsui sometimes, but he means well."_

 _Running his frail fingers through white strands, Juushiro chuckled slightly. "For the love of the soul king, it's been so long. I can't believe we're all still friends and that we've made it so far. Especially with Yamamoto as our teacher and the way we acted up."_

 _"It's because of you, Juu_. _I've always been way ahead of myself on everything_ , _and Shunsui's has always been as lazy as they come. You've been the one constant anchor in our lives. You were always the one to push Shunsui or comfort me when my ideas didn't pan out. You're the one who convinced us that if we played a prank on Yamamoto_ , _it would most definitely result in our deaths."_

 _Smiling humbly, Juushiro just shook his head slightly. "You two have done a lot for me too, you know?"_

 _"Oh I know, that's why I need you to do one more thing for me?"_

 _Juushiro raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's that?"_

 _"I want you to be my daughter's godfather when she's born."_

 _Blushing slightly and almost tearing up, Juushiro stuttered_ , _"Of-f course_. _I'd be honored, Aiko." He wiped away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Of course, Shunsui isn't going to be happy that you didn't consider him, even if he doesn't say it,"_

 _"Oh_ , _that big lug will get over it. Besides," he playfully nudged his friend. "You and I were always the closest in the group."_

 _Putting a finger to Aiko's mouth, Juushiro muted him. "Hush now, you know I love you both in your own ways. I've never had a favorite."_

 _"You were always my favorite…I do love that dummy too, though." Putting one arm around his friend and placing one outstretched hand in front of him, Aiko panned it across their view as if they were taking in a scenery. "I can see it now. You're going to be captain, my research is going to be complete and then I'll be a captain before you know it. Even Shunsui is talented enough to become captain. We're the future, Juu. We're going to change this place and create something even better than our predecessors. Just you wait."_

 _Sometimes his friend's ability to be so positive astounded him. "You're getting ahead of yourself, as always." Juushiro shook his head halfheartedly._

 _"One of us has to be the dreamer."_

 _"And one of us has to keep you from flying too close to the sun_ , a _lthough_ _I wouldn't want you any another way. Your resolve and idealism is inspiring. You live life like every day's a gift and all the best days are ahead of you. Between that and the undying love you have for your wife, your heart is more open and pure than most." He paused for a moment. "In fact, when you start going on about how great the future will be, I'm almost inclined to believe you."_

 _"I know things will be hard_ , _but I truly believe, even when we have nothing, just the hope for a better tomorrow is enough to keep on walking forward. I have plenty, so I have no reason to be anything but grateful."_

 _After a few more moments of conversation, the two departed, planning on meeting with Shunsui later that evening to celebrate Juushiro's promotion._

 _The next evening, Juushiro found himself roaming the halls of the first division, on his way to visit the commander. That's when he heard a familiar voice raging from the commander's office._

 _Upon entering, he saw Aiko frantically crying on his hands and knees. Yamamoto was standing in front of him with a distant and cold face, his whole demeanor uncomfortable._

 _"Wha-what's going on here? What's wrong_ , _Aiko?"_

 _Hearing his friend, Aiko's soaked eyes, red and strained, turned to look at Juushiro. It was almost unbearable to meet his gaze, for the pain and anguish was so apparent. It made Juushiro sick to his stomach. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around his long-time friend and absorb every ounce of his pain. What was more disturbing was just how frail and hopeless Aiko looked, like a man who lost his last shred of sanity. Aiko was always so positive and full of light and hope, so to see him so broken showed just how serious the situation must have been. A man whose pride was only rivaled by his heart was on his hands and knees, groveling. It almost made Juushiro angry. Not at him or the commander but whatever abhorrent situation had put him in such a position._

 _Trying to save his friend some humility_ , _he extended_ _his hand to Aiko, hoping he would calm himself and explain what was going on. For a moment, Aiko just looked at the hand with slight confusion. Then, he lifted his pale white face to meet Juushiro. Lips trembling and a flow of constant silent tears, agony could be seen in every pore. Splotches of red painted his face along with beads of sweat and unkempt strands of hair fraying outwards. Wiping the clear mixture of snot and tears from his upper lip, he used his other hand to grasp Juushiro's and pulled himself up. For a moment, it seemed like the presence of his friend had brought him back to reality, however, he soon fell into Juushiro's arms. With his head burrowed in Juushiro's chest, he let his agony pour out of him in the form of tears and muffled screams._

 _"She's gone, she's gone, she's gone_ , _and I can't find her."_

 _Deeply concerned for his friends wellbeing and unable to understand his rambling, Juushiro gave a worried look to the commander_

 _"Aiko came here this evening to explain that his wife never came back from her work in a Rukongai district. When he went to look for her, some passersby informed him that they'd seen a women of her description being carted away by what looked like slavers. No one intervened. Now Aiko wants the help of the Gotei 13 to track her."_

 _With no hesitation, Juushiro volunteered. "Then what are we waiting on? Shunsui and I will go with him right away!"_

 _When the commander didn't say anything_ , _Aiko lifted his head slightly and managed to let out a whisper of desperation. "Don't you get it, Juushiro_? _He won't send anyone_. _I'm the only one allowed to go and with the slave trade as big as it is, without a whole platoon, it'd be impossible to find and retrieve her. Don't you see? He's betraying me."_

 _Shocked and horrified, not completely able to take in what was said, Juushiro turned his widened eyes towards the commander. "Is this true?"_

 _Not looking guilt-stricken in the least, the commander just nodded. "Yes, it's true. I appreciate Aiko and his loyalty to the soul society. However, as a soul reaper, he should understand that duties hold priority. In these times, we cannot risk sending a whole platoon on a dangerous mission that may not be fruitful_ _, just for the sake of a single soldier_ _. It isn't pragmatic or reasonable_ , _and as the commander of the Gotei 13, I will put the wellbeing of the society in front of everyone else."_

 _Stuttering and unsure of what to say, he continued_ , _"But-ut-t, Captain, it's us. We've been more like family tha-"_

 _"Silence." The man slammed his staff with authority. "That's enough of this conversation. I have made up my mind. Aiko can search if he likes_ , _but no one else will accompany him and that's final. I mean it, Juushiro. You may not have the wisdom to understand why I'm being so harsh_ , _but one day you will understand. Some things are greater than one man's anguish." He paused, sounding slightly regretful. "No matter how much I may care for that person."_

 _Juushiro didn't agree with the commander in the slightest_ , _and it was not usual for him to let go of his convictions easily. He was the type of man to give up everything if it was for something he held deeply. However, under the pressure of a man who was like a father to him, the responsibility to the soul society and a whole division of soul reapers, Juushiro had very limited choices. Either he disobeyed the rule and go on a possibly fruitless search with his friend_ , _or he stayed true to his title and duties to the soul society. In the moment, despite the sadness it brought him, there was only one choice to be made._

 _Pulling his friend out of his arms slightly, he looked at him with torment and regret. "I'm so sorry_ , _Aiko, please understand_. _I don't have another choice in the matter._ "

 _Now looking unnervingly calm and emotionless, Aiko pulled himself from the grasp completely. His eye burrowed into Juushiro's unapologetically, now expressing a newfound disgust. "There is always a choice, Juushiro. I guess this is what it means to be a part of the Gotei 13. If we can't even save the people we love_ , _then what is this all for? We're all just a bunch of hypocrites picking and choosing which lives are important enough to save or when we want to be decent souls. How can we expect to bring peace to this mad world when our example is through cruelty and turning a blind eye." Now becoming more heated_ _, Aiko went on_ , _"And this isn't just about my wife. You know as well as I do, Juushiro, how hypocritical and archaic this system is_ , h _ow corrupt it can be. We've talked about changing things one day, yet you sit there and tell me you have no choice." His eyes never left Juushiro, who was finding it harder and harder to maintain eye contact. Guilt was consuming him._

 _Now turning to walk away, he looked at his long-time friend once more. "I never thought you were a coward. That wasn't the man I knew."_

 _Juushiro called after him frantically as he left the room_ , _but Aiko flash-stepped away. He was left there feeling disgusted, desolate, and guilt ridden_ , f _or he couldn't even be mad at the commander_. H _e was sure that there was no way this was as easy for him as he let on. No, he just had more practice at being heartless._

 _"These choices do get easier, Juushiro."_

 _Eyes sunken and grief-stricken, he began to walk out of the room. "I don't think I ever want something like that to be easy, Commander."_

 _As expected, Aiko was never able to find his wife and unborn child. Months passed and Aiko became merely a shell of his former self. Despite Juushiro and Shunsui's best efforts, he wouldn't talk to either of them. At first, he was never around. The commander wasn't completely heartless and allowed him as much time off as needed for grief. After his return, he was no longer the same man. Now, he seemed to be just a sack of flesh with a pulse. There was no more of the same passion, eagerness, or yearning for exploration and creation. There was no more curiosity and laughter, no more love or sparkle in his eye. Aiko once was a man who could cheer anyone up and who no one could dislike. He'd spent his time thinking of others_. _When someone was injured, he was always to first to visit the infirmary. If someone needed help, even if they were from a different division, Aiko offered it. If his comrade was in danger, despite his own safety, he'd never leave anyone behind. He'd never acted as if he was too good to be bothered and truly understood what it meant to be a good soul. Now, the same souls he had treated with such benevolence and kindness shrunk away from him. It wasn't because his grief made him unbearable_. N _o, it was guilt. Everyone was riddled with guilt but had no manner to show it. Despite knowing about the situation with his wife and daughter, not a single comrade went to his aid, all too scared of Yamamoto and Central 46. Unable to deal with their own guilt, everyone avoided Aiko like the plague, as if ignoring him would make their guilt disappear._

 _As a result, Aiko crawled deeper into seclusion and focused solely on his experiments. It became a point of obsession in his life. In fact, if he ever did talk, it was only of the progress of his experiments. It didn't take long for his mental stability to come into question_ , _and there was concern about him keeping an officer position, even with his captain sticking up for him vehemently. One day, his mental instability could no longer be ignored. Aiko marched into the commander's quarters_ , _explaining that his work was completed. Only, no longer did Aiko want to manipulate emotions, he wanted to destroy them_ , s _tating that his newfound grief had given him an epiphany. Love and other emotions were the cause of all weakness amongst soul reapers and humans. Emotions made for weak solders_ , _and if they could only eliminate them, they'd have the ultimate beings. He continued to explain that his zanpakutou had given him a taste of how love could be used as a weapon of destruction and that the soul society should recognize that and eliminate it. As expected, he was removed from his position as a seated officer and a soul reaper in general. Though it was uncommon, they allowed him to leave the Seireitei, considering his mental issues. Aiko_ _didn't take the news well when he was given a day to leave the Seireitei._

 _On the day Aiko was scheduled to leave, the whole twelfth division was out on patrol, leaving Aiko behind to gather his belongings. Shunsui and Juushiro made their way to the twelfth division in hopes that they could talk to Aiko before he left_ ; _it was their last chance._

 _Both walking at a steady pace but not flash-stepping, Juushiro and Shunsui headed to the twelfth division._

 _"It's not your fault_ , _Juu_ _. I know you blame yourself_ , _but there really wasn't anything you could of done. Even if you had helped, what would've come of it?"_

 _The sullen man looked as if he had all of his spirit drained for him. This whole thing tortured him. "No Shunsui, you're wrong, there was something I could have done." Seeing his friend's confused face, he continued_ , _"Even if I had just gone with him, things could have turned out differently…Even if we didn't find her…I've been thinking a lot about what Aiko said_ , h _ow if we couldn't even save the people we care for_ , _then why were we all here. He said,_ ' _how can we expect to bring peace to this mad world when our example is through cruelty and turning the blind eye_ ,?' _He's right, Shunsui. As soul reapers, we purify souls to keep the balance. Yes, that is our greatest mission_ , _but it shouldn't be the only. We send people into this afterlife unknowingly into this world of murder, poverty, theft_ , _and rape_ , _and we claim it isn't our problem. We're the closest thing to a government in this place_ , _yet we maintain that it isn't an issue of the soul society to even try and better the lives of these people. Protecting the soul society is paramount_ , _but selfishly washing our hands of the people we bring here_ _under the guise of protecting the soul king, all because central 46 can't be bothered, it's immoral. It's wrong. We're blind to what's going on because of our comfy positions. Aiko saw that." He tilted his head downwards as the familiar pang of guilt filled his chest once more._

 _"He always had a way of seeing things we were to jaded to. Well, you're right, next time-"_

 _Cutting off his friend with a startling gasp_ , Juushiro said, _"No! There won't be a next time. Right_ , _Shunsui? We're better than this_! H _e was right to believe in us. We're going to change things and never abandon someone who needs us again. Right?"_

 _Frantically searching his friend's eyes for an answer, he was met with a tight hug enveloping his whole body and a warm breath on his neck. "Right_ , _" Shunsui whispered, uncharacteristically gentle. "We will never abandon what's important, no matter what."_

 _Ruining the sentimental moment was loud screams coming from the direction of the twelfth division. Upon flash-stepping to the building, what Juushiro and Shunsui saw almost brought them both to tears_ : _the twelfth division barracks, up in flames._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was believed Aiko killed himself while all his other squad members were away. At least, it was ruled as a suicide. They found the body and it had matching dental records… No one questioned anything."

Moments stretched into minutes as the shopkeep allowed the group to take in the information. When no one added anything, he continued.

"This happened almost six hundred years ago, back when Yourichi and I were in the Gotei but not captains. We both knew Aiko, everyone did. After he died…it became the great sadness that no one talked about. Because of him…" Urahara face contorted as if going through a range of emotion. A face that was usually fixe with a wicked grin was now filled with regret. Composing himself, he continued once more, "Because of him, Juushiro, Shusui, Yourichi and I- and-d even more. We made internal promises to ourselves after that, promises to put what's right above what the soul society wants."

"Which explains why Urahara and I were quick to defect when it was needed. We couldn't turn our back on the oversight of the soul society."

"And why Juushiro and Shunsui fought Yamamoto when I was imprisoned," Rukia proclaimed.

"Exactly."

Byakuya felt a quick pang of remorse. Here were these people, willing to give up positions, freedom, and possibly their lives all for doing what was just, yet here he was, unable to even admit his feelings towards Ichigo simply because of his fear of breaking the rules and abandoning everything he'd known. Because of his fear of rejection…But things were different for him. At least that's what he told himself, that things had to be different for him.

Surprisingly, Orihime was the first to speak up. "Yourichi, Urahara… You guys know more than anyone, I'm the first to sympathize with someone's pain, but this time…" She looked away with distain in her eyes. "This man is attacking love. I get your guilt and it seems he's actually done a lot good, even if it was only inspiring you guys to stand up for what you believe in. He was probably an amazing person at one point. All of that said, he had a choice to make, a choice everyone in this room had to make at some point. We've all lost people, some more than others." She paused for a moment. " And when that happens, you have a choice. You shame their memory by becoming something ugly and by letting all the love die with that person, or you get up and you go on to love another day, you go on to spread that love that was given to you and find new people to share it with. You make the memory of their love count. I know it's hard to hear, but I believe Aiko is too far gone. His grief destroyed the person he once was and left behind a madman. I don't think he'll be able to truly find peace until he's defeated."

There was a moment of silence before Byakuya spoke up, "She's right. We have to continue as we have. It's the only way. He's using love to destroy people, so we're going to have to fight fire with fire, so to speak."

"Love with love," Rukia added.

Urahara's face pacified along with Yoruichi's. Seeing the resolve of the team seemed to lift away the deeply embedded guilt that had lain dormant within them for all this time. "Right. Now that we know more about the enemy, it will enable us to beat him. What we do know is that he works by using love against someone. His shikai can implant a tiny piece of his zanpakutou's soul within a person and capture their affection. His bankai can induce hypnosis, where you see tragic flashes of people you love dying, paralyzing the person. From what Uryu and Orihime told us, he seems to like to play games, too. He wants us to drop our resolve, meaning he will exploit any form of love you feel in your life, whether it's love for humanity, family, friends, or partners. Nothing is off limits. This isn't going to be easy, because this mission will not push you just physically, but emotionally. Today, in this room, you need to decide what it is you stand for and be prepared to hold tight to that resolve, because he will try to destroy it. Also, be wary of everyone, especially new people that enter your life. Apparently, there are eyes on us, so be cautious."


	8. The number one protector

All this talk of love and realizing what you stand for made Ichigo feel restless. He decided to visit Milly, for she could always anchor him. Walking through the uneven parking lot of the withering children's hospital, Ichigo pondered the day's events. What did he stand for? That was an easy one. The protection of the people he loved and everyone's right to live a happy life without danger. His need to protect went beyond his own loved ones; it extended to everyone. The person Ichigo was wouldn't let him turn away from anyone in danger. Would this Aiko man use that against him? Would he use the people Ichigo cared about? They probably knew about Milly, since they were watching. Since they knew about Milly, they probably also knew that no one else knew about her and they could use that somehow.

Still, Ichigo just wasn't ready to open up about his relationship with the girl, as if telling people would make it to real and he'd have to admit that he couldn't save her, at least not on his own. Plus, after all this time, how would he explain himself? He wasn't her brother or her father, yet he spent so much time being concerned for her. If Ichigo knew his friends, they would worry about it to no end and maybe they _should_ be. Ichigo was on a one-man mission to stop the only thing he had no control over: sickness. No strength or cunning could stall such a malignant opponent. This was one opponent that he couldn't possibly defeat, and he was falling deeper into his inevitable dismal fate. Yet, even with knowing the pain Milly's death would cause him, he still chose to be with her every step of the way. It was his greatest curse and biggest blessing, this damn compulsion to protect.

But protect he would. He would protect everyone he loved: Family, Rukia, Renji, 'Hime, Uryu, all the soul reapers, Byakuya…

' _Wait, what? Love Byakuya? I wouldn't call it that_ …'

The thought almost stopped him dead in his tracks. Love Byakuya? He couldn't possibly. Love was something that came with time, days of caring for each other, of telling jokes and experiencing sorrow together. Maybe he loved him in the same way he loved Rukia and liked him as something more, if that's even possible. Despite his inner protest, the image of Byakuya's mangled body lying broken and defeated materialized in his head. He was within Ichigo's grasp, yet he was unable to bring him back from death's door. That image made the fiery soul reaper want to throw up, and a pit of pain hit him in the chest, a pain that was great enough to knock the wind out of him.

Ichigo grasped his hands on the railing lining the hospital walls and lowered his head to catch his breath. Why was he thinking about things like this? Was this what Urahara was talking about when he said they needed to figure out where they stood? Maybe he did love Byakuya because the idea of him lying lifeless in front of him was unbearable. It went beyond the pain gained from not being able to protect. It felt as if a distinct and permenant part of his soul was plucked from him. Maybe this was his subconscious mind's way of telling him to stop being a dense idiot and realize just how deep his connection with the noble was, a connection he felt with few people, almost like a connection that had been there forever, a permeant part of himself, like the connection he had with Rukia, the one who gave him his powers, or the one he had with his father and his zanpakutou. Other than those select few, Ichigo never thought he'd feel that again, but with Byakuya, it felt like he had been there forever.

Even if he did love Byakuya, Ichigo could never admit it to him. Hearing the words of rejection would only be unnecessary pain, masochism. Knowing how much he cared might be important for the mission, but in the end, it would only cause him more grief.

Upon entering the terminally-ill wing, Ichigo signed in at the nurses desk and went promptly to Milly's room.

As he entered, he saw her stuck under a bundle of blankets, her bald scarf-clad head buried in a book. Her eyes looked up to meet Ichigo's and immediately a look of elation came over her tiny features.

"Ichi!" She beamed, holding her arms out for a hug.

He abided, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame gently. "Hey, bug. I've missed you."

Rolling her eyes while squirming in her bed, the reply came, "You were just here yesterday, silly."

"You didn't miss me?"

"No!" She held her dragon close to her chest. "I had Dragon, he's great company," her high-pitched voice chirped with happiness.

"Brat." Laughing slightly, Ichigo grabbed a box out of his bag."Dragon doesn't bring you candy, does he?"

Dropping her stuffed toy, she all but ripped the box of candy out of Ichigo's hands. "Dragon? Who is this dragon guy? You're my only friend, Ichi!" Her voice was playful as she stuffed pieces of chocolate in her little mouth.

Ichigo just sat back and enjoyed the sight of Milly's happiness, for he knew that these moments would grow less frequent as she got sicker and sicker.

Seeming to notice her companion's change in demeanor, she took in Ichigo worrisome features. "Are you okay, Itchy? You don't seem like yourself."

Trying to hide his obvious seriousness, he put on a somewhat counterfeit smile. "It's nothing, Milly, I've just had a lot on my mind." Putting a gentle hand on her frail shoulder, he reminded her, "You don't need to be worrying about me anyway, I'm the adult here."

Seeming unconvinced, the little girl puffed out her chest as much as she could and fretted her brow. "Not fair, Ichi! We're friends, so you're supposed to tell me everything."

Looking away slightly, feeling a tad bit of guilt, he explained, "You can't always tell people everything, Milly, not even your friends. You'll understand later."

Lying back on her pillow defeated, she let out a sigh. Then, as if she'd had a sudden epiphany, her face became more bemused and relaxed. "You know, you adults really are silly. It seems you adults play more games than us kids, only your games are no fun and a lot more confusing."

For a nine-year-old, Milly was way beyond her years. Because of years of sorrow and isolation, Milly knew all too well the way the world worked. She was not naive, since her days were spent either in a hospital or around disgruntled orphaned teens, so it wasn't unlike Milly to want to be involved in every little thing. It made her especially mad when adults treated her as if she didn't know what they were talking about or that she shouldn't get involved. Years of reading made her undeniably smarter than some adults, and years of surviving the system and sickness gave her a certain common sense that a lot of people never obtained. That's why when the little girl, who had just turned nine, said the surprisingly adult comment, Ichigo didn't bat an eye. It was the mixture of her childlike joy and knowing maturity that attracted Ichigo to the young girl, after all.

"Exactly, you don't want to get involved in them."

"No! I mean, what's confusing is that it doesn't make sense to keep secrets from someone you care about."

Ichigo shot her a look of confusion mixed with sleepiness, which prompted her to continue. "I mean, if you care about someone and you want them to trust you, then how can that happen when you hide things from them?" She crossed her arms and put them around her tiny chest. "See if I tell you any more juicy secrets Dragon and I find out, or about ANY of the cool fantasy books, EVER."

Yes, Milly could still act like a child.

Bemused by her pouting, Ichigo tried to change the subject to something more light hearted. "Milly, you kn-"

"And why?" She cut him off. "I just don't get you guys. Why keep secrets from someone who trusts you? That's what trust is, being about to share your deepest secrets with someone. That's how you get close to someone. So why, why is it so important to hide things from people?"

"Well I- um- well…" Ichigo fell short; he was actually speechless. If anything, the girl's words made him feel like absolute shit. Even though she didn't know it, she was hitting incredibly close to home. All the secrets he kept from his friends, from Byakuya were resurfacing. He'd never told anyone because he was scared and wanted to save the day, yet again. The more he thought about it, it was a stupid reason, and he had no legitimate point of contention to give Milly.

"You see? There _is_ no reason. Maybe you're just pretending. Like when I don't want to do chore duty with the older kids because I'm scared they'll make fun of me, I pretend to be sick."

Crossing his arms and putting on a face of parental disapproval,Ichigo scolded, "You do that?"

Not backing down and with arms still crossed, she retorted, "If everyone else can use the Milly has cancer card, so can I. It's _my_ card!"

Eyeing her knowingly, he began to lecture. "Yes, but you're better than everyone else."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're changing the subject, Ichi! So, am I right? Are you not telling me something because you're scared?"

' _Maybe it_ is _time to let people in on this secret, at least someone._ '

Remembering his mission to have Byakuya trust him, he realized she was right. How could he expect trust from him, or anyone else for that matter, when he spent so much time trying to keep secrets? It wasn't protecting anyone, especially not Milly. Besides, with everything that was happening, there was a good possibility that Aiko would use this against him. One way or another, something had to give. It was selfish of him to keep things hidden away under the guise of protection.

Maybe Byakuya didn't care at all whether Ichigo shared things with him or not, but he would have to at least appreciate the trust Ichigo would be placing in him. Maybe it would make him more inclined to trust Ichigo and let him unravel the many layers that Byakuya obviously kept hidden too.

"Well, Ichi?" She waved her hands wildly in front of the blanked-out soul reaper. "Secrets don't keep friends, Ichi! Friends keep secrets. Now tell me what's going on?"

Now back in reality, he turned his head to the side slightly and gave Milly a beaming smile. "I was just thinking of introducing you to someone. I was keeping it a secret because it was meant to be a surprise, bug." As a fib, it worked. Milly became too excited at the prospect of making a new friend to care about the bad lie.

"When?! Really? Who? Who?" The girl was actually jumping in her seat.

Standing up over the girl and placing a calming hand on her head, he replied,"Let me try and give them a call now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meeting, Byakuya decided he would go with his sister and Orihime for dinner, figuring that since Ichigo had gone off again on one of his mystery late-night work emergencies, he wouldn't be needing to make dinner.

Usually he wasn't one for company, but lately he'd rather be with people than alone with his own conflicting thoughts. This whole mission was beginning to work on his emotions. Who was he kidding? It had already ravished his emotional wellbeing. If someone were to ask what Byakuya stood for, he would give the answer expected of him. He cared for the wellbeing of the soul society, the soul king, and the reputation of his clan, but that fooled no one, especially not himself. Yes, he cared about those things, but that only scratched the surface. There were so many things he cared for but he was never inclined to show it, at least not in the way people expected. Byakuya would just never be the type to express emotions through words.

However, the noble heeded Urahara's warning. If he couldn't admit what he cared for and stood for, then Aiko could use it against him. This man was capable of atrocities against the human heart, and if you had a heart at all, he'd exploit it. Still, the man had no way of knowing just how deeply the noble cared for Ichigo. Of course, that wasn't a safe assumption to make, considering there were eyes all over them. What if they did know somehow? Could they use that against him? These feelings of love…

' _No! I do not love Ichigo! Right_ … _?_ '

He tried to shake the thought away. It just couldn't be that. Yes, his feelings were strong and definitely romantic but…love? Was Byakuya even capable of love?

' _I'm too focused to think of such things_. _Or maybe too scared, too selfish…_ '

Frustration was bubbling up within him. Maybe he thought he felt this way, but he knew it just couldn't be. True love was not within the noble's skill set, not anymore. Yes, love was a skill, and like any skill, it could be lost. Someone could claim to love someone but have no feasible idea of how to actually act on those feelings or treat someone with love. Byakuya considered himself one of those people. This would just be one bad guy Byakuya was going to have to beat with a different skill, one he was adept to.

Though the conversation was limited to the mission at first, it quickly moved on to a topic that Byakuya was growing irritated with: him and Ichigo. Not so much him and Ichigo, but their living situation. Oddly, the girls seemed to take a peculiar interest in their ongoings. It wasn't unlike the two girls to inquire about his life, because most understood Byakuya had a thing when it came to privacy. Walls as thick as the Berlin Wall formed an impenetrable boundary around Byakuya's personal life; he was always very wary about what he shared. Even if he did give Rukia more reign over his personal ongoings, it was still unlike her to push his buttons.

"So, where does Ichigo have you sleeping?" Rukia choked out, trying to swallow down the last of her spicy tuna roll.

"I see your husband's bad manners have already rubbed off on you, or maybe those can be attributed to Kurosaki. Either way, we're not animals, Rukia, don't talk with your mouth full!" He looked at her with the same intensity that he did in every situation. It was as if Byakuya's face only had one mode sometimes, and it was a ten on the serious scale.

Although Rukia knew him, and even though he was only partly serious, he just loved having the opportunity of picking at her. Though his face read, 'chew your food and shut up', he was really saying, 'say something snarky, please, I'm bored'.

Not wanting to disappoint, Rukia stuck out her tongue, mouth still filled with food, and made the sound they told you to make during a physical. "Ahhhhhhhhh, how's that for good manners?"

Seemingly disgusted, the noble shook his head in disapproval. "I swear, sometimes I don't know what I was thinking letting you into this household."

The always smiling Orihime quickly backpedaled. "So, you never answered us. Where does Ichigo have you sleeping?"

Fretting his eyebrows, he spoke with indifference. "You two sure are nosy tonight. If you must know, he offered his bed, but I took the couch. I couldn't stand the idea of being that close to his _stench."_ His nose crinkled and lips cringed at the word, even though it was a lie. The idea of waking up with his face burrowed into Ichigo's aroma sounded enchanting.

With her eyes looking at her plate, Orihime spoke casually. "You could just share a bed with him. That couch can't be comfortable."

Jumping back slightly at even the _suggestion_ of his body being in close proximity to Ichigo's, Byakuya let out an uncharacteristic gasp. "Now I know there's something wrong with you. How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"You're so silly! Guys can share beds, especially friends." She paused and let a playful grin pull at her lips."It would only be weird if you found him attractive or something." The comment wasn't accusatory, nor did it give off signs that they knew about Byakuya's feelings, but it did unnerve him greatly.

What was with this suspicious line of questioning? Byakuya wasn't sure what these girls were up to, but he didn't like it one bit.

Giving a stern look, as a parent does to a child, Byakuya lowered his voice for emphasis, "I don't know what you two are up to, but believe me, I will find out."

Both the girls seemed unfazed, if not amused by the warning. Byakuya must have been losing his touch.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Rukia just put on her best shit-eating grin and continued to eat.

Byakuya went to protest, but was cut short by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Seeing it was Ichigo, he picked it up quicker than a teenage girl getting a call from her crush.

"Hello." He picked up the phone coolly. "What?… Where? There of all places? What's going on? … Okay, I'm on the way."

Standing up quickly, Byakuya threw down way too much money. "This should cover it. I have to go, no time to explain."

Before Orihime or Rukia could reply, he was gone. Picking up the wad of money, Rukia looked over to her longtime friend."He's so rich he has no concept of how much things even cost, the fool," she reprimanded, holding the money with one hand while fanning it out with another.

"Do you want to go shopping on Byakuya?" A mischievous grin appeared on the redhead's face.

With a chuckle and a shrug of her shoulder, the tiny girl was convinced. "Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the halls of the children's hospital, Byakuya was completely out of his element. Looking at the conditions of the building, Byakuya considered this was a trick. He treaded a little more cautiously now. It just didn't make sense. Why would Ichigo be in a place like this? His sisters were both over eighteen now, so they wouldn't be here. Even if they were, their father being a doctor and all, it was very unlikely he would let the girls stay in a play with such deplorable conditions.

Following the dim flickering of a florescent light and the dripping of water in the distance, Byakuya came to two double doors.

Upon entrance, Byakuya only walked a few steps before he saw a flash of orange hair. Ichigo was standing against the wall, hands on the railing and one foot steadying him against the wall. Ichigo seemed different than usual. He looked as if he was some strange cocktail of excited, terrified, and miserable.

Once he saw the noble approaching him, Ichigo straightened up from the wall and turned his attention to the man. The nervous look was even more present, but the boy tried to hide it with a wavering smile. "I guess I should explain what's going on," Ichigo said, placing his hand in his pockets awkwardly.

Hiding his confusion with a look of stoic indifference, Byakuya just shook his head. "Like I said, every day's an adventure with you, although I usually draw my line at being lead to sketchy hospitals in the middle of the night."

Seeing the boy avert his eyes and a flash of guilt crossing his face, Byakuya grew concerned. Summoning the genuine care that he couldn't keep at bay around Ichigo, he placed a hand on his shoulder. When the boy's big honey eyes look up at him, he continued in a comforting monotone. "What's wrong, Ichigo? You said it was an emergency."

Now building up some confidence, he let his eyes meet Byakuya's. The last thing Ichigo wanted was to come off as weak or too vulnerable, because he was neither of those things. "It is an emergency," he articulated clearly and confidently, though his eyes gleamed with uncertainty and sadness that couldn't be hidden. "Not a life or death emergency but an emergency, as in, if I don't do this now, then I don't know if I'll ever be able to"

Seeing an emotion on Byakuya's face other than coldness, he continued. It looked like care but mixed with something else. "I've been keeping a secret from you, from all of you."

With this, the noble straightened himself up and listened with complete attention.

"The hospital I'm building started when I saw this place for the first time. When I came here to visit, I met this little girl, Milly." He paused and looked away as bitter sweet nostalgia shined in his eyes. "She's an orphan and very sick. She has…she,she…has cancer. When I met her, it was in remission, but now…" Ichigo closed his eyes tightly as he spoke the words. "It's back and she won't survive without a surgery, but the orphanage she's at can't afford it." Now looking back at Byakuya, whose facial expression was indiscernible, he continued. "She's who I've been visiting all this time. I- I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone." Now tears threatened to fall from the soul reaper's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "I guess I just couldn't admit that I have no way to save her, and if I told people, I would have to admit that to myself…" His voice trailed off as he let the silence sit between the two of them. Byakuya's face was bare and devoid of emotion. Though it was common for the noble to have a vacant expression mixed with an air of arrogance, this was different. This was a pure void mixed with nothingness, as if any emotion he'd ever felt had been sucked out of him.

Finally, he found his voice. "Why me? Why did you decide to tell me this, out of everyone?" Byakuya was now feeling a slight tinge of anger boil up inside of him. He understood why Ichigo felt the need to keep this a secret and he got why he finally needed to lean on someone, but why him? Rukia, Orihime, his dad, Renji, Uryu, he could have told anybody else, yet he'd chosen _him._

All the noble has wanted for so long was to get close to Ichigo and to know him, but now that it was happening, he didn't know if he could deal with it. How would he deal with it? What did it mean? His skin started to itch at the idea of such intimacy. In the midst of his internal struggle, Byakuya looked up to see Ichigo's desperate face, and a weird sensation struck him. It felt like a calming sadness. All of a sudden, none of his questions matter. True, he didn't understand his relationship with Ichiho, nor did he understand why the young soul reaper had decided to trust him, but in that moment, all Byakuya wanted to do was comfort the young man and hold him tightly until he forgot all his troubles, for even just a moment. It didn't matter why Ichigo had trusted him; all that mattered was he did, and it was Byakuya's duty to deserve that trust. Instead of wondering why Ichigo trusted him, he just needed to be a good friend to him, yet, that was another one of Byakuya's lackluster skills.

Still looking at the man with pitiful eyes, he explained, "I don't know, completely." Ichigo responded honestly. "It's partially because I knew you would understand why I needed to keep it a secret, without even having to explain it. Partially, because I felt like this secret was drowning me…" He looked away hesitantly. "But I guess, most of all, it's because I trust you." Biting his lip, Ichigo donned a surprising look of vulnerability.

To his shock, Byakuya finally spoke up. "Can I meet her?" he whispered.

Trying to not let to the look of shock and joy overcome him, Ichigo took in a frail breath and ran his fingers through his silky locks. "Of course," Ichigo muttered, a weary smile on his face.

Once inside the room, a pair of bright golden orbs shined up at him from the hospital bed located at the other side of the room. Looking weak yet filled with enthusiasm, the girl donned a gaping smile.

Ichigo walked next to the bed with Byakuya at his heels. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, half facing her, half facing Byakuya.

"Milly, this is my friend Byakuya," he said, placing a protective arm around the girl's waist.

Milly actually blushed and stared up at him with wonder, as if she was beholding a mythical creature. Usually, Byakuya found this type of thing unsettling and rude, yet he couldn't bring himself to have the same uncaring disposition as always. Just being around the little girl seemed to make him incapable of a mean thought.

"He's really beautiful, Ichi," she complimented, as if the noble wasn't even there. Putting her nose in the air, she started sniffing. "And he smells like flowers. A lot better than you smell."

Frowning a little, Ichigo pulled the girl tighter. "He knows he's beautiful, don't go given' him a big head, bug."

Genuinely smiling at the girl, Byakuya allowed himself a little more comfort. "She's right about one thing, I smell a lot better than you do. You're very smart, Milly, I can see why Ichigo has taken a liking to you."

He's never mentioned you, but Ichi never brings anyone here." Frowning slightly, Milly said, "I was starting to think he was embarrassed of me or somethin'."

"It's only because you're so special to him that he didn't want to share you with someone else. If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be you. Ichigo is a hopeless mess." His words seemed harsh,but his playful tone and smile gave Milly the impression that this was just the way Ichigo and Byakuya teased each other.

"Yeah, but I keep him around because he brings me cool books! Plus, Dragon thinks he's pretty cool."

For the first time, Byakuya noticed a mound of books stacked high on a bedside table. Next to the books was one raggedy stuffed dragon.

"You seem like you really enjoy reading. What kind of books do you like?"

This lead into a passionate rant filled with tales of alchemists, dragons, knights, and mages. Enthusiasm was clear in the girl's voice as she told the noble about her favorite books. Milly didn't have many friends, so when the opportunity arose to talk to someone who was not only willing but interested in listening, she ran with it.

"Ichi promised me that when I get better, he's going to take me to the zoo to see a real dragon!" Barely containing her excitement, she jumped in her seat.

"You know Komodo dragons aren't really dragons, right Milly?" Ichigo looked down at the girl with amused eyes.

"I can pretend!" She placed her arms firmly across her boney chest. "I want to see all the animals when I get out. I wanna' go explore all kinds of things. Ichi said, when I get better we're going to do all kinds of things I've never gotten to do." Grabbing the boy by the shoulder and shaking him slightly, she bellowed, "Rightttttttttt Ichi? We're going to see the animals and you're going to take me to my first fair where we can eat tons of candy apples and get really sick- and-and- ride the Ferris wheel." Looking for confirmation, her eyes met Ichigo's. "Right Ichy?"

Byakuya could tell from the way color drained from Ichigo's face and the way Ichigo was looking to him in desperation, that he was thinking that Milly wasn't going to get better and that he would never get to enjoy doing all the things he wanted to do with the girl. In that moment, Byakuya could understand that Ichigo truly loved this little girl and that despite his own suffering, he would do anything to make the girl happy. Even if she knew she was dying, Ichigo did everything in his power to give her hope, and it had gotten to the point that she was starting to believe that she would get better.

"Right," mumbled Ichigo, forcing a smile.

Now letting her jovial gaze fall upon Byakuya, she asked, "And you too! You're my friend now, so you have to go too."

At first Byakuya didn't know what to say but then quickly thought to himself that if he could, that would be exactly what he'd do. Maybe he'd never get the chance but if he could…

"Of course." Byakuya patted the little girls head and put on a more genuine smile than before.

Somewhat skeptical, the girl asked. "You promise?"

"Yes, and I never break my promises."

This earned him a thousand-watt smile. After that, they continued to talk for some time until it was obvious Milly needed her rest.

Once the door was shut, Ichigo moved to the wall and threw his head back in silent exasperation. For a moment, a haunting silence ensued while tears brimmed the corners of Ichiog's golden eyes. Still trying to be strong, he used the back of his hands to wipe away the tears. It wasn't until he felt the trembles of his hands against his eyelids that he even realized he was shaking. Even though he was trying so desperately to hold everything in, his body was rejecting his attempts. It was as if his brain needed this, it needed to have a breakdown or else it may just break down for good. Ichigo's whole existence has been built on being strong and protecting others. So here, face to face with his own faults and vulnerabilities, he could no longer deny that he couldn't be the strong one, not all the time.

It seemed as if Byakuya knew exactly what the young man was thinking. Standing beside him, eyes looking straight ahead, Byakuya could feel the vibrations of his trembling body. The slight hum filled Byakuya and he became resigned, no longer able to pretend he didn't care.

"You need to let it out, Ichigo." Now turning so that his eyes met Ichigo's, he still kept his distance. "This is causing you so much pain. I know you're not use to being the one who needs the shoulder to lean on," he paused slightly, "but you need to stop this." The noble's gentle treble actually sounded somewhat desperate. "Stop pretending it doesn't hurt and that you're unfazed. It will kill you inside, trust me, I know." Looking away slightly, as if the next part was cringe-worthy, he said, "And you're an amazing person, so that can't happen."

With that, Ichigo let the weakness of his legs give in. Crouching, with his back against the wall, he burrowed his face in his hands. When he finally allowed himself to feel all of his emotions, they came pouring out with a vengeance. They came out as if they were seeking revenge on him for hiding them away, for while Byakuya hid behind indifference, Ichigo hid behind a smile. Still, all the same, his ugly and broken parts could no longer stay neatly tucked away. What he thought would start off as simple tears were full on sobs, ugly, heart-wrenching, merciless sobs, the kind of sobs that come from a suppressed latent sorrow that had been smoldering within him, veiled with fraudulent pleads of his contentment. Byakuya sat beside him somberly, not daring to touch him. He didn't want to make Ichigo any more uncomfortable than he already was, so he just let his compassionate presence be there for the man. To his surprise, Ichigo allowed himself to slide all the way to the floor and press the side of his head to Byakuya's shoulder. Silky hair and flushed skin caused Byakuya's heart to jump. Hesitantly, he lifted his arm and held Ichigo closely as he continued to cry on Byakuya's chest.

The complexity of the situation made Byakuya lost to his own emotions and uncertain of where he would be after this. Maybe he didn't need to know. Maybe none of that mattered. He cared for Ichigo, though he couldn't articulate just how much, and he would do anything to protect him. For this reason, it broke the noble to see Ichigo this way. If anything could be done, Byakuya would do it. Even if he said it was only for Ichigo's sake, maybe he was being a little selfish. Perhaps he really did want to keep his promise to Milly.


	9. Pink Ink

Siting on the cold rough concrete, Ulter's lungs felt ten times denser, and her legs felt like toothpicks. As she inhaled deeply, she took notice of the last bit of fading sunlight through the one window in the room. The sounds of ridged wind hitting the steel roof and the dripping of water through cracks in the ceiling seemed to create an ominous melody that lulled the girl off to sleep. As her pupils began to rapidly move beneath her thin eyelids, she could feel her heart rate slow and her fingers involuntarily twitch. Her consciousness becomes fuzzy as her body fell into an all-encompassing warmth.

Images of the Ryuuji came to her, and the foreboding yet comforting, words of the creature resurfaced as well. Lately, those words were all Ulter could think about. She wondered if her own will could overcome the power that her master had over her. It seemed like her inherent destiny was different than the fate he had in mind for her. It pulled at Ulter's soul. In her heart, she knew who she was, and that helping Aiko went against every part of that, but even knowing this, she couldn't help but want to. She wanted to love him and do whatever she could to keep that love alive.

However, that made her think of the vision of her first mother and what it meant to truly love selflessly. Blood dragon said, that when you love someone you'll do what's best for them, no matter what, even if it hurts them or yourself.

That being said, Ulter had to ask herself if helping her master was truly what was best for him. She loved him, meaning she wanted what was truly the best for him, and not what _he_ thought was best. The whole thing riddled the girl with confusion.

Ultimately, Aiko was willing to give the greatest sacrifice as a means to exact his vengeance. He'd signed his heart away in order for his zanpakutou to bestow him with such abilities. For such a thing to even occur, a human heart filled with true sorrow was needed. It wasn't so much as needed as it was a consequence of using such a form. Truly, it was the embodiment of hate and despair. Once the yielder had ravished the hearts and souls of ten thousand people, their heart would be ripped from them, for such a deplorable person's body would reject a heart. After their heart was ripped away, the person would be exiled to the underworld, punished to spend their days in pure unrelenting agony, never to be reincarnated again. That was the punishment Aiko was willing to bear for the sake of his vengeance. In fact, he was so blinded by hatred that he didn't think of the underworld as a punishment at all, but as means of escape, because all he wanted was to forget and become submerged by his own hatred.

More than anything, Ulter didn't want that to happen, but she couldn't go against the will of her master. How could she? Just the mere thought of someone hurting him or upsetting him was like a stab in the heart.

Finally, the sound of a steel door being opened by the door man awoke Ulter. Ulter had been commanded to stay and train daily while the other three would be out gathering information or performing duties for the upcoming battle.

To her surprise, an exasperated Jessie came and sat right beside her. Throughout the entirety of knowing him and his sister, they had never been much for pleasantries or conversation. However, maybe with no one around, Jessie was different. He wasn't exactly here of his own will either. Maybe the asshole-ishness was all a front, a way to harden his heart so that being trapped here didn't hurt too much. The look in his eyes was one of annoyance, mixed with defeat. Ulter wasn't sure what Jessie's mission was, but it always seemed to take so much out of him emotionally. Even Salim and master would occasionally talk or find it in them to make some snarky comment, but Jessie, he just looked dead. Master truly had been picking at Jessie's soul and emotions like they were his toys. However, Ulter dared not say anything about it, for Jessie would just deny anything was bothering him.

"Training went well today," she said. It was a poor attempt for conversation, but she gave it a go. "I'm getting better, but I'm nowhere near you or Salim."

He scoffed. "You'll be ten times more powerful than Salim, one of these days." His tone was flat and indifferent as his gaze stayed fixed on the opposite wall.

She attempted to lighten the mood with a half-assed joke. "You actually complimented me. You don't want master to hear that."

If he was supposed to be amused, he wasn't. Instead, a stern yet melancholy glare met Ulter's eyes for an unnerving amount of time. She half expected to be yelled at or punched or something.

Surprisingly, his frustrated expression turned into one of defeat, and his eyes flicked towards the ground. "You know, Salim and I don't want to be here just as much as you don't. We just do what we have to."

"I know," she mumbled. For a moment, there was a chilling silence before Ulter continued. "Jessie, do you know what it feels like to be in love? Like _really_ in love? Does it feel the same as this? Does it hurt the same?" Though her voice was trembling, she spoke with a stone cold tone.

Eyes filled with nothingness seemed to brighten with a glint of nostalgia at the question. Jessie clasped his hands in front of him and pursed his lips in contemplation. "It can hurt this much, but it does feel different when it's real."

Big innocent orbs looked up at the man in confusion, telling him to continue. "The love we feel for master is similar to the love a battered wife feels for her abusive husband. Even though she knows he hurts her and that he doesn't love her, she just can't stop herself, like she's under some mind control." He looked at the girl with sincere concern. "That's not what real love feels like. When it's real, it's not supposed to hurt like that. When it's real, the love flows both ways. Yeah, it'll hurt at some point, because we're all feeble humans and we make mistakes. Anything that feels that great will cause you pain at some point too." He paused for a moment, thinking. " Just…..it's not supposed to be like _this_." Jessie pressed his chin to his knees and tightened his arms around his shins.

Seemingly calmer, Ulter leaned against the cold wall and tried to contain her trembling lips. "I died when I was seventeen and I've only been in the soul society for a year. I never got the chance to fall in love, so I guess I wanted to know what it felt like, since I probably never will." Her frail fingers traced the outline of her protruding collar bones, fingertips feeling the shallow shudder of each breath as they caressed the pale cold skin.

"Don't say that," came the docile reply. "We don't know what's going to happen."

Turning her head to the side slightly, she gave the red-haired man a puzzled look. "So you're not as hopeless as you look. You have the eyes of someone who's given up."

Twiddling his thumb slightly, Jessie gave a serious look towards his hands, as if the answer to all his problems lay within his cuticles. "I guess. Lately I've been wondering the same thing as you, if I'll ever feel real love…" He paused somewhat awkwardly. "A little part of me still hopes that this isn't it for me."

"Lately? What happened?"

Shifting his eyes uncomfortably, he let out a tiny grunt. "You could say I've seen an example of true love that made me change my mind." Shaking his head back and forth, he continued, "I guess too much time on these special duties has been messing with my head. What can I say? It's hard to not thinks something is tangible when you see it right there in front of you."

Seeing this as a possible opening to express her concerns without being beheaded, she tried to find to right words. "Do you ever wonder if what we're doing is right for the master? Like, if we really loved him maybe we wouldn't let him destroy his soul like this."

Without hesitation, Jessie responded, "All the time."

Looking up with speechless shock, she listened as he continued. "But there really isn't an alternative after all this time."

"What if there was but it meant having to do something the master wouldn't like?"

"Sometimes what's best for a person is the hardest thing. I learned that lesson well before I died and came to the soul society." His words were almost verbatim to Ryuuji. Ulter had never known that Jessie had thoughts like this.

He continued, "Me? If it came down to it, I think I could, but Salim… She's so under master's spell that she doesn't even question his motives, not anymore anyway…" He paused for a moment, contemplating something. " But it's stupid to waste time thinking about that. There's nothing we can do about it now, not when we're days away from engagement." He chuckled to himself slightly. "Besides, who am I kidding? Yeah, I talk all this talk, but there's a reason I've been here for so long. I've thought about running, but I just…" His voice trailed off in frustration for a mere instant, "I won't. It's not that I can't, but I won't. It's kind of fucked."

Leaning her head back in contemplation, Ulter closed her eyes as if trying to will the answer to appear. "Maybe…but maybe there _is_ something we can do… Maybe we're just not being selfless with our love…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After work, Ichigo got a cryptic yet urgent phone call from Chiyo, telling him to come to the hospital as soon as possible.

Without hesitation, Ichigo raced to the hospital with panic flooding over inside of him.

' _No, she must be okay. This is too soon. Not now. I'm not ready._ '

Every cell in the young man's body was screaming as he ran on pure instinct. Running with only single-minded hysteria through the hall ways of the hospital, his feet almost gave way multiple times. Ichigo barged through Milly's hospital door with alarm. Upon entering, he saw Milly laying on a gurney and Chiyo standing at attention to her side. There seemed to be no panic or rush, in fact, everyone seemed sort of happy…

Ruining off of pure adrenaline, the sight only confused him and made his blood boil faster. His face was filled with dread and puzzlement. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

Quickly, looking as healthy as ever, Milly rose up straight in the gurney. "Ichi! Ichi! We have great news," the tiny girl enthused, raising her hands in the air widely.

Chiyo gave the girl a stern look, signaling her to calm down, but then let a ridiculous smile form over her face. "Oh Ichigo, I don't know what happened. Maybe it was a miracle, maybe god, it could be the work of a witch doctor for all I care." The woman put her hands up in a praying fashion and lifted them up slightly above her head, as if signaling to some divine almighty. "But Milly's getting her surgery, Ichigo."

His saline-stained eyes blinked excessively as a tingle ran through his body. A not- too-comfortable warmth mixed with the feeling of his heart catapulting into his stomach and his lungs failing him made the man feel ill. It was such an overwhelming sense of relief that his body couldn't process every sensation. It was so overwhelming that he thought he had heard wrong. "Excuse me?" Ichigo pondered with a blank face.

"Yes." Chiyo was shaking her head up and down while walking closer to the stunned man. Her hands covered her mouth as if she was still in shock herself. "Yes, today. She's being prepped right now."

Ichigo realized he was crying again when he felt warm tears caress his face. He walked over to Milly and grasped her hands in his. With tears flowing everywhere, he pressed his lips to her tiny fragile fingers, letting his head collapse into her lap. "Oh Milly," he cried. "I'm so happy, so damn happy." More tears came as the little girl took one of her hands and ran it through the locks of orange hair resting on her tummy.

"Ichi, why are you crying, silly? This is a good thing!" The girl's smile could be heard through her tone.

Standing back up, he wiped away his tears. "Because I'm a loser, and not half as strong as you." He paused and looked back up to Chiyo. "But how? What happened? Did the orphanage change its mind?"

Her eyes widened to match her smile. "That's the weird thing, we don't really know. There was an anonymous donation to the hospital today, but the donation came with a stipulation: that it be used for Milly's surgery. We have no idea who sen-"

"I know, I know!" Milly interrupted, jumping back up in the gurney. "It was Byakuya, Ichi's friend. It had to be because he promised!" Now pulling on Ichigo's hand, she continued her pleads. "Don't you remember? He promised that we'd do all that stuff together. He must've known that the only way we could do that is if I had the surgery."

Ichigo's heart jolted beneath his chest, and a million conflicting thoughts ran into his mind. Could it really have been Byakuya? There was no way, right? Why would he do something so generous for him? Sure, they were friends but Ichigo expected nothing, not even the comfort he had gotten from the older man the night prior.

But was their friendship really worth sixty million yen to Byakuya? Could he possibly care so much?

Maybe he'd done it just because he had the means. Yes, that was still a lot of money, even to Byakuya, but considering just how endowed the man was, perhaps it was something the noble considered minuscule. No, that couldn't be it. No matter how much money you have, no one just did that because they could, not that Ichigo believe that Byakuya was beyond being a generous and kind person- Ichigo knew that Byakuya was capable of such things, but for a man who has such a hard time expressing sincere concern, this wasn't just a fleeting thought, but a gesture of affection. Byakuya truly cared for Ichigo, and there was no way to hide it from the light anymore. In what way he cared, Ichigo was still unaware of. All he knew was that he'd been _falling_ deeper for the man with every fleeting moment, each one too short.

' _Could he possibly feel the same?_ '

Still, even after this, it seemed inconceivable to the young man. Although that was definitely a token of affection, there was no proof that it wasn't out of pure friendship. Nothing to indicate any romantic feelings. No signals to let all ships set sail on the proverbial love boat. Nope, nothing. If anything, his anonymity spoke volumes. This was his signal for Ichigo to leave the subject be; it was obvious that he didn't want his gesture to be acknowledged. Byakuya knew how well Ichigo knew him, and knew that Ichigo would understand that if he'd gone through the trouble to keep it a secret, then he didn't want anyone to 'know'. Of course, they would both know that he knows, but just ignoring it would be enough to spare the man his pride, the pride he'd lost at the realization that he cared this deeply for someone, a someone he couldn't stand not too long ago. Even though Ichigo wanted to be hopeful, from this he knew Byakuya was not interested in furthering their relationship or crossing certain lines. The man wouldn't even allow Ichigo to thank him for his generosity. This would prove difficult for the hot-headed kid, for he wanted more than anything to go home and wrap his arms around Byakuya. He yearned for Byakuya to hear him mutter a million thank-yous through the touching of their wet lips. He desired to tell him just how much he cared for him too, and hope that the raven-haired beauty felt the same, yet Ichigo would say nothing. He couldn't do that to the man after he'd given him such a gift, not when this was the only thing the noble had truly asked for. No, Ichigo would find a way to show how thankful he was _without_ words. Byakuya had given him a person to lean on, a person to trust enough to unload his baggage onto, not to mention the precious gift of Milly's health. Somehow, someway, Ichigo would figure out how to get Byakuya to open up like that. Somehow, he'd carry some of the pain for Byakuya too.

"Yeah." Ichigo caressed Milly's cheek with the side of his thumb. "I think you're right."

"A friend, huh?" Chiyo lifted a suggestive eyebrow. "He must be one really good friend, Ichigo. Word of advice: don't let this one go."

With the smile of a person who was completely smitten, he replied, "Never."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Birds chirping and the sound of wind cutting through the crisp air were all that could be heard. The darkness veiled Juushiro as he moved quickly and discreetly through the pathways intertwining the barracks. Even though it would only be a minor setback, he didn't want to be held up by someone inquiring as to his actions. There were a few guards scattered about, but Juushiro was able to easily maneuver unnoticed. Knowing he didn't have much time, he wondered if he should flash-step the rest of the way. It would help with speed but failed in discretion. Deciding against it, he quickened his pace and continued to move in the shadows.

Moving down a long corridor, Juushiro could barely see two steps in front of him. The illumination from the moon lit just enough for him to take steps more carefully. The task seemed especially hard, considering Juushiro's illness had become more active due to the shock of finding out about Aiko. With one hand on his stomach and one holding a golden butterfly cage, he tried to let the wave of nausea pass. Once he steadied his breathing, he continued on.

While Shunsui was preoccupied, Juushiro was making his move to the Senkaimon. Surely the commander only seemed aloof at times; he knew his old friend too well. Making a move to the living world was almost impossible with Shunsui watching over him like a hawk. He'd even resorted to sending Nanao to do random check-ups, under the guise of bad excuses. If Shunsui was here, he would make some smug comment about how if Juushiro could barely make it to the gate, how was he planning on making it in the living world? What he didn't understand was that Juushiro could not feel better until he faced Aiko. For years, his mistake had haunted him. That one paramount decision in his life became the pillars of Juushiro's ideals and actions for the rest of his days. In a way, Aiko had saved him and made him realize the person he truly was all along. Ever since the day of Aiko's apparent death, Juushiro had been trying to be the person Aiko had deserved in his life. Each day, the memory of Aiko's eyes looking upon him with abhorrent disappointment drove him to strive for better. Now Juushiro bore Aiko's goals on his shoulders, no matter how idealistic they were at times. To Juushiro, this was his chance to finally be the person Aiko had needed all those year prior, a friend who was willing to bend the rules if it was for what was right, someone who was brave and held no doubts of who they were. He needed to be the person that Aiko used to be. The lessons reaped from Aiko's death were the only silver lining, but now that Juushiro has a chance to repay that sacrifice, he would not turn his back. If it was the last thing he did, he would save his friend from the dismal path of hate and pain that he was treading. Juushiro was prepared to do whatever it took, even if it meant taking the life of that same friend. He wasn't naïve, but even so, Juushiro hoped it wouldn't come to that; he hoped, but he wasn't a child who didn't understand the way of the world. However cruel, sometimes taking the life of your friend is the only way to stop them from destroying every part of themselves, and to Juushiro's dismay, it seemed as if Aiko's only relief may now lay in death. Juushiro was fully aware of the capabilities of the team currently assigned on this mission. It wasn't doubt in their abilities that was bringing him to the living world. Though people may not understand, Juushiro felt as if this was his full responsibility to bear. If he had've just gone with Aiko that night, had've tried harder to cajole him, if he hadn't've been such a coward, all of this could've been avoided. No one else had been there that faithful night. No one else had looked into their friends frantic and desperate eyes just to tell them their position was more important than the lives of the people they loved. A lot of people felt residual guilt from the incident, yet no one could truly fathom the guilt Juushiro had experienced. He was Aiko's best friend, and in his hardest of times, Juushiro had failed him. That was the reason for the accumulative sum of years of effort and regret. This was the reason that pleads to deter him would not be indulged. For Juushiro, there was no other option.

Finding himself at the bottom of a colossal tower, Juushiro started his way up a set of lengthy steps. After some time, Juushiro made it to the top. He found himself in the majestic courtyard opened to the night sky. Juushiro walked closer to the massive pillars, fully expecting some type of security. It wasn't an issue however. He was a captain, and that meant almost instant respect and compliance from lower ranking soul reapers. Finding himself mere yards from the entrance of the gate, Juushiro prepared a kido spell to open the pathway.

Before he could begin, he heard the sound of familiar smugness. "Well, well, aren't you one clever fox, Juushiro. You almost got away without me even noticing." Shunsui stared at the outline of his friend, only made visible by the faint glow of the moon light. Still, he didn't need to see him to realize the man's somber disposition.

Still standing turned from the man, Juushiro only slightly turns his head to speak. "I knew you would find out, I just didn't think it be so soon. Don't worry, I've informed my lieutenant of my whereabouts, and they're prepared to take command until my return." Juushiro's voice was strong and unwavering as he ignored the pain emanating from his stomach.

"You underestimate me," Shunsui chuckled slightly. "I always know where you are."

The heartfelt proclamation melted Juushiro's somewhat defensive state. For a moment, he had forgotten that even though Shunsui was the commander now, this wouldn't be a repeat of the night with the late Yamamoto. He knew Shunsui, and he was a completely different breed of man. More docile than before, he replied, "I should've know better than to try and get one by you." He turned around to see only slight highlights of his lifelong friend. He could make out a slight smile, which comforted him. "Are you here to try and convince me not to go?" The question was not accusatory or filled with malice, but with appreciation for the concern his friend felt.

Grateful for the return of Juushiro's usual gentle yet strong disposition, Shunsui put on a smirk. "That would be like trying to convince the earth to stop spinning on its axis: fruitless. If anything, I wish I could go with you. This wasn't exactly the way I had dreamed of the gang getting back together, but if anyone understands why you need to go, it's me." Looking a tad more serious, he continued, "He was a great friend, I understand your guilt." He paused for a moment then. "No, I didn't want you to go, but that's because of how sick you are. Besides, I was never crazy enough to believe I could stop you. Even if I could," he said with a grin, pausing slightly, "I wouldn't."

Shaking his head with a slightly goofy smile, Juushiro laughed. "If Yamamoto were alive, he'd die if he could hear us now, two of his first students completely disregarding the rules." Intertwining his fingers, he twiddled his thumbs pensively. "I guess we were always like that though."

"Yamamoto was a great leader, and everything he did was for the good of the soul king. Still, that doesn't mean I agree with all of his ideals. He had a very old-school way of thinking about things, and sometimes he was too stubborn to see that those ways just didn't work anymore. I will always put the protection of the Soul Society first, but like a good friend once told me-" He moved closer to put an sympathetic had on Juushiro's shoulder. "If we can't even save the people we care about, then what are we doing here. A man with morals is a man with something to stand for, a man who will fight for those things eternally. A man who acts out of integrity, instead of the fear of rules, who does what he knows is right instead of what others say is right, that will be a man," he turned his gaze up at the majestic sky, "who can change this world."

Comforted and encouraged by his companion's words, Juushiro let out a sigh of relief. "You truly were the best choice for the Commander-Chief." With his head lowered, he looked up adoringly at Shunsui.

Rubbing the back of his head, he shrugged his shoulders humbly. "I don't know about that, eh, I honestly thought they would pick you. I know Aiko would never believe it. You were always the wise one who leveled us both out."

Looking away thoughtfully, Juushiro lowered his voice to just below a whisper. "That's just it, the Soul Society doesn't need someone to level it out. It needs someone to knock the whole thing over." Chuckling slightly, he shook his head, causing his long white strands to vibrate against the darkness. "That sounds more like you, wouldn't you agree?"

Shunsui smirked and adjusted his hat slightly. "Maybe, when I'm drunk."

Returning the playful smirk, Juushiro grasped his friends forearms and held him at arm's length. "Which is most of the time." Swiftly, he pressed his body against Shunsui in a tight embrace. Letting his arms rest on the man's shoulders, he pressed his face against the scruffy flushed skin and indulged in the familiar intimacy. Just the simple gesture of affection made Juushiro feel ten times lighter. Being in the presence of Shunsui, his dearest confidant, made him feel weightless, as if any problem he faced, it would be alright. Without even needing to explain himself or utter a single word, with just a single hug or look, Shunsui could immediately discern what Juushiro was feeling. To Juushiro, even though he said it was vice versa, Shunsui anchored him.

Whispering softly into Juushiro's ear, Shunsui sent a slight chill down his neck. "Just come back safe," he reminded warmly.

Now pulling out of the embrace, Juushiro nodded slightly. Quickly, he did the kido and the gate opened. Retrieving the cage, he released the Hell Butterfly, ready to follow behind it. For just a brief moment, he looked back at his friend, who was trying not to look too concerned. Taking in Shunsui's expression of encouragement, Juushiro went on with his resolve now fortified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Once Ichigo arrived home, the sun was already dwindling below the horizon line. Byakuya was sitting cross-legged on the couch, engrossed in a novel that Ichigo had loaned to him. The sight of Byakuya made Ichigo think back to how the noble would lecture him when he put his feet on the coffee table, saying, 'this is where we eat, Ichigo,' and Ichigo would respond with, 'it is _my_ coffee table.' The noble would always just scoff and avert his eyes while Ichigo snickered at his annoyed face. Ichigo loved moments like that.

For a while, he just stood there staring. Not only was he staring, but it must have been painfully obvious. There was a pull on every fiber within the young soul reaper, a pull to ravish the older man. It was as if an invisible force was gipping into Ichigo's being, because he could feel gratitude just _oozing_ out of every pore. Even though he didn't say anything, gratefulness and love poured from him. The way he stood with his body arched towards the noble, the way he fretted his brow pitifully and slightly bit his lip, it spoke volumes. Yes, nothing had to be said, because even though Byakuya wasn't looking at him, he knew that Ichigo knew and just how grateful he was.

"I know I'm beautiful, Ichigo, but this is weird, even for you," the man spoke casually, still turning the pages of his book.

Ichigo decided to be a little more forward that usual. Without words, he got on his knees beside the man and sat back on his heels. Still, his eyes were pinned to the fair-skinned beauty, waiting for another sign of acknowledgment. In that half playful half indifferent way Byakuya had about him, he continued to turn an apathetic eye away from the boy. Feeling like being a little risky, Ichigo decided to mess with the noble a little bit, get a rise out of him. Though Byakuya was a lot more subdued and playful than he let on, he could still be vicious and icy. Admittedly, Ichigo liked that part of him too sometimes. Byakuya's regal serious aura of authority was a part of what made him who he was, as long as he could keep it balanced, Ichigo didn't mind it at all.

After a moment of the noble taking no notice to the younger man, Ichigo playfully yet forcefully slapped the book out of the noble's hand. Fully expecting to be reprimanded, at the sight of the noble's serious eyes, he put on a huge grin.

In a stern tone, Byakuya enunciated his words slowly. "Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?"

Now standing up, Ichigo stretched his arms above his head and intertwined his fingers, while bending from side to side. "I'm trying to start something." Ichigo lifted an suggestive eyebrow.

At first, the noble's skin started to tingle at the prospect of what Ichigo meant. Then as he took in the sight of the fiery soul reaper stretching in front of him, he understood: Ichigo wanted a fight. Even though the idea enticed him, the noble knew being that close to Ichigo and in the heat of a fight, he may be unable to control himself. "Not in the mood," came the stoic response.

"Oh come on, I've been stressed out. Friends help friends loosen up, right?" The still stretching man continued, "We can't fight with swords, and you'd probably beat me with hand to hand combat, so we're going to try a style of fighting you've never done before." Still completely ignoring the man, he explained, "Wrestling, it's extremely close contact, a lot of pinning and head locks." A pause," and rolling around on the floor…I'm not too familiar with it myself, so you won't be at too much of a disadvantage. Chad taught me how to fight this way. It's pretty fun."

' _Oh dear soul king, no._ '

When Byakuya heard that Ichigo's friend had taught him, he figured this was just something that living boys do. Just as soul reapers fight for fun, some humans must do this wrestling activity for fun. So maybe for Ichigo it was fine to be in such close quarters to another person, but for Byakuya, at least when it came to Ichigo, it was not. "I don't want to have to repeat myself. I said n-"

But before Byakuya could finish his sentence, Ichigo had picked up a cup full of ice water and had dumped it on the noble. Byakuya was seething and Ichigo was eating it up.

Before any words could be exchanged, Byakuya flew out of his seat with his hand grasping for Ichigo's shirt. Predicting this, Ichigo maneuvered from his grip and lunged for the noble's legs, allowing himself the ability to trap Byakuya underneath him. Still laughing, Ichigo held down Byakuya's arms as he squirmed to free himself from the man's strong grip. "Oh come on, I didn't think it'd be this easy." The flash of a challenging smile arose the playful and competitive side in the noble. Since he was already down there, why not have a little fun? Plus there was no way he would let Ichigo dominate him. Byakuya was able to free a leg and wrap it around Ichigo, so he could use his weight to roll them both over. With the tables turned, Ichigo fought against the noble, who was trying to pin his arms behind him. Placing a death grip around Byakuya's neck with one of his arms, he took his other hand and gripped onto the fabric of his pants, right below his waist line and launched the noble off of him. Quickly, before the exasperated man could find his breath, Ichigo placed his knees on both of Byakuya's forearms. Sitting right below his chest, Ichigo looked down at the man with a victorious smile.

For a moment, Byakuya had so much adrenaline and fury that he didn't even notice just how close he was with the boy, but as both of the men's breathing started to slow down, it became increasingly obvious. The memory of Ichigo's presence on top of him was all that he felt. A strong pelvis pushing against him, the feeling of panicked hands grasping at his clothes, the warmth of his groin massaging his extremities with every move he made, and now the pressure of his body completely dominating the noble. It was all too much. It seemed that moments stretched into minutes, as the silence grew, and their breathing dissipated. Ichigo's resolve did not waver as he continued to sit on the noble and stare him down, so much so that it began to make the noble feel uncomfortable, though he didn't show it. Usually, he would just tell Ichigo to get off of him, but for some reason, he dared not say anything. He wanted to see where this was going, and weirder than that, he wanted Ichigo to be in charge of it. Perhaps, this was because, for just a moment, Byakuya felt that Ichigo felt the same ravenous pull to touch one another that he did.

Suddenly, Ichigo relaxed his knees, freeing the noble. Still, he didn't get up from his spot upon the noble's chest. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

Byakuya was unsure which was greater, how turned on he was or his curiosity. Taking note of his half erection, he knew the answer to that. It took all of his concentration to make it only half. So, going and doing something was probably a much more pragmatic solution to his problem, than staying inside with Ichigo. "What do you have in mind?" came the indifferent reply.

Raising an eyebrow, he bit at his upturned lips. "Do you trust me?"

The question was unexpected, yet sincere. Usually Byakuya would think of some witty quip to throw Ichigo off of his tracks, fearing that admitting to something so intimate may lead to pain. However, even though Byakuya couldn't fully trust anyone other than Rukia, Ichigo was the only person he did trust. He trusted him with so many things: his family, the Soul Society, to be a good person and always do the right thing. For this reason, he had to be honest.

"Yes," came the hesitant reply.

A part of him even believed that if he didn't have the responsibilities he did, that he'd trust Ichigo with his heart, but even then, Byakuya knew Ichigo would realize his mistake eventually. Byakuya was incapable of showing the man the love he deserved, and Ichigo would realize that just as Hisana had. Besides that, Byakuya felt that Ichigo would never feel the same, and even if he did, Byakuya could never abandon his duties for the Soul Society for such a childish ideal as love. Not again. Still, Ichigo had burrowed his way in deep. The feelings he gave the noble were like an infection that never left and just laid dormant. They were unescapable, and Byakuya was starting to realize this.

Just like that, Byakuya and Ichigo were off into the night. The couple walked up the semi busy sidewalk for a few blocks until they reached an incandescent neon sign that read, "Hardwire Tattoo."

"What are we doing here?" Byakuya asked, obviously confused.

With a childlike grin of excitement, Ichigo responded as if it was the most obvious thing it the world. "We're getting you a tattoo, duh."

Hands still in pocket, the noble took a few steps backwards while shaking his head back and forth. "Oh no, no, no. This isn't what I thought you had in mind. There is no way I'm letting some brutish man using his plump unkempt fingers stab me with a needle repetitively. Have you lost your mind?" His face twisted humorously. "I think we need to take you home so you can rest, because you must have a fever or something."

Scrunching his nose and clenching his teeth, the younger man let out a mocking laugh. "Ha-Ha, very funny. I'm just as sane as you are, which might not be very much." He closed the distance between the two of them and decided to put on a more charming disposition. "Besides, you said you trusted me." A thousand watt smile came across his face and he set a warm gaze on the raven-haired man.

Seeming a little less resistant, Byakuya relaxed. "What's the point of this? Explain yourself." Now sounding more docile, he asked, "Please."

"That's the point, that there is no point!" Ichigo threw his hands in the air theatrically. "You should just do something fun and pointless for once, Byakuya. You should stop brooding over your internal shit and all the nobility stuff and just," he shrugged his shoulders and spoke more casually, "enjoy life. Not everything has to have a point, ya' know?"

When the noble didn't speak, Ichigo brightened up as if he'd had a realization. "And you forget one important thing. You're wearing a gigai, so whatever you get here won't transfer over to your soul body, so it has no repercussions." He took a step closer and grabbed his shoulder. "That means you have no excuse."

Byakuya felt backed into a corner by this smug little brat. He could barely stand the sight of his sly grin, maybe because he was one hundred percent right, and Byakuya knew this, or perhaps it was because Byakuya was okay with him being right. Either way, he wouldn't show how defeated he felt.

The noble lifted his nose into the air. "What would I even get?" he asked, as if it had been his idea all along.

Smiling and patting himself on the back inwardly, Ichigo thought for a moment. "Hm, well, since it's not really permenant, it could be anything. It could be a portrait of Zaraki on your ass, if you wanted!" Ichigo teased his raven-haired companion.

Not missing a beat, Byakuya teased back, "I would rather get a tattoo professing my love to Renji."

Laughing at the thought, Ichigo replied, "He has such a dude-crush on you, he would die…again, he would die again."

"Well, I wouldn't want to lead him on or take my sister's partner away, so I'll have to think of something else." The man crossed his arms in contemplation. "Something meaningful, it should be something meaningful, like my sakura blossoms." As the words fell from the noble's lips, a curl tugged at the edges of his mouth. He smiled jubilantly at the idea.

Ichigo smiled back lightheartedly. "Yeah, a sakura tree. That totally sounds like you, man. Elegant and free, like your blossoms when they attack."

The noble just scoffed at the suggestion. "I wouldn't say I'm free." He quickly averted his eyes, as if he'd said to much.

If he thought Ichigo was aloof or naive, he was wrong. The younger man simply shook his head back and forth with a silly grin. "Maybe you just forgot how to be, that's what I'm here for, right?" The honey brown orbs met Byakuya's unusually nervous and apprehensive face. Realizing Byakuya was feeling a little too out of his comfort zone, Ichigo took the lead. Wrapping his fingers around the noble's wrist, he pulled him towards the door. "Come on, it's time. No going back now. Carpe Diem."

He literally flung the noble through the door, where he stumbled onto a laminated floor being lit up by blinding florescent lights. As Byakuya took in everything, he became increasingly nervous. First off, the walls were adored with hundreds of drawings. Some were scantily-clad women or mermaids, some were skulls and roses or tigers and dragons. Among those pictures, there were photos of people posing with their freshly done tattoos, some showing off places Byakuya didn't even know you could get a tattoo. The whole atmosphere was unnerving for a man like Byakuya. The air reeked of sanitation alcohol and burritos, the light was blinding, and only made worse by the flashy multicolor display. Guys with large orifices in their ears were head pounding to the sound of distorted screeching that they called metal. Immediately, Byakuya turned around to head back out the door, but was stopped by Ichigo's forceful grasp. Even though he was smaller than the noble, it didn't show in strength.

"Oh, no you don't, scaredy-cat. You're not going anywhere." He turned the man back around to face the obtrusive scene once more.

"I don't think I trust the sanitation of this place. It seems quite below my standards." He scrunched his nose and made a look of distain at his surroundings.

Ichigo just scoffed. "I hate to tell you this, but no one's exactly giving out tattoos in banquet halls. If you want one, this is where you go. Their sanitation is way above the standards, and they're the best in town. I've gone to them, and so have Chad and Hime'."

"Even Orihime?"

"Yep, and she's a doctor." When the noble was quiet for a moment, Ichigo continued. "Any more excuses?" He gave a smug smile.

"Other than the fact it was your idea and those always turn out horrible, no." The regal man bit back sardonically but then followed up with a playful smile.

Before the younger man could quip back, a young girl came walking up to the couple. She was wearing a worn-out Naruto shirt with a green flannel wrapped around her waist. Her arms and neck were covered in colorful tattoos, offset by her jet black hair.

"Ichigo! It's been so long." The colorful girl came and shamelessly embraced Ichigo. After a lengthy reunion, the girl took note of the raven-haired beauty. "I see you brought me a new victim." The girl licked her lips playfully.

Ichigo gave her a threatening glare. "Don't scare him! He's never had one before."

A glint of excitement filled the girl's eyes. "Ah! And he has virgin skin! Perfect," the girl practically purred. "And it's so fair and beautiful, what an awesome canvas." She eyed the man with intrigue.

"This is Charlie, she's a little eccentric but don't worry, she doesn't bite."

"I'm just messing with you. It's just been a slow day, and I've been a little bored." The woman lifted her hands out to Byakuya.

Shaking the girl's hand, he replied, "I wasn't sure if you were eying my skin for tattoos or for a new lamp shade." He was half-joking and half-serious.

She smiled and popped the side of Byakuya's cheek, softly yet quickly. "I like someone with a morbid sense of humor." Turning back to Ichigo, she said, "Thanks for rescuing me from my boredom; we've been deathly slow."

"So that means we don't have to wait?" Ichigo asked optimistically.

"Yep, the other artists already have their hands full, but I'm all yours. What can I create for you today, um-your name is?" She gestured towards the noble as she started walking towards the other side of the building.

"Byakuya."

"Ah, okay Byakuya. So what do you want and where do you want me to put it?" The noble explained that he wanted a sakura tree that would cover most of his back and flow over onto his rib cage, telling her that beyond that, she had creative liberties. This seemed to excite the women which in return, made the noble a little apprehensive, but he figured the tattoo would not be permenant anyway. He could do what Ichigo said: not try and control everything. She took the couple back to a private room and told them to wait on a couch that was sitting in the corner of the room while she drew up a stencil for the tattoo. This environment was not so obtrusive or overbearing, allowing the noble to relax.

"Just so you know, it's going to hurt."

"You always know just what to say," the raven-haired man spat back sarcastically. "I think I'll be fine."

"Don't be all macho on me now. I bet you'll cry like a baby," Ichigo mocked the man by poking out his bottom lip and speaking in a whinny voice.

"Fine, what do you get if you win?"

Amused, Ichigo stretched his arms out and placed his hands behind his head. "Hm, if I win, once you return to the Soul Society, you have to let me come visit you once in a while." Ichigo actually blushed and averted his eyes slightly. Clearing his throat in hopes of hiding his flustered state, he continued, "You know, so I can have some of that amazing cooking of yours."

Byakuya chuckled and instinctively moved closer to the younger man. "You say you're my best friend, but I think it's vice versa. Oh Ichigo," Byakuya fanned his face for theatrics. "How charming it is you feel the need to lie just to spend time with me." An aura of playful arrogance emitted from the man, and Ichigo grew more flustered.

Crossing his arms, Ichigo scoffed slightly in annoyance. "It really is just about the food," he grumbled.

"Of course it is. Well, If I didn't cook for you once in a while, you'd probably die from starvation, so, I guess every once in a while is okay. Although," the noble made it a point to look slightly more serious. "You don't have to win a bet for that to happen. I'd want you over anyway."

Smiling hopelessly like a little school girl, Ichigo was certain that whatever was about to come out of his mouth would be horribly stupid and embarrassing. Luckily, he was saved from his word vomit when Charlie came in the room, ready for action.

The whole ordeal took about two hours. Ichigo made crude jokes with Charlie as he watched her stain the man's perfect porcelain skin. It was all the boy could do to help Byakuya forget that he was laying exposed on a table. Even though he was embarrassed, Ichigo enjoyed the sight of Byakuya's muscles contracting and twitching, his back arching slightly in discomfort. Ichigo so rarely got to see the man on display like that, so he indulged in the moment. To his surprised, the noble no more than winced. He should have known that, a man like Byakuya could get stabbed in the chest and then swear he could go run a mile. It made Ichigo want to kiss the pride right off of his lips.

After it was over, Charlie wrapped it and told the noble to clean it, or it would become infected, but not before the two men got a chance to take in the tattoo. It was a huge watercolor-esque sakura tree, encompassing all of Byakuya's back. Streams overflowing with pink hues of ink tickled Byakuya's hip bone and feathered up his ribs, as if the petals were in motion. The piece was almost as captivating as the noble himself, but instead of drawing attention away from him, it only highlighted his stoic beauty.

Once the whole thing was done, Ichigo and Byakuya walked a little further up the sidewalk, Byakuya pretending that his side wasn't killing him. Every time they walked a little too fast, he would wince slightly before contorting his face back to normal. It was a pretty adorable attempt at being tough, or at least Ichigo thought so.

It wasn't too long before they stopped in front of a hole in the wall type restaurant, the type that looked like it was selling a little more than food on the down low. Another neon sign vibrated against the stark darkness of the night, reading "New York Pizza". Byakuya had no clue what either of those things were, but the smell told him he wanted to find out.

"I figured you'd be hungry after that. Don't worry-" The man shook his hands in a mocking nature. "I know you have a thing with sanitation. After you endured that, I won't make you eat with all the winos and drug freaks." He opened the door but turned once more before entering. "Wait right here, I'll be a few minutes."

Within a few minutes, Ichigo came back out, holding a box that seeped with tantalizing smells. They walked back to Ichigo's building with light-hearted conversation. Once arriving, instead of going to Ichigo's apartment, he suggested they go eat on the roof, to which the noble was very receptive to. The tenents took nice care of the roof; it had a small pond with a green house and plenty of seating, surrendered by a heater. The couple decided to sit near the pond almost instinctively, both remembering the first night they truly spent time together.

Sitting cross-legged in front of Byakuya, Ichigo opened up the box and pulled out a fork and knife. "Usually this is eaten with your hands, but I didn't want you to have a heart attack." The noble rolled his eyes playfully as he yanked the utensils from the boy's hands. Positioning the box between them so they could both eat, Ichigo picked up a piece of pizza as big as his face and let the molten cheese drip in his mouth. "Owch shit-" He took a chomp out of the blazing pie. "Shhh mmhh, it hurts so good." Ichigo grunted slightly as he contorted his face awkwardly.

Completely amused and enchanted at his friend's graceless mannerisms, Byakuya found a way to tease the man. "Did something happen to you as a child, Ichigo? Did you have to eat quickly out of fear of someone stealing your food away, so now you eat like a total barbarian?" Byakuya's voice was so serious and flat that if it were anyone else, they wouldn't have gotten his sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes while swallowing another chunk of pizza, Ichigo quipped, "No, I just have to build up my nutrients quickly. Spending time with you drains me." Ichigo winked at the man playfully and closed the distance between them slightly. "Are you going to eat or just stare at it?"

Seeming almost disgusted, Byakuya scrunched up his nose and pursed his lips. "What exactly is _it_?" The man eyed the food with skeptical distain.

"It goes by a lot of names: the most amazing thing in the world, what most college students live off of, pizza." He stopped midsentence to take another bite. "It doesn't matter whacha' call it, just eat that shit," Ichigo muffled out with a full mouth.

Resigned and silent, Byakuya figured it wouldn't be too bad to try something new. He cut off a piece of the pizza and bit into it as if he was eating filet mignon. Ichigo found it cute that no matter what Byakuya did, it was always with regal decorum and grace. The fiery man watched in amusement as Byakuya's face went from a passive observer to completely enthralled in ever particle of flavor that smothered his tongue. He looked as if he found the holy grail of fine dining. Until Byakuya ate every bite of his food, he made no attempt at conversation, completely bewitched by the living world food.

"They don't have food like this in the Soul Society, huh?" Ichigo grinned at the man sitting across from him.

Byakuya wiped his hands and mouth properly before responding. "Oh no, but I think as the head of the Kuchiki clan-" He leaned in closer to the younger man and whispered slightly, "I'm going to order that this starts being served, immediately."

"That's a plan I can get behind!" Ichigo enthused as he turned away from the nobel and laid on his back. Head resting on his intertwined hands, he continued, "The Seireitei is definitely too old school at times. God forbid souls enjoy their afterlife." It was a halfhearted attempt to egg on the noble and possibly catch him with his guard down.

As a half-assed attempt, it worked pretty well. Perhaps Byakuya really did just feel more at ease with Ichigo, and opening up was become more and more natural. "Yes…" The raven-haired man gazed into the darkness for a passing moment. "They don't really give us any room to exist outside of what our duties are."

Seeing this as an opportunity to get to know the enigma that was Byakuya, Ichigo pressed on, while trying not to pressure to hard. "Well if you could exist outside of your duties, what would you do?"

For a moment, nothing came out of the noble's still lips besides his frost covered breath. What a simple question it was in theory, but for Byakuya, you might as well have asked him what the meaning of life was. Ichigo was definitely on the 'things Byakuya would want if he wasn't a noble' list, but those were words he could never bring himself to utter. But what else? It had been so long since he'd even entertained such fantasies of being something other than his high ranking position that he'd almost forgotten dreams of days past, the dreams his teenage self would have beneath the sakura trees and would only tell to the blank lifeless pages of his journal. Oddly enough, once he remembered those dreams, every part of him wanted to share them with Ichigo.

"Oh, well, it's a tad bit childish and idealistic of me. I don't want to waste your time." Though he appeared stoic, Ichigo could see a flush of red paint his face.

He felt bad at how hard this was for Byakuya, but he still decided on a 'no bull shit' approach. "I won't make fun of you Byakuya, if that's what you're worried about. Besides, no dream is too childish. If anything, thinking a dream is childish just because it's idealist is idiotic even for you, Byakuya.

If anyone else had spoken to Byakuya that way, they would've fallen victim to the infamous death glare and some threatening words. However, with Ichigo, Byakuya was quick to resign his unwillingness. For some unknown reason, he felt safe to do so.

Leaning back on his palms pensively, the noble shrugged his shoulders casually. "I always thought I would enjoy teaching literature. There are no traditional schools within the Soul Society, just the soul reaper academy. It's never really made sense to me why, considering we spend much more time in the Soul Society compared to our time in the living world. When you think about it, shouldn't that time be spent approving ourselves so we can become better people in the next reincarnation?" He adjusted awkwardly on his palms as he continued. "A lot of children in the Soul Society will never learn how to read or experience the joy of literature. Every person deserved the knowledge to read. It helps us become self-sufficient, learn new things,and escape the dreariness of everyday life through epic tales-" Realizing that he was doing something he never did – rambling - he stopped himself. How odd it felt to share these sentiments, yet somehow natural at the same time, so natural that Byakuya had spoken with a certain degree of passion about the subject without even noticing or limiting himself. Though once he realized that Ichigo was looking up at him like a mesmerized child listening to their father tell old stories, it took all of his composure to stop a flush from running across his cheeks.

A look of bewilderment mixed with pleasant shock was conveyed in Ichigo's eyes. Completely wonderstruck, he'd finally begun to see a shimmer of light through the black goo that veiled Byakuya's deepest self. After all this time, Byakuya finally felt a certain amount of confidence in allowing himself to unravel in front of the younger man. Ichigo couldn't help but feel like this was a gift just for him and he was an impatient child on christmas eve. He wanted to tear and rip through the packaging with no hesitation, bubbling with eagerness to see what was inside. What he saw was well worth the wait. Byakuya's words only clarified that his soul was always pure as Ichigo had figured, it was just smothered with apprehension and pride. To Ichigo's pleasure, Byakuya was a gift that was wrapped in many layers, and each layer must be reveled gently. Ichigo actually enjoyed that Byakuya wasn't an open book, no, he was a puzzle that needed to be figured out. More so, he enjoyed knowing that he had to earn it, that he _had_ earned it. Byakuya's trust was as scarce and valuable as unknown jewels, and only a certain few were allowed to revel in it.

Smiling adoringly up at the noble, he glanced back up to the night sky and said more seriously, "I always knew you were a good man, Byakuya. I've always known you cared about more than just being a noble."

The raven-haired man bit his lip slightly and took on a more nervous look. "If I could, I would implement school systems throughout the Soul Society, but to central 46, none of those people matter. All that matters is the protection of the soul king." Looking away slightly, he put on a more indifferent tone. "But it's for the best, I suppose."

Seemingly angered by the statement, Ichigo rose up and sat directly in front of the noble. "You don't really believe that, right?" Ichigo chastised while fretting his brow.

With a stony expression, Byakuya's voice trembled slightly. "The protection of the soul king means the protection of everyone. We have to have priorities, especially me, as the head of my clan and a captain of the Gotie 13. I already have my duties."

Leaning his head back in exasperation, Ichigo let out a hefty sigh. "That's such a cop-out, and you know it, Byakuya. Yeah, the protection of the soul king is important, but saying that helping to better the lives of the souls is somehow taking away from the soul king is bull shit. If anything, you're only helping those souls become closer to their best selfs and make it to the soul palace. The truth is, central 46 just doesn't care. They wash their hands of souls as soon as they enter the Soul Society, and anyone who threatens their farce of a system is dealt with accordingly. That's why thievery, murder, and poverty run rampant there; there is no law or government or education. They just throw all of these poor souls together in the anarchic society and let them deal with themselves. They probably rely on the fact that they kill each other off to control population" Speaking vehemently, he shook his head in frustration that he even had to explain this. "That's why there are people like Juushiro, Urahara, Yourichi-" A pause." And you. You can do more than you know."

Byakuya felt slightly ashamed, but was running off of his instinctive noble pride. He scoffed and turned up his nose slightly. "Well, it's a lot easier said than done. It's a crazy idea, and even if I wanted to do something about it, I can't make things magically happen with naivety and childlike notions.." Setting his jaw, his voice became slightly more docile and trailed off. "It's impossible.."

A little less rigid, Ichigo once more tried to appeal to the man. "It seemed pretty impossible when I rescued Rukia from the Soul Society." That got the complete attention of the noble, as if Ichigo had struck a sensitive chord. "Or when we brought down Aizen and the Sternritters. According to what you and the consider within the realm of possibility, I should have failed, but because of what you call 'childlike notions' shared by my friends and I, we didn't fail." Speaking softer now, he went on. "It even brought you and Rukia back together, something I thought was inconceivable, but it happened. If anything, that should tell you that nothing is impossible. You just have to be courageous enough to make it happen. Plus, you forget that you are the head of one of the great four houses, and your opinion matters. If anyone could change things, it would be you."

Byakuya wanted to get angry and tell Ichigo how much of a rash punk he was, but he couldn't bring himself to say those words, mainly because they weren't true in the slightest. Ichigo words were undeniable. He was right about the central 46, the way things were in the Soul Society, and about Byakuya copping out. It was just that before Ichigo, he'd forgotten that breaking the rules and having dreams were even an option. Ever since that tenacious kid had infiltrated the Soul Society and made Byakuya see the error of his ways, he'd never been the same, or perhaps now he was more himself than ever. In fact, just being around Ichigo brought out a deep yearning to be a better person and to make the noble decision, the decisions that would make Ichigo proud of him and make him proud of himself. Maybe things could be different, maybe there was room in his life for a few changes. If Ichigo is so willing and ready to stand for what he believed in, then what right would Byakuya have to even be his companion if he couldn't do the same?

A soft subdued smile crept across the nobles face as he pushed stands of raven hair behind his ear. "You really are a force of nature, Ichigo, always so honest and true to yourself." He spoke in a whisper. "I wish I could be as strong and self-assured as you are." Now looking at his companion with sincere eyes, he said, "Being around you makes feel like maybe it is possible."

Ichigo looked away nervously with an apprehensive smile. He was trying to hide the warmth that filled his cheeks. Just one sentimental rambling from the noble was better than a slew of pickup lines given by drunken frat boys. His words melted Ichigo's core, and every synapse in his body was firing with eagerness. His body wanted- nay- _yearned_ for contact so badly, but not with just anyone, no, his whole begin was being drawn to Byakuya like a magnet.

' _Is this what love feels like?_ '

When Ichigo didn't respond, Byakuya attempted to lighten the mood with an air of arrogance. "I mean, I am the head of the Kuchiki clan. If anyone could get through to those barbarians, it would be me." A pause. "You're absolutely right, Ichigo. It's time for me to expire to be more than just the protector of the Seireitei, but the Soul Society as a whole. I've had plenty of ideas, but the clan council is a hard lot to convince of anything. I have a lot of pull, but when they really want something, they don't back down."

Nudging Byakuya in the side slightly, he gave an optimistic smile. "That's why you have me."

A few moments of confortable silence lingered between the two. Ichigo lay back pensively as he played over the day's events in his head. He thought of Milly, Byakuya, and what his future might hold. He thought of all the people he cared about. Thinking of them always strengthened Ichigo's resolve, making him realize exactly what he's fighting for. Though, he was not fearless. What would he do if something happened to the people he cared for? What would his life even mean? The idea was enough to send chills coursing through his body. His whole existence has centered around the protection of the ones he cared for; it was the pillar that he'd built his whole foundation on. If it was taken away, surely he would crumble. It was becoming increasingly more obvious how Aiko could turn love to madness. The man had lost his whole world, therefore, he'd lost himself.

"You know, I kind of get where Aiko is coming from," Ichigo disclosed.

Byakuya gave the man a look as if he hadn't heard him correctly, prompting Ichigo to continue. "I get how a man can go mad once he loses everything…" His words trailed off softly before he hesitantly continued, "He's become who he is because he lost everything." Biting his lip nervously, he glanced over to see Byakuya giving him an insightful glare.

"This is what he wants, you know. He wants you to doubt yourself." Byakuya spoke his astute observation, as if it was obvious. There really was no fooling Byakuya; he was remarkably clever. When he would flex his shrewd mind, it was always with the confidence of a man who was self-assured. Ichigo's insides melted as Byakuya continued in the same cock-sure assertiveness that distinguished him. "He wants people to feel the pain he felt and for them to be destroyed under the weight of their own affection but-" He paused, and a sly grin pulled on his lips. "He obviously has no clue who he's dealing with."

Taking note of Ichigo's inquisitively risen eyebrow, he continued. "You think it's the people you care about that give you the light inside of you when it's really quite the opposite." Byakuya turned and gave Ichigo a heartwarming glance that made Ichigo realize just how serious his words were. "You're the light that draws people in. People can't help it. Your spiritual pressure - its just so warm, inviting, and-" He glanced down pensively, trying to find the right words. "And pure." Seeing Ichigo's features turn from soft to alert, the raven-haired man cleared his throat to clarify. "What I mean is, even if something happened to the people you love, I have no doubt in my mind that you would keep fighting. You would make their deaths mean something, even if it meant fighting for other people's love. That's just the person you are."

Ichigo was looking up at him with heavy eyes. He looked somewhat somber and unconvinced, perhaps a little sad. Sitting up and facing Byakuya, a glint of familiar joy came to his eyes. "Thank you for being my friend, Byakuya," Ichigo bellowed playfully and without grace. Though Byakuya completely grasped the sincerity in the younger man's words. It was as if Ichigo was saying words were not enough but they were all he had right then. Little did Ichigo know he had given the usually glacier-like noble something priceless. Not only had he given him small glimpses of hope, but he'd helped him remember a time before he had forsaken himself. Perhaps, with the help of Ichigo, he could revisit his old self.


	10. Melon flavored & chalked covered tension

**A/N: Hey guys! First, I want to thank everyone who has been following and/or commenting on this story. You know who you are,and I genuinely appreciate it**. **Secondly, I'm posting two chapters at the same time this week. I'm doing this because the second chapter is a lead in for what's going to happen in the next chapter, which is going to be much more climactic,and action filled. Lastly, some of the readers might not be to pleased with the direction I'm taking this chapter. Let me clarify, I write happy endings, not tragedies. Everything I'm doing is for a purpose. It's kind of a roller coaster ride, but if you bare with it, the ending will be well worth it.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Good vibes.**

Friday evening, after work, Ichigo did quick rounds with, Uryu, Orihime, and Byakuya. When the question of how he was spending his evening came up, he quickly came up with some feeble lie. Fortunately, they were too spent from work to take much notice in the boy's badly thrown together response. Only Byakuya knew the truth. That should feel validating, but instead, Ichigo felt a certain degree of guilt. His friends wanted nothing more than for him to join their troupe of the happily married or to at least find a girlfriend. Although, considering the romantically dysfunctional mess that Ichigo's life was, he could not envision himself going on triple dates or having dinner parties anytime soon. At times, it almost felt like Ichigo was getting left behind, and even though he did his own thing, it was weird seeing all his friends assimilate, settle, and be so decisive in their heart's wants. That unwavering certainty they feel about their love, so boundless, their willingness to do the most uncertain thing of all: love another person. Perhaps that was why Ichigo hadn't told his friends about being gay or his date with Jasper. It seemed unfathomable that Jasper could ever make him feel that way, not after Byakuya had come into his life and wrecked him. He had swooped in like a bandit and had completely captivated him. He'd claimed his attention, his dirty thoughts, laughter, witticisms, tears, and the most dire thing of all: his love. How could he tell his friends the ongoings of his love life when he could barely grasp them himself. Oh, he could imagine it now. ' _Hey guys, just so you know, I'm gay! Woah, wait, but that's not the best part_. _I'm dating my employee, who I'm not too interested in because I'm in love with someone else. Don't worry though! This is completely normal, right? I got this._ '

Yeah, for some reason, Ichigo had a hard time believing that a person's first genuine romantic encounter was supposed to be so complicated. This wasn't what he'd had in mind at all. He'd vaguely thought that maybe he would meet a nice guy while stocking up on paint. Maybe the two of them would talk about the significance of Claude Monet to the impressionism movement, go to a few shows, eat pizza, and fall in love somewhere in between. But no, here he was in this daytime soap opera of a romance. Nothing about it was easy, but seeing as it involved Byakuya, he expected nothing less.

What kept him from calling Jasper and calling off the date altogether was the fact that nothing had changed. Nope, he and Byakuya still shared a warm coziness, snarky repartee, and good humored teasing. Also, his scarcely given touches, vacant glances, unreadable expressions, and resistant nature still remained. Nothing had changed at all, despite the intensely intimate 'date' they had shared. Confiding in each other in such a manner had made Ichigo feel more naked and open than he had ever been, even with the couple of girls who he had _been with._ After that night, Ichigo felt secure that this was more than a young man coming to terms with his sexuality and being infatuated with an older man. It was something much deeper; of that he was sure. It was nothing that had been said, but instead, it was the way their souls seemed to react to each other.

While Ichigo had never been too good at discerning or understanding a person's reiatsu, there were certain people that, when he was around them, it was as if he could feel their reiryoku binding with his. Rukia and his father, for instance, and of course, his zanpakutou. However, that feeling was always a small tug, a slight reaction to each other's presence. He figured that the only reason he felt those two at all was because their souls had always been tied to his. It was only a theory, but maybe their souls had been linked through recreations, reacting to each other out of instinct. However, with Byakuya, it was much stronger. Ichigo had noticed just barely in the past, for it hadn't been very strong prior to the mission, but as they had become closer, it was as if his soul was yearning for Byakuya's soul. Whining and grasping for his attention, hungry for more, Ichigo could feel his reiatsu searching for Byakuya. Not only that, he could feel its hostility; it was angry at Ichigo for not satisfying its rapaciousness appetite.

When they were together, he could feel reiryoku seep out of him and flood towards the raven-haired man. It was all he could do to control it at times, for their spiritual pressures seemed to act like magnates, completely opposing, yet irresistible to each other. However, that was a pure assumption, made of the fact that Ichigo refused to believe that such an imposing attraction could only be one sided. That tugging of his soul wrapping itself within Byakuya's orbit: he must feel it too, for when he was with Byakuya, just the tiny potency of his energy turned his skin to pins and needles. Perhaps Byakuya had to control his reiryoku too. Although, another option Ichigo had considered was that maybe this was just the nature of their souls. Maybe for dozens of reincarnations, his soul had been destined to chase after Byakuya's soul, one that rejected his.

His affection was making him uncharacteristically cheesy. He couldn't help but want to think of Byakuya and himself as something more poetic. He wanted to compare them to binary stars, pulled together by a common mass, neither able to exist without the other, destined to orbit beside each other until their destruction, only to leave behind a deadly black hole as proof of their love. However, maybe they were more like the Sun and the Earth, with Earth being constantly caught within the blinding attraction of the Sun's gravity, yet never within reach. Well, it was good that the Earth didn't collide with the Sun. Maybe the same could be said for Ichigo and Byakuya. Ichigo was starting to wonder if maybe Byakuya was just a lesson he would have to learn. If he could not have him in that way, then maybe this was just a test, although he was unclear on what that test was.

After rounds, Byakuya was reading, while Ichigo was slugging his way around the apartment. Standing in front of his closet, he let out a long groan as he tried on his fifth ensemble. Nothing screamed, _'I'm really not interested, but I don't want that to be obvious.'_ Finally, he decided on something casual: a nice pair of jeans and a semi nice t-shirt underneath a button up.

Even though he hadn't expressed his disinterest in this date to Byakuya, he was sure it was obvious. For one, he was dragging his feet, groaning, and making boisterous hand gestures of exasperation. However, Ichigo wasn't willing to admit that he wasn't looking forward to the date. Mainly, because he had no excuse why or why he wouldn't just cancel. Well, he did have reasons, just none he would tell Byakuya. ' _Oh, I'm just going in a desperate attempt to get over you._ 'Yeah, that didn't sound pathetic or anything. At any rate, Byakuya had made no comments about the date other than to tell Ichigo to be careful going out without another part of their team. However, Ichigo was sensing a slight change in the man's attitude. It seemed as if he was slightly annoyed. Throughout the evening, he was shorter, colder, and more distant than usual. Although, it was a slight change and barely perceivable, it was there. Still, Ichigo definitely wouldn't call him readable. Whatever was bothering him, he didn't let even an inkling slide.

Superimposing himself between Byakuya and the coffee table, he asked, "So, does this say 'mildly interested?' I'm not trying to give off the vibe that I care too much."

Barely lifting his eyes from the pages of his novel, Byakuya let his eyes skim over the younger man standing in front of him. "Don't worry. You look as you always do. As if you don't care about how you look, at all." His voice was flat, yet Ichigo could tell he was concealing a smirk.

"Good." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That's exactly what I was going for." When Byakuya said nothing else, Ichigo continued. "You know, this is my first big date. You could be a little more supportive." Ichigo plopped down beside the raven-haired beauty and slung his arm around him, as if it was a ritual of some sort.

This seemed to just agitate the man further. "If you want to stand around like a lovestruck child and have someone to gossip with or help you prepare, get Rukia." He stood up hastily, knocking Ichigo's arm from around his shoulder with force. "I don't do such silly things."

Not wanting to instigate an argument, Ichigo decided to take the more docile approach. Well, as docile as a man like him could be in this situation. "Geez," he mumbled in frustration. "Someone has a 'tude." Now standing up and reaching for his jacket and keys, he said, "I don't know if you burned your coffee this morning or found another typo in one of the books you've been reading, but you're acting weird. I know nothing gets you more riled up than bad editing. Whatever it is," he addressed the irritable man, who was standing away from him, preparing to make dinner, "if you're not going to talk about it, then deal with your internal shit, preferably before I get back. Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you should take it out on me." And with that, Ichigo was out door, leaving Byakuya to feel pretty childish, wallowing in his own frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper picked Ichigo up in front of his apartment and left from there. Jasper was dressed slightly nicer than Ichigo and looked dashing as per usual. However, Ichigo tried to ignore that. It was starting to occur to Ichigo that maybe he didn't like Jasper simply because he didn't _want_ to. Enamored as he was with Byakuya, maybe he just wasn't making room in his heart for the slight attraction he had for Jasper. Still, he couldn't lie to himself; Jasper was devilishly handsome and was exactly Ichigo's type, at least appearance-wise. Although, if Jasper thought a physical attraction would be enough to wrangle Ichigo's heart and rip down his defenses, he was sorely mistaken.

After a short drive, the couple arrived at a shady unkempt establishment. It was shrouded in darkness and had no real signs around it. The place seemed to be hidden away behind a mess of untrimmed trees.

Clearing his throat and writhing around awkwardly in his seat, Ichigo half-teased, "Have you brought me here to kill me, or something?

Looking at the boy with a wicked grin, he tried to be playful. Jasper bit his lip slightly and responded, "Or something." Making confident and piercing eye contact, he continued, "Besides, if I was going to kill you, I would at least wait until the end of the date." Jasper pursed his lips smugly, his mole twitching in response.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel penetrated by the man's very direc and intended facial expressions. All of his smug smirks, tugging of the lips, and fierce looks were done without a shred of doubt, and all with a purpose. Yes, Jasper was very different than Byakuya in that way. He knew what he wanted and expressed those wants and desires through his body language. There was no apprehension, fronts, or a need to veil his feelings. Instead, he was _present_ and attentive, making every look count. For this reason, Ichigo found it hard to be so utterly dismissive. Even though, he had not been rude or obvious about his disinterest, his heart was nowhere in it. Yet, Ichigo couldn't help but find this man's forwardness and confidence somewhat charming. It was different, a different type of bravado, so Ichigo resigned to attempt being less defensive.

"You sure are a charmer, aren't'cha? Suuure know how to make a guy feel comfortable," Ichigo managed to tease in his awkward way. His tone was still ridged and slightly defensive.

Jasper was not deterred; he kept the same unwavering look of assurance glued to his face. "I'm an acquired taste." He paused for a moment, not even blinking. "I'm confident, you'll grow to enjoy it." His voice was a low and sultrily growl as he unbuckled his seat belt. Turning back to Ichigo once more and nodding towards the door, he offered, "Shall we?"

Ichigo simply nodded and hopped out of the car onto the graveled parking lot. They walked up to the dimly lit doorway, which had a sign that read, _'Cafe' Layla'._ Upon entering, a mesh of fruity scents, exotic music, and smokey haze overtook the boy's senses. Looking around him, there were about eight weirdly painted tables low down to the ground, each surrounded by a slew of decorative pillows of all shapes and sizes. A couple of tables were occupied with half-dazed hippies sipping tea's and sucking on hookah hoses. Every inch of the walls was covered in multicolored tapestries and abstracted paintings. Inhaling deeply at the sight, Ichigo was pleasantly surprised. He wasn't sure what this place was, but the atmosphere was something he could totally get down with.

Jasper stood and spoke with a women dressed in traditional Arabian clothing. It seemed as if they had known each other for quite some time, giving off the impression that the silver-haired man went there often.

Once finished, he turned and gestured for Ichigo to follow him. Sitting at a low down table close to the back, Ichigo eyed his date curiously, his eyes still adjusting to the dim glow of the atmosphere, for the only lighting were candles and oil lamps. "What is this place?" Ichigo looked around at his surroundings once more.

"It's a hookah bar. I figured anyone can take you out to dinner, but-" Putting his elbows on the table, he leaned in a little closer. "Something told me, you're the type to not be easily impressed. I wanted to show you something _different._ " He let the words drip from his mouth, each syllable backed with a certain degree of sultriness. His warm and minty breath was close enough to be felt on Ichigo's cheek. Seeing that the young man hadn't pulled away, he took that as a good sign.

"You'd be right," Ichigo said back, twisting his lips into a half grin. Folding his arms across his chest, he raised an eyebrow. "Still, it takes a lot more to win me over," Ichigo snarled slightly, letting his arms relax now.

Jasper just chuckled at the fiery man's temperament, only to aid in Ichigo's agitation, which in turn, only amused Jasper more. Ichigo couldn't win with this guy. He was determined, and no amount of Ichigo showing his bratty side was going to change it. Still, it wasn't as if he was lying. Ichigo was not a man who was easily impressed, especially by suitors. Ichigo had high standards, but more importantly, he had to feel something, and no amount of charm could just make that appear.

"You're cute when you're annoyed, you know?" Jasper leaned back casually on the mound of pillows stacked behind him, wearing a smile of self-satisfaction. "Which means you're cute an awful lot, especially at work."

Slightly flustered, Ichigo ignored the statement and tried to change the subject. "So what exactly is hookah?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jasper looked slightly enthused, as if he really enjoyed explaining this to people. "It's a water pipe that vaporizes Shisa, which is just flavored tobacco. You smoke it out of a hose like. . ." He pointed at the table closes to them. "Like what they're doing."

Ichigo wiggled his noes slightly and grimaced. "I don't get it. What's so fascinating about this that you'd pay money to sit here and smoke?" Ichigo knew he was being overly critical; he actually truly enjoyed the atmosphere, but he just couldn't stop himself.

Not missing a beat, Jasper cajoled the man. "Trust me, it's great. Conversation here is way easier than at a crowded restaurant. Plus, Shisa is different than tobacco; much more potent. Still, because it tastes so good, you can sit here and smoke on it for hours without a problem. Even so, I've seen people try it for the first time and pass out when they go to stand up. It's pretty euphoric." He smiled smugly at the boy.

"So, you're trying to get me high? Geez, I see how little you think of me." This time Ichigo was genuinely teasing, allowing himself a little comfort.

Jasper actually snorted and shook his head back and forth. "I wouldn't dare try to taint your _purity_ ," he bit back sarcastically and rolled his eyes violently. "But the real reason I brought you here is that hookah has kind of had my heart ever since I came back from Nepal."

Seeing Ichigo's curious face, he continued. "Now over there, the Shisa really will get you high. For them, it's ingrained in their everyday life. It's amazing. A lot of the locals smoked regularly and were willing to share. It was quite the experience, learning about Middle Eastern culture form a group of natives while trying not to slump out of my chair."

Ichigo was interested in Jasper's rant. Even though he knew soul reapers and thought of himself as so experienced, he had never really even left Japan. "Why were you in Nepal?"

"Oh, I've been all around the world. My parents are scientist that help in the conservation of wild life, so I've been hopping from continent to continent as long as I can remember."

"It must've been hard, never having a home like that."

Jasper casually shook his head back and forth. "Nah, not really. My parents gave me something way more worthwhile than stability. They gave me experience. That's what life is about: creating yourself. Through traveling, I even found my passion. I started doing wild life photography at fifteen, and I've only just now been on a hiatus, for-urm- about a year."

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Ichigo asked, "So why come work for me? Somehow, I doubt filling out paper work and doing schedules can fill your sense of adventure."

"Ha." The man let out a breathy laugh. "I just needed to settle down for a little. I have a couple of different degrees, and I just happen to get lucky; I found a job with the most unorganized man in the world."

Smirking slightly, Ichigo was finally able to become genuinely relaxed. The simple friendly conversation seemed to put him at ease. "Yeah, but it sounds like you don't usually stay in one place to long."

Turning his head to the side slightly, Jasper looked away pensively. "True, I don't." Then, giving Ichigo the most sultry gaze to ever be bestowed upon him, Jasper continued. "Not unless I find something that," he paused for emphasis, "piques my interest." Jasper let his tongue graze over his bottom lip slightly as a heart-melting grin tugged at his lips.

Ichigo actually blushed. Without even saying it, Ichigo could read every inch of the man's intentions. He could see the smitten determination behind the teal orbs, the complete confidence on the lips that had spoken such flirtatious words, a body aura that seemed to yearn for him. So yes, he blushed.

' _Stop this shit, Ichigo. You're not going to give this dude the satisfaction. He's already dangerously confident._ '

Jasper seemed to notice the flash of heat rise in the young man, as he averted his eyes nervously. This only lead to a bigger, more self-satisfied grin, an expression that read victorious. Both were so caught up, they barely noticed the waitress bring the hookah and the coals. As soon as he noticed the hose, Ichigo picked it up and started sucking, as if he did this all the time. It was an attempt to calm his nerves, and it sure did work. A melon-esque flavored vapor burst into his lungs, instantly sending a calm tingling sensation throughout his body. Beside him, Jasper had the other hose and was nonchalantly blowing smoke rings into the air. Ichigo grimaced and cursed under his breath. Jasper made it look so effortless to be cool. Perhaps, because that was just who he was: a cool and confident guy.

Taking note of Ichigo's return state of agitation, Jasper decided to try a more honest approach. With his head still leaning back, he released one last smoke ring before giving Ichigo a serious look. "Is this because of Byakuya?"

' _What?!_ '

At first, Ichigo thought that he'd merely heard wrong. All of his features went on full alert. "What the hell did you just say?" His honey eyes brimmed with anticipation, every muscle in his body tensing.

"Your feelings for Byakuya. Is that why you're so on edge?" This time, Jasper left no room for interpretation about what he meant. His face was seemingly neutral, the smug smile he usually donned no longer present, as if to say he was trying to be more sincere.

Turning bright red, Ichigo's alertness became frantic embarrassment. Not knowing what to say, he began to stutter, "I-um-I-I-but-it's-um." The man tried to articulate, much to his failure.

Moving a little closer to the young man, Jasper used one hand to hold his face and the other to hold the hose. "With a reaction like that, there really is no place for denial, huh?" His voice was surprisingly sympathetic and lacking its normal playfulness. Still, he looked at Ichigo in a matter of fact way that was signature to Jasper's personality, "I see the way you look at him, Ichigo. You may be good at keeping a secret, but your eyes are not." Taking in the soul reaper's apprehensive body language, he let out a breathy chuckle. "As bad as you are with expressing yourself, I have a feeling Mr. Glacier-face is ten times worse." When Ichigo swallowed nervously and looked away, Jasper took that as a sign that he was right. "This whole night, you've been intent on not liking me, as if it's wrong to have a good time."

Seemingly offended, Ichigo folded his arms across his chest and set his jaw. Grimacing, he gave the man a distasteful glare. "Maybe I just don't like you. You do have a pretty big mouth."

Like everything, the high-strung words of Ichigo just bounced off of Jasper. Shaking his head back and forth in protest, he clarified, "No-no-no, I'm honest. And the worst part, for you that is, that's your favorite part of me." He leaned in extremely close to Ichigo, too close for comfort. The man's face was mere inches away from Ichigo, who was still huffing and snarling at the teal orbs. In a whispered tone, he continued, "You know what I think? I think you _wish_ Byakuya would be more open and upfront about what he feels. You want that so badly that you can't stand it when I'm that way." He paused, licking his lips. "I think, you're scared that if you let yourself enjoy me too much, you'll like me back. You're scared that it really never will happen with Byakuya."

Ichigo was at a loss for words. Never had someone read him so effortlessly; it was almost rattling. He was utterly without any excuse or scapegoats. There could be no denial or argument to the contrary. Every word Jasper said was the truth. Ichigo was terrified. He wanted Byakuya, and the fact that he would never be his was utterly terrifying, so frightening that he held on to a little hope and knew that if he gave Jasper a chance, he'd have to let go of that hope.

"Ichigo," the man said with an unusually deep voice. "I just want you to know that it doesn't bother me. We both had people in our lives before we met, I can't expect you to just cut off your emotional attachments for some guy you barely know." For the first time, Jasper actually struggled to find his words, as if he was finally embarrassed. "I just would really like a chance. I don't expect anything. We can go slow, like old-lady-crossing-the-road slow, or you-without-your-coffee slow." That actually got a slight smirk out of the boy. Jasper looked upon him with adoration, although something about it made Ichigo feel a little more unnerved than his usual looks, maybe because they came attached to an honest confession. "I find you absolutely fascinating, more so than a lot of people or things I've seen across the world. It'd be an honor just getting to know you." Jasper let his fingertips slightly brush Ichigo's. Taking notice that he didn't pull away, he let his fingers mingle with Ichigo's, not holding his hand but merely letting their fingers explore the other's.

Ichigo was disgusted by the heat rising within him. He felt like he was cheating. It was ridiculous, considering he was as single as a nun. Even so, it felt like he was cheating on his feelings for Byakuya, like he was betraying them, those feelings that couldn't be shaken or rivaled. None of his feelings for Byakuya had dissipated at all, yet he was just a man, a man with needed to be loved, cared for, and spoken to with honesty and certainty. There were certain appealing things about Jasper that Ichigo couldn't ignore. He was spontaneous, lived to the fullest, and was always honest with himself. These were attributes that Byakuya just didn't have, at least not now. Admittedly, it was a breath of fresh air to have someone be so upfront with him, to have someone as passionate and adventurous as Jasper want him and be willing to fight for his affection. Yes, Ichigo was undoubtedly in love with Byakuya, but as much as he hated to admit it, he did _like_ Jasper. How much or in what way exactly, he wasn't sure, but it wouldn't be fair to either of them if they didn't give this a chance.

Finding a little more courage, Ichigo went from passively letting Jasper touch his hand, to grasping it tightly in his own. "Um-look, man." He paused uncertainly. "You're right, I want to see where this could lead…slowly." Shaking his head, as if to belittle himself, he said, "Urm- can we just start this date over, and this time I'll be less of a bratty asshole?"

Smiling in satisfaction, Jasper winked at the man. "Okay, but don't be too nice. I like your bratty side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Yumichika did his usual nighttime beauty routine. If Ikkaku were there, he would snarl and make some comment about how souls age so slowly that Yumichika was wasting him time putting all that 'crap' on his face. Yumichika would just retort with his usual vain response, _'We'll see in another fifty years, when I look like the picture of youthful perfection, and you look like a raggedy potato sack_.'

The hypothetical banter made Yumichika smile to himself. It was nice to have such comforting thoughts about Ikkaku. Since the meeting at Urahara's, the two had barely spoken. Ikkaku had been more irritable and short than usual. That was typical Ikkaku-behavior with everyone else, but never with Yumi. He was lucky enough to get the likable parts of Ikkaku, like his caring nature, his deadpan sense of humor, how silly and charming he could be when he wanted to be, and his unwavering loyalty. Still, Yumichika had to deal with the short fuse, vulgarity, and Ikkaku's aversion to silverware, but to him, it was all a part of the lovable package that was Ikkaku, which was why the feather-clad man found Ikkaku's shortness odd and unbecoming.

Perhaps, Ikkaku had been contemplating Urahara's words too. His message was straightforward, realize what you love and be prepared to fight for it, because this big bad didn't play fair. Any inkling of affection in a person's heart was a weapon against them, their biggest enemy, but only if they let it be. Because of his secret, Yumichika knew the answers weren't all too clear. On the surface, it was obvious: he loved Ikkaku and was willing to protect him at any cost, yet that raised more questions. What if he had to use Ruri'iro Kujaku to protect that love? What if he was effected by Aiko's zanpakutou, therefore attacking Ikkaku with his true shikai? If that happened, would everyone blame him for withholding this information? This must've been what Urahara meant about realizing what was important. Maybe he was being selfish and was only thinking about himself. If he was honest, his secret had always been to protect his position in Ikkaku's life, but this was different; his secret could end Ikkaku's life. Still, after all this time, how could he just expose himself for something that may not even happen? If anything, he would just fall on his own sword before it came to that, but then again, he may not have the chance. Yumichika had no clue what to do. It seemed like no matter what decision he made, someone would end up hurt.

What about Ikkaku? Yumichika wondered if he was considering him at all in all this. Even though, Ikkaku wouldn't admit it, the person he loved most in the world was Yumichika. Perhaps he too was considering the complexities of their relationship, evaluating whether or not his affection could be used against him somehow. The enemy was watching, and they had no way of knowing what means they would use. Because of that, everyone was on edge. Everyone had their own things to protect. Although, it seemed as long as they were honest with themselvs and each other, it would be harder for this love to be used against them. This was problematic, seeing as Ikkaku and Yumichika's relationship was one third deception and one third denial.

Of course, earlier he'd seen Ikkaku downing sake like it was a race, so there was no doubt about what was on his mind. For that reason, Yumichika had decided to make it an early night once again. This wasn't out of the ordinary for him. He was always an early to bed, early to rise type person. With all that had been going on, the fair-skinned beauty just couldn't take the feeling of Ikkaku's body on his. It came with too many stipulations, it invoked all these bad feelings, and unanswered questions. It was as if life was taunting him, dangling Ikkaku, the man he could never truly have, in front of his face and rubbing it in. He felt like life was threatening to expose his secret at any moment, and it loomed over him like a hostile apparition. Being with Ikkaku in that way only made it worse.

Now standing in his bedroom in front of a full-length mirror, he prepared for bed. He was trying to push the frustration out of his head, but when he looked in the mirror to see Ikkaku standing in the doorway, anguish swelled up inside of him.

Turning around swiftly, he put on a slight scowl. Without thinking, he began to undress, until he was stark naked in front of Ikkaku. "Well." Yumichika spread his arms out, as if he was offering himself as a prize. "This is what you're here for. Come on then, let's get this over with so we can hurry up and pretend it never happened." The aggressive nature of his words even surprised himself. It was like Yumichika to be honest and cheeky, but never in this way.

Ikkaku was a boulder, feet planted on the floor and leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Neither the outburst nor the sight of the naked man seemed to yield any response. Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched slightly, which Yumichika knew he only did when he was thinking about something. He also knew that Ikkaku didn't really think about things when he was drunk, and from the mans composed disposition, it seemed he wasn't drunk at all. Upon realizing this, Yumichika grew horribly embarrassed. Ikkaku hadn't come in for that reason. Yumichika's ass wasn't the only thing showing now; so were his insecurities. Falling back on his default, he mustered all the snark he could. "Psh." He started gathering the clothes he'd just thrown across the floor. "It would seem you're not ugly-drunk yet. I don't have time to wait for that." Putting his sweatpants back on, he turned away, feeling defeated. "Goodnight, Ikkaku," Yumichika groaned, despair apparent in his voice.

This seemed to strike a chord in Ikkaku; he no longer needed time to think. Standing behind Yumichika, he stunned him by wrapping his arms around him from the back and pulling him in a tight embrace. Placing his chin on his bare shoulder, he let his warm breath roll down Yumichika's neck. "Chika, I'm sorry." The pet name seemed to make Yumichika lose his resolve. Ikkaku only called him that when he was being his upmost sincere. Ikkaku's voice was more gentle and sweet than usual, seeing as his normal was passive interest or a manic smile of blood lust.

Ikkaku turned Yumichika so he was facing him and then led him to sit on the edge of the bed. Like a parent giving their child bad news, he got down on one knee in front of him. Only slightly below his eye level, he looked up at Yumichika with pained eyes. Ikkaku always had pain in his eyes, only it took the form of intensity and seriousness. This look, this was pain in its purest form, a pain caused by latent sadness.

He seemed to muster up the resolve to talk, yet he couldn't find it in himself to keep his eyes on Yumichika. He wanted more than anything to let him know how sincere he was, but looking at that beautiful face, painted with sadness, it was all he could do to keep composed. It was too much when he knew he was about to have to break Yumichika's heart.

Trying to make eye contact with Yumichika, he started to explain, "I've been thinking about what happened at Urahara's…" His gruff voice trailed off into a whisper.

"You too, huh?" Yumichika asked, eyes studying every inch of Ikkaku's face.

"Yeah…" His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to find his words. Finally, he just settled on looking away completely. "I don't think it's any secret that you're the only person I really love."

This seemed to melt Yumichika's somewhat ridged disposition. It shocked him to say the least. It wasn't as if Ikkaku had never said those words, he had just never said them sober or without the friction of their bodies rubbing together. When he'd said those words before, they seemed more like a memory from a dream, but now those words shot him right back to reality. Seeing Ikkaku's averted eyes, he understood that this confession was too much for the usually tough man. Cupping Ikkaku's cheek with his silky hand, he tried to comfort the man. "I've never doubted that."

Yumichika's touch seemed to agitate the man even more. Grabbing Yumichika's wrist, he pulled his hand off of his face. "Don't." He spoke loudly enough to show he was serious, but not loud enough to come off as aggressive. Being a tad more gentle, he held the dainty hand inbetween his. "Look, I'm going to be one hundred percent straight forward with you. So listen up, because I can't do this again." Yumichika sat up in attention, signaling Ikkaku to continue. "I've been selfish, Yumichika. I know that. You've always loved me unconditionally, no matter how hard I am to handle." He cringed slightly, as if remembering something sad. "You've given up so much for me. I remember how you were before you became a soul reaper, so beautiful and full of hope. Sure, you were vain as shit and prissy, but still, you didn't have to put up this facade just to stay with me. You didn't have to harden your heart…" His voice trailed off as he still found it difficult to look Yumichika in the face.

Seemingly confused, Yumichika scrunched his eyebrows. "What are you saying, Ikkaku?"

Sighing in exasperation, he focused his eyes on Yumichika's. "I'm saying that our whole relationship has been you sacrificing yourself. You've sacrificed so many aspects of your life just to stay with an underserving asshole like me. You know what, that might not even be too bad if I was willing to do the same for you." His voice became more serious and ridged. Now he was finding it easier to look Yumichika directly in the eyes. "When have I ever sacrificed anything for you, Yumichika?" The question was rhetorical, still he could see the wheels turning in Yumi's head, as if he was trying to figure it out himself. Yet he couldn't, because Ikkaku's love wasn't the self-sacrificing type.

"I haven't. I come and I take parts of you when it's convenient for me, not thinking about how it may affect you. I've been reckless with your emotions for so long now." Scoffing, he looked away with a self-loathing look in his eyes. "You don't deserve that. I'm a sorry excuse for a friend and an even sorrier excuse for a lover."

This seemed to jolt Yumichika out of shock. "Everything that's happened, I let happen. It was my decisionn," Yumichika urged, desperation clear in his voice.

Smiling slightly, he brought Yumichika's hand up to his and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Of course you let it happen, because that's how deep your love goes, but sacrificing all of yourself in the name of love isn't love at all. If I loved you, I wouldn't let you pick apart pieces of yourself like that. . ." He paused for a moment. "And I do love you…It's just time that I sacrifice something too." Seeing dark eyes brimming with tears, he knew this would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. "I can't be with you, Yumichika. It's true that you've gotten under my skin, but that doesn't change who I am. I know myself, and if I tried to make something happen between us, it would just be you constantly sacrificing for my insensitive behavior. I'm incapable of loving anyone right. . ." Swallowing down any sadness or remorse in his voice, he spoke coldly, "I don't want to love you, Yumichika. I just can't. Since I can't give you all of me like you want, it's not okay for me to _be with you_ in that way anymore. It's not okay for me to sparingly kiss you or cuddle you or show you affection when it fits my needs." Squeezing the man's hands tighter, he said, "I can't do that to you anymore. I can't let you keep sacrificing for a piece of shit like me. You deserve all or nothing, so from now on, I'll give you nothing. I'll still be your friend, but whatever romantic links we have between us, they stop here." At this point, Ikkaku was back to not being able to look at Yumichika. He didn't want to see the pain he was causing; he didn't want to see the man he loved break down, yet he still wasn't done. "After this mission, I think we should room separately and spend less time together. You need to start being you again, the you without me."

Finding the strength to look up at the pale face, he saw a vacant look. Eyes fixed downwards and lips slightly parted, Yumichika's expression was unreadable. Finally, he spoke up. "There is no me without you, Ikkaku. The last two centuries of my life have been for you. I fight for you, I strive for you. Please…don't do this." Even though his voice was calm, the desperation behind his pleads were not lost on Ikkaku.

"I know, that's the problem. I don't fight for you."

Those words stoked the fire within the beautiful man. Yes, Ikkaku had never shown his love through self-sacrifice, yet he showed it in a more important way: his constant protection of Yumichika. Ikkaku was always there, watching, looking out. Any fight he thought Yumichika couldn't handle, he stepped in. Any time Yumichika was injured, he'd stop what he was doing and had personally taken him to the healers. When Yumichika was sick, Ikkaku would causally take care of him, pretending it was no big deal. If anyone questioned Yumichika's skills as a warrior because of his flamboyant nature, Ikkaku had been the first to knock some skulls. Even though Ikkaku didn't realize it, he was sacrificing, sacrificing some of his hateful, indifferent, cool-guy attitude. It just didn't seem like a sacrifice, because caring for Yumichika was as natural as breathing. For this reason, Yumichika saw all the sacrifices he made as insignificant. To him, nothing mattered as long as he could spend his life protecting Ikkaku back. So when Ikkaku claimed he never fought for Yumichika, he'd had enough. Yanking his hand away violently, he stood up and paced across the room. "Fine!" he scolded. "You can do whatever you want, but don't pretend this is for me. No, this is only you thinking of yourself again."

The short fuse was lit and blown. Ikkaku had to stop himself from waking up the whole house. "Don't you dare fucking say that. Don't you understand just how-" His voice seemed to quiver at his words, "Just how hard this is for me? You're everything I know and everything that matters. You're my best friend. I always want you by my side."

Still unconvinced and hurt, Yumichika just lifted his nose in the air and scoffed. "Not enough to just be with me, like that wouldn't be simpler."

Looking down at his hands with guilty eyes, Ikkaku hesitated for a long time. "Yumi, you know that's not some simple thing. I just can't…"

With one hand on his hip and one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, Yumichika let out an exasperated sigh. More than anything, he wanted time to stand still. He didn't know what to do or what to say; all of his emotions were shaken up. He wanted to panic and freak out at the prospect of losing Ikkaku, but for some reason, the anguish and pain just left him feeling defeated, as if he already knewthat no amount of freaking out or begging would change his friend's mind. Now all that was left was to wallow in his own sorrow. Moving towards the door, he held it open. Not even looking Ikkaku in the eyes, he addressed him once more, "Goodnight, Ikkaku."

At first, Ikkaku didn't move; he looked on desperately, hoping Yumichika would look at him. He didn't care if it was a look of hatred and pain. He just wanted to see Yumichika's true face once more, for after tonight, if he knew Yumichika, he'd hide his sadness behind fake smiles and indifferent scowls. No more real smiles, no more cheeky comments or arrogant banter. No more of Yumichika's cooking, no more of him being put in his place by Yumichika's brutal honesty. No more anything. He was exiling himself from the only heaven he'd ever known. After tonight, he knew he'd wrecked everything. There was no room for 'just friends' between the two of them, not after Ikkaku had tainted it with his selfishness and lust. After a while of Yumichika actively ignoring Ikkaku's glare, Ikkaku walked towards the door. Stopping by Yumichika, he pressed his lips onto his turned cheek, tasting salt from burning tears. What a bittersweet taste it was. He could feel Yumi's face tighten beneath his lips, as he let out a slight whimper.

"Goodbye, Yumichika." With that, Ikkaku was gone, and both were left feeling more empty than they ever imagined they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days had passed since Ichigo's date with Jasper, and today the couple worked outside of the office to set up Ichigo's gallery. The rest of the employees were told to work outside of the office today, which was code for take the day off. How Ichigo got away with these things, Byakuya would never understand. He supposed it was that rough-around-the-edges charm the boy had that drew people in. Since the noble had the day off, he spent time with his sister and Renji, at her insistence. Of course, though it took some goading, he really did miss her. They did rounds and ate some lunch at Uraraha's shop before Byakuya went back to the loft. Since Ichigo wasn't around, he took the time to indulge in the blank pages of his journal, something he rarely did. Afterwards, he went for a run at the park. Upon returning home, he found himself somewhat disappointed that Ichigo hadn't returned, but despite that, he pushed it to the back of his mind, pretending that Ichigo's new 'friend' occupying his time didn't bother him. As always, those thoughts couldn't be kept away with all the stubborn pride in the world.

Byakuya decided to take a shower once he arrived home, hoping the warm water would help sooth his nerves. Water droplets rolled down the silky bare skin, alleviating his sore muscles. Being in that gigai was not all that comfortable. He found his mind wondering back to thoughts of Ichigo and when he might get home, if he should make him dinner. It made the noble sick to his stomach, the thought that he was becoming so doting, like some house wife. _HA._ The thought gave the man a mixed feeling of disgust and amusement. Even more disturbing, he and Ichigo had fallen into this ritual that Byakuya found way to natural and comforting. When Ichigo had come home from his date three days prior, Byakuya had felt guilty about being rude, so he'd inquired about how it had gone. Ichigo had simply stated that it was "meh", but he was going to see him again, whatever that meant. Since then, Byakuya had to share his time with the soul reaper. However, it wasn't too much of it, since Ichigo spent time with Jasper daily, outside of the office. The couple had gone to the gym, grabbed dinner, and now today, had spent the whole day working on the gallery, and god knows what else. ' _Ugh_.' That thought actually earned a tactless groan. Leaning his head under the water, Byakuya ran his fingers through his raven hair, trying to soothe his pounding head. The only thing that didn't make this whole situation revolting was the fact that Ichigo never brought up Jasper when he was around the noble. In fact, until today, the time the two spent together was minimal. This whole thing was bringing out a side of Byakuya that he'd rather deny existed: his possessive side. Of course, everyone knew Byakuya was possessive of his material items and family, but never when it came to matters of the heart. Even worse, his possessive side gave way to rather unattractive jealousy that Byakuya had to keep in check. Luckily, his pride outweighed his jealousy - for now. Though he hated to admit it, he missed the little punk. It pained him that he was out giving his sassy lip, warm smile, and intelligent mind, masked by a rough exterior, to someone else. Byakuya was not selfish with Ichigo's time or anything; it was just different when it was with Jasper, _Jasper_ , a man who looked like he would rope the moon or sucker punch a dragon if it was for Ichigo, a man who was willing to openly give Ichigo all the things he couldn't, or wouldn't. That was the true definition of pain. Watching a man he wanted to hate so badly, but couldn't, be everything Ichigo needed.

It felt like the world was taunting him, telling him to feel ashamed at his shortcomings, flaunting everything he couldn't have right in front of his face. It made him wonder, if he could, would he be capable of giving Ichigo the things he deserved? If this were a different lifetime, could he be a big enough man to love with all his heart? Maybe, but this was _this_ lifetime, and despite Byakuya and Ichigo's closeness, they might as well of been eons away from each other.

After the shower, Byakuya put on some jeans and a plain black v-neck. Downstairs, he went into Ichigo's workspace to put on an album the younger man had shown him. He found the album labeled, ' _Sigur Ros_ ,' took the record from its casing, and carefully placed it in the record player. This was the first time he'd been in Ichigo's workspace alone. It felt oddly intimate, being around all of these extensions of Ichigo's emotions, each piece telling a story. Byakuya couldn't help himself; he took the opportunity to take a peek into the mind he found so beautiful. He went through a stack of pieces that hadn't yet been brought to the gallery. Though all the pictures were done in different mediums and genres, there was a particular style in Ichigo's work. The composition, the colors, range of values, and flow gave way to an extremely expressive array of work. Each piece told a story, even the abstracts. Each piece was filled with a latent pain and yearning, yet an optimistic hope; each bared a piece of Ichigo's soul. Byakuya found that the boy was more talented than most artists he had encounter, and Byakuya never gave compliments for flattery. It was just another thing about Ichigo for the noble to be enamored by. Over the past few days, the situation had become more dire. Byakuya could feel Ichigo's gaze on him at times. He wasn't oblivious; he saw him watching. Still, a part of Byakuya thought that it may just be his wishful mind playing tricks on him. Whatever it was, it just furthered the noble's confusion. Surely Ichigo didn't see him in that way or want him romantically. He was seeing Jasper and had made no attempts to further his relationship with Byakuya other than a few glances. There was no proof of romantic intentions. And if he was looking at Byakuya, so what? Who _wasn't_ looking at Byakuya? Though he wasn't always as sure of himself as he gave off, one thing he was certain of was that he was an extremely handsome man. The blushing faces of women singing his praises as he walked the street made it pretty obvious. Sultry glares from men were in full supply also. It only made sense since Ichigo was gay that he'd find him attractive, at least physically. Byakuya admittedly indulged in it, especially since Ichigo had been spending time with Jasper. Perhaps it was childish and out of line, but when Byakuya would notice Ichigo glaring at him, he would lick his bottom lip slowly or arch his neck in a certain way. This display would always result in a spike of sensual spiritual pressure from Ichigo. It was pretty direct, almost feeling like a rush of electricity running through the noble. If Ichigo was going for discretion, he was failing.

It always gave him a little twinge of satisfaction. Though he was seeing Jasper, it was obvious Byakuya got under his skin. In what way or how much, Byakuya wasn't sure, but he knew it would do him no good to find out. He didn't need even the slightest sliver of hope that Ichigo would return his feeling, because it wouldn't change who he was and who Ichigo was; he'd still be a Kuchiki. Still, he couldn't help but bask in the newly founded sexual tension. Most of the time, it was pure comfort between the two, but other times the tension felt like a humid wetness that stuck to the skin.

Still looking through Ichigo's pieces, he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure through the doorway. Then a spike of the same electrically euphoric pressure rushed through him. It didn't take long to click. Jasper was the one to cause of it. ' _Oh, dear soul king, why now?_ ' Byakuya hated to think what was going on on the other side of that door. Although they were standing out in the hallway, and it was Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't what he'd call a prude; he could actually be pretty vulgar with his jokes, but anyone could tell most sexual things eluded him. Ichigo was the type of person that sexual things happened to, not the person who went out looking for them. Basically, he was pretty tame and passive, some would say aloof. More than anything, he was innocent when it came to his own sex life. He didn't like to talk about it and would never be caught doing grandiose displays of public affection.

However, this didn't make Byakuya feel all that much better. That same unattractive jealousy was rearing to go. It was all the prideful part of him could do to keep his jealous side from kicking down the door and attacking Jasper with the full force of his bankai. Luckily, he didn't get the chance. Ichigo's keys rattled in the doorway before he moved across the living room in his graceless manner. He didn't seem all too shocked to see Byakuya in his workspace, fawning over his artwork.

Setting his coat down, he walked over to Byakuya, standing a little too close to him. He looked over Byakuya's shoulder down at the piece he was looking at. With a smirk, he looked down at the piece and then back up at the fair-skinned man. "Let me guess, you don't know much about art, but you know what you like?"

Looking over his shoulders slightly, he saw a pair of sultry honey eyes. He was unsure what had transpired between him and Jasper, but it had left Ichigo's spiritual pressure in shambles. It was all mixed up, discombobulated, and very hungry. Perhaps it was childish, but Byakuya hated knowing that someone other than him made Ichigo feel that way. True, he wanted Ichigo to be happy, but the idea of anyone else's hands warming him up felt oh-so-wrong. It seemed jealousy was taking over slightly, for Byakuya was yearning for some of Ichigo's attention, and he had a plan to get it. Yes, he'd picked up on some of Ichigo's playfulness, but Byakuya had ways to satisfy his need of Ichigo's attention without sparing his pride. He wanted to remind Ichigo who really set his skin on fire.

"I know enough." He smirked slightly down at the honey eyes, feeling Ichigo's warm breath on his neck, "to know that you're extremely talented. How much are you charging for these?" the noble asked, now turning to face the shorter man.

Taking a step back and shrugging humbl, he said, "It varies. About thirty-thousand yen is the average. That's probably too much, eh?"

Scoffing and crossing his arms with an air of superiority, Byakuya asserted, "Fool, you really know nothing sometimes. You could get twice as much. You're selling yourself short."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo moved pass Byakuya and started organizing his work area. "If _I'm_ a fool, what does that say about you? Huh?

Leaning against the work desk, arms folded, and watching Ichigo, Byakuya responded indifferently, "That I have a soft spot for hopeless cases."

"Ha! You? Pitying anyone? Next you're going to tell me Zaraki dropped out of the Gotei to become a fucking ballerina." Scoffing at the ridiculousness of his own joke, he continued, "Instead of complaining, why don't you come to my show and buy a piece?"

Smirking, Ichigo gave Byakuya the perfect opening for his little plan. "I have something even better in mind." He looked down at Ichigo playfully. This got the younger man's attention. He stopped and looked up curiously. "I am an extremely specific client with very specific taste. I'll expect something tailored to me." Byakuya put on airs and gave a look of regal arrogance. This earned him a twisted smile and Ichigo shaking his head in playful defeat.

Scoffing slightly while smiling brilliantly, Ichigo put a hand on the back of his head. "Pffsh-If specific is a euphemism for a difficult pain in the ass, then totally." Ichigo ate that stuff up; that was one of the many things he loved about Byakuya. When he would put on this song and dance, throwing around his nobility playfully, Ichigo just loved the smug banter that would be yielded from it. They loved teasing each other and giving each other shit, neither ever sensitive or offended by it. Pretty much anything was fair game between the two when they would really get going.

Byakuya easily fell into the tit for tat. "Difficult? Coming from the man who takes an hour to find his keys, daily? Don't get me started on the abhorrent singing you do on the way to the office. Really Ichigo, you should stick to your day j-"

Ichigo interrupted the man by punching him in the shoulder roughly. "Blah blah blah- anyway, what kind of piece do you want?"

Licking his lips slightly, Byakuya glared down at Ichigo with his usual look of stoicism. "I want something that shows the true me. Something that's-" A pause."More intimate." The coy way Byakuya let the sentence fall out of his lips was more than enough to grab Ichigo's attention. "A portrait of me. I'll pay you well." To Byakuya, this was the way he justified his means to get Ichigo's eyes on him. Though it was for his pleasure, was it really so wrong when it helped Ichigo out?

Letting a pleased, yet surprised look come over his face, Ichigo let out a deep chuckle. "I can imagine you want something fancy, showing off your-" Ichigo imitated a stuffy, arrogant voice, "clan and position and how cool you think you are."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "You should know I'm not so simple. I was thinking of something more," He hesitated to find the right word, "Bare."

Looking up to Byakuya, Ichigo gave a face that told him to explain. "Do you have time to do it now?"

Now a little more confused, he thought to himself for a moment. Figuring that it was a rarity for Byakuya to do anything spontaneous or out of the ordinary, he didn't want to miss this. Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo explained, "I don't have anything better to do."

"Good, get your supplies and met me in the living room." Smiling slightly before letting his face return to its usual glacier-like manner, he warned, "And you better take this seriously. I'm a paying costumer. "

Mockingly, Ichigo saluted the man, "Sir, yes Sir." At the sight of Byakuya rolling his eyes, he turned away to gather his supplies.

After a few minutes of contemplating how he was going to portray Byakuya, he grabbed his mediums, sketch pad, and walked into the living room.

Much to his surprise, he found Byakuya standing by the couch with only a pair of jeans on. His perfectly sculpted abs took up way to much of Ichigo's attention. The bend of his neck, the definition of his collar bone, and the ivory of his skin: it was all so intoxicating. His arms looked like valleys of muscle falling over one another, tight and crafted to perfection, yet not bulging or massive. Arms that looked as in charge as Byakuya did, arms that made things happen. Ichigo stopped, wide-eyed and mouth opened slightly. He had to remind himself not to stare, though he wasn't listening to his own warnings.

Feeling embarrassed, the boy lashed out in his irritable way. "What are you doing? Why the hell don't'cha have a shirt on?" Ichigo tried to contort his face to convey disgust, however, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I want you to draw me like this." The noble fretted his eye brows, as if the answer was obvious.

Scoffing and huffing to himself, Ichigo mocked. "What are you going to say next? Draw me like one of your French girls?"

Not getting the reference, Byakuya just looked more confused. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shaking his head in defeat, Ichigo conceded, "Never mind, but why so-um-not dressed?"

"I told you, I want something intimate and bare. Too much clothing will get in the way of that. Also, I don't want anything conveying my wealth or title. I don't want anything that could make implications about me at all. I just want a bare canvas." Though his voice seemed passive, his words gave way to a deeper unknown emotion. Either way, it seemed to pacify the younger man.

Gesturing to the chair sitting beside the couch, he commanded, "Have a seat." Byakuya does as he is told and let Ichigo position him in the way he wanted. Next, Ichigo brought a tall standing lamp next to the man.

"The light helps bring out the natural highlights on you."

Ichigo sat on the edge of the coffee table, a comfortable distance away from the man. It was convenient, because he had plenty of room to lay his supplies out beside him. In his lap, he cradled a sizable sketch pad, one that encompassed well past his lap. Next to him was a box of worn-down used-up chalk pastels, pencils, shading pens, tissues, and putty-erasers. Ichigo was glad he had an excuse to let his eyes shamelessly explore the noble's flesh. And explore he did; he took in every muscle, mole, freckle, indention, and bulging vein. He took in how his body would arch and how it would bend, the way his eye lids fluttered when he inhaled. It seemed he found something different with each passing glance. Yes, he was enjoying this too much.

Byakuya could feel his eyes burrowing, though Ichigo was a true professional. You could tell, the human form wasn't new to him. His eyes intensely flowed across Byakuya's exposed muscles, all of his nooks and crannies, and then back to the paper. Constantly, his attention bounced back between the two, without hesitation. He was in his zone. After a while, Ichigo finally relaxed completely. Earlier, he'd felt like he was going to explode from sexual tension. That's when Byakuya decided to let a little of his spiritual pressure seep out, since he had perfect control over his. Just a tad to stir the pot. Ichigo wasn't the only one that could be playful. And boy, did it work. Ichigo's jaw set and honey brown eyes became alert. All of his muscles tensed, and a flash of red lit up his face.

It was so captivating and sexy. Ichigo writhing in his seat, intense eyes bursting with latent want, face lit up with red hues. The boy was tugging on his lip nervously, taking his charcoal stained hand and running it through his hair, highlighting the orange with chalky red streaks. By now, that wasn't the only stain on him; he had a smudge of orange on his face. Everything about the boy made Byakuya want to hold his messy face and kiss his nervous lips until he could taste Ichigo's very essence. He yearned for those precise hands, covered with chalk, to fumble their way up his body, not caring about the pastels getting everywhere. Even though Ichigo was a great artist, he was sure that, as graceless as Ichigo was, his hand's would fumble and move awkwardly,(but it would be adorable and golden. He would explore Byakuya's body, learn how to touch it, and vise-versa. Such a tantalizing thought it was. So much so, that Byakuya almost wanted to let more of his spiritual pressure seep out. However, poor Ichigo looked at his wits end, and admittedly, Byakuya was also. Any more and he'd have Ichigo on the floor, ready to violate him, and that was the last thing the noble wanted. Besides, nothing could come out of it. All that would do is tease them with what they couldn't have.

Another hour passed and Ichigo worked diligently. Every once in a while, he would put a thumb up and close one eye to check Byakuya's proportions, or blow excess pastel off the picture. When he was done, he held it up from himself, as far as his arms would reach. He squinted an eye and tilted his head sideways. Then he put it back in his lap, grabbed a pen, and signed it. "You should be grateful someone as talented as me did this. It's hard making that ugly mug look attractive." With a smug smile, Ichigo handed the picture to Byakuya, who was now standing.

He was going to quip back with a snarky comment, but got caught up in his portrait. It was oddly realistic, yet the colors and composition gave it a mystical feel. The colors were reds, oranges, and purples, no skin tone or normal colors to be seen. It was striking and whimsical, full of hope and light. Clearing his throat, and looking intensely at the portrait, Byakuya spoke sincerely. "The reason I enjoyed your pieces was for their expressive nature. Each one an extension of yourself and telling a distinct story. Most of them were filled with obvious anguish and pain." He looked over to see Ichigo looking up with a glint of shock in his eyes, giving his full attention. Byakuya returned the gaze with his full intensity, not even attempting indifference. "But this…" His voice trailed off slightly. "This has so much…hope."

Ichigo's eye's widened slightly and lips parted in hesitation. Byakuya half-expected the boy to become flustered and light up again, but instead, he just gave Byakuya a serious unfazed look. His voice was flat, yet sincere. "That's what I see and feel when I look at you." He paused somewhat uncertainly, as if fearing Byakuya's reaction. "Hope and life."

Not negating his intense gaze, he felt the same pull of their bodies, wanting each other so badly. "You truly do see me differently than others, Ichigo Kurosaki." His voice was soft and humble.

Smirking slightly, he replied,"I guess I just pay better attention." Moments seemed to pass in slow motion as they shared an unbreakable glare, each determined not to budge from their spots, yet it seemed impossible, and Byakuya though that he would give in if he stood there a moment longer. That could ruin everything, especially his friendship with Ichigo. Luckily, Ichigo was the first to break the stare and look away nervously. Picking up Byakuya's shirt that was folded neatly on the couch, he extended it out to him. "Here," he said, abnormally meek for his usual self. "You should probably put this back on."

Byakuya simply nodded and got dressed. "I'll definitely pay you."

Shaking his head back and forth, he put up a hand in defense. "No way. Think of it as a gift for all you did for me."

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Byakuya asked, "What exactly have I done for you?"

Ichigo almost brought up Milly, but bit his tongue. Scoffing, he continued, "Pshff, think of it as a present then, damn. Geez, Byakuya, don't'cha know it's rude to turn down a gift? You're the one always talking about being tactful and polite! Take your own advice, will 'ya?!"

Letting out a sincere chuckle, Byakuya smiled slightly. "I guess you're right. Hell must have frozen over for a punk kid to be telling me the dos and don'ts of etiquette."

Nudging the man in the side, he teased. "Call me Jack Frost." Throwing his hands up in the air diabolically, he let out a maniacal cackle. "Mwahahahaha!" he bellowed as he walked up the stairs.

Shaking his head and pursing his lip slightly at the boy's playful manner that he loved so dearly, Byakuya went back to admiring his new portrait.


	11. The time is now!

Ichigo and Jasper walked down a lengthy sidewalk that ran parallel to a variety of shops. After work, the couple had decided to go hang the rest of the pieces they weren't able to finish the night before. Not too far away from their destination, Jasper threw an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him in closer.

The boy shuddered slightly and shook him off. "Hey now, I wanted those arms for hanging pictures, not feelin' up on me," the man reprimanded, shooing Jasper away with his hand gestures. Jasper's defeated puppy dog eyes actually made the boy feel a slight twinge of guilt. Since their first date, Ichigo had allowed minimal physical contact: hand holding, hugs, and of course, _that kiss_ , a kiss that Ichigo was sure he was paying for.

It wasn't that Ichigo hadn't enjoyed the kiss. On the contrary, he had enjoyed it a little too much. It was short, yet warm and deep. Jasper was the type of man to waste no kiss and made sure to leave a lasting impression. For an instant, Ichigo had even thought that maybe they could work. Perhaps Jasper could find a place in Ichigo's head and claim it as his own, as Byakuya had.

However, Ichigo had only considered this possibility for an instant. Once the euphoria of the kiss had passed, so had the naive thoughts. Even though Jasper helped him forget, at times, his thoughts always went back to the same person. Still, with that kiss - mixed with Byakuya's sudden fondness for taking off his shirt - Ichigo was bursting from the seams. In the past, Ichigo had never had these issues. If sexual frustration had gotten bad, he'd just take care of himself, but now his own touch just wasn't enough. Every time Jasper or Byakuya brushed past him a little too closely, he would have to spend way too much brain power to keep his little friend from crashing the party. ' _I know I need some when a strong wind_ _or the scent of Byakuya's shampoo can do me in._ 'For this reason, he was avoiding all unnecessary touching.

Yes, giving in and having sex with Jasper was always on the table, yet Ichigo had more than enough reasons to keep him from doing that. True, he wasn't a virgin, but he was nowhere near some lady-killing playboy. His first time had happened when he'd been nineteen, and had gone on a date with a girl. After the date had ended, the girl had had one thing on her mind, but Ichigo, being as aloof as he was, hadn't known that until he'd been flung on the bed with a vice grip on his junk. Before he'd even known what was going on, it had just been happening. Ichigo didn't understand much about sex or the implications of it, but it felt wrong to be with someone in that way and then never see them again. As naive as he was, he actually related the sex to genuine closeness, but he found that wasn't necessarily true for everyone when the girl never retuned his calls. The next and last time was simply a regretful decision of a night spent drinking with Uryu and Chad, one they'd never let him live down. Well, truth be told, it had been more of an animalistic instinct than a decision. After that, he'd decided that sex without meaning just felt wrong to him; empty. If he wanted to get off, then he could use himself and not another person. It just seemed a disgrace to him, to use people as merely a warm body or a means to an end.

So not only did he not want to touch Jasper to avoid having emotionless sex with him, but because Uryu was waiting at the gallery for them. After his date with Jasper, he had to come out to his friends, and he didn't want to do it with Jasper's fricking _arm_ around him. Little did Ichigo know that they were all surprisingly cool and unfazed. He'd even brought up Jasper. Still, he didn't want to see the smug shit eating grin on Uryu's dumb face. This was all still so new.

Jasper put his hands in his coat pocket and bumped into Ichigo, slightly knocking him off balance. "Oh come on, don't you want people to think you have a super-cool super-sexy boyfriend." Ignoring Ichigo's grimace, he put his arm around his shoulder once more. "With all these tattoos, I'm a pretty good trophy piece."

Ichigo scoffed and shook his head In amusement. "I'm not your boyfriend! Besides, trophy pieces are supposed to look good and be silent." He looked up at the teal orbs, giving the man a shit-eating grin. "You still need to work on the latter."

Straightening his posture and smiling smugly, Jasper retorted. "So, you're admitting I look good?" He looked down adoringly at the shorter man as he mumbled something about Jasper thinking he was so cool and how his tattoos were dumb. Still, he resigned to sinking into Jasper's embrace. That was until Uryu was within eyeshot. Unraveling himself from Jasper's arms, he picked up his pace. Uryu was leaning against the rented space when Ichigo walked up with Jasper at his heels.

Donning a scowl and looking at his watch impatiently, Uryu reprimanded, "You're late. Some of us have lives to live, ya' know?"

Fishing his keys out of his coat pocket, Ichigo unlocked the door. Mockingly, he replied, "No, I'm Ichigo, and you're happily engaged, meaning you have nothing better to do." Opening the door and looking over his shoulder slightly, he said flatly, "Oh, and this is Jasper."

Uryu extended a hand. "Ishida Uryu. It's a pleasure," the man said with a lackluster tone, yet a genuine smile.

Jasper grasped the other man's hand with charming enthusiasm. "As I'm sure you know, Ichigo has a brain condition that causes him to be socially inept." Ichigo scoffed at the insult, but Jasper continued. "My name is Harper, Jasper Harper."

"I thought Americans didn't use surnames like that."

Now entering the building behind Ichigo, he explained, "I'm an American, but I'm living in Japan. It wouldn't be fair for me to impose my culture on everyone else. Personally, I don't care what you call me, Jasper, Harper, guy with the face."

Throwing in his two cents, Ichigo teased, "… Stuck-up pain in the ass."

"Don't confuse him for yourself, now," Uryu threw back, adjusting his glasses. "Let's get started. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can get out of here."

Ichigo started showing him where to hang and place certain things, while Jasper just continued his work from the night prior. "I thought Orihime was coming with you."

Uryu was juggling a tape measure in one hand and trying to draw a line with the other. Ichigo came and marked the place where the nails would go. "She had to pick up a shift last minute."

Leaning his head back in exasperation, he let out a long groan. "That means this is going to take even longerrrr," the boy whined, dragging out his words.

"Geez, am I dating a man or a preschooler?" Jasper muttered under his breath, now placing a piece on the wall.

"I heard that!" Ichigo sneered, now moving back over to the never-ending pile of artwork. He handed Uryu a stack of pieces and instructed him to place them on an adjacent wall and in what order."Hime's the one stuck doing actual work. Stop whining. And I still better be getting dinner for this, that's the only reason I'm here!"

Ichigo actually snorted. Orihime had told Ichigo that Uryu had been passively giving hints that he missed his best friend. Uryu and Ichigo were close, but since the gallery exhibition, he hadn't had time for his melodramatic sidekick. It was so like him to pretend he didn't want to be there when it was the exact opposite.

Uryu was caught off guard by his head being locked in Ichigo's grasp. Laughing as the Quincy tried to break free of his headlock, Ichigo teased him further, "I missed you too, buddy. All you had to do was say so." He couldn't contain his laughter as Uryu grumbled and cursed. "Don't worry, you'll get your damn dinner."

Clutching at Ichigo's arm for dear life, he cursed vehemently while trying to break free. "Damnit Ichigo, if you break my fucking glasses, figuring out how to feed me will be the least of your problems."

Still laughing, Ichigo released the man and took in his exasperated stance. "You're getting weak, Uryu. You really should get some food in you." He insulted the man, knowing full well how prideful Uryu was.

Straightening out his clothes and puffing out his chest pridefully, Uryu defended himself. "You just caught me off guard, that's all!" Now adjusting his glasses, he moved to finish his work. "So, what are we doing for dinner?"

Now back to working himself, Ichigo looked away pensively. "Hm, I bet I can get Byakuya to make some of that mackerel miso stew you like so much."

With a scoff, Uryu donned a look of surprise. "Byakuya cooks? You mean his personal chef, right?"

Putting on a half-smile, he shook his head back and forth. "Surprising, I know. The enigma does have more skills than being a stuck-up wet blanket." Looking away nostalgically, his voice lowered a bit and became more sincere. "He's actually pretty fun to be around, once you get to know him…" His words trailed off.

Uryu wasn't the type to pry, but from Ichigo's expression, it wasn't hard to tell here was more to the two than Ichigo was letting on. Besides, even though he wouldn't admit it, Uryu had missed his friend and listening to his rants. Clearing his throat, and with a look of disinterest, he replied flatly. "Fun, huh? I guess you really do see a different side of him." Adjusting his glasses slightly, he continued. "So, how are things going there? I'm kind of surprised you guys haven't both ended up in the emergency room, the way you butt heads."

Ichigo shot him a look of full alertness and then one back at Jasper, who was standing on the other side of the room. Uryu understood completely; he needed to choose his words carefully. Jasper knew that Ichigo and Byakuya lived together, but that was it. Jasper couldn't even sense spiritual pressure, as far as Ichigo knew. Therefore, he would probably think Ichigo was insane if he started talking about soul reapers.

When Uryu nodded to signify he understood, Ichigo responded. "Yeah, I mean, of course we still get on each other's nerves at times. He can be really specific and obsessive about things, and I'm a total unorganized spaz." He let out a breathy laugh. "We're like oil and water, but it works." He paused for a moment." We respect each other, and because of that, we're able to understand each other's difficult parts." He looked down hesitantly for a brief moment. Then he put on a half-smile. "But ya' know, he's not all obsessive and specific."

"Yeah, but you're all unorganized and spastic," Uryu spat back playfully.

Seeming unfazed by the comment, Ichigo kept to his train of thought. "Like, he has a really interesting taste in literature and music, he's pretty damn funny at times, mega insightful, laid-back when he wants to be, and probably the most surprising of all, he has a pretty big heart, despite all scientific facts pointing to a black hole being there instead."

Uryu listened and watched attentively as his friend went on, absent minded and carefree about his new roommate. Though Ichigo may be none the wiser, Uryu knew the look on his face. Perhaps the reason why Ichigo was singing Byakuya's praises like a lovesick school girl with fireworks in her eyes was because that feeling was alien to him. He didn't understand that his ranting and the glow in his eyes made it obvious just how he was feeling, especially to Uryu, who was very keen to this emotion. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about Byakuya was the same way Uryu looked at Orihime.

The way Ichigo wanted to keep talking about him, not minding anyone else in the room, was the way you talk about someone you love. In fact, he was so enthralled in his ramblings, he seemed to forget that Jasper, the guy he was _seeing_ , was in the room. Perhaps, it just eluded him to why this would bother him, but to someone as insightful as Uryu, it took him no time at all to notice the other man's uncomfortableness. Though, he hadn't really been a part of the conversation, he completely exiled himself to his work. As Ichigo continued, his muscles seemed to tense and his fist balled up tightly, face turning slightly red. Finally, when Ichigo, completely dense that his words were bothering Jasper, continued with his praises, Jasper left the building altogether. Worse than that, Ichigo seemed to not notice at all! Uryu, feeling sorta' bad for the guy, decided to point out Ichigo's insensitivity.

Ichigo was going on, talking about how full of surprises Byakuya was. He was telling some story about how Byakuya and Mars had played a prank on him at work, and even thought it was Mars' idea, he was surprised that Byakuya would take part in something so silly.

After they finished putting a piece on the wall, Uryu tugged at Ichigo's shoulder. "Um, shouldn't you…" He nodded towards the door. "Shouldn't you go see if he's okay? He looked pretty upset."

Ichigo fretted his brow and turned his attention to the door. He placed a hand on the back of his head in confusion and then turned his attention back to his friend. "Oh yeah, he _is_ gone. What did I say?"

If Ichigo's obliviousness wasn't so pathetic, Uryu probably would've laughed. Crossing his arms and giving a stern look of disproval, he prepared to lecture Ichigo. "Dude, you really are the densest person I've ever met." Shaking his head in disappointment, he said, "Sometimes you embarrass _me_ , and that's hard." Now going over to pick up another piece, Uryu prepared to place it on the wall. "Usually - and this is just me - but when you're dating someone, you don't like hearing them croon over another guy."

Crossing his arms almost out of instinct, Ichigo went directly to defending himself. "I was not _crooning_! It's not like that between me and Byakuya. Geez, I should punch you for even saying things like that." He stepped forward offensively, shaking a fist at the man, who was turned around, trying to hammer nails into the wall.

Still turned away from Ichigo, Uryu mocked him. "Suuuure." He exaggerated his words, to emphasis the sarcasm." Well, I'm not the one you need to convince of that. Why don't you go talk to him while I do this, eh?"

Ichigo went to protest, but cut himself off. He knew Uryu was right. He could lie to everyone else, but not himself. Dragging his feet across the floor while mumbling under his breath about how he didn't like Byakuya and Uryu getting a foot in the ass later, he pushed himself out the front door.

Standing on the side walk, Jasper was smoking a cigarette while looking rather heated. When Ichigo came out, he barely gave him notice, paying more attention to his short and quick puffs.

Walking up cautiously as if he was approaching an irritated animal stuck in a trap, he gave Jasper a pitiful look. "Geez, I know I can be a pain in the ass, but I've never drove anyone to smoking."

Jasper was donning a smirk that was trying to veil a scowl. He brought the cigarette from his lips and looked at it intensely, as if he wasn't even aware he was smoking it. "Oh, this is just something I do when I'm…" He paused to search for the right word, " _on edge."_ He put one hand in the arch of his back and took one more long drag before throwing it on the sidewalk. He let the smoke exit his nostrils as his gaze fell on Ichigo, who looked like some variation of apologetic and uncomfortable. It was obvious to Jasper that Ichigo wasn't used to this. Seeing him try to find the words almost made Jasper feel bad. . .almost.

Ichigo took a step closer to the man, confused about what to do with his hands. He awkwardly grabbed his forearm with the opposite arm's hand, closing his body inward, trying to make himself as small as he felt. "Um-Jasper-look, I'm really sorry about-

"Ichigo," Jasper interrupted, grabbing the hand not attached to his forearm. "I get it. I mean yeah, that was pretty insensitive and probably one of the more douchey things a guy's done to me, but I do get it." Jasper's voice wasn't accusatory or angry; he wasn't being passive aggressive, just truly honest and understanding. "I knew from the beginning how you felt about _Byakuya_." He actually grimaced at the sound of the man's name leaving his lips. "It's just different to have it rubbed in like that, but also, I know you're new to seeing someone, and that means you'll screw up sometimes." He averted his eye slightly, hiding his sadness. "So yeah, I get it."

Jasper's response made Ichigo feel anything but better; if anything, it made it harder. What a shitty person he felt like at that very moment. Ichigo's usually innocent aloofness gave way to a spectacle of awing douchery. Yet here Jasper was, always being empathetic and understanding. Jasper was the type of man that didn't just get Ichigo; he got people, for he truly understood the human condition - so much so that he could empathize with the people who caused him harm. There was something so daunting looming over him, this want to try, this want to _want_ Jasper, but there was just something missing. Yet when he looked at the man, and he treated him with so much patience, and he flexed his innate humanity, it made Ichigo feel like he could keep trying and be patient too.

Wrapping his arms around the man, he fit his patch of orange hair under the taller man's chin. The embrace felt slightly awkward, but in an exciting way. Though they didn't usually touch like this, Ichigo wanted to give him verification that he was trying. For a pity hug, it was pretty nice. "I really can be an ass sometimes," Ichigo said flatly.

"Yeah, but you're cute, so that makes up for it." Taking Ichigo's chin gently, he lifted Ichigo's lips to his own, kissing him in the same deep and warming way as before. For a moment, Ichigo felt that same euphoric amnesia, as if he was lost in Jasper's kiss, only when he withdrew his lips, he found himself disappointed to not see Byakuya staring back at him.

Yes, it seemed he was still at square one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Jasper parted ways from Ichigo and Uryu, the two went back to Ichigo's loft to find dinner already prepared. Byakuya and the two ate while waiting for Orihime to get off of work so they could all go the weekly meeting at Urahara's.

Once she arrived, the two couples made their way to the meeting, which was very uneventful. There wasn't much to report. All that came up was how unnerving it was that the enemy hadn't made any more moves since Aiko had attacked Orihime, although that was to be expected. They had tried tracking down the group, much to their failure, so the only way to find Aiko was to draw him out. Since Aiko knew this, he was taking his sweet time, planning everything out for a specific encounter; of this, they were certain. All the group could do was wait, yet a weekly meeting was still a formality. However, Orihime was especially glad to have this opportunity; it was rare everyone was together.

Sitting back on her heels, squished in-between Rukia and Uryu, Orihime perked out her amble bosom with excitement. Clearing her throat, she addressed her friends with a bubbly disposition. "So guys, I have a surprise for all of us." She bounced a little in her seat while grabbing her purse and rummaging through it. "You see, I thought since we're all so rarely together, it'd be nice for us all to do something fun," she explained, while having trouble locating what she was looking for. She begrudgingly tossed aside some tissue paper and crumbled up receipts.

"Geez, 'Hime, is that your purse or the Dangai?" Renji teased.

Still rummaging, Orihime retorted, "Well I've never seen the Dangai and my purse in the same place, so you never-" Interrupting her own sentence, she lifted something out of her purse. "Oh! Oh! I found it!" Her face went slack, and she poked out her bottom lip. "That's not it."

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Rukia let out a sigh. "I hate the anticipation, 'Hime! Geez, you're doing it all wrong!" She forcibly yanked the bag from the girl and dumped all the contents in the tiny space in between them. Byakuya had his face in his hand, shaking his head at how ungraceful his sister could be, while Ichigo laughed and told Rukia that was the best idea she had in a long time.

The jovial red head quickly picked up an envelope from the pile of personal items. She was too preoccupied with being excited to take the time to put everything back. Lifting the envelope in the air and waving it around, she announced, "Here it is! I got us all tickets to go see a concert tomorrow night." Opening up the envelope, she took out the tickets. "See? There's one for everyone!" she chirped proudly.

Everyone seemed to have different expressions, ranging from excited to confused. Byakuya looked at the girl pensively, asking flatly, "When you say a concert, you mean music being performed?"

Renji chuckled under his breath, earning him a swift elbow in the side from Rukia. "Oww, geez, that hurt."

Scowling at Renji, Rukia pointed her finger at him. "You shouldn't be laughing. Before we became friends with Ichigo, we didn't know what a concert was either."

With one hand on his side, Renji was still comforting his sore ribs. "I wasn't laughing because of that. I was laughing because it's hard to imagine the captain hanging out at some living world concert, that's all."

With a deep voice and a serious look, Byakuya responded, "Abarai." The red haired boy looked up immediately, looking a little nervous. Byakuya was glad to know that he could still intimidate him with just the treble of his voice. He hadn't lost all of his skills while living with Ichigo. "Just because your inferior mind can't comprehend it, doesn't mean it won't happen. Of course I'll be going. Inoue-san probably went through a lot of trouble planning this." Now looking at Orihime, he donned a soft smile. "Thank you, I'll enjoy the experience."

Putting his hands up defensively, Renji added, "Hey, you don't have to convince me. You had me at 'concert.' We don't get to go to the living world for fun too often.

"That's because you always get too drunk and end up getting us kicked out," Ichigo spat. "I stopped inviting you because there's no more places you're allowed!" Rolling his eyes, he looked back over to Orihime. " 'Hime, this couldn't of been cheap. Are you sure this is okay?" He eyed the girl with concern, knowing how tight money had been for the couple.

Twirling a long strand of hair innocently, she batted her eyes. "I used my womanly ways of persuasion."

Face palming, Rukia let out a sigh of disappointment. "Red, didn't we talk about the way we word things? That sounded kind of wrong."

Uryu snorted and adjusted his glasses. "What she means by," he made air quotes, " _womanly_ _persuasion_ is that a girl we work with is married to some guy who does something important in the music industry. I'm not sure what, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, 'Hime agreed to trade all of her clinic days for this girls' emergency floor days for a month. She still had to pay, but it was next to nothing compared to what it could've been."

Now chirping back up, Orihime leaned across the table to be closer to her feather-cladded friend. "I think you'll especially enjoy her, Yumichika! I know you enjoy beautiful things, and her music is super captivating! It'll make your ear's cry, promise!" Now simmering down a little, she sat back on her heels. Putting her finger in the air, she looked up pensively. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Do any of you speak English? She is an American musician called 'Florence and the Machine'. I know they taught Uryu, Ichigo, and I in school. Uryu and I have to use it pretty often at work, since a lot of tourists come in the emergency room, so we'll be fine."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't read it too well, but my ass of a boss all but _refuses_ to talk Japanese to me, so I didn't have much of a choice but to pick it up."

Lifting her chin in the air pridefully, Rukia added on, "Brother and I, too! Kuchiki's are taught a variety of languages."

Speaking indifferently, Byakuya confirmed, "Yes, we're expected to learn quite a few languages, English, Mandarin, French-"

"Yeah, we get it," Ikkaku grumbled under his breath, arms closed tightly around his chest. "You're awesome."

Sitting cross-legged against a wall while filing his fingernails, Yumichika let out a mocking laugh. "Don't mind his rudeness, he's just mad that he doesn't speak English and everyone else does."

Since their uncomfortable encounter in the bedroom, Yumichika had been dismissive, distant, and just plain rude. Everything he'd said recently seemed to be a purposeful put-down directed towards Ikkaku. As understanding as Ikkaku had planned on being, he was getting sick of it, and..Well, you know what they say about good intentions. Ikkaku let out a smug scoff. Looking over to Yumichika with a challenging look on his face, he mocked, "Oh, and _you do?"_

Putting away his file,Yumichika returned the smug smile tenfold. "Actually." He gave an exaggerated hair flip. "Before I died, yes, I lived in Japan, but I'm only half Japanese. My mother was from England, and I was taught both languages."

Not backing down, Ikkaku became immediately defensive. "You never told me much about your life before the Soul Society, how was I supposed to know? Besides, if you don't use it, you lose it, and I've definitely never heard you use it in all the years you were _hanging_ around me." Ikkaku chose his words carefully, knowing he just needed the implication of an insult to get under the man's skin.

Fretting his eyebrows, Yumichika let out a slight hiss and waved his hand dismissively. "Tch- Hey pot, the kettle called and it said you're black." He paused, mouth contorting in frustration. "Besides, you don't know everyone I talk to."

Sitting beside the bickering, was Ichigo, Byakuya, and Toshiro. Toshiro was rolling his eyes, Byakuya was grimacing, and Ichigo was finding it hard to contain his amusement. "Can you two chill with your lover's quarrel? It's really giving me a headache." Ichigo tried to look agitated but failed as he let out a bellowing laugh at the sight of Ikkaku's scowl.

Setting his jaw and clenching his fist, Ikkaku didn't miss a beat. "Go somewhere else with that shit. Like I would ever date someone like him. He'd spend more time looking at a mirror than he would me," Ikkaku spat viciously.

Ichigo didn't pay him any mind; he was too busy laughing at what Byakuya had whispered in his ear, something about how funny Ikkaku's bald head looked when he got angry.

Calmly, and with a smirk, Yumichika retorted, "Well, can you blame me? Have you _seen_ yourself?"

Not wanting an argument to ruin the event, Orihime tried to cajole her friends. Reaching across the table, she nabbed Ikkaku's arm before he could go off on another tangent. "It's okay Ikkaku, they're going to have translated lyrics up, so you can still enjoy it!" Turning her wide puppy dog eyes at Yumichika, she gave him a toothy smile. "And Yumi, is a place truly beautiful if you're not there? You have to come."

Renji chimed in, "Come on, Ikkaku! I don't speak English either, but it won't matter once we're nice and plastered. We'll be singing along anyway. You gotta' come, you're the only one who can keep up with me."

Ikkaku let out a half smirk, half grimace. "If there's going to be alcohol, you know I'm in, but you're buying."

Yumichika smiled to himself arrogantly. Speaking skeptically, he said, "I suppose you're right." Now seeming more excited, he said, "Of course I'm coming. It'll be fun." Leaning across the table, he put on his best baby voice. "Now we just have to figure out how to get lil' Captain Toshiro in," he mocked the man, holding his thumb and pointer apart, as if measuring a thimble.

Scoffing, Hitsugaya spoke seriously, "Like I even want to go."

"Oh, you're going, even if I have to tell them you have some kind of chromosome deficiency," Yumichika urged, now back to filing his nails.

The redhead wiggled back and forth in anticipation. "That's the spirit." Now Orihime brought her attention to Urahara. He had been pretending to read over something while his attention was really drawn to Yoruichi's finger tips drawing circles on his thigh, hidden under the table. In the midst of this welcomed distraction, he had barely payed any attention to the group of soul reapers. "Urahara and Yourichi, will you two come too?"

Jolting his head up at the sound of his name, he wasn't completely sure what she had asked. "Umm-"

Yourichi answered for him. "I think the adults will stay here. Someone needs to be responsible while you kiddies are out having fun." She gave him a knowing squeeze on his thigh, signifying what kind of responsibilities she had in mind.

Smirking slightly, Urahara hid his indecent thoughts. "Sounds splendid."

Orihime just puffed out her bottom lip and sighed. "I get it."

Ichigo peeked his head up from the wall it was leaning against. "So, that means I can bring Jasper, so you guys can meet him."

"NO!" Almost in unison, and without hesitation, Rukia and Orihime yelped. Everyone eyed the girls nervously. Orihime and Rukia were both on the Byakuya and Ichigo train, in fact, almost everyone was, but their tactics were to work more from the shadows. They could feel the eyes wondering what cover-up they were going to come up with.

Ichigo eyed the girls skeptically as Orihime grew red and Rukia twisted her hair innocently.

Biting her lip and tapping her finger on her chin, she said, "I-um-I was just thinking that since he doesn't know about soul reapers, it might ruin the night if everyone has to watch what they say."

"Yeah!" Rukia jumped onto the quickly thrown together lie. "Especially when this fool gets alcohol in him, it could be a disaster." Putting a hand on Renji's knee, the raven-haired girl put on a phony smile. Uryu eyed the two, impressed at the lie, mainly because even though it was a cover up, it was true.

Ichigo's face went slack, and he pursed his lips. "Oh." He leaned his head back against the wall. "I didn't think about that."

"Then it's settled!" Orihime stood up enthusiastically. "Tomorrow night!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening of the concert, Ichigo and Byakuya had decided to go visit Milly after work. This had become a ritual of theirs ever since Byakuya had found out about Milly. While Ichigo went ahead to the hospital, Byakuya had to finish up some work. Ichigo told him that he was the boss, so he was giving him permission to forget it, and Byakuya made some snarky comment about how that was the difference between the two of them. He took the keys so he could lock up. He was in Ichigo's office, filing away some papers when he heard some noise coming from outside. He didn't sense anything; if Ichigo had come back, he would have felt it. Immediately, he went into a defensive stance, cautiously walking outside of Ichigo's office. At first, he saw no one,but he knew what he'd heard. ' _I'm alone_. _T_ _his must_ _be_ _the opportunity they've been waiting for._ '

Standing near the furthest back worktable on full alert, he looked around him once more. "Who ever's there, come out," Byakuya's deep voice demanded.

With that, Jasper came from behind the office lying parallel to the worktable, hands up in a defensive state. "Woah man, it's just me. I left my bag here." He gestured to the messenger bag around his shoulder.

Byakuya relaxed slightly, letting his breathing return to normal and his jaw go slack. "Oh, sorry about that."

Jasper smiled smugly at the man and ran his finger through his silver locks. "Geez, you need to relax some, Byakuya. Ichigo was right, you really are serious." Byakuya shot the man a heated glare with his brows lowered. Jasper just continued to smile and eyed him as if he was checking him out. "I mean, I get it. I could see what Ichigo sees in your whole no bullshit, strong, alpha dog act. It must make him feel safe or something" He looked away for a moment as if he was contemplating. "Of course, Ichigo doesn't seem like the type to need protecting. Still, there's just something about you that's like a drug to that kid."

Byakuya wasn't sure what this guy was rambling on about, but he didn't want to stay to find out. Though he was curious, he could tell this conversation was going nowhere good. Pushing past the man, he scoffed slightly. "I don't have time for this ridiculousness," he spoke sternly.

"Ha!" Jasper boomed out, leaning his head back in amusement. "And there it is, ladies and gentlemen. Always walking away from anything uncomfortable or that you don't want to deal with." Following behind the man, to the front of the office, Jasper continued to taunt him, "Maybe that's why Ichigo can't get over you. You're always walking away, and you never just tell him how it is, one way or the other."

This caught the noble's attention. All but three yards from the door, he stopped and turned around. Jasper was donning a look mixed with agitation and amusement, as if his distaste for Byakuya was making this unnerving situation all the more satisfying. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Byakuya stood his ground. No amount of stubborn pride could make him pretend he hadn't heard that. There was no way to just walk away from a statement like that, and Jasper knew that. If he did, it would be the same as admitting that he didn't care about Ichigo's feelings. "What are you going on about? You know nothing of the relationship between myself and Ichigo," he demanded to know.

Jasper shook his head wildly and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the ends. "Jesus-fucking-christ. Don't play that game with me. Oh, you-" He pointed at him accusatorially, but interrupted himself out of frustration. Realizing how worked up he was, he took in a deep breath and placed his head in his palms. After taking a few muffled breaths into his hands, he brought them into a praying motion and held them at his chin, as if pleading for him to understand. "Listen, Byakuya. I know you know. There's no way you couldn't. If you don't know how Ichigo feels, it's because you don't _want_ to know." Looking away pitifully, Jasper whined, "The guy's head over heels in love with you."

Byakuya actually lost some of the intense hostility in his eyes. Instead, they gleamed with a pitiful shock. How wrong Jasper was. Yes, the noble had some hints here and there, and he'd let himself indulge the notion that perhaps Ichigo could want him too, but it still had never occurred to him that Ichigo could actually feel things like that for him. He didn't think anyone could love someone like him, a glacier, a heartless beast. Even looking back, knowing Ichigo never felt that way about him, it still never changed the way he saw himself, a man devoid of love. Seeming to lose some of his resolve, he stared down at the floor, mouth parted slightly. Looking up meekly with only half the confidence he had a mere five seconds ago, he retorted,"How would you know how Ichigo feels towards me?"

Returning back to his usually calm and chilled composure, Jasper actually looked a little sympathetic. "Because it's obvious." He sighed and added on, as if it was an afterthought, "and he tells me. He doesn't want to embarrass you by talking about it with your friends, so sometimes he talks to me about it." Now seeming more pained, his features became gloomy. "He doesn't tell me a lot, but he told me that sometimes he feels like you two are as close as two souls can be, and other times he feels like you might as well be on different planets."

Byakuya just stared at him, unable to move.

"You're always walking away. That's why he doesn't tell you, because he thinks if he did that you would walk away and he would lose you." Placing a hand on his hip, he stepped closer to the man. "I'm telling you this because I think you love him, too." Twisting his nose a little and grimacing at the words, Jasper added, "In your own way. Yet, for whatever reason - I don't know and I don't care - you're just not able to give him what he needs." Jasper gave the man an intense look that demanded attention, a look that even made Byakuya feel moved, filled with passion and determination. His voice was deliberate as he implored the raven-haired man to listen. " _I_ can. I can give him love. I can give him experience and devotion. I won't walk away from him, not unless he wants me to. I-"

"Love is a skill," Byakuya mumbled under his breath, earning him a confused look from Jasper. Yes, Byakuya truly believed this, and knew it was a skill he just didn't have anymore. He could never give Ichigo all the things he deserved, he couldn't give him an open heart or the promise to never walk away when things got too bad. If he tried, inevitably, he would ruin it and he would lose Ichigo forever. To Byakuya, Ichigo deserved better. He didn't want to make him suffer through what he thought would be an unbearably painful relationship, trying to make things work that wouldn't. Even though Byakuya had always had a bad feeling about Jasper in the pit of his stomach, one thing was for sure: Jasper genuinely meant what he said. Whoever he was or whatever his intentions were, it was certain that he meant to take care of Ichigo, you could see it in his essence. Those were the eyes of a determined passionate person, ready to fight for what they wanted. That was what Ichigo deserved; that, Byakuya was certain of.

Starring at the man in bewilderment, Jasper arched his eyebrows at Byakuya, who seemed to be in his own world. "What did you say?"

Looking back up, now with his usual confidence and regal demeanor returned, he asked, "What is it you want me to do about it?"

Jasper stepped back in shock, surprised by the man's response. "Huh," he let out a surprised huff. "I want you to do what you always do: walk away. Only this time, you have to make it clear that you'll never see him in that way, so maybe then he can get over you."

Setting his jaw, Byakuya took a deep breath in contemplation. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, his usual smile returned. "I don't know, that's up to you. But," He placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "a man as skilled as you are at being heartless shouldn't have a problem figuring it out."

In response, Byakuya grabbed Jasper's forearm, pulling himself close enough that his breath could be felt on the man's neck. With complete composure, yet ridged intensity, he whispered, "Fine, I'll go along with this." He paused for a moment, gritting his teeth. "But I want you to know, being an alpha isn't an act." Now lowering his voice, for more intensity, he warned, "If you hurt Ichigo, I'll redefine the word pain for you."

Seemingly unfazed by the threat, he patted Byakuya on the shoulder and spoke with equal intensity. "You have my word, I'll take care of him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen, and Jessie was the only subordinate back at the warehouse. It wouldn't be too long now before Salim and Ulter returned. Aiko was resting in one of the separate rooms while Jessie was supposed to keep watch. Positioned so he could see Aiko sleeping without being able to be seen from inside the room, he nervously held his shaking hand to the hilt of his sword. His whole body was trembling.

' _This is it, this is the last opportunity_ _I'll_ _have. I can do this. I can do this. I have to do thi-_ '

Jessie's inner plight was cut short by the sound of Salim and Ulter entering the cement prison. Clearing his throat, he removed his hand from his hilt, and walked back into the open space.

Upon seeing him, Salim gave him a scowl, and Ulter shot him a concerned glance. Throwing her jacket off, Salim smacked her gums at her twin. "What were you doing back there? You know you're not supposed to bother master while he's sleeping."

Leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, he looked away carelessly. "It's nothing. Weren't you suppose to wake up master once you returned?"

Rolling her eyes and walking towards Aiko's room, she put her hands on her hips. "I don't need ya' to tell me what I've got to do. You're the one breaking the rules."

Once she left, Ulter and Jessie exchanged knowing glances, neither saying a word. Going to stand beside Jessie, Ulter threw her head back, letting out a deep sigh.

Jessie gave her a sideway glance. "Yeah, my sentiments exactly."

After a few moments, Aiko came out with Salim at his heels. He let a maniacal smile cover his face. "Ah, my children, the time has come." He lifted his arms out, standing in front of Jessie and Ulter with Salim at his side. "Jessie, how did everything go today? Did you accomplish your mission?"

Straightening his posture, his meek silver orbs looked up attentively. "Yes master, everything should work out as planned tonight." Pausing, his eye met Ulter's concerned ones for a brief moment. Mustering up courage, he spoke up, "But master, I must implore you to rethink what you're going to reap. I know it's not my place to speak up like this." He bowed slightly, hoping to avoid Aiko's wrath. "As your subordinates, we only care about your wellbeing and worry about what will become of you after this is all ov-"

Aiko interrupted Jessie by placing a firm hand on his shoulder. At first, Jessie shuddered, shocked that he wasn't being beaten, physically or verbally. He lifted his head slightly, looking up into Aiko's purple orbs. "Jessie," Aiko spoke somewhat pitifully. "Your concern for your master is touching." Now speaking intensely, his normal heat returning, he said, "But we don't have time for touching. There is nothing you or anyone else can say to ratify six hundred years of blood lust." Aiko gritted his teeth slightly and spoke with a deep growl. "No, there is only one way this is going to end for me. There is nothing left to talk about."

For a moment, Jessie looked down pensively and then returned his gaze to the violently purple eyes. Taking notice of Ulter and Salim's expressions, he nodded, as if he'd finally gotten it. "Yes master, I can see there truly is nothing to talk about." Now taking a step back, he leaned back against the wall.

Donning a smug smile, he drew his sword and lifted it up towards the sky. "Tonight we will initiate phase one of our plan. Come, my children, it's time to show me just how far your love goes."


	12. Things are not as they appear

**A/N: Hey guys! So, after this chapter, there will probably be 3 or 4 more, at tops. Things move pretty quickly from here on out, though, each chapter is still really long.**

 **Enjoy! Good vibes!**

As the gang entered the bar, they were enveloped by sea of rowdy drunk show goers. The place was packed. The building was two stories. On the first floor, there was a large stage, followed by a horde of intoxicated hipsters, with a fully stocked bar at the back. On either side of the horde were pool tables and a seating area. At the moment, the stage was being prepped, and the room was a roar with laughter and endless yelling, as if they had all lost their herring in the last performance.

Without much explanation, Orihime grabbed Uryu's wrist with one hand and Yumichika's wrist with the other, who also dragged along Toshiro. "Full speed ahead!" she proclaimed, dragging her friends into the crowd of people, Toshiro leaning his head back in frustration.

Poking his lip out slightly, he scrunched his eye brows at the remaining friends. "What the hell?"

Rukia nudged her partner affectionately. "Relax, she's just excited and wanted to get as close as possible for when the show starts, but we'll all end up meeting up sooner or later."

Placing a hand in the sole of the tiny girl's back, Renji leant down and kissed the top of her head. "In that case, drinking will start soon. I'm going to the bar."

Scrunching her nose in slight disgust, she complained, "Dear soul king, it hasn't even been five minutes." Shaking her head in disapproval, she waved him off. "Fine, but when you start doing stupid things, I don't know you."

Turning away from her husband, she stood between Byakuya and Ichigo, with Ikkaku now walking towards the pool table. "You want to show these amateurs a thing or two, brother?" The girl looked up smugly at the man.

Returning the smile, Byakuya spoke confidently. "I wouldn't want to embarrass all these people. However-" He raised an eyebrow challengingly. "It's been a long time since we've played. You'd probably be the only real competition."

Chuckling slightly and wrapping her arm around Byakuya's elbow, she gave him a playful look. "Oh brother, you flatter me. Let's do it."

"Umm, you two play pool?" a confused Ichigo asked, walking alongside the two.

Turning around and shooting the boy a smile, Rukia chirped,"We're full of surprises, huh?"

"Yes, not what meets the eye," Byakuya agreed, smirking slightly. Ichigo just leaned his head back in exasperation, grumbling something about how they needed to stop trying to act cool, because they weren't.

Arriving at the pool table where Ikkaku was already standing, Rukia grabbed a pool stick and some chalk. Chalking the pool cue, she leaned over slightly and stuck her tongue out at Ichigo. "We'll see who's cool after this."

"It still won't be you," Ichigo mocked his friend playfully.

Pushing pass the two, pool stick in hand, Byakuya cleared his throat and stood regally. "Enough talking and more showing. You ready, Rukia?"

Picking her pool stick up enthusiastically, she chirped, "Let's do this."

Ikkaku and Ichigo watched as a masterful game was played before them. Both easily calculating the trajectory of shots, it went by quickly, neither missing but one or two shots. With each having two balls left on the table, Byakuya was bent over the table, calculating the angle of his shot, with Ichigo standing an unnerving distance from him. After his conversation with Jasper, the once comforting presence of Ichigo was causing him dread and anxiety. It was so easy to fall into the boy's honey eyes and the warm conversation they'd became accustomed too, but that was the opposite of his goal. He needed to be cold and unwelcoming to the boy, as he had in the past. He had to push a point across that he wasn't a person worth being with. More importantly, he had to find a way to completely destroy any hope of the two being together that still lingered inside Ichigo. He felt he owed him that much. However, whenever the boy was near, it was so hard to be ridged and distant. Byakuya, leaning down, positioned his hands to take the shot. Ichigo leaned down too, whispering something only he could hear.

"Wow Byakuya, I didn't know you we such a master at handling sticks," Ichigo spoke as suggestively as possible, the feeling of the words running down his neck, causing Byakuya to fumble his shot. The noble stood up with a deathly glare and a slight growl. Ichigo was just smiling like a mischievous child.

Shaking his head in frustration, he grumbled, "You vulgar child, if I lose, there will be a punishment." His glare was fixed and his tone serious.

Ichigo just chuckled slightly and leaned in a tad bit closer. "Sounds like fun."

Stumbling back slightly out of reflex, Byakuya felt a heat of embarrassment rise in him. Had Ichigo always been this flirtatious, without him noticing it before? Had he always been too blind to see what was in front of him? How had they become so comfortable with each other so quickly? This was no good. "Ichigo…" Byakuya said with a mixture of longing and frustration, earning him a look of confusion and concern from the younger man.

Shaking his head, he pushed past Ichigo dismissively. "It's nothing." Then he stood beside his sister, who had been too preoccupied sulking over her own missed shot to give much notice to Byakuya or Ichigo. Byakuya shot his last ball in, along with the eight ball afterwards. After his win, Ikkaku challenged him to a game.

Ichigo gave Ikkaku a mocking nudge, who was chalking up his pool cue. "You have to hit the balls into the hole, not beat them until they bleed."

Giving Ichigo a 'fuck off' face, he reached into his pocket, took out some money, and slammed it into Ichigo's shoulder, pushing him back a few feet. "Can you two do something useful and go get us some drinks? Your face is pissing me off."

Eyeing the money pleasantly, he put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not going to argue." He turned and walked to the bar, Rukia at his side.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, the man let out a long groan. "Finally!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" Renji let out a groan of relief as he saw the bar tender walk his way, but then quickly realized he was going to the girl beside him. Under his breath, he grumbled in frustration, "Damn-it, what do I need to do to get service? Grow a pair of ti-" He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ichigo holding out some cash. "Get us all some drinks too, will ya'?"

Smacking his tongue on the back of his teeth, he gave his friend an irked look. "Come on man, I've already been here for ten minutes. This prick won't give me the time of day."

Giving a mirthful smile, he placed the money in the man's coat pocket. "Just give him some of that Renji charm. I'm sure he'll rush right over. Maybe a wink or something," Ichigo teased.

Rolling on his tip toes, he poked his head up to find the bartender tending to a group of scantily clad women, bosoms all falling out of their dresses as if they were trying to run away. "Somehow, I don't think I'm his type." He put on a twisted smile.

Looking up at the girls, he mocked his friend further. "What could they possibly have that you don't?" He licked his lip slightly, while beaming brilliantly.

Smirking slightly, Renji raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Oh, I could think of a lot of things."

Slapping his friend on the shoulder before departing, he warned, "I wouldn't let Rukia hear you say that. We'll be waiting over here for you." Renji grumbled something indiscernible to the boy as he walked to the end of the bar where Rukia waited, trying to keep out of the way of the stumbling drunks.

"Mission make-Renji-do-all-the-work, complete," Ichigo quipped, standing hands in pocket beside Rukia.

"Good, he can stand shoulder to shoulder with a bunch of intoxicated strangers," she replied, rolling back and forth on her heels. Looking up to Ichigo who was staring off, seemingly mindlessly, she said, "Earth to Ichigo." The girl waved her hand in front of the boy's blanked out honey eyes. "Where you at, space cadet?"

His blank eyes turned into a scowl as he nodded his head towards the crowd of concert-goers about six yards away. "That girl, could she be any more obvious and trashy about her flirting?"

At first, Rukia was confused, but then quickly connected the dots. There was a girl who had a body for days and one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen, shamelessly ogling her brother from a distance. She would whisper to her friends, ogle him some more, wave, and wink in his direction. She'd even turn around and wiggle a bit, hopping he'd take notice of her. Yet this wasn't new to Rukia, her brother was a well-endowed, ridiculously handsome man. Therefore, he got his fair share of lewd stares, none of which he ever returned or even acknowledged. So to Rukia, this was nothing new.

Scoffing and crossing his arms, he continued, "Byakuya has better taste than that." Ichigo wasn't usually the jealous type, but seeing how beautiful this girl was, even Rukia understood why. Also, it was hard to not be jealous when he wanted to be the one to love Byakuya and knew that he couldn't.

Rukia just smiled knowingly, as if she had placed together all the pieces. "You don't sound jealous or anything." She rolled her eyes while beaming.

Throwing her an indignant glare, he scoffed, "I'm not fucking jealous. It's not like that between Byakuya and me. Between you and Uryu, I'm not sure who's crazier." He shook his head in frustration, quickly turning his attention back to the flirtatious girl.

She just let out a breathy laugh, "Ha! Ichigo, even if I wasn't your best friend, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you ogle Byakuya more than that girl does."

Getting slightly red, he tried to defend himself. "I real-"

Cutting him off, she continued, "I mean, you're so oblivious to what it means to have feelings for someone that you can't even tell how blatant you are."

Taking in a deep breath, he slumped his shoulders and lowered his head slightly, exhaling his reservations. "It's that obvious, huh?"

Placing one arm around her friend, she gave him a tight side hug. "Yep."

Looking down at the girl and returning the hug meekly, he asked, "To everyone?"

The girl shook her head yes, and Ichigo grimaced slightly. "Admitting it is the first step to recovery, I suppose."

Poking her bottom lip out slightly and throwing the man a sympathetic look, she inquired, "Why don't you just tell him, Ichigo?"

Now loosening himself from the hug, he threw a look that screamed 'yeah right.' "Rukia, you and I both know that's not an option. Byakuya could never want me." He rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "I'm not nobility."

Rukia's placid demeanor became fierier. Placing her hands on her hips, she spat back, "I don't even think you believe that. We both know how my brother can be cold, but it's obvious to everyone that you bring out a different side of him. Maybe you're just as much of a scaredey cat as he is." Pursing her lips and scoffing slightly, she went on to say, "Tch- I expect that from him, but not from you. If neither of you ever say anything, then nothing will change. And you know how he is, so it's gonna have to be you." Rukia was up in his face, lecturing him with full on finger in the face action. She then turned and crossed her arms, grumbling something about how they were stupid boys and needed help to figure everything out.

Seemingly ashamed, Ichigo gave Byakuya a glare of longing and then slumped his head in defeat. "I- I-" he stuttered slightly, his words cracking under his reservation and fear. "I just don't want to lose him. What if he walks away?" His words were ridged, yet backed with an obvious anguish and truth. Byakuya meant the world to Ichigo, and if keeping him around meant sacrificing any future relationship, he was more than willing to keep his mouth shut.

Rukia, now more docile, placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. With a voice of certainty and warm eye contact that filled her friend with a familiar feeling of reassurance, she said, "Ichigo, you could choose to never say anything to my brother, but if you do that, then you're cheating yourself out of something that could be beautiful. Sure, it could fail, but that's what life is about: going after what you want full force, failing, and not letting things keep you down." Noticing that her words seemed to be getting through to Ichigo, she continued, "If you get to the end of your life and you've never taken any chances, then was that life really worth it? After everything we've been through and all the chances we've taken, this should be an easy one for you."

He looked at his friend blankly, letting her words seep in. Then he looked to Byakuya once more. Smiling slightly, he said, "None as much of a gamble as Byakuya."

Rukia returned the smirk. "True, but you always had great odds. Just think about it, okay? The gang is really getting tired of this unrequited love thing, you two have going on."

"Okay, I'll-" The man's words were cut off by an array of stage lights coming up and the sound of cheering. Looking onto the stage for the first time in a while, there was a beautiful redhead in a sparkling lace grown. Surrounding her was a full orchestra, a choir and an array of glittering lights. Hanging from the ceiling on either side of the stage were gargantuan monitors to display the lyrics in Japanese. Soon, a roar of cinematic melodies enveloped the bar, the woman's deep tenor belting over the climatic sounds of harps and soulful backup vocals. It was truly hypnotic.

Lost in the music, he proclaimed to Rukia, who was swaying back and forth, "Now, that is really beautiful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, that is really beautiful," Ikkaku bragged, taking his fourth shot in a row.

Byakuya looked on in awe, as he was rarely beaten, especially by someone as graceless as Ikkaku. "I must admit, I never would have guessed you were so skilled. How did you learn?" Byakuya asked with his usual indifference as Ikkaku sized up his next shot.

Ikkaku used the stick to determine the angle of his shot while nodding his head back and forth, like he was mulling over what to say. "Back in the world of the living, I was really good with numbers. Better than most people, anyway." He set up his shot after finding the right angle. "But what I was best at was geometry." He shot his ball into the pocket, before continuing, "Numbers always made more sense to me than most people. They never change, no matter where you are in the world." He took a break, leaning his weight on his pool stick while he addressed the noble. "Pool is all geometry and angles. You know the angles, you get the shots," Ikkaku proclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Seemingly impressed, which was hard for Byakuya to be, he put on a slight smirk and addressed the man with an amicable tone, "What happened to ' _if you don't use it, you lose it?'"_

Returning the smirk, he went to set up his next shot. "Well Captain, maybe I was wrong." He shot, yet missed. "I haven't seen you smile since I've met you, and yet here we are," Ikkaku mocked, in a good humored way.

Now setting up his own shot, Byakuya replied, "You're not all brute, Madarame. If you win, I may allow you to buy me a beer," Byakuya quipped while making his shot.

Ikkaku just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Some things never change." While Byakuya was setting up his next shot, Ikkaku's eyes went to the same girl, who he'd noticed winking and shaking her ass in Byakuya's direction. He chuckled slightly and thought some lewd comment about how some guys are just more lucky than others. "Um, Captain? Oh' Captain, have you noticed your fan club at about six o'clock?

As Byakuya set up another hit, he let his eyes fall on what he had been trying to ignore. "Oh, _that_?" Byakuya said with complete disinterest.

Ikkaku's eyes widened, and he actually took a step back in shock. "Her? You're calling her a _'that_?'" the boy exasperated in surprise, noting the woman's amazing body. "Geez, Captain, I know you're all regal and junk, but I thought even you would want to have fun with," a pause. " _that_ , as you call her."

As he called the last shot, he stood back regally. Pursing his lips slightly and raising an eyebrow, he retorted, "Yes, because nothing says fun like obviously desperate women and possible S.T.D.s."

Ikkaku chuckled at the sarcasm. "I guess you just have finer taste than I do. Even though I don't know much about women in the living world, I know that's one everyone's got their eye on."

Something about Ikkaku's words stuck a chord in Byakuya. It seemed as if the answers to his problems were staring or suggestively dancing right in front of his face. The idea seemed to make him sick to the point he almost showed his discomfort outwardly, which was an oddity for him.' _How utterly humiliating_ _and shameful that would be._ 'He would lose all respect from Rukia and all of his status of couth and refinement that defined his very core. Byakuya Kuchiki did not entertain drunk girls at bars; he didn't even acknowledge them. Yet if he did, not only would Ichigo see that Byakuya didn't return his feelings, it'd also make him think that Byakuya didn't see, nor care for his feelings. In front of their friends and comrades no less, whom he was sure had to know about Ichigo's feelings too, at least some. That would be embarrassing and crushing for the younger man. Yes, this was the perfect opportunity; one he had to take, no matter how indecent he found it to be. He just wished there was a less damaging way, a way he might not lose the respect of his comrades, friends, sister, and Ichigo. Byakuya had thought about just telling him, but he was unsure of how to when Ichigo hadn't even admitted to having feelings for him, and certainly Byakuya might not have been able to hold back his own indiscretions and secret feelings come face to face with such a vulnerable moment. As such, Byakuya was a man of action, not words, and he was sure this action would result in the desired effect, despite the sacrifice to his pride he would have to make.

 _'The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_.

 _You left me in the dark_.

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_ ,

 _in the shadow of your heart'_

The sound of the, hypnotic melody lulled Byakuya from his inner plight.

' _W_ _hat a beautiful song_ ,' he thought, readying himself for the decision he had made. ' _The perfect song to sacrifice my dignity to._ '

"Where are they?" Ikkaku asked, taking note of the absence of their friends and his drinks, swinging his head towards the bar. "I need a drink for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need a drink for this." Yumichika let out a distasteful scoff while eyeing Ikkaku from afar.

Fretting her eyebrows in distress, Orihime rubbed the beautiful man's back. "You never drink, Yumi. What's wrong?"

Shaking his head in distress, he ran his pale fingers through his hair. "Ikkaku's over there alone with Captain Kuchiki. Knowing him, he'll somehow get us thrown in prison or something god awful like that."

Smiling positively at her friend, she tried to cajole him. "Now, I think you're overestimating Byakuya's ability to be mean." Bouncing on her heels slightly, she complimented, "He's actually pretty nice."

Wiggling his nose slightly and raising an eyebrow, he clarified, "No, I'm overestimating Ikkaku's ability to be stupid, just so stupid it's ugly…"

Throwing in his two cents, Uryu retorted, "I can't say I disagree with that."

Orihime shot him a look that said 'you're not helping' and gave her friend a puzzled glare. "What happened between you two? You're usually as thick as thieves."

Toshiro interrupted right before Yumichika started his rant."Believe me, you don't want to know," he cautioned with an agitated glare. "Those two haven't stopped bickering, I don't want to hear about it here, too."

Grimacing slightly, Yumichika retorted, "Fine by me, I couldn't care less about that stupid brute."

Uryu let out a breathy scoff. "Real convincing." His sarcasm was not lost on Yumichika.

Obviously he cared. That was the problem; he cared so much that he could only express that affection through brattiness and hatefulness. It was like his last cry for attention, just wanting to hold onto the last bit of the place he had in Ikkaku's life, even if it was through immature tantrums and snarky insults. It made him think of Byakuya and Ichigo, for Ikkaku was probably the only one who hadn't caught on to their affection.

Orihime had brought up mission get-Byakuya-and-Ichigo-to-realize-their-feelings, that she and Rukia had been scheming. Still, he could've guessed without knowing the truth. Byakuya had just seemed weightless in the couple of weeks since the mission had started. It was easy to tell. It gave him a secret kinship to the man, for their situation wasn't all too different from Ikkaku's and his own. He'd only hope they'd figure out a way to be honest with themselves before their relationship was tattered and broken, like his was with Ikkaku.

Perhaps there was room in the world for a beautiful love to bloom, even in the most barren of places. Just because the clock had run out on Ikkaku and Yumichika's romance, the beauty from it could still be yielded. The mistakes made in their relationship were just that: mistakes, ones that could be learned from, ones that could be avoided. He hoped that the two men were wise enough to avoid those mistakes. A part of him felt that if those two could bring love to a dead place, than what was to stop him and Ikkaku. Their love was a beacon of hope that perhaps he too could bring about an improbable love.

Feeling the sentiments rolling up inside of him, he quickly shook them away, the tears threatening to fall. Looking at his friend, he put on a puppy dog face. "I'm going to do something completely ugly and make it beautiful: drink!" he declared, grabbing the girl's hand. "Come, let us get drinks before this starts."

Looking back at the stage desperately, she threw him a torn look when she noticed the show was starting. "Yumi! It's already starting."

Dragging his group of friends through the crowd, he yelled over the music, "Well, you'd better hurry up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you'd better hurry up," Rukia barked at Renji, who was trying to juggle three beers at one time. Holding three of her own, she added, "We've already been over here for ten minutes. Geez, you take forever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, squirt." he turned from the bar, to face his wife. Leaning down to give her a slight peck on the forehead, before they started walking. "It's not like it's my fault, that guy was a total ass hole."

The two stopped at the end of the bar where Ichigo was waiting. Arriving, they looked to Ichigo to find that he almost looked sick. "Hey buddy. You haven't even drank yet and you already look like you're about to toss your cookies, what gives?" Ichigo's non reply concerned them, for he looked out of it. Then Rukia and Renji found the cause for his aliment.

About six yards in front of the group stood Byakuya with a pair of arms draped around his shoulders. The drunk girl from before was hanging all over him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, invading every last bit of personal space the noble always maintained. More puzzling, he seemed to enjoy it. A whimsical smile was on his face, with a hand on her hip, anchoring the woman closely. His body seemed relaxed as the girl would lean into the man's chest. He listened attentively and responded accordingly when she would say something. Their lips were an unnerving distance from each other as they spoke.

Eyes widened while letting out a confused gasp, Renji looked at the spectacle in wonder. "Is Captain Kuchiki sick or high, maybe?"

Equally shocked, hands to her mouth, Rukia shook her head back and forth. "There's no way that's Nii-sama. Maybe a doppelgänger?"

"Alien abduction?" Renji posed.

"Mind control?"

Holding a hand up in interjection, Ichigo threw them both a scowl over his shoulder. "Seeing is believing, Rukia." The man's voice was ridged, yet filled with pain.

Rukia's intense eyes swelled up with sympathy as she looked at Ichigo's contorted features. "Ichigo, I'm not sure what's going on, but this isn't him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you as you do about him, " the girl tried to comfort as the rest of the group joined in on the spectacle, just as confused as everyone else.

Rubbing his head in confusion as he came and stood beside Ichigo, Yumichika asked, "What's going on?"

With that, the girl groping Byakuya leaned forward and planted a sloppy deep kiss on the noble's lips. From the look on his face, he wasn't expecting it. His features widened, and he almost stepped back in reflex. For a moment, Ichigo was sure he was going to push her off of him, but instead, after the initial shock wore off, he sunk into the siren's lure even deeper, letting her push through his chaste lips and taint his mouth with her tongue. Ichigo was disgusted at the sight. Throwing Rukia a scowl with fire in his eyes, he snapped, "You were saying?"

Seemingly speechless, her eyes widened as she stared off in bewilderment. "I don't get this."

The sound of Uryu's sympathetic voice seemed to reach him on his island of hate and anger, pulling him back to his surroundings. "Ichigo…" The voice was somewhat pitiful and hurt, as if he truly felt the pain that his friend felt. In that moment, it became unnervingly apparent that he was standing amongst his friends, all gauging his reaction, anticipating what he would do. They all knew somehow, and it was mortifying. Not just Rukia and Uryu; everyone knew, and they were burrowing into him with their pitying glares. It was humiliating for someone as prideful as Ichigo. Now pursing his lips, blinking receptively, and nodding slightly as if to signify that he finally got it, he donned a look of casual indifference. Turning to Rukia, he took one of the beers, took a swig, and turned to walk away. He wasn't too far when he was pulled back by Orihime's scream blaring over the music. He turned around to see her now standing beside Byakuya.

"How many times is this going to happen, Byakuya? I swear, we go out and every time, you get drunk and do this same thing," the girl's voiced boomed in vexation, her face red and seemingly upset. She actually seemed furious. The loud declaration broke up the kiss. Byakuya glared at Orihime in confusion as the drunken girl stumbled back slightly, hands over mouth in embarrassment.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I did-t know he was ta-k-ken," the girl slurred out, face painted red from the alcohol and humiliation.

Giving the girl a bright smile as expected, she patted the girl on the back and cajoled her. "You know men. Total dogs, right? It's not your fault sweetie. Just leave us so I can kick his ass, kay?" Orihime spoke to the girl as if they had been friends for years, prompting the girl to return the smile, nod, and turn to leave.

Turning back to Byakuya, he had a look of frustration and confusion. "Orihime, what's the me-"

Orihime stepped in closely, pushing herself up on her tip toes. Even though the noise of the music veiled their conversation to everyone but them, she still whispered close to his ear. "I get what you're trying to do and why you think it's right, but it isn't right. This isn't you, Byakuya. I'm saving you from making a bigger jerk of yourself."

Byakuya steeped back in shock. Apparently Ichigo wasn't the only one with transparent feelings. Still, looking around at Ichigo and the faces of all of his friends, he could tell his victory was questionless. From the disappointment, confusion, and pain mixed among the expressions, he knew he had outdone himself. Not only had he conveyed to Ichigo that he didn't return his feelings, he'd also succeeded in letting them know that any feelings they'd thought were there, weren't. Still, Orihime, sometimes the most aloof of the group, seemed to be more in tuned than anyone. She was not so easily fooled. Still, all that mattered was that Ichigo bought it. Orihime's words got under the man's skin as he looked around at the pain and confusion he'd caused. For the first time in a long time, he felt lowly and inferior. He started to wonder if the ends were really worth the means. Yet it was too late for doubts; what was done was done. With a nod and a thank you, he turned away from Orihime, leaving the bar, not talking to anyone on the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya walked through the town shrouded in darkness. It took a while for the distant music to fade away completely. Throughout his stroll, he tried to collect his thoughts and figure out what happened next. He supposed he'd have to go back to Ichigo's sooner or later, but he was nowhere near ready for that. After a while, he found himself at the park near Ichigo's house. He was alone with the trees and his thoughts. Passively, he watched the wisteria blossoms float through the wind, careless and free. Their beauty seemed to be in stark contrast of the still, silent lake. The translucent onyx felt like an incubus of nightmares and nothingness, a still, vacuous, barren vortex where nothing could thrive and nothing could change. It seemed hypnotic, calling his attention from the blossoms cascading down his shoulders.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Moving to his feet quickly, he turned to see the barely visible outline of a woman, seemingly bearing child, standing in awe under the Wisteria tree. Unsure of what to make of her, he stood back, positioned in a defensive stance. Seeing a woman, especially in her condition, out so late and by herself was strange. "Are you okay, ma'am?" Byakuya asked from a comfortable distance.

Turning her attention to the man, she looked at him as if they were lifelong friends. Lifting her palm out, she let a Wisteria blossom fall in her grasp. "Do you know what these trees symbolize?" she poised, not giving the man time to reply. "The veins weep in sorrow, symbolizing the loss of a great love, yet they're extremely durable, able to live and flourish through the worst of conditions, symbolizing heart to endure in spite of rejection and hardship." The woman's words were as smooth as silk, and as whimsical as the bark of the Wisteria tree. "Isn't that beautiful?"

Uncharacteristically, the man felt a chill coursing up his skin. This woman seemed to put him on edge. Despite her harmless appearance, some thick aura emanated from her. It wasn't that of malevolence but an enigmatical sensation of despondency and desperation. One thing Byakuya knew for sure was that desperate people do highly erratic, irrational things. Nodding in agreement, he took a step closer. "I suppose so." He paused uncomfortably. "Would you like for me to escort you home? You shouldn't be out by yourself in your condition." Noting that the woman looked ready to give birth at any moment, he then walked closer.

She beamed and met him half way. "Yes, that'd be nice. Thank you," she spoke humbly.

Now turning, he walked slightly ahead of the woman, calculating his next move. Quickly, he spun on his heels to catch the woman's wrist, whose hand was radiating a bright red light, chock full of spiritual power. Smirking slightly, the women asked, "How did you know?"

Not taking his eyes off of the woman, he prepared to exit his gigai. "If you were pregnant, you would have two spiritual pressures radiating from you." He paused somewhat ominously. "You only have one." He pushed the women back, now swallowing a soul pill. Flash stepping back, he took in the cryptic assailant, who was looking cocksure and amused.

Smirking widely, she gave an over exaggerated bow. "That was my one chance to do this clean. Oh well, now that the cat's out of the bag. Let me introduce myself." The woman's form started radiating the same red hue for a mere moment before revealing a new person entirely. In front of him stood a muscular and dapper man with red hair and orbs of liquid silver. His colorful tattoos vibrated against the night. Despite his somewhat silly appearance - a crop top and black harem pants - Byakuya could tell that he was not to be underestimated. "Jessie's the name, but I figured we can skip the whole 'bad guy talks about his power thing' and just get started."

Not letting himself seem perceivably rattled, Byakuya merely held his zanpakutou defensively. "You're one of Aiko's slaves."

Tapping his temple in reiteration, he gave a sardonic glare. "How astute of you, Captain. Nothing gets by you." The man gave a breathy chuckle.

Standing his ground, Byakuya quickly analyzed the situation. "Where is your zanpakutou?"

"Ah." He beamed proudly, waving his wrist around in the air, revealing a sterling silver bracelet in the shape of a sword, the hilt and blade wrapping around the wrist. "When I transform, it turns into this nifty thing here." He examined it momentarily, like a child with a toy. "Dangerous and stylish." He shrugged his shoulders playfully. "Just like me."

Byakuya wasn't sure what to make of this guy. He seemed more in his own world than anything else, like he was just messing around. Was he underestimating Byakuya, or was he that certain in his own skills? He could attack, hopefully gaining the upper hand, but knowing nothing about Jessie's powers, it was the unwise decision. He needed to know more. "Transformation? Like shape shifting, you mean?"

"Ding, ding, ding," the man rang out, head back in exasperation. "But that's all you get from me." He shot the man a bored look. "Of course, I guess it isn't fair that I know all about you and you know nothing about me." He tapped his finger to his chin pensively. "But you know what they say, Byakuya." He gave an eerie look of seriousness while stretching his neck side to side. "All's fair in love and war."

The familiarity he felt at the sound of his name left Byakuya feeling a certain degree of uneasiness that couldn't be described. Jessie's deceleration only left him with a perturbing sensation, as if he was missing a bigger picture, as if the words were merely pieces to a puzzle. "And what are you fighting for?"

With a smirk, the man's skin began to glow once more as the tattoos on his skin started to move and reassemble. His body started morphing and contorting. "I know what I'm fighting for. The question is, do you?" His smirk faded into a glare of pure intensity. "Bankai. I call forth the ink guardian of the great desert. Roar." With that, the red light intensified in a blazing instant, before subsiding, giving way to a humen-esque lion hybrid. His hair turned into a long and thick mane, flowing down his rippled muscles. Whiskers sprouted from his face as his nose turned animalistic, and eyes turned a foreboding tint of yellow. His hands morphed into claws that looked like razor blades. In an instant, readying his sword, Byakuya flash stepped behind Jessie, attacking without hesitation. Certain his sword attacked and sealed, he turned, expecting to see Jessie writhing on the ground. Instead, he saw the unmoved Jessie clamping his sword between two of his claws. Though turned away, Byakuya was sure he could sense the same smug smile.

With cocksure amusement, he turned his head slightly to flash the noble a sly grin, who was surprised at how easily Jessie avoided his Senka.

"Did you really think that you, someone with a weak and wavering resolve, could really cut my chain?" He chuckled arrogantly. "I was trained by Aiko. They used to call him the Emerald Bolt, ya' know. Still, no matter how masterful you are at shunpo, someone who can't admit what they're truly fighting for, someone with a heart clouded with doubt, will never beat me." Clenching the sword tighter between his claws, he let out another breathy chuckle. "Now, my turn," he declared, releasing the sword and spinning around while attacking with the full force of his claws.

Byakuya flash stepped to avoid the attack, but seconds late, was still cut by Jessie's claws. The red aura emanating from them sent an electrical current through the man's body, sending him down on one knee.

Standing patiently, Jessie crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointed. "Tisk-Tisk. It would seem you still don't get it. I can read your heart through your movements. It's clouded by doubt and deceit. You're deceiving yourself." Tapping his foot in thoughtfulness, he continued, "I suppose I can let you sit there for a moment and mull it over. See if anything comes to you."

This capricious man was throwing Byakuya off. One moment, he was ready to kill him where he stood, the next, he was offering advice and a time out. What was this guy's motives? Byakuya couldn't help but wonder, was this just a game to him? Was he merely playing mind games, as Aiko did with Orihime? And whatever did he mean when he said Byakuya was deceiving himself? For no matter what this man said, he knew why he fought. For the sake of the Soul Society and the Soul King, for the balance of the two conjoining worlds. That was his birthright.

' _But is that all? Is that all I fight for, and what exactly does it mean to fight for the Soul Society_? W _hat drives that need to protect?_ '

Shaking himself from his inner plight, he tried to focus on a tactic. If this guy wanted to ramble, Byakuya would surely use the time in his favor. He needed to evaluate the man. He needed to know more.

Grunting out through pain while finding his footing, Byakuya held his abdomen, which was torn and charred. "I'm assuming you went straight for your Bankai because your Shikai is weak. It's only for basic shape shifting, turning your appearance into anyone you want." He paused then, panting. "And your Bankai, well it's not the weakest thing I've ever seen, but as a trump card, your pitiful form just won't do," the man mocked through stifling coughs, trying to egg Jessie on in hopes for more information.

Seemingly unfazed, Jessie gave a coy smile and seemed to settle into his spot even further, much to Byakuya's shock. "If you want to know more about my powers, all you have to do is ask. Let's not try to coerce each other, shall we." He raised an eye brow challengingly. "Remember, I'm a genius. No matter how smart you think you are, trust me, I'm smarter." He paused then, smirking wider. "You know, most people don't get the chance to learn where their zanpakutou sprit truly originated from. I suppose I'm one of those lucky few. During my first human life, I lived in a time where there were no countries or much order. In those days, nomads would travel in large packs, sometimes settling down to start little towns or provinces. One of the first nations to ever rise from this was a group of many conjoining towns in an effort to better the lives of the citizens, and despite what historians will tell you, was truly one of the first structured governments. They called it the Land of Ink, a place free of war and the struggles of a nomadic life style. They called it the Land of Ink because, before ink had been discovered anywhere else, there were vast wells of the substance each watched over by guardians. The guardians saw the benevolent intentions of the leaders and allowed them to use the ink, bringing the nation great fortune. Still, other lands were envious of how well we prospered. We were the victims of countless attacks, all for the sake of our ink. That's when my father, the leader of the nation, spoke with the seven guardians. Each conceded to give a tiny inkling of their personal ink, telling him to tattoo the youngest villager, for the bearer of the tattoos must be completely pure. Seven guardians, each of a different terrain, were etched into my skin and my very will. Since then, whenever I die and enter the soul society, these tattoos stay with me. That's my birthright."

He motioned to his outward arms. "Like you, my birthright is to protect, but everyone has to decide what that means for them. Yes, it is my nature to protect, but in each life, what drives that want is something different, not the tattoos I bear, but the things that make this world worth protecting." Now stepping forward a little more offensively, he urged, "Now, I ask you again… What drives you? What memories do you pull from to give you strength?"

Seven guardians meant seven forms, meaning Byakuya had barely scratched the surface on this man's power. Yet his more dangerous power seemed to be the ability to reach into people's heads and turn things around, confusing the person with his ramblings, causing Byakuya to only doubt himself. He was sure that if he had any doubt, it was only caused by this bizarre man.

Now his voice seemed a little more meek, yet still held an intensity that matched the glare in his silver orbs. "What about your memories of Hisana? Do you draw no drive from those? Do you not want to protect what that love meant? Or perhaps, like everything else, you let those memories become tainted by fear and doubt. Or worse, maybe you repress them because you can't deal with the pain that comes with them."

Byakuya felt a bolt of rage jolt through his every fiber at the sound of Hisana's name being used so casually. The man had to stop himself from irrational retaliation towards Jessie, who made such wild assumptions about things Byakuya perceived him to know nothing about. It infuriated him to his core, but still he had to wonder if his anger was in part from the secret acknowledgment that this man, someone Byakuya had never met, could be so aware, so right. Images of the time he'd spent with Hisana mixed with those of her untimely death flooded the soul reaper's memory, causing him a strange sensation of nostalgic fondness, mixed with pain and resentment. Try as he might, he couldn't see the love, for it was clouded by anguish. In that moment, he couldn't help but think that Jessie could be right. Perhaps his inability to recognize their love and moments shared was a shame on her name and the time they spent together. Perhaps it weighed on his heart and made it impossible for him to fight to his fullest. Still, Byakuya held onto the resentment; it had gotten him this far, for he leaned on it. Resentment protected him from that pure anguish, even if it meant closing out all the light Hisana had brought into his life.

Surely Jessie was only playing with his mind. He wanted this, he wanted him to doubt himself and his motives, making himself vulnerable for attacks. Taking a stand, he resolved to not let Jessie probe his emotions anymore. With an air of arrogant stoicism, Byakuya retorted, "For someone who's supposed to be a genius, you sure do give out a lot of free intel." Byakuya grunted, still in pain from the previous attack.

This seemed to agitate the usually placid man. He fretted his eyebrows and set his jaw. "Trust me, any mistakes it seemed I was making were intentional, but now I see there is no getting through to you." He hung his head, looking disappointed. "I was wrong. You don't deserve to take care of him." Lifting his head up, he made intense eye contact. "Prepare yourself."

Without hesitation, Byakuya dropped Senbonzakura straight down, piercing the ground, causing ripples of energy to expand. "Bankai," he commanded as rows of a thousand giant blades rose up, scattering, and completely surrounding Jessie. "There's nowhere to hid-"

His declaration was interrupted by a jolt of electricity sweeping him off his feet, sending him flying back into the Wisteria trunk. Looking up in complete shock, he tried to find his footing as he coughed up specks of blood. How was this possible? No one invaded his Bankai, yet Jessie had done it in an instant and without any trouble. How had he seen Byakuya through all the blades to perfectly execute a counter attack? Perhaps Byakuya had underestimated his opponent.

' _Maybe he's too strong, even for me. What if I don't win here?_ ' His self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by images burning in his head: Rukia, the other captains, his comrades, Ichigo…He couldn't let it end here. This man could shapeshift into anyone, and could infiltrate their team easily. Byakuya had to warn them. He had to protect them if it was the last thing he did. In that moment, Byakuya figured out the answer to Jessie's question. What drove his need to protect, it was all the people who believed in him, the people who've died for him, lived for him, despite his heartlessness. Yes, he wanted to protect the Soul Society, but it was those people who reaffirmed what made this world worth fighting for. Those people, they challenged him to be the best, they gave him the strength to fight when he felt weak, they made him believe he could accomplish his goals and even gave way to new dreams. They believed in him; His father, all the soul reapers, Rukia, Hisana, and especially Ichigo. He wouldn't let their certainty go to waste. He would use the memories of them to pierce anything that stood in his way, for he was his strongest when he let himself feel his own love, no matter how painful and unnerving it was.

Standing ten yards away, Jessie proclaimed, "With animalistic senses like mine mixed with my speed, you're the one who can't hide."

Byakuya tried to think quickly, analyzing his next moves. In this transformation, Jessie's power lay in speed and his senses. Though his attacks were painful, it seemed power was his weak spot, for neither attack had done all too much damage. Byakuya formulated a plan, knowing he'd have one chance to attack, for Jessie could change forms at any time.

This time, Jessie attacked first, running with his hand out, overflowing with the same red electricity. Though, instead of invading the shot or even trying to counter it, Byakuya concentrated on keeping his feet planted. As Jessie ran towards him, Byakuya noticed that his form was starting to change. It was as if he was half morphing, for he was still in his lion form, yet wings were starting to form on his back. Still, Byakuya stuck to his plan, sure that it was his best chance. Jessie swung for Byakuya, his red palm aiming straight for the chest, yet missed. Byakuya had grabbed his hand, purposefully taking the full strength of the shot, standing despite the intense electrical current running through him. With complete determination, he ignored the pain and held tightly to Jessie's hand. Then with his free arm, he rammed his sword through Jessie, making sure to miss any vital organs in hopes to extract intel. As if, he knew Byakuya's plan, Jessie's wings were fully operational by this point, as he used them in an attempt to unhinge himself from Byakuya's sword. Taking his free hand, he tried to shock the blade in hopes of getting away from the noble. Swiftly, he grabbed Jessie's forearm, leaving him floating midair, sword pierced through his side. It seemed clear who was the winner until Byakuya's eyes caught a glance of something that caught him off guard. Jessie's forearm had a familiar tattoo, one he was sure he had seen before: a heart shrouded in thorns, perched on a crown. That tattoo, it belonged to Jasper.

Seeing the man's momentary distraction as an opportunity, Jessie threw up his leg and kicked Byakuya in the stomach. Quickly, he propelled himself from Byakuya's sword, then taking flight, hovering over Byakuya momentarily. Before flying away, he proclaimed, "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there is hope for you after all, Byakuya."

There it was again: that familiarity in his tone. Only this time, Byakuya knew why it resonated. Though he had found himself discombobulated for a moment, the pieces seemed to be coming together. Jessie was a shape shifter, able to take on the appearance of others, although it seemed that his tattoos stayed with him, despite the form, for even his impersonation of the pregnant women had tattoos. That tattoo was identical and in the same place as Jasper's had been. It all made sense. The answer was so clear. Jessie was Jasper, undoubtedly. Uncertain of anything else, Byakuya now had only one thing on his mind.

"Ichigo," he said to himself.

He had to warn him. He had to protect him.


	13. Killer love

Byakuya stood in Ichigo's apartment, obviously disheveled,and lacking his usually composed stature. In fact, when he pushed through the door frantically and a pair of confused and pained eyes stared him down, Byakuya found him self at a lose for words. For a moment, he stood there wide eyed and slightly out of breath,like a mad man. His eye's scanned the room, half expecting Jasper to jump out.

Quickly, his look of concern turned into a scowl, as if Ichigo had finally remembered what had transpired that night. Still standing at his gallery of windows, he stood passively looking out the glass pains, trying to summon his more rational side. Ichigo's rational side could be a completely separate inanity at times, especially when he was hurt. It was problematic because he felt like he didn't have the right to feel so angry. Byakuya was never his, yet seeing him kiss that girl felt like a betrayal, he felt cheated and heartbroken. Especially after he talked to Rukia, after Byakuya's grand display of ass-dum,and found out that their connection wasn't just in his head. It had been perceivable to most everyone. All those time's Byakuya had let his touch linger for a moment to long or let his gaze fall in Ichgio's direction or let a distinctly sexual spiritual pressure seep from him, Ichigo thought he had made it all up. Figuring they were delusions created by the desperate,yet creative mind of a silly man. So if he hadn't made any of this up, and Byakuya truly felt the same for him, then why? Why mess with his head, why choose to sparingly return his affection, then go and do something so fickle? Byakuya's inability to decide what he wanted was playing at Ichigo's heart, like it was a game of yo-yo. For this, Ichigo couldn't sit back and pretend anymore, he was tired of the games,the pretending,and the unreadable glances. He wanted answers and he wanted them instantly. Still trying to not lose it completely, he stayed turned towards the windows, in fear that seeing the man may trigger some volcanic eruption of hostile emotion. "You're back, I figured you'd still be out having _fun."_ Though his face was turned around, the distain was noticeable in every syllable.

As if he hadn't heard him, Byakuya rushed towards the man and grabbed his forearm, prompting Ichigo to turn around viscously. Seeing the frantic eyes up close up for the first time since Byakuya entered, he let his scowl fade for a moment. His concern for the man, who seemed to be having a hard time standing, was overriding the fiery anger inside him. Noting the man's torn shirt and the charred scar ridden skin, he yanked his arm away and Immediately went to inspecting the wound. "Byakuya, you're hurt." His dewy eyes dripping with concern burned into Byakuya, making him feel even more guilty for the nights events.

Grabbing each of the man's shoulders, he pushed him arms distance away. Holding him tentatively, he gave the man an intense glare. "Never mind that. Ichigo, this is important, have you seen Jasper tonight?"

Scrunching his eyebrow at the question, he slightly tilted his head in confusion."Jasper? No, what's going on,Byakuya? You're really confusing me."

Licking his lips slightly and blinking excessively, he thought over the man's words before continuing. "Ichigo, tonight I was attacked by a member of Aiko's team, he's a shape shifter."

Ichigo let out a slight gasp as he let his concerned eyes fall over the man once more."Byakuya, we really need to take you to see Orihime. Come on, I'll get my keys." Ichigo tried to step away but Byakuya's grasp didn't budge.

Standing his ground, he gave Ichigo his signature glare of death, signifying just how serious he was. "I need you to listen to me for once, child." Noting Ichigo's resignation, he continued. "The shape shifter, I'm almost positive that he is Jasper."

At this, Ichigo's look of concern melted into pure confusion. His eye brows scrunched and he set his jaw. "What? What are you talking about? That's not possible." He shook his head slightly, signifying his disbelief.

Pursing his lips, Byakuya gave Ichigo a look that he rarely gave anyone, a look of sympathy. "I know this is hard to believe."

That look got under Ichigo's skin in ways he couldn't explain. First, Byakuya had messed with his feelings, leaving him crushed. He embarrassed him in front of his friends,leaving him standing there like some girl who just got dumped at her middle school dance. Now, he waltz in there and tried to tell Ichigo that he one man who looked at him like he was the sun and the earth, was actually conspiring in the deaths of soul reapers and his friends. That, in fact, he didn't care for Ichigo at all. It was all a farce, all to gain access to Ichigo's trust.

Ichigo wasn't sure why, but he couldn't believe it. Even before he heard what Byakuya had to say about the events, he just couldn't believe it. Maybe it was denial or maybe it was his anger at Byakuya, furious that he had the audacity to crush his heart and then tell him the man he thought cared for him was really a criminal. It almost seemed as if Byakuya was just trying to hurt him. Even if his rational side knew Byakuya wasn't that type of man, after the night's events,his rational side was taking a break. Using the strength of his forearm, he knocked Byakuya's grip off of his shoulder. Stepping back slightly, he gave him an indignant glare. "You can't just make accusations like that without proof. What would make you think something dumb like that?"

Byakuya was taken aback that he even had to explain, still he did so amicably. "I saw him in his original form. From our altercation I noticed his tattoo's translate to whatever form he takes. His original form had the exact same tattoo, in the exact same place, as the one Jasper has on his forearm." Looking away slightly, he said as if it was an after thought, "And the way he was talking..it just makes to much sense, he's the only person it could be."

Ichigo let out a booming laugh, only it wasn't out of amusement. Byakuya could see the chagrin in the younger mans eyes while an unnerving smile had grown on his face. It was the type of laughter that was only a result of being unconsolably upset. "Ha! A tattoo? Really!? You think Jasper is a murderous soul reaper based off of a similar tattoo?" Running his fingers through his hair, he started pacing back and forth.

Noticeably more fluster, he fretted his brows in distress. Still he understood the boys feelings. The news couldn't be easy, especially coming from him. So he tried to maintain his composure, if only for Ichigo's sake. Byakuya didn't like being questioned about things like this; especially about something he was certain of, by someone who was suppose to trust him. Although, if Ichigo had lost a little trust in him, Byakuya had no one to blame but him self. "It wasn't just similar, it was identical. It seemed to intricate to have a copy." His voice was stern, yet calm.

Scoffing, Ichigo threw his head back in exasperation while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you know how many younger people get the same tattoos? Maybe we should go round all of them up too, huh?" Now his voice took on a more mocking tone. "Maybe there all apart of Aiko's plan too, with their evil matching tattoos." Ichigo shook his hands to imitate fear, adding to the sarcasm.

Byakuya was about at his breaking point, he never let people openly mock him and get away with it. Especially when it was a life or death situation. Still Byakuya tried once more to compose him self in hopes of appeasing the man. Taking a couple of deep relaxing breaths, there was tension obvious in his voice. "Are you saying you don't believe me? You know me well enough to know I wouldn't lie to you. You've know this man for, what?" His voice got a tad more high strung, his normal composure failing him. "a month? You've known me for close to a decade, you should know that I wouldn't of said anything unless I was sure."

Still pacing, Ichigo threw his hands up boisterously and gave another frustrated laugh. "Honestly, after tonight, I'm starting to wonder if I know you at all." Byakuya was perceivably at a lose for words, he knew this was coming and still, he had no words of explanation. His placid demeanor didn't calm Ichigo but it did get him to stop pacing and actually look the man in the eyes.

They both knew it had been boiling down to this, Ichigo couldn't keep this in any longer. "I'm tired of pretending theres been nothing between us, Byakuya. We've both felt it, I know. First, you come into my life and you fucking infect me." He looked away, shaking away tears that threatened to penetrate his eyes. He looked down for a moment, blinking, placing his face in the palms of his hands."Fucking christ," he muffled out. "You gave me affection but never enough to know for sure how you felt. Still I had this fucking childish notion that you might return my feelings and you didn't help with your flirting or sexy portraits." He rose his voice slightly. "Looking back, you encouraged my feelings, just enough to keep me hooked, to indulge the possibility of us." He used his hand to gesture between the two. "Then, when I thought that just maybe." He set his jaw and scowled deeply. "fucking maybe, you might return my feelings,you go and pull this shit." He used his hands to simulate the 'mind-blown' gesture. "So, tell me, how am I suppose to trust you when you can't even be upfront with me, when you pull this indecisive bullshit, putting my emotions on the line?" When Byakuya fell silent,completely at a lost for words, he continued. Shaking his head, Ichigo turned his attention back to the windows. "I don't think you even know what you want, Byakuya." He muttered loud enough for it to barely register to the noble.

In the back of Byakuya's mind he knew this was a conversation that would have to be had. Still he wasn't ready. Maybe there would never be a 'right' time but he was too raddled. He wasn't in the right place to answer these questions, for he didnt know the answers him , at the moment, the highest priority was keeping Ichigo away from Jasper. In his mind, keeping Ichigo safe was all that mattered. He once again walked up to Ichigo and placed a gentle grip on his forearm. Feeling the man flinch slightly brought him a feeling of anguish, still he held his ground. "Anything I did, it was to protect you. I know it may not seem like it but it's true. I'm just trying to protect you. I need you to listen to me."

Once again he jolted his arm away, turning to reveal a face of pure anger. Ichigo looked frustrated to the point of tears. "Like you said before, it's not your right or place to protect me."

Ichigo's words were like a razor blade dowsed in salt. All Byakuya wanted was to protect Ichigo, that had been the point of all his questionable decision. So hearing Ichigo say that, after the friendship they had starred to build, it felt like all their closeness was slipping through his fingers. Unable to compose him self, his want to protect Ichigo mixed with his frustration at the prospect of losing the man's trust for good brought Byakuya to the edge. Yet, he wasn't just standing on the edge, he was dangling off of it. Raising his voice, his whole demeanor tightened. "You don't have to believe me but you still won't see Jasper any more, you foolish child. I don't care if I have to stop you my self."

If it was humanly possibly Ichigo's head may have exploded. He was so furious that he couldn't think straight. Matching the treble of Byakuya's voice, he boomed. "You have no fucking say in who I see, but if you think you can stop me." He rose a challenging eye brow."Why don't you try."

Losing his composure, Byakuya grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pushed him up against the windows. Fierce eye contact pierced into his soul as his adrenaline peaked, only aided by his body being pinned against the younger mans. Under the weight of Byakuya's grasp Ichigo still dawned a fiery scowl, yet he didn't try to move. He merely waited for Byakuya to decide what to do next. "Ichigo, you need to listen to me.." His sentence trailed off as he became distracted by the closeness of the two's lips. His words lost their fire as he became lost in the beauty of Ichigo's face. Seeing it this close up gave way to an irresistible desire. In that moment, he lost it. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline,the close proximity to Ichigo, or his yearning for the boy finally boiling over, but in that moment, he _needed_ to taste Ichigo. As his words trailed off and his eyes studied every pore of Ichigos face, he pressed his lips against Ichigo's. The perfectly pink lips tasted almost like nectar and felt as silky as a flower petal. Despite Ichigo's rough exterior, his lips were as soft and sweet as he could be. Byakuya was truly intoxicated as he explored every millimeter of Ichigo's lips. It was more influential than any substance the man had ever experienced, he completely forgot what they'd been arguing about as his tongue pushed past Ichigo's lips, caressing and massaging every part of the mans mouth with his own. He could feel Ichigo's body sink into his, equally captivated by the kiss's intoxicating abilities. All the tension left his body, as if letting out a sigh of relief.

As if he finally realized what was happening, Ichigo's eye's widened in surprise. Turning the tables on Byakuya, he pushed him against the glass window, touching his lips to the noble's, yet not letting them meet completely. Byakuya actually whimpered a bit, his lips twitching, moving towards Ichigo's almost instinctively. Now that he had a taste his ravenousness hunger yearned for more. It was like his body was saying, 'this is what I've been missing this whole time', and that was just from a kiss. The boy muttered, his words caught up by his own burning desire, with lips touching the raven haired beauty. "What makes you think you can kiss me without my permission?" Though he was still frustrated and confused, his desire was much stronger. As if his own words meant nothing, Ichigo wasted no time burying his lips into Byakuya's, who returned the kiss with equal intensity.

Yet, the intensity was short lived, being interrupted by Byakuya catapulting Ichigo off of him. It seemed his brain finally registered just what his body was doing. With that, he was flooded with all the excuses he gave him self to not love the boy. All his reasons, no matter how flimsy and meaningless they all started to seem, were suppressing his urges. Momentarily, the two stood in silence, the only sound was their lungs trying to make up for all the air they had just lost. Byakuya was sure that if he stayed there he could no longer keep his resolve. His yearning was to strong,yet his fear was stronger for the moment. With that, he pushed passed Ichigo, readying him self to leave. "We can't, Ichigo." He stammered while putting on his coat to leave, unable to make eye contact with the man. With no other words, he started towards to the door, only to be pulled back by the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"Please, Byakuya.." The man's meek voice trailed off, no longer angry but filled with sadness and desperation. "Please don't walk away." His pleading was not lost on the man, he felt the sadness demonstrated through Ichigo's voice, he felt it to his core. This only added to his shame, that he could make such a luminous boy so dim. He stood, looking towards the door, waiting for Ichigo to continue. Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat, cautiously approaching his next sentence. Looking down at his hands, he mumbled nervously. "Is this because of Hisana? Is this because of what happened with her?"

Byakuya felt a jolt of an unknown emotion surge through him, it wasn't anger but perhaps shock mixed with sadness. Being a non emotional person, extreme emotions tended to drain the man. So by this point, he didn't know his right from his left. His mind was a pandemonium of different thoughts and emotions, all conflicting each other. Tonight was the first time in a long time, maybe ever, the noble had been left completely without words. Mainly because he was too overwhelmed to really process what he was feeling. All he knew was this was the second time tonight Hisana has came up. It seemed he really couldn't hide from the past.

Seeing that Byakuya didn't completely explode at the mention of Hisana's name, Ichigo proceeded. "I know how much her lose effected you. It left a pretty gnarly scar on you, one that you don't want to heal. Because it's easier to live with that pain than having to feel that way again. You think I'll change my mind and decide I don't want this"A pause."I get it. I've always gotten it but still, if what Rukia said about Hisana was true, than I doubt this is what she wanted for you, Byakuya." His voice now finding a bit more confidence. "Maybe she didn't return your love in the exact same way but that didn't change how much she believed in you or how much she cared. A part of her heart just belonged somewhere else." His voice pleaded as he said all the things he had always wanted to say to the man, but never had the guts to. "But she still shared her life and love with you. She gave you a great gift, something people look for forever, she showed you what it was to love a person." Ichigo stayed silent for a moment, Byakuya's non reply giving him a nervous feeling. Unable to take the silence, he decided that he was already on the preverbal ledge, he might as well jump. With that, he resigned to put everything on the table. Setting his jaw, and tensing up, Ichigo's whole face turned red with embarrassment. "Shit Byakuya, you know I hate being cheesy but you're really leaving me no other choice." He grimaced slightly before he stood behind Byakuya, letting his head rest in between his shoulder blades. To his surprise, the man didn't move, he only tensed up slightly."I don't know If I believe in soul mates." He took short breaths as his lungs shuttered, feeling like they might drop to his stomach. "But I know you feel it too. This connection we have, it goes deeper than I think you and I have ever realized. It's like," He paused, trying to find the right word. "Something, maybe gravity, I don't fucking know,but something just pulls us towards each other. This isn't me standing here saying I want to be your boyfriend, Byakuya. This is beyond that."He took a deep breath, trying to calm his stomach, which felt like it was doing cart wheels all the way up to his head. "I think were meant to be in each others lives, that we'll only make each other happier. It took me almost a decade to realize it but I want you by my side always."

In that moment, Byakuya's world felt as if it was melting around him. He heard every word Ichigo said, yet it felt like a dream. So much so that if he turned around to touch Ichigo, he was sure he might vanish in thin air. Everything he's wanted so badly was within reach, standing behind him, beckoning him to walk through the door. All Byakuya had to do was take that step but to him, the step felt more like a leap. The thought of that one leap brought about the same fear that had been his crutch, his cornerstone,and his companion. With fear, it's side kick doubt was never to far behind. Sending him images of Hisana and the loneliness he felt. Making him remember all the pain he had caused Ichigo and all the times he had been heartless. As always, he was flooded with reluctance at his own ability to be human, to love, and to give Ichigo what he deserved. Still a part of him wanted to take that leap so badly, but in his emotionally exhausted state and with his wounds catching up to him, his thoughts were revolting against each other. Being as drained as he was, mixed with the turbulence of his emotions, Byakuya's body went into panic mode. Thoughts of a life with Ichigo were overridden with thoughts of how much better off he would be without him. Byakuya wasn't even sure if he believed that him self any more. He wasn't sure of anything at that moment, completely unable to think straight. He didn't even try to use his position as a noble as an escape goat when it became so obvious what the real culprit was: Fear. Fear was the easiest, more convenient, thing to grasp onto as his body entered fight or flight mode. Only this time, Byakuya hadn't the nerve to fight. After a long silence had ensued, Byakuya finally found his voice, saying the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry,Ichigo, I don't return your feelings." The man spoke the fraudulent words meekly, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Before Ichigo could rebut, Byakuya was at the door, hand on the door knob. "Please, just don't see Jasper alone until this is all over." With that, Byakuya was out the door and in search for some peace of mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the nights events, for the sake of Orihime, everyone tried to enjoy them selfs, even after the sudden departure of Byakuya and Ichigo. By the end of the evening Yumichika found him self throughly drunk, an oddity to behold. Luckily, his other two companions were also drunk, so they didn't take to much notice to Yumichika's unusually graceless sate as he quietly tip toed up the stairs of the Hiro household. Surprisingly, Ikkaku,and Yumichika were actually able to stand each other,though it had more to do with the alcohol than anything else. The three men went to their corresponding rooms, each easily lulled into sleep by their intoxication. It wasn't long until Yumichikia heard a 'womp' sound fill his head and a heavy spiritual pressure pushing him down in the bed. Pushing against the overwhelming sensation, Yumichikia quickly released from his gigi and ran out the door. Upon entering the hallway, Yumickiia all but ran into Toshiro and Ikkaku, who were in their soul reaper forms also.

Toshiro, now seeming as sober and serious as ever, took the lead down the stairs. "You two felt that too?"

Following on his heels, with Ikkaku behind them, they went downstairs. "Yes captain, what would you like us to do next?" Yumichika asked with urgency.

Without hesitation, Toshiro pointed to the door. "We must get as far away from the house as possible, they're approaching quickly, I can feel it." Now walking towards the door, he commanded. "Stay in formation." The two men merely nodded and followed the young captain.

Luckily,the Hiro house hold and restaurant were pretty secluded. It was surrounded by a large gravel parking lot with the closest establishment a quarter mile away. The group flash stepped to the middle of the parking lot, standing with their backs turned to each other in a triangle formation. They could feel Aiko's complete pressure, unlike them, he wasn't bind by seals reducing his powers. The effect of such spiritual pressure could smoother a mere human,although Aiko didn't seem to care about that at all. Standing defensively, each soul reaper silently scanned the darkness, hearing only the sound of their own shallow breathing. Suddenly the pressure dissipated. His teal orbs adjusted to the darkness as Toshiro eye's flickered back and forth, trying to sense Aiko's presence. "Be cautious, he probably dropped his pressure because he didn't want to attract any other soul reapers."

Grunting slightly, Ikkaku grasped his zonpakuto tighter. "You just worry about keeping your eyes on your own section, captian. These fuckers are trying to use the darkness in their fa-"Ikkaku's sentence fell short as he dropped to his knees. His eye's filled with dread and shock as his lips quivered, and he began to wail. Putting his hands on his head, he tried to catch his breath while his heart rate began to accelerate. Sobs began roaring from him as his whole face contorted, his damp face writing in agony. Placing his hands on the ground and lowering his head, he continued waling inconsolably.

Forgetting all else, Yumichika started to run to Ikkakus side. Toshiro serious voiced boomed out as he put his arm out in opposition. "Yumichika, stay in formation. These people's attacks are long range, we can not afford to drop our guard."

Hearing the continued wailing, Yumichika's eyes moved rapidly back and forth between the captain and Ikkaku. His heart tightened at the sound of his friend's screams. The idea of someone as strong as Ikkaku being completely torn and broken gave him a nightmarish sense of terror. What kind of person could break someone so easily? He didnt even notice Ikkaku getting touched by Aiko's sword, was he really that fast? Suddenly Ikkaku's wails were no longer indiscernible. He looked as if he was cradling something that didn't exist, like a raging lunatic, screaming at the still darkness. "No no no no no, baby, please wake up." He rocked back and forth, his sobs now silent and his eyes wide with terror and sadness. "It's okay Yumi, you just rest, help will be coming soon." Ikkaku looked as if he was pantomiming, kissing an invisible forehead, rubbing invisible hair out of invisible eyes, holding an invisible figure, only to him it was as real as the night. The completely accuracy of his movements made it was easy to see, Ikkaku actually thought he was holding Yumichilka.

The man's despair tore at Yumichika until he was at the point of nervous cold sweats. It was all he could do to listen to Ikkaku's wails of anguish and not do anything to stop it. "Captain, please, we need to help him!" His pleads of urgency were cut off by his seemingly callous captain.

Toshiro replied fiercely, not caring if his words came across as heartless. "I'm the captain and I gave an order. If you get your self killed you'll only be hurting him. Now pay attention,Yumichika." With this, three needles were flung towards the men, each easily avoiding them with a swing of their swords.

Addressing the figure veiled in darkness, Toshiro prepared his shikai. "Tch-you missed. Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens." His blade transformed into a crescent, readying him self for an attack while Yumichika did the same.

A mischievous female voice chirped from the darkness. "I wasn't aiming for you." With that, Toshiro and Yumichika looked behind them to find the ground sizzling slightly, as if some chemical reaction was deteriorating it. Before they were able to maneuver away from the exhausted foundation, their feet were caught under the slippery material, sending them both flying back onto the hard gravel. Both recovered easily with only a few scars, yet when they went to make their attacks, they found them selfs unable to move. Before they could question their immobilization, a tiny figure walked out of the darkness and into view. A pretty girl, looking no older than eighteen, stood somberly in front of the two. Her shikai transformed into silver bands on each of the girls finger tips. Moving her fingers, the bands seemed to be manipulating the blood from their open wounds. Though the wounds were small, thick streams of blood coursed out and flowed towards the bands on the girls fingers. Each stream of blood seemed to form an impenetrable string that controlled the two's movements. Moving her fingers like she was playing a piano, the women manipulated the blood, making the men fall to their knees.

Trying to fight against the manipulation, Toshiro tried to push him self up, much to his dismay. "This power, what kind of power is this?"

"Don't struggle, if you break the ties you'll be likely to die of blood lost." She warned, seemingly sympathetic to the two's predicament. "Not that you could but if you did, without me returning your blood-" She nodded to the long thick wires of blood."All that blood goes bye-bye."

With that, Selim walked into view, standing beside a silent Ulter. Selim nudged the girl slightly and gave her a wicked smile. "Not to bad for your first time, puppet master." Ulter just grimaced and focused her attention on her manipulation. Now looking down on the two men with a smug grin, she bopped the top of their heads playfully. "Isnt she talented?" The girl complimented, beaming at Ulter, who did not return the sentiment. "She manipulates blood, pretty cool, huh?" She twisted her hair and let out a foreboding giggle. "And we know battle is full of blood, she can even use her own if she wants, but you'll get to know all about her powers soon." Grabbing Yumichika's chin, she examined his face urgently, like a child looking at a new toy. Yumichika scowled, twisting his face away from the girl. Pouting slightly, she stepped back and crossed her arms impatiently. "Don't be like that, we're all going to be friends!" The girl beamed, as if she was sincerely excited. "Aiko doesn't want to kill you, at least not all of you. He needs help taking out the soul society and what would be more poetic than manipulating the task force sent to stop him, making them destroy their own world? You should be happy, you get to live."

Still struggling against the ties that bound him, Yumichika spat back. "You're fucking sick." He grunted out, mind riddled with thoughts of Ikkaku and if he was okay.

Bending down slightly with hands on hips, Selim spoke with a doll like smile and a strangely calm voice. "You're wrong, I'm not sick, just" A pause."Empty. I'm not real, I'm not even really a person, how could I be sick?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, as if half expecting a response. The girls word's sent a chill of terror through the faired skin man. He wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for her or to think she was completely mad.

Stepping closer to Selim, Ulter interrupted. "Come on, we came here to complete a mission. Some of us don't enjoy torturing people." Though young, her voice boomed with an authority and confidence that rivaled Toshiro.

Selim just rolled her eyes and waved her hand in defeat. "Fine, fine, you really do take the fun out of everything. I'll handle him why you go collect the baldy."

Alertness ran through Yumichika's features as he once again struggled against Ulter's manipulation. "Don't you lay one finger on him." He grunted out, voice chocked with dread.

Tinkering with her needle shooter, Selim put on a placid smile. "Relax, pretty, like I said, Aiko probably doesn't want to kill him." Now looking back up at the man, she took her finger tip and outlined the edges of Yumichika's face. "You should worry more about your self, I mean." She imitated a child like voice. "You're only a pitiful lil' fifth seat." She poked out her bottom lip and bopped the man's pale nose. "In terms of usefulness, to us anyway, you're at the bottom of the barrel." Agitating Yumichika, she took his chin once more."That's probably for the best. You are very pretty, we wouldn't want you to swoop in and steal master's affection, now would we?" The girl chirped out, followed by a sinister lick of the lips. With that, she gave a grin and released two needles, one into Yumichika and one into Toshiro.

Ulter sighed heavily and dropped her fingers. She walked towards Ikkaku as Yumichika,and Toshiro dropped to the ground. Selim just stood, hands on hips, looking down victoriously. "Now don't worry, this stuff won't kill you, it'll just make sure you can't get up." She bounced on her heels slightly, clapping repetitively. "Oh! Oh! Also, I gave you each a different poison. I figured it be fun if you two could compare notes, ya know, see which one is worse." She pointed at Toshiro, whom was completely still, other than his strained teal orbs shifting rapidly, burring with intensity. "You, guy who looks ten, I gave you boring old paralysis." Now shifting her wicked smile to Yumichika, she became noticeable more excited. "But you, what I gave you will make your vision so shaky and blurry that, even if you could manage to get up, you'd fall down immediately." Bending down to get a little closer to the man's face, she continued. "It's especially fun when you start throwing up from the dizziness."

Yumichika vision was beyond being discombobulated, it was effecting his other senses. So overwhelming was the twisting and turning that he barely noticed the rough gravel digging into him, the scent of dirt and blood,or the the words coming from the girls mouth. His world spindled faster than an airplane propeller. All the colors evaporated into a mesh of gray splotches. In fact, if Yumichika hadn't felt the girls warm breath cascade over his face, he wouldn't of even know her face was right in front of his. With great focus and struggle,Yumichika managed to grunt out some words. "At least wi-i-th my vision…..gon-ne..I don't have ta' look…at that hideous..outfit." In true Yumichika style, he used all his strength just to insult the girl. She merely stood back up,and crossed her arms, mopping and letting out a 'Tch.'

Ulter reappeared with a zoned out Ikkaku hoisted over her shoulder. Her tiny frame seemed to struggle under the weight of the man as her legs trembled slightly."Selim, can you give me a hand, this guy looks lean but I'm pretty sure he's made of pure steel." She grunted out.

Bouncing with Urgency, Selim approached swiftly, gave the girl a playful tussle of her hair, and started transferring Ikkaku onto her shoulder. "Oh, just leave muscle man to me, besides I want to give him to master myself."

Rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say." With that, Selim walked a mere six yards away before Aiko suddenly appeared in front of her. He has been watching from a distance. Dropping Ikkaku to the ground, she began doting on Aiko, hopping he'd acknowledge her work. Taking in the sight where she stood, back turned on the two soul reapers, she shook her head in shame. Before departing she urged,"Please forgive her, she doesn't know how to be anyone else but what Aiko made her." With that, she flashed stepped over to her comrades, joining in on the conversation.

Clearing his throat slightly, Toshiro was able to give Yumichika a side way glance. "Yumichika, can you hear me?"

With deep concentration, the man tried once again to speak."Yes…captain. Bar-rely,but yes."

Though Toshiro was still, his voice was clear and he tried to keep a quiet as humanly possible. "Good, your sword is laying right in front of you. I can see it, I'm going to help you grab it, okay?"

Yumichika questioned the man out of confusion."Bu-t..but..ho-ow am I going..to use it, wh-h-hen..I can't..se-e.?"

Replying with complete seriousness, he softened his voice even more."You have to use it. You have to use your true shikai." His eyes glanced over to the man, whom was to consumed by dizziness to look anything but sick.

For a moment, Yumichika was sure he hadn't heard right but there was no mistaking what Toshiro said. His words were like a thousand daggers shattering into a dream, it almost felt too real.

When Yumichika didn't immediately respond, Toshiro continued. "You need to listen to me, I understand a man's need to keep a secret, but this is life,or death. You have to use it, Yumichika."

His shock seemed to facilitate the strengthening of his voice."How could you possibly-"

"I know because I saw you using it once a few years ago. That's why I took to befriending you, I wanted to understand why'd you keep something like that a secret." The man spoke honestly and with more patience than what was appropriate for the urgent situation. "You didn't want to leave behind Ikkaku, right?" He spoke more sternly, quickening his words."If you really love him as much as you say you do, you'll sacrifice anything to save him, even your place in his life. That's what it mean's to love someone." A pause." I've noticed how much you've given up fro Ikkaku. Personally, If he can't see past this, I don't believe he deserves you in his life, especially after everything you've sacrificed." Speaking quickly, he kept his eyes on the highlighted silhouettes of the soul reapers, making sure they were preoccupied. "I know you don't see it that way but even so, no matter what Ikkaku chooses to do after this, you have to do the right thing. Even if he's shellfish, you're not going to be, because you love him. Am I right?" He glanced back over to Yumichika, who was grappling at the gravel below him, seeming almost in tears. When he didn't respond, Toshiro repeated him self only slightly louder."I said, am I right?"

Images of his life with Ikkaku began flashing through his mind. There was no question, the answer for always certain from the very beginning. Yumichika did love Ikkaku, he wouldn't let him die there, nor get turned into a love zombie. "Captian..help me find my sword."

Toshiro's eye's fell onto the sword as he replied, a smile noticeable in his voice."Okay, you're going to have to be slow and quite, I know it's dark but they could come back at any moment. It's a few feet in front of you and slightly to your left." Toshiro watched as Yumichika weak finger tips brushed through the gravel, unable to lift his hand from the shear dizziness. Inch by Inch, Yumichikia's fingers glided towards the sword quietly. "Good, you're really close, just move your hand to the left slightly." Yumichika hesitated, realizing he didn't know the difference at the moment. He moved his hand doubtfully. "No, the other way." Toshiro commanded. Yumichika could finally felt the hilt within his grasp. He let his fingers dance over the hilt, finding it difficult to to grasp the sword. "You have this, it's right there, you just have to grab it." The captain pleaded with urgency.

Summoning all of his strength, Yumichika clasped his fingers around the hilt tightly. With a burst of resolve, he was able to bring his other hand to hilt with much less trouble than before. "Alright, I got it. I can't see,captain.I need you to tell me where to aim."

Blinking repetitively, Toshiro looked at the three forms with Ikkaku laying off to the side. "Okay, I can see their out lines,I can direct you."

"Please watch out for Ikkaku."

"He's on the ground away from them, don't worry." A pause." Are you ready?"

Gripping his sword tightly, Yumichika swallowed a nervous lump in his throat."As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, you're going to have to aim your sword to the right." He watched Yumichika position his sword in till it was correct. "Make sure to lift the sword away from the ground, you don't want to hit Ikkaku."

With that, one last image of his love flashed before his face, giving him the resolve he needed. ' _I hope I don't lose you after this, but as long your alive, I won't regret anything.' "_ Ruri'iro Kujaku, split and deviate." As he spoke the words, Toshiro trembled from the intense power. From the sickle shaped blade shot out peacock colored vines,shooting across the night and lighting up the sky. Quickly the vines grappled Aiko and Selim, moving to fast for a reaction. Yet, Ulter was missed, flash stepping out of the way. The couple struggled against the power of the vines, only to realize it futility.

Aiko spoke with complete frustration and shock."This power, how is this possible?" He yelled, pulling his wrist against the vines. "You've never used this power!"

Unconcerned with Aiko's wails, Yumichika tired to search for Ikkaku. Despite the light, he still saw nothing discernible. Though Toshiro saw. The energy imitated from the sword, mixed with the blinding light,and the sight of Yumichika fully alive, seemed to snap Ikkaku from his catatonic state. His eyes were wide, flickering back and fourth between the the deathly vines and Yumichika. He tried standing to his feet, struggling with every movement. Though he wasn't hurt physically. It seemed his experience was so traumatizing that it left him completely drained of energy and power. Still he found his footing and walked towards the two men, tripping almost every step of the way. Approaching, confusion and torture blatant on his face, he didn't even look at the two men. Instead, he squatted down in front of them, one hand on the gravel to steady himself. He just sat, protectively guarding the two while looking up at the vines in wonder.

Meanwhile, Ulter contemplated what her next move should be. For an instant, she considered letting the two stay. All her problems would be gone, Aiko wouldn't be responsible for the deaths of thousands of people,he would be saved from an internal life in the underworld,and she'd be free. Yet, as she saw their energy being sucked up and the blossoms start to sprout, she moved into action quickly. Even if her and Selim didn't get along, she couldn't end like this, not when she'd barely had a life. Bitting her thumb until she broke skin, she sprinkled her blood onto the blade of her sword. Holding her hilt tightly, she commanded, "Buraddodoragon, with this blood, bring me life." Just like that, her sword turned into silver bands, from the bands grew medium sized blood spears, able to project them selves into long blades. Quickly, she jumped into the air, hovering above the two out of sight. Rushing towards the vines, she pierced them, releasing both Aiko and Selim in one swift motion. Before Yumichika and the others knew what was happening, Ulter flash stepped behind them. Moving in-between Toshiro and Yumichika, she kicked Yumichika's sword from his grasp.

Ikkaku turned as fast as his body would let him. Grunting in pain, he tried to stand up while fumbling for his zonpakuto. "Damn-it, you bitc-"

Ulter held her spear to Ikkaku's neck, earning her a snarl. With a voice of authority and a completely calm face, she addressed the man. "Listen, I can still feel Aiko's spiritual pressure distinctively. He lost quite a bit but knowing him, he'll be ready to strike again before the nights over. Prepare your self."

Grunting,Ikkaku turned his head and spat before turning his scowl back to the girl. "You think I'm just letting you walk away from this?"

Smirking at the mans bravado, she inhaled deeply through her nose. "I can feel Selim's energy, it's definitely not at full power but it wont be long before she can fight." Her eyes glazed over the two men lying on the floor. "You have more important things to worry about, Like I said, this isn't over tonight. Your team will have their chance." Ikkaku sat pensively for a moment, looking between his two comrades. Knowing how much power was drained from him self and the conditions of the two men, he conceded. Seeing resignation on the mans face, she withdrew her spears and started to walk away. "I should be able to convince him retreating is for the best." With that, she flash stepped to her group, taking in their drained figures. Selim was sitting with her head hanging between her bent legs, palms flat on the ground. Aiko was sprawled out, completely conscious, yet drained. He lifted his head to see Ulter looming over him. "We need to retreat, you must be healed before tonights next confrontation."

Before Aiko could respond, Selim belted out with as much gunther as she could mange. "Hey, we can still fight. We're staying." She huffed and grunted while trying to stand up, much to her failure.

In her no nonsense manner, Ulter continued. "Correction, I can fight. You can't even stand." She urged, appealing to her subservient side."If you deplete your power you''ll be of no use to master. I know I could fight but despite how that Ikkaku looks, theres no way he'd give up easily. The poison you casted on the other two will wear off in no time and I can't carry them all back to the warehouse on my own. Master is to weak to affect them with his zonpakuto." A momentary pause. "You see, there are too many interchangeable variables, the smart choose is to retreat. Besides, those three are unlikely to be fighting tonight." She rose an eyebrow at the limp figure. "The effects caused by your poison don't last too long but it's almost sadistically painful when it's leaving a persons system." Selim smiled slyly, as if she took this as praise. "And Master, well, the torture he places on his victims is almost to much to come back from. Completely shattering their psyche, causing sever psychosomatic symptoms, such as lose of power. If that man's resolve wasn't so strong he wouldn't even be standing."

Selim looked as if she wanted to protest but Aiko rose a finger in opposition, still laying on the gravel. "She's right,Selim." At this, Selim pouted and poked out her lip but remained silent. "That's why I've always liked you,Ulter, so logical. You'd be a great captain your self one day."

Ulter bent down, holding her hand out for Aiko. "Come, let's get you healed." Grasping his hand, she pulled him up and hoisted him on her back. "Can you walk?" She turned her attention to Selim.

Scoffing,she threw the girl an offended glare. "Of course, I can walk. Who do I look like?" Pushing her self up, she slowly, yet successfully, stood to her feet. After a moment of composing her self, both girls were off into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As prideful as Byakuya was, he knew he couldn't wonder the streets aimlessly. Since he wasn't permitted to enter the soul society until the completion of the mission, he couldn't return to the comfort of his own home. So despite feeling humiliated, he decided on going to Uraharas. For certain, Rukia wasn't happy with him but knowing her, she would be the most sympathetic to Byakuya.

When he arrived at Urahara's shop he was starting to feel faint. It was around one in the morning, while he didn't want to wake anyone, it was necessary for him to be healed as soon as possible. However, he found this to be a non issue, as all the lights were on at Urahara's shop. Entering, he expected to see someone. Instead, he found the shop's main room vacant. Walking through an arch way, he saw Yumichika through a slightly cracked door. Finding it odd that Yumichika was here also, he decided to investigate. Seeing it was possible something else had transpired that night. He knocked lightly before entering, at the sound of Yumichika's meek voice he opened the door and stepped inside. Yumichika was sitting in a chair positioned beside a bed where Ikkaku was laying, seemingly asleep. Although, Yumichika didn't seem injured, Byakuya could tell he was far from okay. He was usually so sleek and refined, emitting such a powerful and somewhat arrogant energy wherever he went. He was like Byakuya in that manner. Now he was hunched over and rubbing his temples while he scrunched his dim droopy eyes in Byakuya's direction.

Yumichika's voice was meek as he turned his attention towards Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, what brings you here so late?"

Holding his wound tentatively, he replied, trying to ignore to burning sensation."I could ask you the same question." Moving his eye's next to Ikkaku."What happened to you two, is everything alright?"

Yumichika pinched the bridge of his nose and scowled in pain before continuing."We were attacked by Aiko's group,and well…" The rattled mans' words trailed off as his eye feel on Byakuya's wound. "You too?"

Clenching his side in pain, he grimaced before nodding. "Yes, It seem's this was their big attack."

Yumichika let out a breathy chuckle before he looked back at Ikkaku momentarily. Taking in the drained face. "I suppose, though for all that work, they failed."

Byakuya adverted his eyes pensively and let out a huff. "Huh, it does seem so. Although, I have this strange feeling Jessie let me win. I'm not sure why but I feel as if I came out a little to clean or maybe he just gave up a little to easy." Bringing his eyes back to Yumichika's quizzical ones, he continued. "It's odd, really."

Scrunching his face, he tapped his chin multiple times, as if contemplating the man's statement. "Now that you mention it, our fight felt the same. One of the girls, Ulter, I think, she warned us. She told us that they'd be back tonight, to prepare our selfs. She even had her blade to Ikkaku's neck, still.." His sentence trailed off slightly as his mind became filled with terrible memories. Composing his self, he continued. "She let us live."

Byakuya's face became a little more alert than Yumichika was use to seeing. "Does Urahara and the rest of the team know about this?"

Yumichika nodded. "Yes, Urahara and Yourichi brought us here to heal us. They both went to see if they could pick up a trail of Aiko's spiritual pressure, since some of it was left when they found us. As for everyone else, Toshiro is resting, while Rukia and Renji are around here somewhere."

This seemed to pacify the nobel's tense stature. Verifying everyone's safety calmed his mind."Good." Byakuya stated simply before gazing at Ikkaku once more, taking notice of his non injuries. "Ikkaku's spiritual pressure seems to be very low and you yourself seem weak. Yet, there are no injuries." Scrunching his eyebrows, he gave the faired skin man a troubled look. "It's hard to believe they did all this without any physical damage."

Yumichika seemed blank as he exhaled deeply and sank deeper in his chair. "The medicine Urahara gave Toshiro and I took away most of the pain. I'm really only left with this hideous headache." Now appearing more concerned, he adverted his attention towards Ikkaku. "Ikkaku is the one who suffered the most. The trauma he went through was unspeakable." Grasping the man limp hand in his. "Urahara said the best thing for him was sleep, he has to give his mind time to rest and heal." As his words trailed off, he looked at Ikkaku with a face of deep concern and love.

It was a feeling that Byakuya could relate with. That need to protect the person you love. He couldn't help but put on a slight smile."Well, I'm sure he has nothing worry about. I'm sure with you by his side he'll be looked after diligently."

Yumichika turned his dull violet eyes back at the man, giving him a somewhat surprised look. Mouth parted slightly, damp hair dangling over his risen eye brows. It was out of character for Byakuya to show sympathy, at least he'd rarely witness it him self. The man almost couldn't help but smile, Ichigo really had rubbed off on Byakuya. Well, perhaps he just brought out a side of him that Byakuya had been veiling. It seemed the noble didn't even fully realize it. It came naturally, showing compassion. Byakuya was still a prideful, enigmatic, and distant man, always seeming so far away from everyone else, but when he stood with Ichigo, he seemed a bit closer.

Yumichika hadn't realized just how long he'd be glaring strangely at the man. Finally, Byakuya clasped his hand behind his back and nodded his head slightly. "I'll leave you two so you can rest."

Standing up quickly, Yumichika looked at the man somewhat awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say. He knew he wasn't close to this man at all, yet he couldn't help but feel a kinship. Maybe it was because he saw a part of him self in Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Byakuya in a way that Yumichika had never seen him look towards anything. The look resonated with him, as if he could feel the longing in Ichigo soul. With that he knew, Ichigo loved Byakuya in a way that is only felt once in a lifetime. It's happened in a moment, however brief. Maybe the person is reading a book or brushing their teeth, whatever, and then it just hits you. It's as if you can feel their spirit mingling with yours, dancing almost, as if they've been reunited for the first time. It's a feeling of complete certainty,you just know that person is meant to be in your life. It could only be described as a metaphysical connection. He knew the feeling all to well and could read it all over Ichigo. Especially after the bar debacle. Ichigo looked as if he had lost something fundamental, his eyes were pleading,wanting so badly for the man to stop walking away from him. Yet, just like Ikkaku, Byakuya walked away, trying to cause Ichigo enough pain in hopes to push him away. "Um, Captain Kuchiki." Yumichika grabbed a chair from the corner of the room. "Let me heal those wounds before you leave."

Looking down at his torn shirt, Byakuya simply nodded, grateful for the offer. Sitting down, he faced Yumichika, whom was also sitting. "I'm surprised a Squad Elven man even knows how to heal." Byakuya proclaimed frankly, looking down at the man, whom had taken the liberty of unbuttoning Byakuya's shirt and examining the wound.

Placing his hands over the worst spots, he chanted a short incantation before a green light began imitating from his palms. He smiled slightly at Byakuya's always blunt nature, it was something he respected. "I learned a little for urgent situations on the battlefield, I'm decent at it."

Nodding in response, he took notice of his quickly healing wounds."I'd say you'rr underestimating your abilities." A pause. "I'm sure they give you a difficult time. I know how unbearable Zaraki can be at times." The man spoke somewhat indifferently.

Yumichika smirked in response. "Yes,well, it's hard for them to belittle me when I'm saving their lives."

Byakuya smiled wryly, still in pain from the burns. Yumichika was trying to find the words to say, though Byakuya wasn't to easy man to talk to. Just his presence was intimidating at times. Still he knew he'd have no more chances like this, so he wanted to take it. Knowing Byakuya responded to confidence more than anything, Yumichika spoke with certainty and dawned his usual smile of arrogance."Captain,I'd like to tell you a story." He looked up at the man while he continued his healing.

This confused,yet intrigued the man. Mostly because him and Yumichika rarely exchanged words. What could he possibly have to say now? "What's so important it deems a story?"

"I have a feeling it something you need to hear. But I'll leave that up to you."A pause."After I'm finished, of course." He smirked, leaving little room for discussion.

Byakuya's tone turned from Skepticism to indifference."If you feel you must, I won't stop you." He added humorously."It's hard for me to ignore you while you're saving my life."

At Byakuya's consent, Yumichika cleared his throat before beginning. "Before I came to the soul society, back when I was a regular human, something very bad happened to me." The soul reaper spoke somberly, not with sadness, just seriousness. He paused momentarily, repositioning his hands.

"I would have never guest, seeing how you're dead and all." The man spoke flatly.

Yumichika just huffed at the sarcasm. "It wasn't my death,but more so, the events leading up to my death. For the most part I had a pretty nice life. My parent's were loving and I was well taken care of. When I was nineteen, I walked into town one day and I never came back. I was picked up by this." He paused momentarily. "Man, if you could even call him that. I still remember how he smelt, even after all this time." He turned his head and shook it in disgust."Uck, like chewing tobacco and wet dog, truly an ugly sight if I've ever seen one. Anyway, he took me, kidnapped me. I rode in a wagon for so long I lost track of time. By the time we stopped I was near death and soiled. We were at a slaughter house, I was sure I was about to die. I should of been so took me to this small room, all it had was a mattress, with a bucket, and a tub, and one more thing." A pause."A girl. She was a little older than me. She was so frail and beaten by the time I arrived. Her name was Lilly." His faced dawned a slight smile,as the girls name left his lips. "A England girl who'd been abducted while visiting Japan. When I first got there,she helped wash me while I was weak. I can still remember her voice. She'd brush my hair everyday and sing. That would be the highlight of my days. She'd hold me as I cried at night, reassuring me things would be fine, that we'd escape one day. No matter how bad it got, no matter how brutal, she was always positive. I think she was just happy knowing she could make my life a little better. She was like a sister to me, but so much more. She was the only reason I didn't go complete insane, my light in the darkness." Byakuya stared intensely at the man, completely silent and attentive. Yumichika continued healing, still seeming more serious than pained by the memories. "One day, the man was so angry,I don't even think he meant to, but he killed Lilly. I didn't even get to say goodbye. One day, he took her out of there and she just never came back. Not to long after that, I became deathly ill. The man figured I was more trouble than I was worth. So, he…" Yumichika's sentence fell off at Byakuya's visible cringe. He understood he didn't need to elaborate.

Even someone like Byakuya, a man known for his coldness, couldn't hide his discomfort. The story was rather touching but other than tugging at the heart strings and bringing him way closer to Yumichikia than he'd ever though he'd be, he didn't understand what he was suppose to get from it. He felt like he had missed something. "Why did you tell me that story?" He asked somewhat meekly, his serious eye veiling sympathy.

Now done healing the man, Yumichka sat back in his chair while clasping his hands in front of him. "After I died, I had a lot of memories I couldn't run from. I tried, because at first, it was so painful to think of Lilly. Thoughts of her were always paired with painful memories. One day, I realized something that changed my life. Lilly spent all her time trying to make me happy, she showed me what genuine friendship and beauty looked like. By letting the memories of that man stop me from thinking of her, I was waisting all she gave me. More so, I was letting him win. After that, I used her memory as a drive. I wanted to find the same beauty she showed me." Now standing, he walked over to the end of Ikkaku's bed. "We all have choices. Ikkaku had a similar choice to make, he had a a great pain to overcome. Though he's chosen a different path than me. He runs from his memories and anything good. He feels broken and has stopped believing the world could bring him anything but pain." He let out a breathy chuckle. "It's sort of poetic, I suppose. I found the beauty I had been looking for. I didn't care that he couldn't return me feelings, so I waited, and I've been waiting ever since." He paused momentarily."But he made his chooses and so did I, he chose to run from love and I chose to run towards it. I don't regret my deicision but at times I do wonder, just how beautiful things could of turned out if he choose differently. Maybe, if he had tried, all the decay that built up on his heart would start to fade." He looked at Ikkaku for one more moment before turning his attention back to Byakuya."Do you understand what I'm saying, captain?"

The moral behind Yumichika's story was ringing clear in Byakuya's mind. Something about his words seemed to push through all of Byakuya's pride and stubbornness. He couldn't help to, not just listen, but absorb the tale. Letting it really sink in, he took the words to heart.

Choices.

Byakuya had found life easier when the choices were pre decided for him, but was easier happier? Living in fear and doubt, avoiding anything that could remotely cause happiness, was that the choice he had made? Surly Yumichika's story was a cautionary tale. Without ever mentioning Ichigo or Byakuya, he explained the pain he was causing Ichigo. He explained just how long Ichigo may wait, pinning for the man. Most importantly, he explained the relief Byakuya could feel if he just made the right _choice._ The choice Ikkaku should of made but couldn't or wouldn't. Suddenly, Byakuya had an overwhelming need to be alone with his thoughts. All night the man had listened to everyone's opinions filling his head. He needed time to think and sort through what he was feeling. Standing up, he addressed Yumichika once more before leaving. "I think I do." A pause."Thank you."

With that, Byakuya returned to the still vacant room. Leaning against the counter, he closed his eyes in contemplation. He was trying to block out all other sounds and sights, if only for a moment. In the vastness of his own mind came a memory he had almost forgotten. A memory that had eluded him since Hisana's death. It the quietness of his own mind, he recalled a time long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sitting under the shade of a swaying Sakura tree, Byakuya stared at his wife. She looked so beautiful with the wind tousling her hair around, sakura blossoms_ d _ancing around her while openings in the tree reviled rays of light that highlighted the women's face. Yes, the man was truly captivated. In fact, being in the garden with Hisana was one of his favorite things to do._

 _Letting out a relaxed sigh, Byakuya moved a little closer to his wife. "It's so nice. I could stay out here all day."_

 _Hisana was sitting on her heels, watching a flock of birds fly by. At her husband's words, she gave him a coy smile. "If you could, I'm sure you would. Still you have many responsibilities that can't be over looked. They won't get done spending your days away in the garden."_

 _Leaning his head back slightly, he grimaced."Must you talk about such things right now? It's ruining my favorite part of the day." He replied stoically, yet playfully._

 _Hisana just laughed at her husband and shook her head."You can be so ridiculous."_

 _Byakuya responded by playfully kissing Hisana behind the ear, to which she quickly swatted him away. "Byakuya! What if one of the elders see's that? You know how they feel about public displays of affection."_

 _Giving the women a flat look, he replied frankly."This isn't public, this is our home. What I do within these wall are non of their concern."_

 _Throwing the man a sympathetic look, she continued her plea."You know how they are, extremely conservative. Knowing them, we'll be brought to the elders chambers and given a long speech on virtue and nobility,and blah,blah. Besides, they already look at me as if virus, like they could catch being a commoner."_

 _Byakuya put on an offend scowl."They're one's to talk about what it means to be chaste and pure. Considering the majority of them are addicted to drinking,gambling, or both." The man scoffed slightly, then smiled at the sight of his wife's red face and loud giggles. Hisana aways found Byakuya's ability to be honest to a T the most endearing part about him._

 _"You're horrible, Byakuya." She recovered from her laughing. "But that is what I find so admirable about you."_

 _Looking up at the tree, Byakuya enjoying the rays of heat lighting up his face. "Now you're making no sense, you admire how horrible I am?"_

 _Shaking her head with a smile, Hisana clarified. "What I mean is, you're so strict,and rule bound when it comes to your work,always loyal and dedicate. Yet, you can be so carefree and unapologetically honest. You know what you want and go after it with full resolve and integrity. You're truly a special man, Byakuya."_

 _The mans stone gray eyes seemed to glisten at the women smile as he returned the affectionate gesture. "The life I was born into will always mean that I must live up to certain expectations, which I've been doing rather well. But it wont dictate every choice I make. If It did." Byakuya placed his hand over his wife's, "I wouldn't have you."_

 _Hisana adverted her eyes meekly, frowning faintly."That's good to hear. You know, I've been sick lately and if something were to happen, Id want to know you were okay, that you never let the noble part of you overcome the other parts."_

 _Byakuya simply lowered his brows and shook his head in denial. "Stop talking like that, you're not going anywhere."_

 _Placing both her husbands hands in her own, she looked at the man with serious eyes. "Even so, promise me you'll stay the same, just as I remember you now. I couldn't bare it other wise. The idea of you alone, all the things that make you special being pecked away, little by little. Just" She paused, choosing her words carefully. "Promise I don't have to worry about you. I know how demanding the elders are."_

 _Smiling lovingly at his wife, he kissed her forehead. "Of course, I promise, but your not going anywhere. So it's a nonissue."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was pulled from his memory by the sound of his name and the waving of a hand in front of his face. "Brother..Brotherrrr…Byakuya,snap out of it." The young girl snapped, noticeably annoyed. At the sight of his opened eyes, Rukia let out a half sigh half scowl. "Finally, you were out of it." Walking away while still dawning a scowl, Rukia spoke shortly. "I'll make you tea."

After a moment, Rukia returned with two cups and a sleepy Renji on her heels. Rubbing his eyes while yawing, he saw Byakuya for the first time. "Gzz, nothing like almost being killed to start a party." Renji moved behind the counter, sat in a chair, and leaned his cheek against his hand lazily.

Rukia simply gave Byakuya his cup, purposefully avoiding eye contact."Here brother." She spoke meekly, then turning her attention else where.

After a couple minuets of silence, Byakuya became unnerved by his sister silent treatment. Yelling would be preferable to this. "You're very quite." He stated obviously.

Looking down at a magazine, Rukia responded flatly. "Yep."

Sighing at his sister's shortness, he continued. "You don't even want to know why I'm here?"

Closing the magazine, she looked up and gave him a snarky smile."Oh, I know why you're here. I was at the bar too."

"You're right, that's one reason I'm here but I also came to tell you I was attacked."

Rukia face of snark turned to frustrated defeat. "Fuuhhge." The girl let out an array of nonsensical syllables, unable to curse in front of her brother. "Byakuya, now I can't be mad at you." She grimaced at the man, who was giving her a somewhat victorious grin.

Before Byakuya could reply, Uryu,and Orihime walked through the door. Both obviously tiered, yet equally concerned.

Rukia turned towards the two, just as Orihime threw her arms around her. "I'm so glad everyone is alright. Is Yumichika and the rest okay?"

Smiling at her friend, she cajoled her. "Yes, their all fine. Did Uraharah call you two?"

At this Uryu responded."Yeah, he told us what happened and about the attack that's suppose to happen. He figured it be best if we were all together."

Letting out a loud yawn, Renji interjected. "Can't they be considerate villains and not attack us while were under the influence of alcohol,and very very sleep deprived?"

Uryu merely scoffed. "Only in your fantasy world."

Suddenly Rukia's features were on full alert as a feeling of dread came over her."Wait!" The loudness of her voice caught everyones attention. "What about Ichigo? Why isn't he here?"

Orihime frowned slightly at the question,which only concerned Rukia more."When we were almost here, Urahara called again, he said Ichigo wasn't picking up his phone. He was going to go check on Ichigo himself, but he couldn't chance losing Aiko's trail."

Rukia smacked her brothers shoulder lightly. Just enough to show her frustration."You got attacked and you left him alone." She repeated her self again, as if to emphasize Byakuya's mistake."You left him alone!"

Even without Rukia's reprimanding, Byakuya felt severely guilty. More so, he was filled with just as much dread as Rukia, he was just better at concealing it.

Putting his arms up placidly, Uryu intervened. "Relax, let's just call him one more time before we go check on him."

Phone already to his ear, Renji gave a thumbs up. "On it." After a few seconds, he placed the phone down with a concerned look. "No answer."

Rukia's orbs turned into moons, encompassing her face as she turned to her brother. "Byakuya, I don't like this. I have a bad feeling."

Without hesitation, Byakuya began barking orders. "We're going immediately. Renji, and Rukia, get out of your gigi. I'll tell you as much as I know about Jessie and I'll expect the same briefing on the other two."

There were no words, only a overwhelming scene of urgency as everyone jumped into action. Preparing him self, Byakuya muttered to no one in particular."I'm coming for you, Ichigo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Byakuya had left,Ichigo was in his studio working non stop, tying to numb his mind to the nights events. He had been so enraged, almost to the point of tears. Then, after the anger subsided, the wistful man felt heavyhearted. Still he didn't cry, he couldn't let him self be so weak. Instead he worked with out cease, aloof to the world around him. Getting lost in the warm reds,and vibrant greens, instead of thoughts of Byakuya. It was always like this when he worked, so fixated that it was similar to entering his inner world and stepping out of the living one. Still, even in the tranquil depths of his minds,Ichigo knew he'd soon have to feel the sadness to it's absolute. He couldn't hide for ever, it was a pain he'd have to experience. An unrestrained pain that could be felt in the bones, that only grew dormant but never completely went away. Not necessarily because Byakuya wasn't his, but more so because he was sure he had lost him from his life completely. And when someone affects your heart in such a way, they can't be easily forgotten.

' _Besides, If I hide away from my feelings, that makes me no better than Byakuya._ ' The man thought while he simultaneously felt a vibrating in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, the screen read Jasper. For a moment Ichigo hesitated. He thought back to Byakuya's attack and his warning. Still Ichigo couldn't wrap his head around the idea. Byakuya's reasoning just wasn't convincing. After irrationality subsided, Ichigo knew Byakuya wasn't lying, that if he said he believed it, than it's because he truly did. There were no underhanded intentions. Certainly, it wasn't in part to any attachment he had for the man. Though he cared about Jasper, there was no spectacular connection between the two. No, his disbelief came from the person he knew Jasper to be. Despite knowing him for a short time, Ichigo knew Jasper to be one of the most authentic people he'd ever met. Genuinely a compassionate and thoughtful man. He didn't have a speck of malice in his soul, and certainly wouldn't allow for Ichigo to get hurt.

After a moment, Ichigo answered the phone. Jasper's voice was frantic and choppy as he spoke to fast for Ichigo to discern his words. Although, Ichigo got the gist. Someone had broken into the building where the gallery was being held, he urged Ichigo to get there as soon as possible, stating he would call the police.

The familiar sensation of rage overcame the man once more as he looked for his coat and keys, still on the phone with Jasper. "Fuckkkkkk," He dragged out loudly. "I can never find my god damn keys." The man boisterously threw couch cushions around the room, retrieving his keys."Don't even bother calling the police, when I get my hands on them, they'll wish I was the fucking cops." Ichigo cursed before he fumed out the door, leaving his phone on the way.

The gallery was being held clear on the other side of town,about a fifteen minuet drive. Ignoring the speed limit, Ichigo raced, panicking over the possible lose of all that work. All the time, all the money for the hospital, just gone. Though the town was overall quant, there was a particular part that use to hold an old factory, rotted grass becoming the coffins of shipping containers, with multiple different abandoned warehouses and,of course, the main factory. Though it was a street barely taken, it led straight to Ichigo's destination. Driving through the industrial graveyard, Ichigo came upon a stop light when he noticed a figure on the side of the rode. It was a child, a little boy crying, looking up at a hooded figure. For every step he took away, the hooded figure took another step closer. Then, the mystery figure drew a knife from their cloak. t\The boys face went pale as he turned to run away. By the time he was running, Ichigo was already pulled off to the side of the rode and frantically following after him. "This night just keeps getting better and better." Ichigo huffed, running quickly past some shipping containers and in-between two abandoned factories, only to find him self at a dead end. Noticing a door attached to one of the factories, Ichigo let his hand hover over the handle momentarily, hearing the whimpering of the boy was enough for him. Entering, he saw the boy, short of breath and siting against the wall. Quickly, he ran to him, still looking over his shoulders and keeping an eye out for the hooded figure.

"Kid, are you okay?" Ichigo kneeled down in front of him, looking over his shoulders every few seconds. "Where did that person go, are they here?"

The child blankly stared at Ichigo for a moment before responding. "I think she ran out the back when she noticed you coming."

Slowing his breathing slightly, he gazed over the boy, looking for any noticeable wounds."Why are you here? Do your parents know where your at? Why was that person after you?"

The little boy lend in closer, touching his tiny frail fingers to Ichigo's face. "It's okay." He whispered. "I'll protect you." At this, Ichigo gave the boy a look of confusion before he continued. "Watch out behind you."

Almost as one singular motion,Ichigo withdrew a soul pill from his pocket, exited his gigi, and spun on his heels with both swords drawn, only to deflect the slash of Aiko's sword without a second to spare.

Smiling wickedly at him was the brazen man, eye's filled with playful bloodlust and madness. Pushing his sword against Ichigo's two, he beamed with sickening excitement. "Ah, you're quick but so predictable." Aiko was pushed back slightly, only to flash steep backwards. "See how easy it is to use something you love against you?" Aiko pointed his sword at Ichigo from across the room, gesturing quite theatrically."You have a soft spot for children, like your sisters,or." He paused for emphasize, while rising an eye brow."That Milly girl. Tisk, tisk, and see where it's landed you?"

Grimacing at the man, he held his zonpakutos tentatively. He had no use for this mans words. Ichigo was fuming at the sight of such a despicable person."Protecting someone is never a burden. It aways comes with risk, but I accept those fully. You sick fucker, using children to lure me in."

Throwing his head back in amusement, he used his free hand to wag a finger in Ichigo's direction."Oh,no no no, I did no such thing." At that, three figures flash steeped behind the man. "One of my dolls did that, Jessie, or you may no him better by the name Jasper." AIko licked his lip's, obviously having fun.

Ichigo growled slightly, scrunching his eye brows at the red headed figure behind Aiko. His fist were shaking out of pure fury.

"See, just another way I used your affection to get close to you. It really is so simple, you make it almost to easy."

Clenching his teeth, and grasping his hilts to the point his hands were raw from the friction of the material, he felt an intensity run through him, a pure resolve to end this man. He spoke slowly, yet coarsely. "I won't let you use him like that, I won't let you use anyone else. I know what you do to people's heads, you destroy them and bend them to your will. Well, that ends here." Ichigo stood offensively, preparing to attack.

Aiko held his sword in a taunting fashion, practically begging Ichigo to charge him. "Ah, that's where you're wrong. He wanted to do it, loving me is his whole existence. It gives him purpose."

Rushing Aiko, duel blades wielded, Ichigo boomed out. "Enough with your fucking lies." Attacking Aiko with his full force, he deflected his blade, paring with a quick counter. Aiko was a master swordsman and had impeccable speed, however, Ichigo was even faster. Slashes of air and clashing of steel filled the silence of the darkness. Every movement so decisive and natural, truly the dance of warriors. They repeated this for a while, defensive,counter,repeat. In sword mans ship, the men seemed evenly matched,despite Ichigo's double swords.

With one sword, Ichigo swung at Aiko's head, to which he easily deflected, and used the other sword to attack Aiko's open side. With complete ease, Aiko jumped up, missing Ichigo's attack and landing on top of Ichigo's wrist. Down on one knee, Ichigo struggled to use his free arm to hold off Aiko's sword, as he was completely entrapped.

Jessie faltered, almost rushing in to help the boy before Selim put out an arm to block his way. "You heard what Master said, I want to help take this guy out too, but master want's to do this alone. Look at how much fun he's having." Jessie just grimaced slightly, settling back in his spot.

Pressing his foot down harder, Aiko let out a short chuckle. "You haven't even released your shikia, you may want to up your game, Ichigo."

Struggling against the man's weight, he used a burst of strength to release his wrist. His voice strained and rough, he rebutted. "I won't use it on trash like you." Bursting his hand free, he punched Aiko in the stomach, sending him flying back. Both men quickly recovered, yet Aiko tried to take the opportunity to flash step behind Ichigo, lifting his sword to strike. Ichigo turned to block, unsure if he'd make it in time. Just before his sword made contact, someone flashed in-between the two, deflecting Aiko's sword. Ichigo's eyes blinked in surprise at the sight of the white haired captain standing in front of him.

Jushiro intense green eye's burned into a Aiko's through the clashing of their steel. The look of pain and confusion was just as present in the violet eyes as that night in the Captain-Commanders quarters. Aiko too seemed to falter, his maniacal manner dropping momentarily at the sight of his old friend. Joshiro found his words. "Finally, I've found you."

Flash stepping backwards, Aiko retuned to his usually unstable state. Theatrically wicked. "Well, look who decided to get some guts and join the show. You're only about six hundred years late, old friend."

Jushiro addressed Ichigo while keeping his eyes on Aiko. "Thank you for everything, Ichigo, but this is my fight to be had. I'm sure I don't have to explain that to a man like you. I helped create this monster, now I'll cut him down. Just stand back and back me up."

Despite his hatred for Aiko, Ichigo knew Jushiro was right. If this fight belonged to anyone, it was him. This was a pivotal moment in the man's life, a bridge he needed to cross. "Alright, I'm right behind you."

Now addressing Aiko, his intense green orbs burrowing into his friend with a certain intent. "Aiko, I wasn't strong enough to do what I should have all those years ago. I wasn't a friend to you. Because of that experience, I built my life on integrity, making an internal vow to never let down a person I care for again. So, tonight, I'll do what I should of all those year ago;be a good friend. I'm going to end your misery, Aiko." Jushiro held out his sword forcefully, preparing himself for attack.

Smiling meekly, Aiko prepared him self also. "I'm looking forward to it, try not to let me down, okay?"


	14. The hilt of love

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! Please, Pleaseeee, review. Feedback makes my heart smile. Also, If you're liking this story, I'm also writing another ByakuyaXIchigo fic, it's going to be a lot shorted and a lot less intense than this story, but I still think it's really good. If you want to check it out, the first chapter is on my page!**

 **Good vibes!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Juushiro retuned his sword to his sheath quickly, "I'll end this in one shot." He put one arm out, palm facing Aiko.

Pursing his lips while nodding in agreement, Aiko looked the opposite of intimidated. "Ah, hado I see. Not what I was expecting, but an admirable choice." The man smiled slyly while he talked casually, as if the two were simply sparing. "But it's to be expected, you won't be easy to beat. But you know, I can out maneuver any Kidou you throw at me." Aiko rose an eye brow, readying him self for Juushiro's attack.

A huge amount of spiritual energy formed around Juushiro's palm, like blue lighting. "Running won't matter If you have no where to go." With that, a magnificent amount of power rushed from Juushiro's palm towards Aiko, who was still looking rather bored. The energy didn't just effect the target, but everything around it, turning the back wall of the warehouse to complete rubble. Knowing that Aiko could truly maneuver around the hado, he predicted his line of movement while using clouds of smoke to shield his own movements. Reading Aiko's movements, he drew his sword, intercepting the rouge. Sword lifted above Aiko's back, he prepared to swing as Aiko turned his head over his shoulder. The man's docile eyes seeming to tell Juushiro it was okay, yet in that moment, he hesitated. Something about seeing his old friend like that, not looking like the murderous man he became, but the gentle idealist he use to be, hindered Juushiro.

Seeing Juushiro's hesitation, Aiko grabbed his swords with an indigent scowl. Juushiro's big green orbs blinked in surprise."I guess you're still just a coward with empty words. How disappointing," the man growled slightly, lifting up a leg and kicking Juushiro back with extreme force. So much force that the man started coughing up blood. Looking down at his old friend, he just shook his head sadly. "You're not even worth killing."

Ichigo rushed to Juushiro's side, kneeling down beside him while he scolded him self inwardly for never learning how to do some basic healing kidou. "Captain, are you okay?"

He shook his head yes while wiping some blood from the creases of his mouth. "Yes, my illness has been pretty bad lately, and I suppose it's catching up to me."

Not missing a beat, Ichigo stood to his feet. "Rest, if you're already weak from sickness, you need to leave this to me." He looked over his shoulder at the man with a warm smile. "Besides, all that truly matters is that he's taken down." Juushiro, though feeling ashamed of his hesitation, decided Ichigo was right. He'd only get in the way as of this moment. Looking back at Aiko, he proclaimed confidently, "Leave it to me. I'll end this."

Before Ichigo could act on his declaration, a flash of blurred lines moved across his line of sight. When the blurred lines became discernible, Ichigo lips curled slightly at the figures in front of him. Byakuya, along with Rukia ,Renji, Uryu, and Orihime, stood in front of him, forming a wall between the man and Aiko. Byakuya's voice came through like rays of sun breaking through the clouds, shifting the atmosphere around him. "You're wrong Ichigo, we're all going to end this."

At the sight of his friends acting as human shields, Ichigo smiled wickedly. It wasn't that he needed protection, they knew that. This was their symbolic way of telling Ichigo that he didn't stand alone, that they would protect him, just as he did for them. Quickly, he flash stepped, adding him self like a brick to the preverbal wall. Taking his place beside Byakuya, he couldn't help but to think it felt right. Despite what had happened between the two of them and the cornucopia of mixed emotions, Ichigo knew he was suppose to be there fighting beside him, and that's exactly what he'd do.

Noticing the younger man beside him, Byakuya smiled gently at Ichigo before jumping into his captain role. "Orihime, I want you to offer long range support from the back and heal any injuries, starting with Jushiro.

"Right!" Orihime agreed, rushing towards the white haired captain.

By now, Ulter, Jessie, and Selim returned. They had vanished momentarily to avoid the hado blast. Aiko snapped his fingers authoritatively, "you all know what to do," he proclaimed, not even facing the three.

Selim jumped up and down in excitement while she blurted out squeals."Master! Master! I wanted to get my hands on-." She pointed towards Uryu and licked her lips seductively, to which he just grimaced. "I just want to infect him."

Aiko scoffed momentarily before swiping his sword through the air. "Enough! You are to do as I said. You're with the Ice queen."

Rukia let out an annoyed huff while poking out her lip, "why do I get the crazy one?"

"I've seen tumors more appealing than her," Uryu scowled, preparing him self.

All of Aiko's dolls moved into action, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu jumping off after them. By this time, a whole wall was missing, giving the soul reapers plenty of open space to battle. Afterwards, it was just Byakuya and Ichigo standing in front of Aiko. "And he's ours," Byakuya stated flatly while looking at Aiko's breezy stature, seeming in no rush to get this battle over with.

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya apologetically."You we're right about Jasper.." He spate out the next words like they were a mouth full of nails, "I'm sorry."

The raven haired man cocked an eyebrow while throwing the man a sideways glance, and giving him a wry curl of the lips."If I was a different man, I may have said, I told you so."

Ichigo gave a breathy chuckle as he rolled his eyes."Because it's so unlike you to be arrogant."

Byakuya quipped sardonically, "I would never."

Huffing, Ichigo threw the man a twisted look. "How about you use that smart mouth of yours to come up with a plan."

Just being able to talk with Ichigo in this simple manner refreshed and filled Byakuya with resolve, reminding him just what he was fighting for. Withdrawing his sword as he addressed Ichigo, "I already have one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu stood behind a large piece of broken rubble. He crouched down on the cold dead grass, breathing lightly to not give away his position. Peeking over the rubble, he saw the girl standing among the debris, just waiting. She wasn't hiding or trying to be strategic, it was as if she wanted to lose. Unless it was a trap to lure him out or reveal his position. Falling back on his analytical nature, he decided to leave nothing to chance. He needed to access her for a while. Drawing his Heilg Bogen, Uryu shot arrows at her with five second intervals in-between, using his Hirenkyaku to change positions quickly. Ulter easily deflected with her blood spears, yet made no attempt to counter. She must have some clue on the Quincy's pattern of movement. Why hadn't she retaliated? Especially when her spears were close combat weapons. So, keeping distance made little sense.

Deciding to up the difficulty on his little test, Uryu flashed even faster, now sending arrows at an almost unmeasurable amount of time. Just as he though, the girl had already predicted his movements. She'd move her spears to deflect before the man even sent an arrow. She really was a genius. Although, that still didn't answer his question. Forming a theory, Uryu tried one more thing. This time, instead of aiming his arrow at Ulter, he aimed his arrow at Jessie, who was battling Renji no more than twenty years away. At the sight of Uryu's arrow, Ulter dawned a look of of concern before propelling her blades through the air, not needing to move to knock the arrow off course.

"Huh, I was right." Uryu spoke to himself, adjusted his glasses slightly before walking out from behind his shield.

Uryu walked out, still yielding his Bogen, yet keeping it lowered. At the sight of the man's defenseless manner, Ulter jumped back with uneasy. "What are you doing?" Ulter asked cautiously.

He spoke flatly while still holding his bow in a non threatening manner. "I'm doing what you're doing. If you don't want to fight, than neither do I."

Her seemingly put off face slipped into her normal blank glare. "How did you know?"

"I may not be a genius but I'm pretty smart. It didn't take me long to realize that you had ample opportunity to attack me. I only verified it when I saw just how long those spears could shoot." Raising an eye brow, he smirking slightly."You could of attacked me without ever leaving that spot."

Scrunching her nose, she looked at the boy like a mystical creature. "It only took you five minuets to figure that out, maybe you're more genius than you think. Still, it's pretty stupid to lower your weapon during a fight." She grimaced at the man once more, still holding her own spears somewhat defensively.

"Lowered, but still out." A pause."Besides, that just shows how confident I am in my assessment ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First Dance, White Moon" Rukia commanded as Selim was within the scope of her attack. Slashing the air, an ice circle encompassed the young girl. Entering within the grasp of frozen pillars, Selim slashed her scythe into the wall of the ice pillar, melting the ice around her instantly.

Rukia fell back at the impact of her attack crumbling around her. Gathering her self quickly, she wondered how Selim destroyed her attack with a mere scythe.

"She must be using some kind of poison," Rukia guessed while summoning her third dace: White Sword. Charging at the girl, she attacked, only to be blocked by Selim's scythe. Her Ice sword completely melted away at the impact, much to Rukia's surprise. Quickly, she flash stepped away before a counter could be made. "How is she stopping all of my attacks so easily?" Rukia muttered.

"I don't have time for a chemistry lesson in the middle of battle, dear," Selim quipped smugly. "But if you're any kind of intelligent, you know what happens to water when it comes in contact with a ton of sulfuric acid."

The light switch tuned on as Rukia let out a grimace of realization. Sulfuric acid was like a sponge to water, heating it at rapid rates until the water completely dissipates, but such a large completely pure amount would be needed to deflected water in a frozen state. "I thought you dealt in poisons?"

Twisting her hair with a grin, she began bragging."The reviser of chemicals in my arsenal goes past what you can imagine," she sighed pleasantly. "Besides, what is poison anyway, when you reallyyyy get down to it? It debilities, hurts…kills." She drew out her words with murderous intent. "And what happens when you put Sulfuric acid on someones skin?" Readying her self for another attack, she held out her scythe, "Let's find out."

Rukia couldn't use her Ice and she certainly couldn't use her Bankai. Thought it probably be more than enough to stop Selim in her tracts, it would effect all of her comrades in the process, as it froze everything in the vicinity. Returning her sword back to her sealed form, she prepared to fight.

 _'I'm going to have to fight this girl's in ways she wouldn't expect. I won't be beaten by this doll.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The vertebrae portion of Renji's Bankai unfurled from around his waist, sending the tail like blade flying at Jessie. Both men were surging throughout the air at full speeds. Jessie was now in his bird-huminod form, arms morphed into gigantic wings, golden with black tips, which allowed him to gather large amounts of wind, and use the element as a defensive measure against Renji's attack. He retained most of his features, except for a hooked beak, able to emit crushing amounts of sound waves into a condensed ray.

Flying through the air, he countered, letting out a high pitch vibration that shook the foundation. A ray of pure sound wave missed Renji by an almost ridiculous amount. Renji was starting to come to the same conclusion Uryu did, this could go on forever because this guy wasn't even trying. He put all his efforts into avoiding Renji's attacks, which he did flawlessly. Considering Rejin didn't get pleasure out of having to kill people, he found it hard to keep a resolve to cut this man down when he wasn't even trying to attack him. Each of his attacks were so obviously off course and completely random, yet his complete focus on defense left him with no openings.

Both men were floating mid air standing a distance apart, yet face to face. Renji prepared another attack with his vertebrae sword. Only to put on a confused scowl and lower his weapon slightly at the sight of Jessie only half paying attention to him. He was giving a side way glance to where Ichigo and Byakuya were. At this, Renji gave a sigh of disbelief."Oh come on,dude!" Renji boomed out, to which Jessie snapped out of it. Jessie gave Renji a look like he had forgotten what he was doing, but then suddenly remembered. "You're not even looking at me!" Renji whined out. "If we're going to fight, at least do me the respect of trying."

Jessie's form transformed back into his normal self. Placing a hand behind his head, he rubbed it awkwardly while giving a slightly apologetic look."Oh yeah," He smiled slightly. "If you need to try to kill me, then I understand." He yawned slightly while stretching. "Although, all this fighting is really a drag, doesn't really interest me."

Renji ran his strong fingers throughout his crimson hair out of frustration and disbelief. "You're suppose to be the one who wants to kill me!" He threw his hands up in defeat, "What kind of bad guys are you?"

Chuckling slightly, he shook his head and his equally flaming locks tussled through the wind. After giving a side way's glance to Ichigo, he looked down pensively. "I've been asking my self the same thing. All I know are two things." He spoke while still glancing towards Ichigo. "I'm a bad guy who's trying to do the right thing…and," He looked back at Renji playfully while smoothing his florid hair with palm of his hand. "I'm a bad guy who rocks the red hair much better than you."

Being the total sensitive dope he was about his hair, Renji pointed his sword at the man with resentment. "Hey! Don't compare this masterpiece to that shag carpet glued to your dome!" He blurted out venomously. "I change my mind, I'm going to kick your ass."

Smiling in amusement, Jessie rose an eye brow at the man."Okay, I'll try to make it more interesting for you this time around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's hear it," Ichigo urged Byakuya, already wielding his swords in anticipation.

He spoke seriously while never taking his eyes off of Aiko. "Getting to close to him is out of the question. Just one touch and all of our efforts are lost. You can do long distance attacks but while you can do two at a time, I can do thousands of attacks within one attack. He's fast but theres no way he can evade my Senkei."

Ichigo grabbed Byakuya fiercely by the bicep, ready to object. "Are you crazy? That'll leave you completely defenseless. You'll be trapped with him."

Pulling him self out of Ichigo's grip, he gave a look that flexed his authority, "It's the best chance we have of no one getting touched by his zonpakuto. Besides, he'll have no chance to touch me." He spoke confidently.

Ichigo growled at the man,still visibly at odds with the idea. "You're just always so fucking cocky, it's going to kill you one day."

"You're one to talk," Byakuya quipped before sighing deeply. He looked vehemently at the younger man, to which Ichigo felt an warm intensity run through him,"Don't you trust me?"

The answer left his lips before his mind even had time to register it. "Yes." He scowled at his own answer before looking at the man with pitiful eyes. "Fine, just don't go getting your self killed."

Ichigo started backing out of Byakuya's attack radius. "Look who you're talking to, child. I won't be taken down be the likes of him." Byakuya spoke smugly, giving Ichigo an odd sense of encouragement. He knew this was Byakuya's way of comforting him. "Stand out side the perimeter of my attack, if he somehow managed to escape, I want you to be watching my back."

To this Ichigo smiled, now observing from a safe distance. "I'll always be watching your back," He muttered to him self, watching Byakuya prepare his Zopakuto.

Aiko, who had been standing patiently, held his sword out while laughing like a lunatic. Surely losing the last screw he had in tact, complete under the possession of hysterical giddiness. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to destroy all your love." He stammered through rapid breathing and booming laughs. "Especially yours,Byakuya, with all your fake resolve. You're the weakest of all, such a victim to your love, such a glutton for pain, just like I was." He finally caught his breath, masking him self with a murderous glare and a lick of the lips. "I was going to keep Ichigo as a doll, but I think I much rather just kill him, all so I can watch it destroy you." He egged the man on, anticipating the attack.

Aiko's words made every cell in his body burst with a lethal rage. Yet, he stayed completely composed, like the calm before a storm. Drawing his sword, Byakuya cut his palm, and let the blood drop on Senbonzakura. Holding the blade upside down, he called upon it's power. "Senbonzakura, Annihilate." As the words left his mouth, his sword vanished into a rippling translucent pool. Around the two soul reapers four rows of luminous swords, each filled with the sheer power of the deathly petals, floated in a magnificent display. The blades combusted into a spectacle of vivvd aerial Sakura blossoms, soaring towards Aiko. Such a grand display it was that Byakuya could barely see Aiko's movements himself, as he fought against the entrapment, finding little space to maneuver. For a few moments Byakuya lost Aiko. He was moving at such a speed that he'd never experienced before, other that from Ichigo. His eyes tried to track him, but it proved impossible. Still, he knew it was only a matter of time before the petals hit Aiko.

"This is fruitless, you'll never escape the clutches of my Sakura b-" Byakuya's words were cut off at the unexpected sight of Aiko's presence right before him. It happened so quickly that he had no time to prepare. One instant there was a flash of green hair and the next, Byakuya felt the brush of a cold tip on his chest, merely floating above his heart. Within an instance, Byakuya's Bankai dissipated, and he was left standing, sword in hand, with Aiko's sword pressed against his chest. All Byakuya did was stand there as Aiko gave him the most diabolic smile of victory.

The grand display had caught everyones attention. Uryu, and Renji, who were no longer fighting, came flying towards the scene. Selim had also been preoccupied by the fight, leaving Rukia an opening to punch the girl hard, sending her flying back. With that, Rukia raced towards her brother.

 _'The person Byakuya loves most in the world is Rukia.'_ Ichigo thought frantically, now concerned with the safety of his long time friend, fearing Byakuya may attack her. "Orihime," Ichigo turned around and yelled urgently. "Put a barrier around Rukia, ke-" Ichgio heard the loud screams of his friends and the warmness of blood before his body fully felt the steel blade of Senbozakura sticking through his stomach. Almost as soon as it pierced his skin, he felt it exist with a force. Ichigo stumbled a few feet forward before falling, only to be caught by Orihime's Santen Kesshun and quickly teleported back to where she was stationed with Juushiro. She took no time time in healing the man while Juushiro used a kidou to place a barrier over the two.

As Byakuya pulled the sword from Ichigo's stomach, his eyes widened with terror. His body filled with a bloodcurdling sickness, only aided by the feeling of Ichigo's blood on his skin. He grunted loudly out of pure force. Completely willing every muscle and cell in his body to turn away from the man, and drop to one knee. Out of pure resolve, he forced his hand to let go of his sword, fighting the pure instinct to murder the man he loved. Aiko just laughed at the sight, as if it was cute. Thinking it no more than a pathetic attempt to fight against his powers.

By now, Renji, Rukia, and Uryu were standing behind Byakuya, faces mixed with terror and resentment. Ichigo was still completely conscious, more so than ever, watching from a far. Orihime's comforting words telling him he'd be healed soon.

Aiko batted his eyes at Rukia like an innocent child and poked out a lip. "Don't feel bad, Rukia, It's not that your brother loves Ichigo more than you, just-" He picked up his sword, running a finger over it, examining the blade with admiration. "In a different way. She affects a very specific type of love. A love that infects every part of your begin, shatters your life, and can cause you just as much pain as happiness. A love where, if you could, you'd give that person your whole existence…my victims rarely go after family members."

"If you think that's whats bothering me about this than your more sick that I though," Rukia spat back, grimacing at the man.

He only dignified the words with a slight chuckle before bringing his maniacal gaze back to Byakuya, who was still fighting with every ounce of power to stay down. All of his veins were bulging as a red fire filled him. "I see you're still trying to fight against my power. I wont lie, no one's ever been able to for so long, impressive, but let's see how long you can keep it up," He curled his lips challengingly.

Straining against a force much stronger than gravity, Byakuya grabbed his sword slowly and with caution. Grasping the hilt between his two hand, both trembling fiercely, he pointed his blade at his own chest.

Rukia, now filled with dread, started towards her brother. "What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled.

Grunting out, his words were straining just as much as the rest of his body. "No, stay back Rukia!" He demanded in a voice that yielded no argument. At this, Rukia hesitantly stepped back, deciding to honor her brothers wishes.

Aiko seemed a little throw off, not expecting these actions from the man. His shock quickly melted into amusement. "You're going to kill yourself?" He mocked the man. "Oh, this is better than I thought. Either way, I win. If you die, all the love that boy feels for you will turn into hate and resentment!" He boomed out, his words almost like a challenge, as if he was trying to call Byakuya's bluff.

Yet, Byakuya didn't falter. He continued to hold the tip of the sword to his heavy chest, struggling with every breath. His voice was constrained and uneasy as he addressed the man with his whole body aquiver. "You're wrong. So wrong.," he grunted out, to which Aiko threw him a quizzical look. "I've spent so much time running from my memories, ignoring all of what Hisana taught me. I shamed her memory by letting all this time go to waste, I.." He struggled with his words, still fighting the urge to get up."I was a fool, but Ichigo, he's never been like me." Now looking at man more intensely, the treble of his voice shaking the air around him. "If I die here today, If we all fell by your hands, he would never let our memories go to waste. He would use that as a driving force to protect others. Do you know why, Aiko?" He asked rhetorically, not giving the man time to respond. "Because you can't kill love, no matter what happens to the people you care about, those people stay with you forever. It's just your choice of what to do with that love…I understand that now." He held the hilt of his sword tighter as Aiko gave him an indigent glare. Yet, instead of driving it into his chest, he turned the sword upside down facing the ground. "I know Ichigo, and I know the light inside of him can't be so easily extinguished," he boomed out before driving his blade through his foot. Despite the extreme pain of steel piercing layers of muscle and bone, Byakuya merely winced.

Aiko's parted lips and glassy eyes dawned a look of surprise, which quickly melted into a mixture of rage and amusement."You think you're _so_ cleaver, dotcha?" Aiko boomed out, deliriously pulling at his hair. "Causing your self extreme pain to negate the effects of my Kidou, oh, how smart of you." Now entering an offensive stance, he prepared to bombarded the man. "But let's see you run from my attacks with a sword through your foot!" The rabid man raged before starting towards Byakuya. Only, he didn't take a step before his movements were cut short. Looking down blankly, he saw the blades of two swords sticking through his abdomen, crossing each other as they existed the ripped flesh. In such awe he was, he barely felt the pain as his eyes floated over his shoulder.

He saw the troubled, yet resolved faces of Ulter and Jessie as they pulled their swords from him simultaneously and he fell to his knees. Ulter looked over to Jessie somewhat apologetically. "I know you didn't want to do this with Selim around, but we were running out of time."

Jessie simply nodded, never taking his silver orbs off of Aiko's frantic features, both starring at each other with an honest intensity. "I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't know that."

Hands holding his wound, Aiko looked down at his bloodied hands with astonishment before turning his shaky features back to Jessie."You did this…" He struggled on his words as he chocked on the blood filling his mouth."Because of him…because you love him?"

Jessie's face was like stone, showing no emotion other than an intense seriousness. "No," he replied while shaking his head. "That's not why I did it, it's just how I gained the courage to do it."

He smirked slightly, even in his near death state. "He doesn't love you, you know that, right?"

"That's never what matter." Jessie spoke frankly. "When you gave me the mission of watching him all that time ago, I realized something. Ichigo was so steadfast and determined, warm and filled with light. I realized what it was like to love a person with pure intent, to give up anything for that individual." He paused momentarily, looking at the trembling man in front of him before continuing. "Aiko, the love we feel for you is like the love a victim feels for their captor. You stomped us down, twisted our minds, and completely ripped apart our Identities. You were all we knew…,the only love we knew… We never felt as if we had a choice, like there was no life without you, but when I started to fall in love with Ichigo, I finally understood.." He paused, rubbing the sole of his thumb across Aiko's cheek while still looking blankly. "That was the love I chose, I have choices. So, no, I didn't do this because of my love for him, I did this because that love gave me the strength to set you free, to realize I can exist without you."

"It's okay, Aiko, you're free from all your pain. You can go now." Ulter added on, just as somberly.

As if he finally realized the ineludible doom of his situation, a look of shock, mixed with relief came over him as a few tears sprinkled his face. "Thank you," he mumbled before falling backwards from exasperation. Falling into a comforting lap, he looked up to see the warm gentle eyes of Juushiro. "Old friend," he whispered, his lungs shuttering and stalling.

Juushiro fixed his warm gaze on his friends fading eyes, seeing glimpses of the Aiko he use to be."Yes, I'm here with you."

Noticing the wretched looked veiled by a tender smile, Aiko grabbed the man's hand. "You know…I was wrong, you're not a coward." He blinked his dimming eye repetitively, letting the saline from the left over tears sting his face. "Not being able to kill someone who you care about…doesn't make you a coward, it just means you have a heart. I always knew your heart was the biggest part about you, I'm just glad… you know it too."

He grabbed the hand of his friend tightly. "If only I had known it sooner, maybe.."

"It's okay, Juushiro.." His words faded in and out. "I think I always wanted it to play out this way. I wanted to be proved wrong. Besides..you don't need me..you're a true man. Plus, you have that drunk fool, Shunsui. Though I don't know if that gives me any comfort." He spoke softly as his body felt lighter, and all of his pain dissipated.

Jushiro gave a breathy chuckle."He's the Captain-Commander of the Gotie 13 now, he's grown so much."

"Hopefully he won't run the place to the ground."

Shaking his head back and forth with a smile, a few tears squeezed from the corner of his dewy green eyes."You haven't changed at all."

"I give him a hard time… but I always knew he'd do great things." As his weak eyes turned into deep pools of murky wisteria, he spoke his last few words through shuttered breaths while reaching his fingers tips to caress Juushiro's pale face."..but..you always were my fav..ri.."His word's slipped away along with his last bit of consciousness. As his hand went limp, Juushiro held it to his face momentary, squeezing his eyes shut, and taking in the last moment he'd have with his old friend. After a few brief moments of composing him self, he lied down Aiko's lifeless hands and stood up.

Throughout the whole scene, Selim had been in such utter shock that she didn't move, not once. Not when Aiko was stabbed or as he lied dying. It was as if her mind couldn't fully accept what was playing out. Instead, she stood there with cracked lips parted, and her hands shaking around the hilt of her sword. It wasn't until Juushiro stood up from Aiko's corpse that something snapped. It was as if every emotional reaction that had evaded her came crashing in like a tsunami. Tears came flowing down her cheeks as she raised her sword over her head, running towards Ulter and Jessie in a crazed fashion. In one singular motion, Jessie moved past Ulter and caught Selim by the wrist. For a moment, she stood there with an indigent glare, just staring at Jessie with hate in her eyes. Then, that hate turned into anguish in the forms of sobs. She clutched her teeth and cried hysterically while she dropped her sword and resulted to pitifully beating Jessie's chest. The man stood there with pitiful eyes, letting the girl pound on his chest, to subdued by wails to do any type of damage. "How could you do that to master? How could you Jessie, how could you?" She just repeated her cry of anguish over and over until her arms gave out and her throat started burning. "Why why why…" Her words fell off as she fell into Jessie's arms and down to her knees, sadness now taking over.

Holding his sister tentatively on the cold warehouse floor with his chin resting on her lowered head, he tried to comfort the women. "Selim, listen to me. I know how much this hurts you, but please understand, what Aiko gave you wasn't real love. I remember you before Aiko, before the soul society, you had so much life in you. Aiko manipulated you, no, both of us. Stripped us of every possibility we had in life." Garbing his sister by the forearms and shaking her slightly, she looked up with her red drenched eyes mixed with shock and pain."Now we have choices, we can do anything we want and we will, Selim." Seeing his sisters face settling into something more calm, he continued. "We're in this together, we'll make a brand new life."

To Selim's surprise, Ulter knelt down beside the siblings, cupping Selim's hands with her own. "And me too, I know I haven't know you two long but you're like family to me." Ulter gave the girl a docile smile. "We're all in this together." Ulter's calm face dawned a twinge of shock as she grabbed her chest. "Do you guys feel that?" She looked over to Aiko's corps. "It's gone, his curse is really gone, just like that. Do you two feel it too?"

For the first time, Jessie allowed him self to cry. They weren't the ugly sobs one expected at moments like these, but a constant flow of tears down a completely blank face. He scowled slightly while shaking his head and placing his hand to his chest. "You were only here with us for a month." Looking up to Selim, she gave him a knowing frown, completely understanding what he meant. "We were with him for over five hundred years. The love we feel for him…" His sentence trailed off slightly, trying to force the words out of his tight throat. "It started off forced…but after all that time, it became real.

Sitting back on her heels with hands pressed down on her tights, Selim wiped tears away that were quickly replenished. Her cracked voice finally found its was out of her mouth. "I still feel it too..I still feel it too."

Setting his jaw, he pulled his sister head back into his chest while holding both Ulter's and Selim's hands. "Damn-it you fucker," he growled, trying not to lose composer. "I really fucking hate you, you know that?" Jessie cursed, obviously talking of Aiko.

Finally, Ulter stood up, holding out a gentle hand for her comrades. Both took the hand with apprehension, yet hope, standing to compose them selves. Juushiro approached the group with a tender smile. "If you'd like, there is a place for all of you in the Gotie 13. I can make sure of it. Especially with your help in stopping Aiko, the Seritie is grateful to you three."

All three looked at each other, as if trying to verify the legitimacy of the offer or if it was what the others wanted. Jessie was the first to speak up. "I think that's a great idea."

"Yeah." Ulter added, "after everything with Aiko, I think I'd like to spend time helping people."

A newly healed Ichigo, who had observed the whole affair from a distance, was now finding his footing. With the help of Orihime, he got his shaky legs to support him. Still in pain from the attack, he grimaced while holding his abdomen. "Gz, how many times can a guy get stabbed through the liver and live?"

Orihime chuckled slightly. "If it was anyone else, zero times."

"I believe you have much more to do with that than he does." Byakuya's placid voice shocked the girl slightly, lifting to see the noble giving her a slight smile.

Seeing the not-so-discrete glances being exchanged between the two, the girl blushed slightly. "Oh, look at the time," she said, looking down at a wristwatch that wasn't actually there. "I have to be…" She stared rushing away quickly. "Anywhere but here."

Ichigo had heard every syllable of Byakuya's heart tugging speech, yet he still didn't know where that left the two. The ball was completely in Byakuya's court, Ichigo had already met his cheesy quota for the night. Byakuya knew how he felt, so it was up to him to decide what to do with that. Placing a hand behind his head, he rubbed it awkwardly. "Um, so, now that the mission is over you can return home." Ichigo spat out, not to sure why those were the words he chose to say at a moment like this.

Pursing his lips for a moment, he gave Ichigo a look that was somewhere in-between his normal stoicism and a coy smile. "Actually, I have some unfinished business to attend to first"

Raising an skeptical eyebrow at the man, he asked, "what business would that be?"

A slight blush painted the older man's face, Though he approached the situation with such confidence that Ichigo couldn't even tell."I have to make up for wasted time." To Ichigo's surprise, he took his hand and pulled the boy closer. Byakuya was usually so private, and didn't abide open displays off affection. However, in this moment, he wanted Ichigo to be left with no doubts about how he felt towards him. He wanted to tell Ichigo that he was his without having to say it.

"Byakuya.." He managed to mumble out before his mouth met Byakuya's for a brief yet passionate kiss. He pulled away quickly while blushing horribly and dawning a scowl to veil his embarrassment. "Hey! Just because you stabbed your self for me doesn't mean I forgot how much of an ass hole you were, and what's with this kissing me in front of our friends like that? You know-"

Byakuya interrupted the man by grabbing the nape of his neck, and touching their foreheads together. "For once, would it kill you to shut up, you foolish, foolish, child," he spoke before bringing Ichigo's lips back to his, his strong hands cupping Ichigo's face. This time, Ichigo didn't dare move away. His world melted into that moment.

From a distance, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia, stood practicing their voyeurism. With arms crossed and widened eyes, Renji let out a slight gasp, "Is that really Captain?"

Clapping her hands slightly while bouncing on here heels, Rukia let out a bubbly giggle. "Look how happy brother is."

Uryu made a look of slight disgust while giving her a side ways glance. "How can you tell with his mouth unhinged like that?l" Rolling his eyes slightly. "Gross."

Orihime joined in Rukia's cheering, tearing up slightly, "I think it''s adorable."

"I'm not sure if their kissing or trying to digest each others faces," Uryu quipped.

Renji boomed out, while smiling widely, and shoving his friend playfully. "I'm all for it, get it captain."

Orihime laughed hard while Rukia just shook her head and put an arm around her husband. "I'm pretty sure you shipped Byakuya and Ichigo more than we did."

Shrugging his shoulderes, he replied. "Hey, I'm down for anything that will mellow the captain out. You didn't have to deal with him like I did."

At this, Uraraha and Yourichi flash stepped into the warehouse, and behind the group. "I guess we're late to the party," Uraraha said, taking in the surroundings.

"You think?" Uryu spate out with his usual snark.

Yourichi smiled playfully. "Oh stop whining, it looks like you guys didn't even need our help. Besides-" She cut her self off at the sight of Byakuya and Ichigo still lip locking, gasping slightly in response and pointing to the two men. "HOLY SOUL KING." She boomed out.

"Now Yourichi, you know it's rude to point," Urahara reminded, giving her a playful smile.

"Screw rudeness, this is like seeing a unicorn or a dragon or something. Of course, I'm going to point!" She shimmied in her spot, doing a slight victory dance. "Especially with this being all my doing." She put her nose up in the air and smiled smugly.

Urahara scoffed slightly "You really didn't have that much to do with this, ya know-"

"Nonsense!" She balled up her fist and held it up victoriously. "When it comes to feelings, those two baboons are like a rowboat without oars, completely useless." To this, Urahara just shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"We'll, as heartwarming of a sight this is, we really need to leave before any police show up. Someone is bound to call after all the destruction." Uryu interrupted the groups spying.

Sighing deeply, Rukia lifted her hand to volunteer. "I guess I'll be the one too break up the love fest." At this, she flash stepped to the two, and cleared her throat awkwardly. Both dawned a look of slight surprise, mixed with embarrassment, as if they forgotten where they were. Neither of the men were particularly fawned of public displays of affection, but considering the situation, they just couldn't help them self. Though Rukia giving them the biggest smile, mixed with a bright redness, only made their embarrassment worse.

Clearing his throat, Byakuya gave Rukia a stern look. "Rukia, I demand you to stop looking at us like that at this instant." Byakuya demanded, trying to compose him self.

Holding her hands up defensively, she tried to contain her smile by pursing her lips, much to her failure. "Hey, I'm just here to tell you we have to get going." She turned to walk away, but turned to add on quickly, "Anddd that you two are adorable. Okay, thats all." She ran away like a child in trouble.

Giving Ichigo a side ways glance, he put out his hand. "Come on, lets go." He said, smiling lovingly at the man.

Ichigo returned the gesture, grabbing the man's hand, and walking back over to the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon returning to Ichigo's apartment, the two stood passively giving each other glances. Byakuya had his back leaned up against the couch with his palms firmly on the cushions. He was giving Ichigo a serious look, who was tussling his hair awkwardly, sheepishly adverting his eyes and trying to find something to say. This nervousness was something he'd never felt before, not to such high levels. Usually, he could say anything to his raven haired companion, conversation was breezy and flowed as naturally as the ocean tide. Yet, now he was tongue tied, paralyzed by a racing heart, and flooded by doubts. This was new territory for the man. What was he to say or do, where did they go from here, and how would a relationship between the two work? So many questions came to mind, but each one seemed dumber than the last, never seeming like the right thing to say. Ichigo was rash by nature, never really giving much thoughts to things before they happened, but with this, it was to important for such audacious behavior. Falling into the flow, head first, of their progressing relationship could be easy, but Ichigo could tell this relationship would be anything but. They literally came from two separate worlds, and each had responsibilities they couldn't simply give up.

The distance wasn't the issues, seeing as a wave of their swords could transport them to one another, it wasn't what one would consider a long distance relationship. However, it was the rules on such matters. How would the elders of his clan feel about their relationship, about their constant travel between worlds, what was the legality of this relationship? Most importantly, in the face of opposition, what would Byakuya, a man who has always been so ruled bond, choose to do? Ichigo wasn't ready to ask these questions, perhaps because he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers. After all this time, he was done playing games, so he understood that these were topics they'd have to discuss, yet he couldn't at that moment. In this brief epoch of time, he wanted nothing more than to indulge in Byakuya, fall into him and forget about all the complications their relationship will cause. For the moment, he wanted to just enjoy each other without the stress of the impending future, he felt as if they deserved that much.

Still, all this was new to him, he felt utterly embarrassed. He had no previous relationship experience to fall back on. Though, he wanted to condemn him self for not dating around more in college, getting some experience, he knew that wasn't the man he was. When he was with someone, he really wanted to be with them. This wasn't about passing time, or gaining experience, it especially was more than a physical connection, it was the the real deal. His feelings towards Byakuya were authentic love that Ichigo knew people felt so rarely, he himself had never experienced anything even close to this.

For those reasons, his hands shook and his heated face lit up like a fire cracker. Ichigo bit his lips and looked at the man with such earnestness. Sure his longing was clearly slathered across his face, he adverted his eyes in a panic. This only made him more frustrated, frighten his intricacy made him look like an indecisive child.

In a need to do something, Ichigo pulled Byakuya in closely, and at the sight of Byakuyas smug grin, he gave an embarrassed scowl before he pressed a sloppy kiss on the mans lips. Ichigo could feel the smile on Byakuya's lips as they kissed, which caused him body to melt into the mans arms.

Byakuya found ichigo's blushing face and urgent features to be enchanting. Such a rash man with the heart of a warrior he was, that seeing such an innocent and demur side to Ichigo was a rare and endearing sight. The younger soul reaper was always so confident and steadfast, never doubting his ability to accomplish the impossible. Yet, here he was, shaking with nervousness at this uncharted territory. Byakuya couldn't help to smile at man's chasteness and apprehensiveness. Though, Byakuya had always know Ichigo to have this pure child like side, it wasn't to often he got to indulge in it.

Byakuya felt as if Ichigo had always known him self so well, he lived without doubt because he was always true to his heart. If either of them had doubt it was Byakuya, how could he be without it when he was constantly denying the things he truly wanted? However, being with Ichigo had reminded him of the man he once was and wanted to be, it gave him courage to claim the things he wanted, and Ichigo was something he wanted. Feeling more like the man he had been in his past, a man who confidently went after the things he desired, he knew he would posses Ichigo's heart and merge their lives together. Without a doubt, Byakuya knew what he wanted and just how to posses it. Where Ichigo failed in this category, Byakuya had more experience, and confidence. Now it was his turn to give Ichigo courage and wipe his doubt away.

Of course, he wasn't completely fearless him self. He fully comprehended the adversity their relationship would involve. He also knew his abilities as a lover were somewhat rough and unused. Still, now when he looked at Ichigo, he couldn't help but take such a big leap. Together, he was sure their relationship could endure.

Byakuya once again pulled the man from his lips, but this time, he held him close to let him know that he wasn't walking away from him. Ichigo lip's twitched with lust, only mere millimeters from the raven haired beauty. His crimson creeks huffed and he let out shaky breaths of desire as his honey orbs begged the man for continued contact. "Byakuya.." His voice was faint from passion, straining from his nerves."Why did you stop?"

Byakuya looked down at the longing eyes while holding the man tightly against his broad chest. He spoke confidently, but with a warmth that he usually held back. "I want you, Ichigo. However, I want to do this right. I want to take you on a proper date before we go any further."

If Ichigo didn't feel like he was bursting from the seams, he'd probably find the gesture extremely charming. However, years worth of pent up sexual frustration was bubbling at the surface, threatening to eat him whole. He threw his head back slightly with a roll of the eyes. "Why do you gotta be so old school?" he grimaced at the man.

Clenching the man's forearms tightly, he pulled his face a little closer, making Ichigo burst with nervousness. Byakuya licked his lips slightly before continuing, "if I was as old school as you say, we'd be married before anything happened between the two of us." Ichigos eyes widened at the statement, to which Byakuya loosened his grip slightly and did something he rarely did: Blush. Embarrassment was clear on his face, truly mortified by the implications of his own words. It wasn't as if he him self found the idea off putting, he knew Hisana for merely three days before he proposed. Yet, things work differently in a noble family, theres a different type of culture, with varying traditions. Clan leaders don't usually date, its quite normal for marriages to happen so suddenly, yet Ichigo was a human, and these traditions didn't apply to him. For people of the living world, these things happen much more gracefully, and with a lot of time invested. Also, Ichigo was a virgin to the world of serious relationships, he'd needed time adapt.

Still, Byakuya was sure of one thing, both men seemed to be playing for keeps. Meaning, both loved each other and wanted no one else, they wanted a life with each other, whatever that life entailed. Even though Byakuya knew this, he didn't expect for Ichigo to be ready for such seriousness so quickly, and his statement may have conveyed otherwise. Trying to compose him self, Byakuya back pedaled, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, um- actually I."

Ichigo sexual desired seemed to dissipate momentarily, switching out for a burst of laughter. He let his hand rest on the small of the mans back, giving him gentle comfort. He looked up at the somewhat comical orbs, which dawned a slight scowl. "I understand what you ment, it was just your usual matter of factness." Ichigo laid his head on the man's chest, noting his increasing heart rate. Byakuya was nervous just like he was. "That's one of my favorite things about you." He closed his tiered eyes, sighing in contentment. "I guess, if I've waited this long, one more night won't kill me," he growled in frustration, pushing his head deeper into the man's chest.

Byakuya lifted the man's chin with the tip of his finger before meeting their lips for a moment. Still holding Ichigo's chin, he looked at the man warmly. "It'll be worth it."

Grimacing slightly, Ichigo pulled his chin away. "Yeah, it better be. Gzz," he unraveled his self from Byakuya's embrace and started walking towards the stairs. "If you need me, I'm going to be drenching my self in cold water, good night." He waved casually, trying to contain his desire for the man.

At the sound of Ichigo stifled complaints as he marched up the stairs, whining and huffing about how horny he was, Byakuya just shook his head in amusement.

 _'What am I to do with you, Ichigo?'_


	15. No one said it be easy

**A/N: Hey readers! Before we get into this, I wanted to tell you guys a few things. First off, this is the second to last chapter of this story, meaning the 16th chapter will be the last. You may be thinking, 'hey, ashes, since the bad guys are all caught and Ichigo and Byakuya are together now, why two more chapters'? Oh, you didn't think I'd give you a happily ever after that easily, did ya? Mwahahah, that would be much to boring. You see, over the next two chapters things will be wrapping up, but a lot of new plot will be added too. The reason why is because this story will have a sequel, and all the craziness that'll happen at the end of this chapter, and all through the next, is basically a huge set up for the sequel to this story, which I'll explain a little more about at the end of my next chapter. I hope if you've enjoyed this story you'll continue, I really love the support and I love all of my readers~ Secondly, I've been completely sleep deprived due to finals week, so excuse me if this chapter has a few grammatical errors, editing has been torturous this week.**

 **Warning: That's right my sexual deviants and yaoi lovers, the time has came for smut galore. Prepare your eyes and souls. And as always…**

 **Good Vibes!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichgio sat peacefully on a blanket, positioned back on his palms with his head tilted up towards the wisteria petals. The bright haired man closed his eyes slightly and took a deep sigh of contentment as the rays of sun danced across his face.

The moment was so reminiscent of his day with Hisana, especially the feelings that came along with the experience. Byakuya found Ichigo's bright calm face captivating, as he passively watched the blossoms fall from their vines and tickle Ichigo's soft features.

Ichigo's put a hand above his brow, protecting his squinted orbs from the sun. Looking from the tree back to Byakuya, he noticed a motionless gaze on Byakyuya's face, as if he was examining something.

Fretting his brow, Ichigo let out a slight scowl. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You." Byakuya said confidently, yet with his usual calmness."You truly are beautiful." His face remained somewhat blank, yet warm as his coal gray eyes studied Ichigo's face.

Blushing Intensely, Ichigo adverted his eyes, and grimaced towards the grown."How can you say such embarrassing things so easily?"

"Simple," Byakuya explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."I don't find it embarrassing."

Still blushing, Ichigo's stammered out, getting agitated at his own humiliation, "And I'm not fucking beautiful…manly is more like it."

Smirking slightly, Byakuya conceded, "Well, yes. That too."

Huffing in defeat, Ichigo turned his head to the side, and muttered something barely discernible."Besides..you're the one who's beautiful."

Though his words were stifled by humiliation, Byakuya felt a heart warming sensation at the man's words. He understood that Ichigo was a fish out of water, and saying things like that couldn't be a simple matter.

Looking into a picnic basket, Byakuya grabbed a bottle of sake."I brought this for us, would you like some?"

At the sight of the bottle,Ichigo put on a playful smile as his whole stature relaxed. Getting to his knees, he shimmed towards the man. "I knew there was a reason I liked ya." He grabbed for the bottle, brushing Byakuya's lithe finger in the process. The slight physical contact made him shutter, and pull his hand back swiftly. Though he recovered rather quickly, taking the bottle from the man.

It had been this way all day. Ichigo had a nervous apprehension about him, always letting his fingers linger towards the man but never touch. Byakuya could feel Ichigo wanting to create contact, and blushing at his own nervousness.

Admittedly, the raven haired man found this to be spectacularly enchanting. He understood Ichigo's hesitance didn't come from a lack of feelings but an overwhelming amount of feelings. He was like a child experiencing their first love, completely overtaken by the sensations, and unaware of how to cope with the newfound emotions. So he lashed out in his endearing way, to which Byakuya just smirked at. He understood the younger man, and he felt proud of that. More so, he knew he had to opportunity to lead Ichigo out of this troubling time.

Byakuya smiled placidly at the man who was now grabbling for a bottle opener. "I figured it may help you relax."

Smirking slightly, he tried to cover his blushing cheeks with humor. "Relax huh? That sounds like code for getting me all lose and taking advantage of me."

Byakuya scoffed at the joke and rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes, because you were so drunk when you wanted me last night."

Ichigo looked down with a scoff, sputtering with embarrassment. "You-" He cut him self off, downing the cup of Sake he poured. He winced slightly at the liquid heating up his chest, and the bitter aftertaste. Clearing his throat, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing. "I think you just enjoy getting a rise out of me."

Byakuya sipped on his sake conservatively, his relaxed stature in stark contest to Ichigo. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Sitting beside Byakuya, Ichgio lied on his back, head resting in his intertwined hands. Looking up to Byakuya, he grimaced at the man's smug face."You're cruel. Shut up and drink your damn sake."

After a breif epoch of silence, Ichigo let out a sigh. "I'm stuffed, I really am going to miss your cooking," he wined, putting out his bottom lip.

Byakuya joined Ichigo in his laying position. Situated on his side, facing Ichigo with his hand supporting his head."I'm glad you enjoyed everything."

Ichigo smiled warmly at the man. Now feeling a little less nervous. "Yeah, honestly, it wasn't what I expected from you, the museum and the picnic, but that's a good thing. It was simple, yet really special and different, in true Byakuya fashion."

After glaring at the man for a moment to long, Ichiog's nervousness returned, causing him to change the subject."I've lived here so long, and I never knew this place was here."

Byakuya let his eyes glance over his surroundings before bringing his attention back to Ichigo."I figured as much, I've came here often since my arrival to the living world." Clearing his throat, he gave Ichigo a serious look."This place holds a special place in my heart, and a few fawn memories. I suppose that's why I wanted to share it with you."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo inquired,"What memories?"

Blinking a few times in response, Byakuya responded clearly, lacking any reservation in his words, "This is the place I first started to realize I was in love with you."

At this, Ichigo's whole body erupted with heat, causing every inch of him to turn red. If it wasn't for Byakuya's hand anchoring him, he was sure he'd go on like a sputtering idiot, unable to form words.

Those words effervesced out of him in the form of a ridiculous grin. For he knew how he felt, but Byakuya had yet put into words his own feeling. Though Ichigo felt as if he knew Byakuya well enough to assume he wouldn't be with him if he wasn't serious, there had been no verbal verification of his emotions.

In fact, Ichigo hadn't even said those words. Although, he all but said it to Byakuya the night of the concert, his fear wouldn't let him speak the words. Now, there Byakuya was saying such things so easily, as if they were simple truths of life. The man who could never express how he felt when it came to matters of the heart was now being so open about them.

Still looking at the ground, Ichigo grasped Byakuya's hand tighter. "You're always so frank, gezz." His shook his head slightly,"I guess that's how you've always been, just never about these kind of things.."

"I was in denial," The man responded flatly. "One can't be honest about something they don't believe to be true. And even after I realized." A pause." I felt like admitting those feeling would compromise both of us, that it would only cause harm…I'm sincerely sorry about my foolishness."

Something about Byakuya's words made Ichigo body flutter with a a mixture of desire and love. In that moment, he wanted to touch the man in ways he knew he couldn't do in public. Barely able to lift his face, he looked sheepishly at the raven haired man."Byakuya…if it's okay, could we go home?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya and Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed, Ichigo awkwardly looking at his hands while he tugged at his lip. Brining his attention to his new lover, he brought his hands towards Byakuya,yet stop abruptly, dawning a hesitant look.

Smiling tentatively, the noble spoke in a soothing voice, "Just do what feels right, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a demur smile and rebutted,"that's easier said than done."

Much to Ichigo's surprise, Byakuya took his hand and held it gently in his warm grasp. "Then let me show you." Byakuya brought Ichgio's hand up to his face, prompting the younger man to caress it. "Something like this," he spoke softly, his voice stifled by lust and yearning.

Ichgio gazed at the flawless face with wonder, the emotions he felt for the man were ineffable. As he used his thumb to brush past strands of ebony hair, he felt the tepid heat of Byakuya's porcelain skin. Though it was all so sudden, in that moment, Ichigo felt more human than ever. Though he lived in the human world, he carried an ethereal aura around him, at times he was a passive observer, there but not really. Yet, with Byakuya, he felt more connected to his human side than ever.

Grasping the man's neck, he pulled his lips in softly. Despite his raging desire, Ichigo took his time kissing Byakuya, enjoying the gentle touch of the pink lips. Slowly, he continued to press tender, yet passion kisses on the dulcet tasting man. He wanted to remember all of it, how Byakuya tasted, how his lips felt, and the smell of flowers and honey that tantalized his senses.

Now, each meeting of the lips was accompanied by the mingling of their tongues. Byakuya's tongue caressed sensitive areas in the younger mans mouth, making him whimper involuntarily.

Ichigo's strong hands intertwined in Byakuya's opulent hair as he sprinkled tender kisses down the noble's eloquent neck, making Byakuya moan in response. At the boys touch, his heart raced and blood boiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like that. Has he every truly felt like that? Being with Ichigo in that way wasn't comparable to anything, even with Hisana, it dimmed in comparison. This satisfaction, it was impossible to duplicate.

His hands moved more naturally as he unbuttoned Byakuya's shirt, but when he looked up to the porcelain face, his hands twitched in nervousness as he fumbled with the buttons. He opened his shirt, giving way to porcelain covered muscles. Slowly trailing the man's skin with the pad of his finger tips, he explored it the way he'd explore a beautiful painting, tentatively, gently, and with wonder, making sure to take extra care.

Ichgio's arm's wrapped around Byakuya's strong midsection as the raven haired noble grabbed Ichigo by the nape of his neck, and pulled him in for another round of seductive kisses up and down his neck. At the sound of Ichigo's whisper like whimpers, and the feeling of the fit form writing in his arms, he lifted the man onto him, leaving Ichigo straddling Byakuya, and Byakuya holding the mans chest close to his.

As a rise of heat ran through him, Ichigo blushed in excitement while taking short sharp breaths. He took note of Byakuya unbuttoning his shirt at an almost painfully slow rate. At the intense eyes, and slight smirk, Ichigo bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Unable to wait, he yanked his shirt over his head, bumping his head into the nobles by mistake.

He clenched his teeth, and placed his palm on his head before moving to examine Byakuya. "Are you okay? I'm sorry!" He said somewhat awkwardly and franticly.

Giving a slight huff, Byakuya rubbed his head, and smirked playfully at the man."I always knew you were hardheaded."

Feeling embarrassed, he forgoes his usual playful quip for lowering his head shamefully. "Im sorry, I'm-I'm just nervous." He slumped his shoulders, and put his hands in Byakuya's.

"Stop apologizing. Being nervous is nothing to be sorry about," Byakuya reprimanded the man in a matter of fact manner, yet still while being warm.

Looking back up at the man pitifully, hit bit his lip sheepishly before responding, "I've never… done this before." Pausing a second, as if contemplating his next words carefully."Have..you?"

Putting his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, he glided his soft grip all the way down the man's arms until their hands intertwined. He had not expected the question but it's wasn't out of place. "I've been with one man in this way." At the twinge of dullness in Ichigo's eyes, he knew to clarify. Though Ichigo had asked, talking about previous lovers at such an intimate time couldn't be his ideal situation. "I was very young at the time, capricious and somewhat hot headed. If you were to relate it to human years, I suppose I would have been something like sixteen. I had a senpai that took interest in me, he became a great friend of mine. He was very experienced in those matters, and after he noticed my interest in the male anatomy, he took more interest in me. Looking back on it, I think he loved me, but for me those feelings just never came. Still, I was young and more adventurous in those days, I found the sneaking around fun."

His sentence fell short at the sight of Ichigo dawning a somewhat surprised look."What?"

Giving a coy smile, he kissed Byakuya's forehead."I'm just trying to envision a teenage Byakuya sneaking around, doing such dirty things." He peppered kisses on the man's neck."You should try it, it's pretty hilarious."

Byakuya gave the man a stern look, which made Ichigo chuckle lightly. He whispered in the man's ear, "It doesn't bother me that this isn't your first time, It's good that one of us will know what were doing because I'm pretty hopeless."

Byakuya pulled the man closer to him, grabbing his succulent ass, and lifting him slightly. Ichigo's broad chest was in front of the nobles mouth begging to be kissed. Pressing his lips down to Ichigo's collar bone, he left a trail of kisses down Ichigo's chest. Each touch left a tingling sensation that could be felt well after the lips moved on. Making it to Ichigo's nipples, Byakuya used his tongue to flick and massage them, as they perked in response.

"Na-a h." Ichgio leaned his head back, moaning in response to the stimulation. Byakuya kept a tight grip on Ichigo's ass, and Ichigo wrapped his arms tighter to the man, keeping them as close as possible.

Byakuya cradled the younger man's body, lowering him down onto the bed gently, yet urgently. In response, Ichigo unbuttoned his pants eagerly. Leaning on the man, and kissing him frantically, his leg grind against Ichigo's warm crotch. He could feel the area twitch in response, and the hardness rub against his thigh. The contact sent desire surging through the older man, he had to control him self, wanting to take things as slowly as possible.

He began softly kissing the man leisurely down his neck, using his strong hands to keep Ichigo's writhing body in place. He took his time, with completely earnest motions, thoroughly exploring all the sensitive spots of Ichigo's body. Making sure to take meticulous care of his more tender areas. Pink lips nibbled and kissed at Ichigo's side right beneath his arm, his whole side was particularly sensitive. Each time Byakuya's mouth would make contact with the man's skin, his body would squirm in pleasure, and his back would arch.

Alternating kisses and warm breaths down Ichigo's navel and to his pelvic area, the younger man could hardly take it. He'd never felt such sensitivity, his body was puddy in the older man's hands.

Byakuya moved Ichigo's pants down enough to sink his lips into the man's defined hip bones. At Ichigo loud moan, he looked up with a smile.

"I'm going to remove these, is that okay?"

Through fluster pants, Ichigo responded, "don't ask stupid questions."

That was enough for the older man, Byakuya stripped Ichigo, leaving him completely nude. Byakuya knelt between Ichigos legs, taking in his expression. It looked drained with pleasure, his slightly parted lips aquiver, and his hand laying over his face, barely opened eyes visible through his spread fingers. All that desire and Byakuya hadn't even touched him _there._ Ichigo gave Byakuya a look that urged him to continue. With that, he grabbed Ichigo's hips, and pulled the man closer to him. Lifting one of his legs, he began kissing his thigh, the back of his knees, finding every sensitive spot Ichigo had.

Through muffled kisses, Byakuya gave a breathy chuckle at Ichigo's whines of pleasure. "This beautiful body of yours is extremely sensitive." He murmured, bitting down softly on the inside of of the man's thigh, taking in the sweet and salty taste of the mans sweat, loving the taste that Ichigo's body naturally gave off. "You better prepare yourself, I'm going to find all of your sensitive spots."

Panting slightly, Ichigo tried to scowl, but found it hard in his pleased state."This is torture." He gave the man a more serious look. "Just wait until it's your turn."

Rising an eyebrow, Byakuya smirked slightly. "Oh, I'm counting on it, but first, you have to watch and learn." Pulling Ichigo even closer to him, he huffed at the contact. Confidently, he proclaimed, "tonight, you're mine."

Ichigo's member twitched at the man's declaration, taking in the sight of the man working on his body. Before he knew it, Byakuya forcefully grabbed Ichigo hips and flipped him over. Leaning down on his forearms, he hovered over the man's head, and whispered in his ear. "Have you even experienced the joy of a rim job?"

Muffled by lust, all Ichigo could do was shake his head back and fourth, to which Byakuya responded accordingly. "Then allow me to show you, but remember to take notes." Byakuya spoke in a whispered tone, his voice was similar to it's natural voice, yet somehow so seductive. Though Ichigo did always find Byakuya's deep regale tone very attractive.

Ichigo's body shivered as Byakuya moved his tongue down his spine, working his way to his ass. Swiping the drenched tongue through the parted cheeks, Ichigo let out an intense moan as his features widened with lust. This only encouraged Byakuya's movements, making him press into Ichigo's entrance slightly, letting the saliva lube his path, and allowing him to push deeper.

Ichigo moaned and twisted, trying to get away from the intense pleasure but found it futile, as Byakuya had his hips held firmly in place. Still he continued to dig his tongue deeper, yielding only loud pleasured filled moans from the other man. Seeing the mans drained figure, he turned him back over, and looked down at the flustered face. Ichigo said no words, just panted. Grabbing the nap of Ichigos' neck, he pulled the man into a sitting position, leaving him leaned back on his palms. Before pressing his lips to Ichhigo's, he whispered,"Ichigo..I love you."

He lowered his head into Ichigo's griond, enveloping the hard dick into his mouth. Byakuya couldn't help but love it, it was large but not huge, perfectly pink, and curved beautifully. He sucked the full length of Ichigo's member, adding suction by pursing his lips. While sucking, he used his tongue to twirl around the entirety before focusing on Ichigo's head.

"Ah-Ah-Fuc-" Ichigo's moans fell off into wordless pants as he watched Byakuya take his whole hardness with ease. It was incredible, Byakuya had him in his mouth for no more than two minuets, and the man was already fighting climax. The pleasure sent electricity through his writhing body, making him clench his toes, and shut his eyes tightly. "For someone who hasn't done this in a long time, you're fucking incredible." He placed a hand on Byakuya's bobbing head, watching the man with felicity and amusement. He clenched the mans' hair as the feeling of climax overtook him once more, trying to fight it, he clenched his whole body.

As if Byakuya could read his body, he took Ichigo's member as far as it could go, tightened his throat around it, and swallowed, causing it to twitch uncontrollably.

A loud gruff moan left Ichiog's lips, "Byak- I'm going to-to-cum."

This only resolved to man to suck harder, pulling Ichigo deeper into his mouth until his warm fluids enveloped Byakuya's throat. He sat up, and licked his lips seductively. If Ichigo wasn't writing in pleasure, he'd probably feel embarrassed at how shamelessly Byakuya could drink his release like that, so easily and confidently. Ichigo wondered if he would be able to please the man as intensely, but he knew he wanted to, he wanted the man to experience the same pleasure he had felt.

Now positioning him self on his knees in front of a still sitting Ichigo, Byakuay grabbed the flushed face softly. "Don't worry. You too will be able to do that with ease. It's about reading the signs of your partners body, if you're an attentive lover, you can find out just how to please them," he whispered, kissing down Ichigo's shoulders.

Returning the kisses passionately, Ichigo rubbed his hands all over the other man's body. "Please, I want to learn your body," he pleaded desperately.

Parting their lips momentarily, Byakuya held Ichigo's gaze by grasping the nape of his neck tightly."Be patient, It's still my turn." Reaching over to the side table, Byakuya grabbed an unused bottle of lube from the draw. Ichigo casually mentioned its existence in his draw for years, despite never using it.

He brought his attention back to the man, grabbing Ichigo's face firmly and holding his gaze. In a seductive, yet somewhat stern tone, Byakuya said,"this is the most important part, I'm going to prepare you, so please." His voice deepened, taking on a more sultry tone than before,"watch carefully."

Ichigo was laid back, but rested on his elbows so he could clearly watch Byakuya's movements. He throughly slathered lube on his fingers, before looking back up at Ichigo's lust filled eyes once more."If this is done right, it should only hurt a little." He took the first finger and massaged Ichigo's entrance, coaxing it to open slightly."But that's okay, it's a part of it, a part you might even grow to enjoy. Now relax."

Ichigo tried to relax, but it was easier said than done. Byakuya had only just started putting a finger in him, and the pressure had already became unreal. Not painful, just extremely strange feeling. The younger man huffed slightly as he felt Byakuya's lube covered finger slide in deeper, pushing past a tight ring of muscles.

Still, despite the uncomfortableness, there was something unexplainably erotic about the sight of Byakuya working his body, playing with it with such tender care. It filled him with cupidity for the stunning man, watching Byakuya's intense smokey eyes fill with a lustful curiosity, only trying to inflict as much pleasure as possible.

The prurient man, filled with voracity, began moving his finger deeper, now to the second knuckle. From the clenching of his finger, he knew Ichigo was uncomfortable, yet he also knew that with a little more time, he could give Ichigo more pleasure than he'd ever experienced. So he continued to work his finger, opting for getting Ichigo lose than trying to find the right spot. Then, once he had his whole finger in, Byakuya curved it slightly, running the pad of his finger over a soft bundle of nerves.

"AHH-NUAHH," Ichigo yelped in wanton pleasure, contorting his face from the over whelming sensation. He'd never felt such a feeling, nothing could compare to the intensity. However, something told him that it was Byakuya that made it feel _that_ good.

The raven haired man let out a deep huff, and pursed his lips In concentration. Softly petting Ichigo's most sensitive area until he began opening up, until he was ready for more. It only took one glance at Ichigo's quivering lips, and eyes filled with a carnal glint to understand he wanted more. At that, the man started on his second finger. This one went in a bit easier, though at first it seemed to hurt Ichigo more than the first. Still, he was able to push his second finger down to the second knuckle easily, now rotating his fingers over Ichigo's prostate, simultaneously causing him pleasure while opening him up. Ichigo clenched in pain, but then relaxed as the pleasure took over, and Byakuya moved his fingers deeper, still at a patient rate.

Watching Ichigo watching him while he writhe and twisted in a mixture of pleasure and pain, was more than the man could handle much longer. Even though he'd barely been touched him self, every part of him was on fire. The feverish lust ran all the way to his member, leaving him hard as a rock, wanting to feel Ichigo's insides. Now sliding in a third finger, he spoke confidently, looking down at the the tantalizing sight. "I'm going to open you up, Ichigo," he proclaimed, while rubbing the younger man's spot.

Ichigo moaned uncontrollably, so loudly he almost covered his mouth out of instinct. Something about the man's declaration put Ichigo on pins and needles, he had to touch the other man. While Byakuya continued to please him, he sat up on his palms, and moved one free hand into Byakuya's pants, grabbing his warm length before he stroked it urgently. To his surprise, Byakuya's whole body shuttered, as if he'd been waiting for this.

Ichigo couldn't help but falter under the size of Byakuya's girth. He was sure that even three hands wouldn't be enough to handle the man. "You're huge," Ichigo muttered out lustfully.

Byakuya used his free hand to grab Ichigo's neck, and pulled him in for a kiss, still opening the younger man while simultaneously getting his own pleasure. At this rate, the raven haired beauty couldn't wait much longer. He had a _need_ to be inside of Ichigo. "That's a good thing, correct?" Byakuay questioned through the wet smacking of their tongues.

"Fantastic." Ichigo smiled slightly, "But maybe not in this situation."

Kissing him once more, Byakuya moved back to his knees while removing his fingers from Ichigo's entrance. "Nonsense, you don't know pleasure yet." Byakuya spoke in his normal cock sure manner that turned Ichigo on so much. He couldn't be happier that his cockiness transferred to the bed room. Byakuya lined his head at Ichigo's entrance, and held the younger man's legs up, kissing them slowly before he continued."If it starts to hurt, just hold onto me, okay?" With a nod of Ichigo's head, he thrusted in his head, causing the man to clench tightly. So tight Byakuya thought that was as far as he was getting, but as Ichigo's body got use to the foreign presence, he thrusted in further, bringing more of him self in than before. Still Ichigo whined in pain, but once he was use to the presence, Byakuya inserted the rest of him self.

They sat there with Byakuya's entire member filling Ichigo, twitching at the younger man's twisting and turning. After allowing Ichigo to adapt to the felling, he thrusted in deeper, leaning down over Ichigo's huffing open body, the younger man's legs being pushed back by Byakuya.

The position was ideal for getting just the right spot while also being so close to the man he loved, smelling Byakuya's natural cherry blossom sent as his warm breath floated above him. Byakuya began thrusting, first slowly, letting Ichigo get use to the feeling. Soon, he had a rhythm, thrusting in and out while also grinding in circles, attacking Ichigo's prostate from all sides.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man while wailing in pleasure, using his nails to scratch down Byakuya's back, unable to take the sensation. Holding the man tighter as he was plowed into, he bite Byakuya's shoulder in pleasure, to which only made Byakuya go faster and deeper. The younger man arched his back, pushing Byakuya further into him as another shock of pleasure radiated from his pelvic.

Byakuya was a quite lover over all, other than light moans and whimpers, but the expression of pure bliss was enough to show just how much he was enjoying the experience. Every stroke and thrust was accompanied by the older man tongue licking at Ichiog's neck and ear. Inhaling deeply, he took in Ichigo's natural sent. It was one of petrichor. He smelt like the air after a rainy day, well, he didn't so much smell that way, it was more like, his scent triggered memories of fading clouds. Yes, his scent reminded him of an open sky, filled with chaotic energy, bringing new life, and washing away the old with its downpour.

Unable to take it anymore, Ichigo's body went into lascivious spasms beneath the raven haired man, releasing him self for a second time. Still, Byakuya wasn't done, going slower and more thoroughly, making sure to brush every inch of Ichigo's aroused prostate in a painstakingly slow manner, giving way to such extreme sensual pleasure that Ichigo became sore from the intensity. Just when he thought he couldn't take no more, he felt Byakuya's cock twitch within him, and then release a warmness that filled the younger man to the brim.

The older man let out the most sultry moan Ichigo had ever heard, it was deep and gruff, but filled with passion. Still, with his fluids now leaking from Ichigo, he continued to thrust, much to Ichigo's shock, the man was still hard. Though after a few more thrust and a melody of moans coming from the two, Byakuya came once more.

Once satisfied, Byakuya's limp body fell onto Ichigo, quaking from pleasure. Ichigo could feel the man's short sharp breath and fluttering heart beat, mixed with the tantalizing scent of sweet sweat. With the man still inside him, they lied motionless for quite some time, just the sound of their panting filled the room. Ichigo nuzzled his head into Byakuya's, kissing his damp forehead slightly while taking in the after glow.

Finally finding his words, Ichigo panted out."So, do you still keep in contact with your old senpai?" The younger man asked casually, earning him a weird look from his lover.

"I haven't seen him in decades." Byakuya spoke flatly.

"Well," Ichigo let out a breathy chuckle. "I want to find him and buy him a beer, if he's the reason you can do all that."

Byakuya actually laughed loudly, which he rarely did. He couldn't help but think that was such an Ichigo thing to say. Another reason he loved the man so much. Where most people would get jealous of past lovers, especially being brought up during such an intimate moment, Ichigo was actually sincerely grateful for the experience Byakuya yielded from his past lover. He was so secure in him self and saw things differently than most. He smirked slightly in the area underneath Ichigo's ear, whispering, "So, does that mean you're ready for round two?"

Ichigo scowled and scoffed at the suggestion. "Are you out of your mind? You try taking that rocket you're packing twice in a row…" He looked away slightly embarrassed."Gzz, I'll probably barely be able to stand as it is."

Sinking deeper into his lovers arms, Byakuya let out a slight sigh. "Very well then, I don't want to break you."

Taking his lover in his arms, Ichigo felt a rush of disbelief. He couldn't believe that after all this time, he was here with the man he loved. Turning his gaze to meet Byakuya, he reached into the depths of his soul for sincerity."Byakuya…I know you probably know already, but I haven't said it, yet..so..I..I love you."

The younger man's words made Byakuya smile slightly as he planted a single kiss on Ichigo's forehead. "I love you too, Ichigo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikkaku pushed through a rowdy group of his comrades, whom were crowding the hallways of the eleventh squad barracks with playful fighting and bellowing screams. The group was parted by the frantic rushed movements of their third seat mindlessly bulldozing through. After a brief moment of shock and a few 'hey, what the fuck's?', the group took note of the bald head, and immediately changed their tone. Now bellowing out 'welcome back's' and declaration's of wanting to go get blaster at the sake bar. Still Ikkaku moved without notice or care.

When he woke this morning, Ikkaku woke up confused and alone at Urahara's. As soon as his eyes opened, he instinctively looked around for Yumichika before trying to piece together the foggy memories of the prior night. It didn't take long before images of Yumichika's dead body flooded his brain. Luckily, before he became panicked, more memories came flooding back, like Yumichika being alive, and Urahara and Yourich bringing the three back to the shop.

Rubbing his baggy eyes, he let out a ill-mannered yawn while still shuffling through his shambled memories. "…That sword," Ikkaku growled out as the memory of the deadly vines grappling their enemies found it's way to the forefront of his brain.

He quickly got out of bed, changed, and found Urahara, whom informed him that the mission was complete, and that Yumichika had already returned to the Soul Society.

Ikkaku was a mixture of livid and bewilder as he carelessly made his way to the room he shared with Yumichika. Every step he made, the veins in his arms would pop, and he simultaneously grew more furious, as if the closer he got to Yumichika the more Impatient he would become.

 _'Where the hell does that little prick get the idea that he can just go without explaining him self? Why the fuck wasn't he there when I woke up?'_ Ikkaku thought to him self, mentally preparing to lay into his long time friend. As Ikkaku thought about everything, his spiritual pressure swelled up to stifling amounts. He didn't understand what he saw last night. Was that Yumichika's Bankai? It couldn't be, that was most definitely Kidou. There was no doubt. And since it was virtually unheard of for someone to have a brute force Shikai, only to later reproduce a Kidou Bankai, Ikkaku knew, even in his distraught state, that was very unlikely.

So what then? And more importantly, why was Ikkaku not privy to this information? Hadn't they been best friends, no, more like partners, for centuries now? Though even Ikkaku could admit that after he told Yumichika they had to end any romantic relationship they had, it seemed obvious that Yumichika was the only one who ever saw what they had as a 'partnership.' At least, he was the only one who truly committed to it. Perhaps if he kept something like that hidden he had good reason to do so.

Still hot-headed and frantic, Ikkaku didn't care. Whatever was going on, he would find out one way or another, even if he had to beat it out of Yumichika.

Upon entering his room, Ikkaku saw Yumichika hovering over a few boxes, all filled to the brim. This sight was kerosene to Ikkaku's already ragging fire. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" came the heated question.

Without even turning around, Yumichika continued to pack. "Was that suppose to be rhetorical or are you really that blind?" Yumichika mocked.

Clenching his fist, Ikkaku took one giant step, and forcefully grabbed Yumichikia by his forearm. "Where do you get off leaving like that, huh? Without even explaining yourself or saying anything?"

Yumichika blinked repetitively at the intense orbs, finding himself at a lose for words. "You told me you wanted to room separately, and that we needed to distance our selfs. This is what _you_ wanted," he yanked his arm away before straightening his Shihakushō, and dawning a challenging glare.

Not backing down, Ikkaku glared with equal intensity. "Tch- A lot has changed since then," he shook his head in frustration."Besides, this isn't about me, so don't go trying to pull a fast one because I know you too damn well." After a brief pause Ikkaku continued, his voice now ridged, yet barely over a whisper. "I want to know, Yumichika. What did I see last night?"

Planting his feet and crossing his arms, Yumichikia dawned a look that signified he wouldn't be intimidated. He knew how simple it could be for him to waver, to let Ikkaku get the upper hand, and have him begging for forgiveness, being way to vulnerable. Yumichika let out a breathy chuckle, and hung his head in resignation."Come on, Ikkaku, you already know what it is. Let's not pretend."

Ikkaku set his jaw and clenched his fist in response. "I have an Idea, but Im really hoping i'm wrong." At the sight of the man's unyielding expression and his lack of denial, Ikkaku scowled heavily before placing his face in his palms for a brief moment. Now standing with his fist clenched to his side, he adverted his eyes away from his long time friend."All these years, you hide it all these years," he said in a half whisper half growl.

"See, you're angry, just like I knew you'd be," Yumichika said while grabbing a box, his voice uncharacteristically somber.

"Of course, I'm fucking angry," Ikkaku bellowed indigently, wipping his intense glare back onto Yumichika.

The feather-clad man simply shrugged his shoulders before preparing to leave the room. "Good, it will make this transition all the easier for you. Now if you'll excuse me, since I'm sure you'll wast no time in informing Captain Zaraki, I must go weigh out my options.

The man started to walk away, only to find him self being pushed back into his bedroom wall with great force, dropping his box on the way. His eyes and mouth gapped at the sight of Ikkaku's distorted face, filled with read hot anger, yet mixed with obvious sadness.

Grunting out through clenched teeth, Ikkaku held his now compliant friend to the wall. "Do you really think I'd just let you leave that easily?" His voice was stifled, tense from anger and tears that treated to permeate his eyes. "Of course, I'm fucking furious. All these years you've been sacrificing that much of your self, you've been hiding that way, for what?" He spoke more frantically, anger was still obvious, yet it was being subdued by the sting of tears rolling down his cheeks. "Me? You literarily hide part of your soul away for me?" He paused slightly, his tense voice became docile as he continued. "Did I really make you feel like you couldn't tell me?" The tenderly spoken question seemed to be more aimed at him self than Yumichika. "That's never what I fucking wanted, I never wanted you to give up parts of your self for me, and to feel like you couldn't trust me." He grabbed the fabric of Yumichika's uniform, and shook him repetitively before pushing him back into the wall, continuing on his emotional tirade. "You should've fucking told me," he wailed through tears, his eyes now as red as his face.

Yumichika just stood in silent shock. Ikkaku's anger was to be expected, but his reasoning was something that came out of left field. Ikkaku wasn't mad at Yumichika, he was angry because he felt as if he put Yumichika in that position, only he was deflecting it, unable to accept how angry he was at him self. However, Ikkaku's words implied that he was angry because Yumichika felt like he had to keep it a secret, like there weren't obvious reason, but they both knew that wasn't true. Yumichika never had reasons to be secure in his continued position in Ikkaku's life once he found out the truth. From his constant Kidou bashing, to his obsession with their Kidou hating captain, there were never reasons for him to believe that Ikkaku would feel anything but contempt for him after the fact. Even though Yumichikia could understand why it would hurt to feel as if he wasn't trusted after such a long friendship, he equally understood that Ikkaku never made it easy for him, and if he wanted to be angry about why he never told him, there was plenty of blame to go around.

Still, he knew that the choice had been ultimately his to make, and it was his selfishness that kept his secret veiled for so long, "It was never for you. I wasn't lying to you because I felt like you needed me by your side." His jaw clenched at the next sentence."I lied because _I_ couldn't bare to be without you, _I_ didn't want to be moved to another squad or to have you hate me, _I_ made every decision knowing, and accepting the consequences. You don't have to feel guilty for the choices I've made." He adverted his eye's thoughtfully before continuing, "but truthfully, if I had of just told you from the get-go, do you really believe you would have just accepted me with open arms?"

Almost instinctively, Ikkaku raised a fist, ready to defend him self."I-," he boomed before cutting him self off, and looking away quite pensively. "I-well, probably not." Finding his zeal once more, he continued. "Not at first, but eventually I would've came around. I can be a fucking head strong ass hole, and ya', it would of taken some time, but sooner or later I would have accepted you, and you would accept that I'm that ass hole, and everything would've been fine." He scowled, loudly proclaiming this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "that's how we work." Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika's uniform once more, shaking him less forcefully than before, now looking for some confirmation that the man agreed with him. When Yumichika said nothing, the still scowling Ikkaku became slightly more docile, lessing his grip, and continuing in a constrained whisper."You know I can't be away from you, it's damn near impossible."

At Ikkaku's scowl and rapidly moving eyes, Yumichika's featured gapped in shock. What was Ikkaku saying? "That kind've contradicts what you told me the other night."

Letting out a deep sigh, Ikkaku fought through his frustration. "Yeah, well maybe I made a different _choice_ ," Ikkaku spat out, making sure Yumichika got the reference."

Looking a bit sheepish, Yumichika muttered, "Oh, you heard that?"

"I heard enough…anyway, I'm capable of changing my mind." He cursed out, "If you took five fucking minuets to talk to me maybe ya' would of know that."

Yumichika was hearing Ikkaku's words, but they were barely penetrating the man's resolve. For so long now, he convinced him self of what would happen if Ikkaku found out the truth. After all the preparation, Yumichika couldn't truly grasp or believe Ikkaku."You're not making any sense. Just let me pass," the man said flatly.

The always physical Ikkaku once again pushed the smaller man into the wall, only to lay his forehead on Yumichika's, and cup his face affectionately. Yumichika's tiny frame couldn't help but shiver at the contact, as if all his resolve slipped away with the sensation of such an intimate and unfamiliar gesture. Ikkaku was a man of few words, and used his physicality for communication. Rather it was beating up on his comrades or fighting to the death, Ikkaku's whole essence was a physical one. So contact was something as casual and natural as the changing tide, it was never awkward, and rarely incited lust, but this was different.

The feeling of flushed skin and tepid breath filled the milliliters between their equally quivering lip's. As Ikkaku took staggered breaths, exasperated from sifting tears, he shut his eyes and clenched his jaw."Look, after having you die in my arms like that…"he muttered out, fighting back the horrible memory. "I started to think about why I am the way I am..I've been this way for so long that it's became as natural as breathing, After all this time, after losing you like that.."His voice tightened as Yumichikia felt the dripping of warm liquid fall on his cheeks. "It just all seems so stupid, trying to push you away like that when any day you could be ripped away from me..I can't even remember why I was so damn scared, but it doesn't matter anymore."

Before Yumichika could even think to respond, a pair of earnest lips pressed against his, sending chills running through the both of them. Ikkaku parted their lips momentarily before muttering out, "I want to try."

Shocked and still thinking the worst, Yumichiki's gapped features stayed still for quite some time before he found words."You just feel this way now because of the trauma you went through, you'll regret this later."

Yumichika went to push past the man but his grip stayed firm."That's not true," Ikkaku bellowed. "I'm not saying that I'm going to treat you perfectly. I know i'll fuck up a ton, and I don't know shit about being anyones boyfriend, but I'll tell you what I do know; I want you. I want you by my side, I want to be able to kiss you, and I'm certainly not going back to only doing it when I'm near blacked out just because I'm scared to do it otherwise. Yeah, I'm totally scared and I don't know what I'm doing, but if being with you means trying to get pass all of that bull shit, then I'm more than willing to try." Ikkaku pulled the still puzzled man into a tighter embrace, "I want to be worth all those sacrifices you made."

"I don't want you to sacrifice for me," came the muffled reply.

"I would hardly call trying to get past my internal shit a sacrifice, not when you're the reward," he replied, muffling anymore argument Yumichika had by kissing him once more.

Yumichika resigned, letting his body relax against the brawny man. His resolve sank away with the taste of Ikkaku's kiss. The shock of the situation had kept him from really listening to the man, but when Ikkaku stood in front of him, declaring that he wanted to try, Yumichika couldn't deny him, for it was everything he ever wanted.

After the kiss seized, Yumichika turned his gaze up at the man while still being held in the muscular arms."What about the Kidou?" he questioned, eye brows scrunched skeptically at the intense orbs."I thought you found it disgusting."

Ikkaku stepped backed from the man, and rubbed his head thoughtfully, still dawning a serious look. "Yeah, about that," he spoke the next words with complete resolve, staring Yumichikia down to signify his seriousness. "If you don't willingly put in for a transfer, then I will inform captain and have you forcefully removed from the division myself."

At the sight of Yumichika's now red face filled with malice, Ikkaku knew he needed to clarify before Yumichika could tear into him."It's not for the reasons you think, It's not because I find your power disgusting or wrong.." He paused momentarily, watching the angry face turn into one of curiosity. "…That power of yours..," he shook his head in disbelief before giving a breathy chuckle. "I'll admit, I'm a little jealous. Your power is so innate, so overwhelming and all encompassing..Look, I'll probably regret saying this later, and I know you'll never let me live it down, but that power…I could never dream of obtaining it. Sure, maybe you didn't have to work for it, but if anything that's just more impressive. That power is your essence, that power is all the strength and beauty of your soul, it's you. And for you to be able to wield power like that, like it's nothing, being paralyzed on the ground, and without never really using it, how can I deny how powerful you are?" He huffed before continuing."And while hiding that power away, you're still strong enough to be one of the deadliest members of our squad…you're fucking fierce, Yumichika. Seeing that…it made me realize that maybe I'm wrong, maybe theres more than one way to be strong because I know I could never come close to controlling that kind of power, let alone reproducing it." He shook his head once more, this time in resignation."If I gave you a hard time, it would only be because of my own insecurities, being jealous that you're naturally so powerful, feeling like that somehow undermined all my work-" He cut him self off, finding it hard to express his thoughts. After a moment of pacing, he continued, "It's like, if I were jealous of Toshiro for being a prodigy, yeah he didn't have to work for it, that's just how his brain works, but that doesn't make him any less powerful or his natural talent any less impressive. If anything, it makes you wonder what it is about that person that makes their brain work like that. It's the same with you, your natural power is so incredible that I only wish I knew how someone's soul could be so…beautiful."

"Ikkaku.." Yumichika let out in a state of shock, now trying to move towards the man, but Ikkaku wasn't done.

"That's why I need to sacrifice something too. Even though I want you in the squad, I can't stand for you to be somewhere where you have to stifle that power. That power is you, it's an extension of your soul..beautiful,overwhelming…" He cocked an eye brow suggestively, "sexy even. I want you to be your self freely, because those parts of you are parts that I love, I don't want them hidden away…and you and I both know you'll never be able to use them here. If you stay in this squad it'll never change, and that's not what I want."

Yumchika took no time to protest, completely at odds with the idea of leaving behind Ikkaku. "Why do you think I've been hiding it away for so long? I want to be by your side! If we're on different squads we'll be apart all of the time, that's not what I want."

Giving his lover a somewhat sly smile, he cajoled him. "Yeah, it'll be different, but we'll still see each other all the time, I'll make sure of that. I know you've spent so much time sacrificing parts of your self that you don't even think you want those parts anymore, doing anything else seems unnatural..but.." He took a step closer to the man, intertwining his fingers with Yumichika's. "I think once you get use to it, you'll see it's for the best, and that you enjoy living for yourself a little bit. In fact, I think a part of you knows that already, you just have to trust me."

Still at odds, Yumichika muffled out with less resolve than before, "I told you, all the sacrifices I made weren't really sacrifices, I did them for me."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes."Fine, damn-it," came the reply. "Then think of this as the first real sacrifice you're making for me, because this is what I want." Ikkaku used his thumb to swipe a strand of hair out of Yumichika's somber face, taking in the gentle features."I want to see you being your self always."

At the unusual tenderness of his long time friend, Yumichika started to cave. He really was unable to deny Ikkaku anything he truly wanted, so when he said it was for him, Yumichika had very little fight left in him."But..I want to be around to protect you.."

At this, Ikkaku put on an indigent glare. "What makes you think I need protection, huh? Look, you're already getting full of you self."

Yumichika couldn't help but put on a soft grin. "We'll, if history repeats it's self.."

He was cut off by Ikkaku grabbing the nape of his neck, and pulling him in for another kiss, both falling on the bed in the process."Can ya' just shut up and do what I say for once?" Ikkaku muffled out through kisses. "This should help in shutting you up."

"Think again," Yumichika retorted through kisses, though still allowing him self to be subdued by Ikkaku's tounge wildly exploring his mouth. He couldn't help but laugh, it was obvious that Ikkaku hadn't really kissed anyone before, but he didnt care, it was wonderful.

"Well, then maybe this will," he smiled wickedly while letting his knees rub between Yumichika's thighs.

The tinier man blushed in response, now pushing Ikkaku off of him."Stop, the doors open, what if someone sees?"

Giving a half scowl half grin, Ikkaku huffed, "Fuck em'."

"You say that now," he chuckled slightly. "But forbid someone actually make a comment, there would be blood, a lot of it. And I would have to deal with the whole dreadful ugly mess."

Ikkaku just shook his head, and walked to the door. "Look, simple solution." He slammed the door shut before returning to the bed. "It's called privacy," he said smugly, now sitting next to Yumichika.

Placing his arms around the strapping man's neck, he gave him an equally smug grin."Oh, thats what those things are for? Thanks for letting me know."

"Shut your smart mouth," Ikkaku gave him a pointed glare before continuing,"Doesn't us..being together in this way..make leaving a little easier..?"

"It actually makes it harder.." Yumichika hid his sadness behind a somber smile."But I trust you, if you think it's for the best, then I'll try my hardest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nah-ah-ahhhh, fuck." The raven haired man moaned out, grabbing a handful of orange hair burrowed between his legs while releasing into Ichigo's mouth.

After a few pleasurable spasm's ran through Byakuya's body, Ichigo released the man's sizable cock from his mouth before wiping the corner of his lips, and popping his locked jaw.

His head back in exasperation, he looked at his lover as he lied beside him, the mound of orange hair laying on his chest. "You truly are a man of great talents. And you were worried about not being any good." He smirked slightly, running fingers through Ichigo's silky locks.

He sighed in content, sinking deeper into the arm slung around him, "I had a great teacher," he moaned out.

Ichigo glided his finger tips on Byakuya's skin, drawing invisible circles while staring off pensively. The man let out another sigh, only this time it seemed pain filled."So…you're going back to the Soul Society soon?" he asked coyly.

Squeezing the man closer, Byakuya let slightly concerned eyes glaze over the man's blanketed statement. Still he spoke in a matter of fact manner. "It has been three days since our mission was complete, I have to go back soon. I've managed to convince the elders that i'm wrapping up necessary ties, still I can't continue like this for much longer." He paused, and sighed deeply before continuing."But I'll manage to stay until after your exhibition is complete."

Smiling at the man's words, Ichigo felt a wave of relief. This wasn't the end of his fantasy, not yet.

Despite knowing they loved each other, the two still hadn't brought up any of the unavoidable questions that marked their relationship. More than anything, that filled Ichigo with fear. He knew Byakuya to be a resolved man, so if he wasn't giving solutions to the problems, it's likely because he didnt have any. Being a noble and soul reaper aside, Byakuya was a soul and Ichigo was human. The two wouldn't even age together, how could they share their life together as Ichigo grew old and wrinkled while Byakuya stayed as beautiful as a sakura tree? For a long while, since Ichigo was so young, they could probably ignore that fact, but eventually it would catch up to them.

And what would it mean being with Byakuya? Would they have to live separately their whole lives? Even if they saw each other often, wouldn't Byakuya be happier with someone who could be an actual partner in life. And what happened when the elders of his clan demanded an heir, would he have to become remarried and have a child? Even if it was arranged, would he have to share his partner with someone else?

Though Ichigo was fearful of the unforeseen future, he was resolved to do whatever it took to be with the man. He'd fight to his wits ends and then fight some more, sacrifice parts of his life, as long as Byakuya was willing to do the same thing. Ichigo truly believed in Byakuya, he didn't doubt his lover's affection, and knew Byakuya was they type of man to fight for what he wanted with full force. Still, the usually optimistic man couldn't help but fret at all the unasked questions lingering in the air because he wasn't sure if some of them even had solutions.

At Ichigo's silent plight, Byakuya grimaced slightly. "Ichigo, is something on your mind?"

The younger man turned from his side onto his stomach, chin nuzzled onto Byakuya's chest while giving the older man a wistful glare."These past few days really have felt like a dream, ya know?"

Byakuya's face jolted momentarily before returning to it's usual blank glare. It wasn't hard to figure out the meaning behind the man's words and gloomy stature; He was concerned about what would happen next, about what would happen to them. They were completely reasonable concerns that Byakuya knew needed to be addressed. It wasn't as if he had been idly twiddling his thumbs the last few days. Since he began his relationship with Ichigo, he felt he understood his wants more clearly than ever, as if the clouds of doubt that subdued him were cleared by Ichigo's warm presence. He was able to spend the time calculating his next moves, and planing for his future.

He was so closed fist about the situation because he wanted to have a clear answer to Ichigo's questions when the time came. Though he understood that partners decide on things together more often than not, Byakuya was the only one who could deal with the clan elders. "No, I don't know. This has felt vividly real to me. Complete serendipity." He rubbed a finger across the man's face, who know dawned a slight scowl and blushing cheeks.

Turing his head away momentarily, his face lit up."Why do you have to go say such embarrassing shit?" he grimaced half heartily before turning his softened gaze back on the man.

"Ichigo, do I seem like the type who dates around?" came the confident response.

 _Is that a trick question?_ Ichigo thought sarcastically, but opted for a more serious response, a slightly bewildered look.

"When I'm with someone it's because I'm completely serious about my relationship with them. I've been around a very long time, and only two people have captivated and tamed my heart, that alone should tell you how serious I am." A pause" I plan on addressing the council, and demanding they recognize our relationship, I won't hear any opposition to the contrary." Then his stone coal eyes adverted to the side, and grew slightly dimer. He still held the same regal serious look, yet it was accompanied by a barely noticeable twinge of pensive concern. "I'm more worried about you," he continued, his voice now more docile. "You're so young, I don't want you to regret calling me your soul mate."

At the man's somewhat cold and distant face, Ichigo sat up and back on his heels, giving an offended glare. "Listen here, I would never say something like that without being damn sure about it."

Ichigo rarely saw this side of the man he loved, it was insecurity, which was one thing Byaakuya rarely let people see. Still, it wasn't for a lack of confidence. Instead, it was love, something that can bring the strongest person to their knees and change them. It was the fear of losing that love that caused him doubt. Ichigo knew Byakuya knew him better than that, yet he understood that even Byakuya wasn't made of stone, he could be vulnerable, fearful, and insecure just like any other human. Knowing Byakuya well, a special brand of tough love was always the kick in the ass he needed.

He relaxed his face slightly, still speaking with the same serious urgency, yet with warm eyes."I've never been with anyone, I've never been close. Do you know why…..? Because I've always felt disconnected to the world around me, like I wasn't really human." He shook his head in defeat, and grimaced slightly. "I really hate cheesy shit, dammit, arggg," he cursed before continuing."You make me feel more human and connected than I ever have." He blurted out quickly, humiliated by his own words. Still, despite his red cheeks, he keep a serious gaze on the man in front of him."What I feel for you goes beyond a normal connection. Yes, we have a great mental and sexual chemistry but it's more than that. It effects me physically, it's like when ever i'm around you, I can feel our spirits tugging at each others, like their being pulled towards one another. No matter how hard I tried to stop it, and trust me, I tried really fucking hard, it wouldn't go away." He set his jaw and huffed slightly. "When I'm around you, I know theres no one else, that with you is where I belong, because my own soul is telling me so. So don't doubt when I say I want to be your partner! Sure, I may not be read to be the next mister Kuchiki, but that's because." Again, in his nervous state, he blurted the next words out quickly and awkwardly. "I need time to adjust to us, not because I don't ever want to be!"

At the man's words, Byakuya dawned a bright smile while Ichigo shook his head and cursed. "Fucking christ. You see, now that you know how I feel, don't doubt my intentions with you. If you think I could go back to sticking my tongue down drunken frat boys mouth's after being with you, you're fucking stupid."

Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he beamed brighter than Ichigo had ever seen him. Ichigo was going to say something like 'wipe that fucking look off your face', but was interrupted by Byakuya's mouth pressed up against his, delivering a slew of sloppy passionate kisses. When Byakuya moved back, he rose a questioning eye brow and asked flatly, "please tell me there hasn't been a lot of these drunken boys tongues in your mouth."

Snickering a bit, Ichigo wiggled his nose at the man. "You jealous?"

He dignified the question with a slight roll of the eyes. "More like I have an aversion to all things unsanitary, every lowly human's tongue in your mouth is one in mine."

Leaning in, Ichigo whispered in the man's ear."Don't worry, it was only the cute ones." Byakuya gave a serious death glare, mixed with a slight twinge of possession. In response, Ichigo clarified,"Just kidding!" While he picked up a pillow and smushed it in the man's face playfully.

Sighing and shaking his head slightly, Byakuya teased with a smirk."It won't be so funny when young men start mysteriously reappearing with missing tongues." His voice was just serious enough to almost be taken seriously, but casual enough for Ichigo to know he was merely returning the joke.

Straddling his lover, Ichigo wrapped his arms around him slowly."You know, that smile you gave early was really beautiful. I think I want to see more of that." Ichigo raised a playful eyebrow before pining Byakuya down with his knees,and tickling him violently.

Through fits of laughter and tears, Byakuya let out an exasperated curse."Damn-it Ichigo, st-top. Th-iss is n-ot the way you're suppose to be ridding me. The-eer will be a puni-sh-hment." Byakuya's words were pushed out through fits of hysteria.

Ichigo just continued in pure amusement. "Oh, is that so? Sounds like fun. Looks like I've found all of your sensitive spots, Byak-"

Being interrupted by a tight grasp around his wrist and the swinging of his body, Ichigo was then the one being pined down by Byakuya, who was giving him a playful look of victory. "Do you want to wrestle?" The man asked seductively, his hands pining down Ichigo's wrist, the innuendo clear by the inflection in his voice.

Bitting his lips with desire, Ichigo let his lustful orbs glide over Byakuya's striking attractiveness. "That's _not_ a punishment."

Smirking slightly, Byakuya grind his pelvic into Ichigo's, causing the man to moan in response. "You rode me how you wanted to, now it's my turn. Your punishment will be not being able to move tomorrow." His words were confident and sensual while looking into Ichigo's deep honey eyes.

Ichigo spoke confidently, and almost with a challenge in his voice. "Sounds like fun to me, if you want to make it more interesting I'm sure I can find some handcuff somewhere."

Byakuya gave the man a stern look, yet by the way he let his tongue graze against his lips, one could tell he was considering the tantalizing idea. "You have no class, child, and such a such a vulgar mouth." He grabbed Ichigo's chin firmly, pulling the mans face near his in earnest."But that is what I love about you." He began his attack of passionate kisses once more.

Pulling away slightly, Ichigo groaned."Ughh, I almost forgot, I have to go into work soon."

Byakuya nodded while giving a slightly surprised look. He him self had forgotten. "That's perfect, I'll take this opportunity to visit the elders, I had other business in the Soul Society anyway." Before kissing the man once more, he reminded, seductively, "but don't think you're getting out of your punishment. Tonight, you're mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juushiro sat quietly at his desk while his dark green orbs gazed over mounds of paperwork. Since his return, and the death of Aiko, thing's in the Seritie had been lively. It seemed he hadn't a moment of rest, yet his mind was filled with concern over the unrest that had ensued in the Soul Society of late.

The sound of doors opening jolted the man from his plight, turning his blank gaze over to his Lieutenant, Kiyone Kotetsu. "Captain, you have a visitor," the bubbly girl chirped. "Captain Kuchiki is here to see you."

"Byakuya?" The man whispered slightly, and scrunched his brows in confusion before letting a warm smile grow on his face."Well, let's not keep him waiting. Please usher him in, will you?"

"Right away, captain!" The girl enthused while turning on here heels. After a brief moment, Kiyone returned with Byakuya following. She gave a shallow bow, and took her leave.

Smiling warmly at the unexpected guest, Juushiro stood up, and closed the distance between the two."Byakuya, what a surprise. In all the commotion the night of Aiko's death I was unable to speak to you." His green eyes gleamed with sincere happiness, matching the grin tugging at his lips. "I'm glad you're here, I've been meaning to catch up with you."

Byakuya had the same regal temperament and still face, only it was somehow different, warmer and not so distant. "Please excuse me for barging in like this unannounced," the man apologized with a slight nod of the head.

Slapping a firm hand on Byakuya's shoulder, he continued in his gentle manner. "Nonsense, I've know you since you were a child, you're more family than anything. Family need not apologize for dropping by." The man gestured to a table with a wave of the hand. "Please, sit. I'll get us some tea before we continue."

Byakuya nodded and smiled slightly in response, "of course." He sat at the low down table, resting back on his heels. After a few moments, Juushiro returned with tea in hand.

Sitting down the cups gently, he took his place across from the raven haired soul reaper. "Now, I know you came here to talk about something particular, you've never been one for social calls." Juushiro took a quick sip of his tea before continuing. "But still, I want to know how you've been." Beaming at the man, he gave Byakuya a knowing look."I see Rukia's been in charge of your division for the last few days. You've still been in the living world, yes?" He giggled slightly and continued in good humor. "It's nice to see you _relaxing,_ Byakuya. How is that going?"

Byakuya's face went slack as he spoke with a detached air. "It's lovely to see the rumor mill is still up and running better than ever," the man replied sarcastically. "Though a man of class keeps his methods of relaxation to him self, I have no intention on letting a couple of gossip vultures liked you and Shunshi in on the happenings of my personal life."

Expecting that response, Juushiro just let out a breathy laugh."I would expect nothing less from you, always so reserved and bashful about matters of the heart. Just like when you were younger." Juushiro always saw the man as somewhat of a younger brother, though it seemed as if he was patronizing the younger man, he was merely fawning over the past and Byakuya's new found happiness.

Huffing, Byakuya tried to hid his slight embarrassment. He always forgot how well people like Juushiro, Shunshi, and Yourichi knew him. Considering they all watched him grow up. "It's not a matter of being bashful." He cleared his throat before continuing."It's called tact."

"Well, all that matters is your happiness, if you're happy, I'm happy." The man conceded, taking another sip of his tea.

At this, Byakuya let a ever so slight smile pull on his lips, a gesture that was a rare sight for even Byakuya's closest comrades. It was small, yet very warm. "I am extremely happy," he said somewhat flatly, hiding his obvious joy.

Smiling in satisfaction, Juushiro changed the subject. "So, what brings you here today?"

Now straightening his posture slightly, Byakuya put on a more intensely professional look."Yes, well I have some Ideas that I'd like for you to hear out and possibly become involved with." At the sight of Juushiro's puzzled face, he continued. "Urahara explained to me that you were the head of a reform movement within the Soul Society at one point, is it correct to presume he was right?"

Shaking his head and waving his hands humbly, he let out a slight chuckle."Oh, that? Well, Urahara always exaggerates. It wasn't a movement by any means, considering nothing was ever accomplished. It was a humble group of a few choice soul reapers. We believed in the reformation of the Soul Society. The ultimate goal was to place schools, law enforcement, and healing centers throughout the districts for the betterment and protection of the souls. We planed on taxing goods within the Seritie for these measures, we had the whole thing planed out, but.." His sentence trailed off as he grimaced slightly. "What we didn't have was the approval of Center 46. They gave the expected spill, explaining that our duties as soul reapers were to maintain balance solely and anything beyond that would be consider terrorism against the soul king. Are involvement with souls should only involve the termination of hallows within the Soul Society." He sighed slight at the memory. "Certainly the protection of the soul king is of the upmost importance but after seeing the poverty, murder, and slavery that was running ramped, many soul reapers felt moved to do something and didn't understand how our involvement would hurt the Seritie in any way. Still, Central 46 held their ground, and eventual the movement was dropped."

Clasping his hands together, Byakuay pursed his lips in contemplation, absorbing the mans word's."It uncharacteristic for you to yield to the will of Central."

Juushiro pondered his words before replying,"We were a small group, without some finical help to build us up, we were going no where. Also, even if I'm willing to go against Central 46, I couldn't ask my comrades to be willing to lay down their lived for the cause. Though I'm sure some of them were willing; I wasn't the only one passionate about the matter."

Byakuya shook his head to signify his understanding,"perhaps it would be different if you had backing from the head of a noble house hold."

At Byakuya's words, Juushiro eyes widened as he almost chocked on his tea. "What are you saying, Byakuya?"

"I've always given a lot of thought to the situation within the Soul Society. Hisana was a commoner before our marriage, and she would often talk about her struggle to survive, and how it led her to eventually abandon her sister. Though, even without here words, I was always painfully aware that our existence was within a bubble, for me more so than most." He paused slightly, taking a sip of his tea while gathering his thoughts. "I truly believe as you do, that the betterment of the souls within the soul society is the moral obligation of the people in charge. Well, perhaps it's not an obligation but it's surely the morally _correct_ thing to do.

Taking note of Juushiro's somewhat shocked expression, the man let a faint smile paint his lips."I know this must seem out of character for me. I've never expressed these Ideals, yet there beliefs I hold dearly. My biggest mistake was allowing rules to encroach on my integrity and what I knew was right. I've spent a lot of time pushing away any ideas contrary to Centrals rule and protecting those rules without question. I feel the need to atone for all that missed time. That's why I plan on reinstating the reform movement."He paused momentarily."With you and I at the forefront, if you accept, of course."

Juushiro's look of surprise was pasted on his face, he seemed unable to really take in what was being said to him. Shaking some composure into his self, he stammered slightly."Of..course-Of course I'd being willing but…what about Central? Even with your backing, I'ts highly unlikely they'll change their position on this matter."

Scrunching his eyebrows at the man, he gave an intense glare before continuing in a matter of fact manner. "If they oppose, I shall push on without their approval. I know the risk and danger of the situation, but with big enough movement, I'm confident that the will of the masses will lower their resistance. It's not as if they can execute everyone. Still, I understand if you have reservations. To believe in something enough that you're willing to lay down your own life isn't your usual expectation, yet without people resolved to do so, these changes will never happen. I still believe in rules and order, but when those rules are morally corrupt then they should be altered, I finally have the courage to understand that.."

The shock look on Jushiro's face melted into a deep smile."I would have never expected this from you Byakuya, you really have changed." He took a pensive pause."Well, perhaps it's not that you've change. You were always really good at hiding away your self, burying your self under the identity given by your birthright. Maybe certain events have brought out a side of you that you've been subduing all these years."

Byakauya gave a placid nod of agreement."Yes, it would certainly seem so. Call it a force of nature."

"That's a funny way to say Ichigo." Jushiro muttered under his breath, using his cup of tea to muffle the words. Byakuya just gave him a sharp glare, prompting the man to put on a more serious look."I'm with you Byakuya, you have my full support of this movement. I still have plenty of comrades who strongly believe in reform, I could start spreading the word, gathering supporters."

"That's fine, but remain discrete. I'll handle Central and the elders but theres no telling how the'll react. From this moment on, be wary of giving out to much information."

At this, Juushiro gave a troubled look, and placed a thoughtful finger to his chin."I almost forgot, you haven't been here for the last few days, so you're unaware of recent developments within the Soul Society." He paused momentarily, slightly looking over his shoulder to speak in a whispered tone despite knowing they were alone."Byakuya, please be wary of your clan elders, I'm worried that something isn't quite right, and that their somehow involved in it."

"Please clarify," Byakuya demanded with a stern tone

"Three days ago, there was a supposed attempted terrorist attack on Central 46. Apparently there were explosive devices placed throughout their head quarters," Juushiro relayed in a whispered tone.

Keeping a still face, Byakuya just moved awkwardly in his seat, somewhat shocked by the new information."Something in your tone tells me you're not so sure about this."

Juushrio nodded in confirmation, "Just that alone is suspicious, considering their security is virtually impossible to penetrate. It was the actions after the supposed attack that set off red flags. The three arrested were low ranking soul reapers whom combined wouldn't have even a portion of the power to plan such an attack, not to mention the three didn't even know each other, at least to my knowledge. Also, the time line didn't match up. All three of the soul reapers had consistent alibis for their whereabouts prior to being arrested. One of the them had just retuned from a two month mission. None of it makes any sense and Central hasn't provided any information to the commander that can shine any light on the matter. When he questioned their reasoning, he was told that it was secure information and was given out on a 'need to know' basis.. So I decided to do some digging and I found a couple of things out. Through a connection at Central headquarters, I found out that they've been meeting secretly twice a week, out side of their usual meeting times. I'm not sure what's being discussed but from what I gathered, it has something to do with makings new laws. Then, my connection to Central was suppose to meet with me last night, but they never came. When I talked to them about it today, they seemed horribly frightened, as if someone really intimidated them into not meeting with me." The man clasped his hands together, laying them on the table in front of him while letting Byakuya absorb the information. "That's all I know, but its more than enough to arouse suspicion. Though I'm not making any claims one way or the other, I still know something isn't right. That mixed with the large fluctuation of hallows attacking the Rukongai, things have been quite off."

Pursing his lips pensively, Byakuay adverted his eyes for a moment, and thought of the possible implications."Yes, it would seem so. Still, we don't have enough information as of now to act on anything, so it's better to bid our time." After a moments pause, he continued,"That Rukia, she was suppose to keep me informed on the ongoings within the Gotei, I would've came back much sooner if I had known."

Smiling softly, he replied, "Knowing her, she was probably trying to be thoughtful of your time, and felt like she could handle it on her own. She was always very thoughtful like that."

"To thoughtful," Byakuya huffed."It's a non issue, I suppose, I'm here now, and I have a meeting with the elders after this. I'll take this time to sniff out anything odd."

"Of course, but I know the Kuchiki elder have deep ties to Central 46, if I'm not mistaken, a good portion of Central is made up of the elders," Juushiro speculated.

Byakuya merely nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly why I want you to be careful. The elders don't take kindly to their rules being undermined, and if something corrupt is going on, you'll be right in their cross fire."

"I understand the power the elders hold completely, I understand better than anyone. Trust that I'll be careful." Byakuya reassured the man, now standing. "I must be heading out now, I have business to attend to but I'll be in contact soon."

Juushiro stood up, and placed a hand on the man's back, guiding him to the door."Please do," he said with a smile as Byakuya left the room

As Byakuya walked down the corridors of the Thirteenth division, he thought to him self about this new information. _'Now it's time to visit the elders and get to the bottom of this.'_


	16. Doors

**A/N: First and foremost, I want to thank all of my wonderful readers. This has been my first fan fic and it's been quite the experience. I've loved every word of it, but I wouldn't be able to do it with out the support of all of you guys. I also want to thank my beta, she's been going back and editing all of my past chapters. I believe I've only posted up to chapter nine so far, but because of her, new readers can enjoy this story without enduring the copious amounts of grammatical errors that I made in the beginning. This whole story has been a learning experience, I've learned to become a better writer, I've expanded my vocabulary, and more than anything, it's made me fall in love with writing again. Thank you all for being apart of that journey, especially the people who always take the time to review.**

 **I'm going to go ahead and let you guys know that this is an extremely long chapter. I actually thought about breaking it up into two because of how dense and serious it is, but in the end, I decided to just give it to you guys all at once. If it's to much for one sitting, you can always read half now and half later. I almost cried editing this, it was absolutely dreadful for someone with the attention span of a gold fish, but I truly tried to make this as error free as possible.**

 **After this chapter, I probably won't start writing the sequel until I finish my little side story I'm working on. So, It should probably be up in about 3 weeks to a month. Be on the look out, It'll be called, "The Mask We Wear: Cracked".**

 **It's been real, guys. I hope you've enjoyed this experience as much as I have and continue to follow this story.**

 **As always, good vibes.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _You coat me in blasphemy, well once I was so blind_

 _The beauty and the spacious skies, with boundaries undefined_

 _You whisper tunes in my ear drums as we lay here entwined_

 _Search for love for oh so long but one day I will find" - Say Anything, "Anarchy, my dear"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lithe fingers dawning gaudy clunky rings impatiently tapped the surface of a long monogamy table. Head elder of the Kuchiki clan, Yoshida Ginjiro, let out a hefty sigh, flickering his eyes back and forth between a clock and his fellow elders.

"He's late," the aged man declared, the lines etched in his skin sunk deeper as he scowled to his right hand man and fellow elder, Aktyama Haure.

The middled aged Aktyama put on a placating smile before shaking his head slightly, "you're wrong, Yoshida-san, he's suppose to be here within the minuet, and the minuet is not up."

"On time is late," the man complained, "our time is of importance. I need not waste time waiting for him."

Aktyama had on a smirk while he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You're always so hard on him, but whenever he come's around you're all smiles."

The head elder gave a sharp side glance to the fellow elder before caressing his lengthy argent beard in frustration. "I know Kuchiki-san very well, it may seem as if I'm overly favorable at times, but that's only because I must play a game of sorts to keep him under our thumb. If tact helps to pull the stings, than by all means, I shall be tactful."

Another elder gave a breathy scoff from across the table. "You call it tact, I call it being passive aggressive," came the reply.

Putting on a patronizing smile, the supercilious man countered, "Call it what you will, I wouldn't expect you to understand the intricacy of our relationship."

"But Yoshida-san, haven't you your self been adamant in believing Byakuya's loyalties lie solely with the clan, why do you feel as if he needs to be manipulated?" Aktyama questioned, his green orbs marred with confusion. "He is a fine clan leader, surly."

Yoshida spoke arrogantly, not even dignifying the man with eye contact, "Everyone here knows why I trust in his loyalties, it has little to do with my trust in him, and more to do with my trust in destiny. Even so, I can not forgive his insubordination, his rebellion against us all those years ago has shown him to have a wavering resolution, and caused embarrassment to our clan. For that, his actions will always be under my watchful eye."

Aktyama shook his head in defeat."You and your pride, still harboring ill will after such a time. Well, it isn't as if we couldn't of stopped him, it was well within our power."

"It's called picking and choosing our battles, though it was abhorrent, his insolent choices were preferable over an all out war between the elders and him self. One must think of politics in this situation, how would it look if a battle was to ensue or if the head of our clan had to be arrested and executed for treason? The foundation of our authority would be shaken, not to mention the scandals and instability that would have arisen. Yes, giving in to Kuchiki-san's shellfish wants is worth the tranquility it brings, even if it means swallowing my pride."

Before another word was spoken, a servant entered and bowed before addressing the assemblage, "Head Elder, Yoshida-sama, Kuch-"

The man was interrupted by the dismissive wave of Yoshida's hand. "Bring him in at once, waste no time."

Somewhat rattled by the impatience and severity of the head elder's tone, the servant spun on his heels, to intimidated to even give a proper farewell.

The servant returned almost immediately with Byakuya gliding in behind. He gladly took his leave after giving a shallow bow, noting the atmosphere was almost suffocating.

Byakuya stood at full attention in the middle of the seraglio like room, taking in the round monogamy table surrounded by his twelve clans elders, and with Yoshida seated directly parallel from the noble, his counterfeit smile and squinty eyes already burrowing into the man.

The regale man bowed to the comity before addressing them respectfully. "Council, Head Elder Yoshida Ginjro-san, thank you for providing me an audience, you have my up most gratitude."

The head elder's words were sickeningly dulcet as his whole demeanor changed, he went from tense and authoritative, to jovial and calmly composed. "Ah, yes Kuchiki-san, you're the head of our clan, how could we deny such a requ _est?" A_ ktyama shook his head slightly, amused at how easily the head elder could put on a show. Though, he knew Byakuya was much to wise to buy Yoshida's fraudulent kindness. "Though, when we received your request for the appropriation of the money, we were a little puzzled. Not that we take issue in relinquishing the money, however, such a large amount does come with questions."

Hands folded behind his back, Byakuya nodded his head amicably to signify he understood. "Of course, that is why I'm here today," Byakuya cleared his throat. He was feeling uncharacteristically nervous, though he veiled it under his stone face of confidence. "I've came to inform the council of my intentions to adopt a young girl."

A wave of bewildered silence filled the room before the murmurs of the elders rang in Byakuya's ears. Yoshida's face went completely slack, as if he thought he misunderstood. After a moment of unease, the head elder lifted a hand to silence the group before addressing the noble once more. His blank face was replaced with a comical smile as he gave a slight chuckle. "Now doesn't this seem a little like deja vu, Kuchiki-san? Isn't one charity case enough for you? People will start confusing us for an orphanage, not a house of elite nobleman." The man appeared humorous, but in reality, he was caging an outburst of confusion and anger, knowing these emotions would only escalate the meeting. Gesturing with his hand eloquently, he continued, "Besides, since when did you need money to take one of those mongrels from the streets of the Soul Society? If anything, they would be paying us for such a luxurious life."

Byakuya, completely resolved in the decision he made, spoke confidently, "Let me clarify, I mean to adopt a young girl from the world of the living."

Unlike before, this yielded no momentary silence. Immediately, the air was alive with the low roar of gasps and exclamations. Even the head elder him self dropped his composer out of complete shock, his face almost turned red from the mere thought. He clenched his jaw and fist, reigning his anger and irrationality back in. Though this time, instead of a smile, he dawned a serious sharp look of authority, yet continued to speak as amicably as his anger would allow him. "Silence," the man boomed, quieting his fellow elders. "A girl from the living world? Where is this coming from? If I didn't know any better, I would swear I was talking to the same impetuous child of years prior. I do not understand your thinking nor do I know if you're thinking at all. Must I really go into the multitude of reasons of why this is impossible?"

After absorbing the man's words, Byakuya stood just as confidently, yet he let a light smirk paint his face as he averted his eyes thoughtfully. This gesture was almost as unexpected as Byakuya's declaration, for the habitually serious man never dawned anything but a blank face in front of the elders. "You call me impetuous?" Now making unyielding eye contact with the elder, he wore his smirk in his eyes, much to the elder's intimidation. "Perhaps I'm a little quixotic, but trust me, my new found vision for my life isn't without thorough thought and consideration." The treble of his voice deepened as he continued in a tone that yielded no discussion, "I must be frank with the council, though I would rather proceed with your blessing, I'm not here to ask for your permission. I'm _telling_ you of my intentions out of respect. One way or another, I will adopt the child."

Yoshida was flabbergasted to the point of speechlessness. Not only was he utterly shocked, but he was sputtering with anger, feeling so disrespected by the noble's impudence. He couldn't believe the nerve of the man, to make such baseless demands, especially when he still needed the approval to appropriate such funds. Calming him self, he tapped his fingers on the table pensively while all members awaited for his response. "I can tell this will be no simple syllogism, for something like this can't have any real logical argument. However, you seem adamant about this, so explain you self. Give the council your, what I'm sure is a very passionate and reasonable, argument," the man patronized, sticking the noble with an arrogant smirk. "It's not even legal, for heaven sakes."

Byakuya took no time to respond, "With all due respect, Head Elder, Yoshida-san, since when has the laws of the living world been of any matter to us?

With arms crossed and a light smirk, Aktyama turned his head to Yoshida and added, "He has a point."

Yoshida just gave him a sharp glare before continuing, "I feel silly and obvious having to point this out to you, Kuchiki-san, however.." he took a deep sigh before continuing, "you're not human, you don't have the proper documents to do something like this, not to mention an identity. You don't exist in the world of the living, please explain how you're planning on adopting a child."

"I'll be obtaining help from Urahara Kisuke-san. Such illicit matters are his speciality," came the flat response.

At Yoshida boisterously throwing his arms in the air and giving a loud scoff, Aktyama rolled his eyes and muttered, "there you have it." Aktyama knew the head elder to be particularly hot headed, though he was trying to put on a nice show, the younger elder knew better. Yoshida was like an active volcano ready to spew it's deadly embers in any direction, and just like Byakuya, he was frighteningly intimidating. However, unlike the noble, he lacked the patience and will to hold such brash and bold tirades within. Once he was set off, it was like watching an extremely scary toddler have a temper tantrum. Aktyama knew that the elder especially disliked Urahara and everything he stood for, so this was the boiling point.

Seething, the head elder pounded the table once in frustration. "I should have known that _man_ was at the center of this. How could you taint the Kuchiki name by associating with such a lowly being as him? He's everything we're against, everything we're trying to exile from the Soul Society, a defector, a traitor, a-"

The rant was cut short by Byakuya lifting up his index finger in objection and using his deep and serious, yet calm voice to counter. "Actually, that man has been at the center of almost every world altering situation within the Soul Society. Without his guidance and expertise, you may not be sitting here with the ability to belittle him at all. I would think strongly on treating him with more respect."

Sputtering and huffing, Yoshida's face looked as if it could pop. The veins on his translucent wrinkled skin were bulging as he fought for words. "BAKA," he boomed out with another pound of his fist. "Any one who betrays the Seireitei is nothing but a dog…any matter, that still leaves plenty of unanswered questions. How do you plan on taking care of this child? She surely can't live in the Soul Society."

"I'll have a secondary home in the world of the living." Byakuya responded cooly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course, my duties will always be taken care of, so i'll still be traversing back and forth quite often, living both here and there, I'll need nannies, of course, but-"

"IMPOSSIBLE," Yoshida wailed at the man, earning flinches from everyone but Aktyama, who had long ago stopped fearing Yoshida, and Byakuya, who was practically impossible to intimidate. "That is against the rules enacted by Central 46!"

"Then I'll change those laws," Byakuya snapped back, unwilling to bend to Yoshida's wails. Though, even Byakuya was a little taken aback by his words, they were so similar to Ichigo's words the day he was defeated by the boy, the day that changed his life forever. Still, he knew he meant them with every fiber of his being.

Even Aktyama was taken back by this, no one expected such igneous words from the man. Byakuya had always been law abiding, almost to the point of being a sheep. He didn't question rather the laws were right or logical, he merely followed them blindly, believing the rule of Central 46 to be for the best. Yet something had changed within him, he was starting to realize that not all of these laws were ethical, nor logical. In fact, many of them were in place to protect the best interest of Central 46, and those were the laws that needed ratification. Though Aktyama wouldn't admit it out loud, he felt a scintilla of pride in the man.

Yoshida was just as speechless, when he found his words, a light chuckle came to his lips. He was angered to the point of amusement, "Ha, okay then. Well, mister father of the year, even if you were able to change the rules on such a matter, which isn't happening, don't you think you're being a bit shellfish to this child? Your shimigami duties take precedent, they're times where your squad is away on three month long missions. You're just going to leave your own child alone? That doesn't sound like anyone whom is fit to be a father to me."

Unfazed by Yoshid'a attempts to egg him on, Byakuya responded bluntly, "Do human parents not do the same thing? Many parents have to leave their children for extended periods of time for work related reasons." Confidently, he patronized, "Does this mean that anyone involved in military service shouldn't have children?" He cocked an eyebrow, "If that were the case, I wouldn't be here, nor would any of the clan leaders before me."

The elder gave something that was between a loud scoff and a laugh, but Byakuya continued his speech through the interuption. "The fact of the matter is, this child is very sick, and with cost of her continued treatment and the fact that she's well beyond the prime adoptable age, she'll more than likely spend the next nine years of her life in a system thats unable to give her what she needs. I may not be the perfect parent, but I'll be able to give her what she needs to thrive." Byakuya averted his eyes slightly as Ichigo flashed into his mind, he continued with the faintest smile on his face, "besides, there will be someone else around..someone I know will want to spend time with her."

At the quizzical looks plastered on the elders faces, he thought about what he was about to say, he knew this would push the elders, especially Yoshida, to the boiling point. Still, he had to resolve him self. He wanted to wait to tell Ichigo about the adoption until he safely secured the money, he was hoping that news would be accompanied by the elders acceptance. Though, it may seem as if he was rushing into things, or was being a tad to idealistic, with or without Ichigo, adopting Milly was something he had to do for him self. He didn't want Ichigo to feel obligated to anything, but still, he knew that no matter what the dynamic was, those two were his family now. "That's the other reason I've came here today, I plan on courting Kurosaki Ichigo," he spoke almost pridefully.

The response to his declaration was quite unnerving, the long silence that ensued was paired with awkward eye contact from the elders. The whole council seemed tongue tied, subdued by shock. Finally, Yoshida, who had been pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes tightly, let out a deep sigh and a shake of the head. "Infeasible.." the man groaned out barley over a whisper.

"If you feel the need to recite all the reasons you're opposed, feel free. However, I think I still remember from when we had this same conversation about Hisana," came the tactful, yet sardonic reply.

"Byakuya Kuchiki!" Yoshida boomed out. Byakuya was taken aback by the informal use of his name, it was something he had never experienced from the head elder, and it was matched with a tone of such a constrained fury. "This situation holds a weight that goes bounds beyond your courtship with His-

Aktyama cut off Yoshida mid sentence, something no one ever did, yet he knew the hot headed elder was about the say things he shouldn't. "Kuchiki-san, this boy isn't even from one of the four noble families, and he's a man. How do you plan on producing an heir?

"Ichigo's lack of nobility, well thats of little concern to me, nor does it effect my position in the slightest. Even so, he is a Shiba, and the savior of the Soul Society, if you're that troubled about title, I think he's more than earned his place among us. As for an heir," Byakuya paused for a short epoch of time, considering his response first. "That's a situation that will be dealt with when the time arises. I understand that this is quite the taboo and will pose many difficulties, but non are to great nor to much of an imposition for the council, that it should prohibit my involvement with the man or grant the council access to mettle in my personal affairs."

A fugacious glint of fury rolled across Yoshida's withered face before he replaced it with a somewhat humored look. "So you plan to bring this boy into our house hold and publicly marry him. Tch-," the man scolded with a shake of the head, "it's one thing to keep a mongrel as a pet for your private appeasement, but to try and dress it up as the _male_ partner of an elite nobleman…oh how far you've fallen,"

Words of belittlement were expected from the head elder, however, Byakuya drew his line when Yoshida started to attack his pride. Byakuya was the picture of tact and decorum, though he was steamed from the words of Yoshida , he was easily able to strike fear in his heart without so much as an inflection change in his voice. "Head Elder Yoshida-san, you know me to be a prideful man. There are many things I tolerate but the belittlement of my pride is not one of them." Giving the man a challenging look that yielded no argument, he continued, "It would be in the best interest for our entire clan if you were to remove any derogatory terms you associate with Kurosaki Ichigo, or Rukia, from your vocabulary." At the sight of Yoshida clenching his features and the other elders moving awkwardly admits the atmosphere change, Byakuya continued, "and as for marriage, not at first. I believe people of the living world call it dating."

At this, the volatile Yoshida swung his head back and let out a mocking laugh, slamming his ring clad fist on the table. "You're suppose to be the head of the most powerful household within the Soul Society and you come to me with this childish notion of dating? Who are you? Certainly not a nobleman whom has his priorities straight." He shook his head, running out of breath from his frantic tirade. With a pointed glare and a scoff, Yoshida added, "What would your father say if he was here?"

At this point, Byakuya was over explaining him self and felt the urgent need to wrap up this discussion quickly by showing he wouldn't budge from his stance. Yoshida was so compelled to egg on the noble, hoping he would have some sort of uncharacteristic outburst, and as a consequence, giving Yoshida the upper hand. Because of this, he was pushing every button Byakuya had. Still, the noble was a boulder, unflappable. Decisions based on emotion weren't decisions at all, but impulses, which was something Byakuya rarely fell victim too. The noble wouldn't fall victim to Yoshida's subtle manipulation so easily.

A fugacious smirk pulled on the nobles face before his features fell back to their usual serious state, his voice was equally as severe, "That's what I'll never understand about you Yoshida-san, why must the two be separated. If anything, the presence of someone I love will only build me up, strengthen my resolve, and give me something worth protecting. Ichigo only adds to me, because of him, I strive to be a better man, a better noble, solider…a better clan leader." Byakuya's voice tensed, his fire clearly noted behind every syllable as his eyes burrowed into the man. "Rather you understand my words or not, understand this: that man is the cynosure of my heart and his presence in my life is non negotiable. As for how my father would feel, he raised me to be a man of strong integrity, he may not have understood, but he would have respected that I was doing what I felt was right. "

For the first time since Byakuya entered, Yoshida seemed almost defeated. Not defeated as if he'd given up, but more so, he had accepted the realization that a mere discussion wouldn't be enough to deter the noble man. Lips pursed, the man nodded his head in realization, the look of docile resignation was clear on his face as he gave Aktyama a knowing glance.

At the glance, Akyama jolted inwardly, all his features went on full alert. "Head Elder Yoshida-san, are you sure it's okay to give out such sensitive information at such an impromptu time?" he asked urgently.

Yoshida sighed heavily and intertwined his wrinkled fringes in front of himself. "We have no other choice," he replied, now taking in Byakuya's confused looked. "Kuchiki-san, theres another reason…a much more monumental reason for our vehement denunciation…have you heard of the recent attempted terrorist attack on Central 46 headquarters?"

Byakuya simply nodded to signify his acknowledgment. "Yes, but what does that have to do with Kurosaki?"

With another hefty sigh, the regal man continued, "Well, your beloved is the number one suspect in said terrorist attempt, we believe him to be the mastermind that lead and coordinated with the other three suspects within our custody,"

Without any other thought, Byakuya's immediate response was that of indignant shock. He was somewhere between being vehemently offended for his love's honor, and shocked that the elders could even believe something so ludicrous. "Impossible," his strong severe voice boomed out, only intensified by his deathly sharp orbs. "How could you possibly believe something so ridiculous? Ichigo has time and time again been the savior for our worlds, he holds life, in all of it's forms, at the highest of regards. Despite holding different opinions than those who make the laws, he would never sacrifice so much life to change things, he would find another way. If you could implicate him in such a crime than you know nothing about him. You're becoming farcical in your old age, Yoshida-san."

Interlacing his fingers, he perched his chin on the fused hands, and leaned forward onto his elbows, giving the noble a deliberate and smug look. "So, you say Kurosaki-san had been at odds with some of our laws, eh? I think that implicates him more." He licked his lips, ignoring the sideway glances of concern being delivered by his right hand man. "Not to mention, first impressions are hard to beat. You claim him to be our.. _savior_.." he spat the word out in a mocking tone, cringing to show his disgust, "but wasn't it his rebellion against our laws that first brought him to this world, he's never held any allegiance to the Soul Society. All of his actions were driven by self interest and his own personal sense of justice, a want to protect his friends. As admirable as that may seem…he's never held any loyalty to the Soul Society. Is it really that hard to believe th-"

Yoshida's speech was cut short by Byakuya's indignant response, "Not just hard, it's inconceivable, you're spewing nonsense with no proof to back it up. I won't abide it."

Humming slightly, Yoshida continued, You're affection is clouding your mind and judgment, Kuchiki-san. Trust me when I say, we're certain. Two nights ago, Kurosaki was involved in the attempted terrorist attack against Central. When court is held a week from Tuesday, we'll make an official vote on his arrest, which I'm sure will go through unanimously, and Central will proceed in his detainment."

Setting his jaw, Byakuya fought against every cell in his body urging him to destroy the elder in front of him, for he knew nothing coming out of his mouth could be possible. His voice stifled by anger, he responded, '"Once again, impossible, Kurosaki was sharing a bed with me that night, he never left my side. What proof do you even have to back up these ludicrous claims? How do you expect me to believe something like this?"

Yoshida ferociously pounded his fist on the table, standing to attention simultaneously. "The decisions and dictations of Central are of non of your concern, you're only concern is to follow those rules resolutely. You ask why you should believe something like this, I'll tell you why, because you are the head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of the sixth division, you're a nobleman who's soul responsibility is the protection of the Soul King and our clan. It's Central's responsibility to decide how you go about protecting those things. When the time comes for Kurosaki's arrest, you will be expected to bring him in and fulfill your duties as a noble. Trust when I say that I'm fully aware of your strength, you're undoubtably the strongest leader our clan has ever reproduced, but if you chose to not corporate, the elders will not placate or yield to you, we will break you down with our full power." He gave Byakuya a sharp unbreakable glare. "This is non negotiable, Kuchiki-san."

It only took one quick glance at the noble for Akyama to realize he was about to say something truly regrettable. For the first time in the elders life, he saw Byakuya not thinking, truly running off of instinct, and he knew that could lead to the noble making a rash decision. The elder had always had a soft spot for the noble, and unlike Yoshida, he could sympathize with the noble's more human attributes. He knew if Byakuya was to act without thinking, this could end in the worst possible manner. Quickly, he boomed out in a pleading tone, "Kuchiki-san, please think before you speak." His words yielded a confused glare from the noble, followed by a look of realization.

Juushiro had been right, there was something obviously underhanded going on with elders and Central, and somehow Ichigo was in the middle of it. For a moment, he remembered how easily he had made the decision to conspire in his sister's execution, he remembered how weak minded he had been. Yet, this was different, for every part of him knew just how wrong this was, how utterly ridiculous their suspicion was, and though he didn't know what the elders were up to, he understood that, to the elders, Ichigo was just necessary collateral damage in their motives. However, Byakuya wouldn't let that happen, this wasn't going to be the same incident of years past, he would protect his family to his dying breath, and that's exactly what Ichigo was.

Byakuya was aware he had to play his cards right, as Akyama's warning clarified for him, if he were to speak without thinking, it would be all over. Internally, the noble settled on his actions, he would keep Ichigo from the unforgiving clutches of the elders and Central, but he knew that meant upholding appearances for the moment. "You're absolutely right Head-Elder Yoshida-san, as I promised my father, I will always uphold the law and will of Central first and for most." He tried his hardest not to cringe at his next words, "When the time comes, I'll be the one to arrest Kurosaki. Still, please allow me to continue with my adoption of the living girl," he gave a deep bow, trying to play into the head elders vanity, "I'll be forever in your gratitude "

This drew an arrogant smirk from the lips of the head elder, "I knew you would see it my way," he said before snapping his fingers. "Give him the money." With that, one of the elders stepped forward with an envelop and handed it to Byakuya, whom bowed with gratitude. "If you're willing to give up the man who's tamed your heart, I'm willing to make a sacrifice too, Kuchiki-san." Seeing the man's still face, he added, "You see, everyone wins."

With that, Byakuya bowed to the counsel before replying, "Thank you for regarding my momentary laps of judgment with such kindness," he almost scoffed at his own lies, knowing full well Yoshida only allowed him to take the money as a means of manipulation, hoping it would keep him from causing trouble. "I'll be taking my leave now." With that, Byakuya was on the move, his mind already twisting and turning the pieces to this puzzles, clearly trying to calculate the best plan, and as quickly as possible. He had very little time and a lot to accomplish, his pride and family were on the line.

With arms crossed, Akyama gave a side ways glance and a deep sigh in the head elder's direction, whom was smiling victoriously. "You're really just going to trust him like that, after how vehement he was about courting the man, you're just going to so easily believe him? Thats unlike you, Yoshida.

Pursing his lips and caressing his beard thoughtfully, he replied, "I trust in the prophecy, if it's correct, than he shall stand as the head of our house hold when the time comes."

Scoffing slightly, Akyama countered, "You sure put a lot of trust in the words of some oracle."

"He has never been wrong before, besides, that man has the blood of countless nobleman running though his veins. It goes against everything he is to denounce our rules, I'm certain that loyalty will override any affection he has for the boy."

With that, Yoshida ended the meeting and stood to take his leave. Akyama followed, almost certain that things wouldn't go as smoothly as the head elder had hoped. Still, he kept that to him self.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stood pensively against the door frame to the entrance of Urahara's shop, staring out into the newly dampened landscape as the smell of petrichor triggered happy memories of his new lover. The electric sky that was efflorescent with the song of new life, playing a requiem for the past that had been washed away, filled Byakuya's mind with the thoughts of the incipient journey he was preparing to take. Breathing in the simplicity of the moment, the noble looked upon his awaited adventure with apprehensive felicity. Though he knew he was embarking on a turbulent road filled with hardships, that same road was also filled with opportunity and new life, leaving him brimming with a sensation of relief, and jaunty nervousness. If the nervousness became to overwhelming, all Byakuya needed was a whiff of the dewy air, and images of Ichigo would expel all doubt. As if he was standing right beyond the door frame, Byakuya could all but see his out reached hand signaling him through the door and down the unexplored territory that was their dalliance. Though Byakuya wasn't the type of man to take chances, with Ichigo by his side, he liked his odds. No matter where this road was leading, no matter how delphic and veiled the trail might seem, with Ichigo's internal flame traveling along side him, he felt no fear nor ambiguity.

In fact, the only thing that truly scared the noble was the idea that this wasn't the path Ichigo wanted, that when Byakuya put out his hand for Ichgio, he would turn it away, banishing Byakuya back to the dark. Though, Byakuya tried to evade these negative thoughts, despite their validity. What he was going to ask of Ichigo today wasn't fair nor reasonable, but it was the only way. This shadowy uncharted path lead to the only way for a life filled with happiness and void of prosecution. Today was the day that dangled Byakuya's future on a gossamer string, Ichigo's answer would determine rather that string was to break. Today, he put everything on the line. Though his face and stature didn't show it, Byakuya was more petrified than he'd ever been.

He knew Ichigo's love for him was as authentic as the melodic song of the buzzing sky. Though the answers were obscured and their relationship brought upon problems, Ichigo would cut down every obstacle, maneuver over every hurtle, and kick down every door, if it meant protecting a life with the man he loved. The red head was pure of heart, completely resolved to fight for what was precious. In fact, it was his certainty, tenacity, and plain ol' stubbornness that made Ichigo so uniquely captivating, that gave Byakuya the bravado to wipe off his dusty and unused heart and let Ichigo fill it with his light. Still, despite all of that, today Ichigo would have to give up one part of his life for another, and Byakuya knew it wasn't fair to ask him to make him his top priority, to leave behind all of his work and all of the bonds he's created, Yet, central wasn't in the business of playing fair, and Ichigo was in danger of being one of it's many pawns. Because of this, Byakuya wouldn't leave without Ichigo, no matter what it took.

Waiting for his lover to arrive, Byakuya thought back to a mere few days ago, the day that changed everything.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Stocking shelves, Urahara felt a swift breeze run up his back caused by the flash step of one Byakuya Kuchiki. Without even turning around, he knew the regal man was standing behind him, and for what reasons._

 _A slight smirk pulled on the blond's lips as he continued to stock his shelves, "So, you know, huh? That was quicker than I expected." He turned around to see the noble looking slightly more flustered than usual, though, being as level headed as he was, Byakuya calmed the world pool of panic stirring inside of him. If ever there was a time to lean on his ability to be calculating and logical, it was now._

 _Byakuya merely narrowed his eye brows at the man, and with the slightest inflection of anger in his voice, he asked, "You knew? How is that possibl-"_

" _How do I know anything?" he asked sarcastically while giving a breathy laugh, "You don't have time to wast on redundant questions, Kuchiki-san." At the sight of the instinctual death glare lighting up Byakuya's mirky orbs, Urahara put his hands up placidly as he cajoled, "relax, I just found out today." His voice became more severe as he moved across the room, gesturing for Byakuya to follow him. "I've been waiting for you."_

 _Following Urahara into a back room, he watched as the man grabbed a kettle of boiling water and poured it into two cups. "Waiting?" he questioned, not in the mood for Urahara's crypticness._

 _With a slight smirk pulling at this lips, Urahara spoke with his habitually playful tone, "Waiting isn't the best word, preparing is more like it." Holding his tongue, Urahara was using a tea spoon to add sugar to his tea, before he did the same to Byakuya's, he looked up with a questioning face. "You don't like sugar, right?"_

 _Narrowing his eyebrows at the buoyant man, Byakuya felt on edge and was to impatient to abide such carefree behavior. "Must you be so relaxed? Time is of the essence."_

 _Putting the sugar away, Urahara gave a light hearted huff, and said, "I'll take that as a no," before walking over to sit both cups on a low down table._

 _With a constrained voice, the restless man responded, "Excuse me if tea time isn't at the top of my priorities, not when Ichigo's on Central's hit list."_

 _Giving the man a more serious look, the habitually care free man dropped his casual tone as he replied, "Trust me Kuchiki-san, this is just as important to me. I'm afraid that Kurosaki Ichigo isn't done sacrificing for the Soul Society, his powers will be essential for whats going to come." Now putting on a slight smile and speaking more amicably, he continued, "this is going to take some time, time that we do have. So, sit down and relax, you'll need to remain cool if you're going to help Ichigo."_

 _Byakuya huffed inwardly, initially not wanting to resign to the man's pleads for him to relax, for sitting down seemed impossible when his whole begin was ready for action. Though, he knew better than most the importance of keeping composure, so he did just that. Returning to his usual cool and level headed state, he took a seat at the table, ready to listen to what Urahara was spewing on about. "You said you were preparing, how so?" the man questioned calmly, yet with an obvious earnestness in his eyes._

 _Taking a seat beside the noble, the canny man replied, "You're running from the Soul Society, yes? From Japan all together, I would presume. When I defected with Visored, it was different for us. Ichigo is human, if he was to stay in Japan, in this town, he couldn't just go on living a normal human life. Even if he was to switch jobs, and live somewhere different…this is the first place the'll look for him, it would take no time to find him. Not to mention the girl, if the elders know about her, she would have to stay in hiding too. The only way those two can continue to live normal human lives is if they go somewhere far away from here."_

 _Nodding, he sighed in response, "It seems you're even ahead of me."_

 _With an impish grin, the man asked, "Did you ever doubt in my abilities?"_

 _Byakuya replied bitingly, "I'm sure your skills as a merchant are superior, but those are not the talents that brought me here today."_

 _Urahara took the man's sarcasm as a compliment, blowing on his tea before he continued, "I'm already on it, just like I did for you when you came to me about adopting that little girl, soon he'll have everything he needs." Looking up over his hat that was perched above his shrewd eyes, he continued, "It won't be cheap thought, making a whole new person appear out of thin air isn't some simple thing."_

" _That's of little significance to me, something like money won't stop me," Byakuya spoke with a fervor behind his words, despite his still face._

 _With a smirk, Urahara replied. "I don't think the whole force of the Gotei thirteen could stop you at this point." His voice became deeper, more severe as he continued, "though, to be completely honest, I went ahead and started the process for getting Ichigo out of Japan as merely a contingency plan. I didn't expect this choice from you.'"_

 _Byakuya gave the man an indignant glare before replying, "I know my history on the matter isn't the best, but you couldn't possibly believe that I'd allo-"_

" _You misunderstand me," Urahara interrupted. "I was fully aware you would stand by Ichigo, that's just the type of man you are. I mean, you are in love with him, yes? " At the man's blinking eye's filling with a glazed over look of affection, he knew the answer. "No, I expected you to want to stay and fight. Though, I guess that type of rash decision isn't like you. Still, I know you're not the type of man to usually run."_

 _Byakuya's jaw went slack as he narrowed his eyebrows pensively. Staying and fighting was never something Byakuya had even considered, not because he was cowardly, but because he had no clue what the elders were planning, and without that knowledge, there were very few ways to beat the elders. Though they weren't soul reapers, they knew forbidden Kidou that could lay wreckage upon the entirety of the Seireitei with a flick of the wrist. Byakuya knew that if they stayed to fight, eventually Ichigo would be taken prisoner by Central. He wasn't abandoning the Soul Society, he was simply practicing gorilla warfare, those who run away live to fight another day, and if it was the last thing he did, his family would live._

 _When Byakuya didn't immediately respond, Urahara continued, "If Ichigo was to stay and fight right now, the blood shed would be tremendous, and I'm not speaking of just the blood of Central." He cocked an eye brow before he continued seriously, "I think we both know he's not a man built for taking innocent life, it goes against him."_

 _Byakuya's face went from still to slightly confused, he wasn't completely sure what the enigmatic man was speaking of._

 _At the look of confusion, Urahara continued, "You know how I said Ichigo's powers were essential to what's going to happen next? Well, as I'm sure you've figured out, Central 46 is up to some underhanded business, but it's anyones guess what that is. Still, if they're willing to execute innocent people for crimes that didn't even take place, then it's safe to say they're trying to protect something, and I have a feeling this is only the beginning, In fact, you two leaving will probably be a catalyst for the unrest, but you don't really have any other option at the time." Clearing his throat, Urahara dawned a look of deadly seriousness, something that Byakuya wasn't use to. Still, it only signified how serious he was about this matter. "Central as they are now can't stand, you understand that, right? If they're willing to go after Ichigo for no reason at all, we can only imagine what the'll do. That type of corruption has to be stopped in its tracts by cutting it off at the head."_

 _With deliberate eyes, Byakuya nodded to signify he understood. "We're talking about a war with Central."_

" _Eventually it will most likely lead to that. Juushiro will definitely want to keep with the reform movement in your absence. That and you defecting with a wanted criminal," he widened his eyes, as if they were saying 'yikes', "unless one side stops pushing…well..something will have to give eventually." He took off his hat and ran his hand through his blond locks, sighing in exasperation, "That's why it's important for you two to vanish, because we're no where ready to fight against Central. If we did..we'd most likely lose.." the vague man's sentence trailed off slightly before he dawned a more deliberate look. "We just don't have the support now."_

 _Byakuya gave Urahara a quizzical glare before asking, "Surely they're plenty of people who'd stand behind Ichigo after what he's done, everyone must realize how ludicrous these allegations are. He saved the whole world for heaven sakes."_

 _Pursing his lips for a brief epoch of contemplation, Urahara thought of the most straightforward way to clarify, "Don't get me wrong, there will be power houses on our side. They're captains and other high ranking officers who will automatically find the allegations incredulous. However, human nature is to protect ones self interest and abide to authority. The accusations are definitely out there, but despite that, most soul reapers won't go against the rule of Central," he paused, sipping his tea. "And who can blame them? They could be marked as traitors and executed. Not to mention most soul reapers have a loyalty to the Seireitei first and foremost, their loyalties are not with Ichigo. With a little bit of fear mongering, Central can easily paint Ichgio as a run away criminal who's a hinderance to the Soul Society. Things just arnt bad enough, most soul reapers won't see the corruption in Central's motives. Thats why this won't be a battle filled war. Most of this war will be fought underhandedly. We need the support of the rest of the Gotei and the only way for that to happen is to shin a light on whats going on, that will take a lot of time and stealthy action," the astute man grinned slightly, "which just happens to be my specialty. At the end of the day, this is a political battle before anything else."_

 _Outwardly, Byakuya looked rather pensive, yet calm, however, inwardly he was reeling. All these variables hadn't occurred to him, he was single minded in his resolution to escape with Ichigo, that he didn't truly take in what a war with Central would entail. Once he decided to flee with Ichigo, it became certain that if he ever wanted to return, there would be some kind of altercation. He was to dedicated and loyal to simply leave behind the Gotei forever. Still, at the time, Byakuya's mind had been to cluttered to properly understand what all this would mean, now the reality of this was hitting him full force. This truly was a day of reckoning, after today, nothing would be the same. To regain his position and to be able to protect his family and the soul society as a whole, he would have to bring down the institution that he had once devoted his unyielding alliance to. Still, despite the intensity of the situation, in that moment, Byakuya made an internal oath to protect his family and the Soul Society, that he'd one day come back and reclaim his position, shielding everyone from the malfeasance of Central._

 _Of course, this would be much simpler if they understood Central's motives. What was their reasoning for this, fake terrorist attacks, and fraudulent accusations? And what about these new laws Jusshiro had spoken of, what were they planning and why? Things had been rather copacetic within the Seireitei, as far as everyone understood, there was nothing threatening their positions? So why, what was worth the lose of so much innocent life? Emoting his thoughts outwardly, Byakuya asked flatly, "to allow all of those soul reapers to fight in a meaningless battle, all that lose of life..what for and what threat is Ichigo to them, what are they protecting..?..I simply can't grasp their motives."_

 _Stretching slightly, Urahara sighed in contemplation, "that's the biggest issue, no one really knows. In fact, theres very little I can do without Central making moves first. We need to gage their motives, but it's safe to say they're willing to go pretty far for whatever it is. One theory is that their position of power has become compromised and Ichigo's a part of it somehow. Only time will tell us how that is. Still, with the pot being stirred the way it is, I have a feeling Central will play a big part in their own destruction. With the reform movement, you leaving, and these new unknown laws that are being placed, it won't take long before Central's corruption will be harder to veil, and a seed of doubt will start spreading through the Gotei, one we'll take advantage of. Still, nothing is clear cut until your clan elders and Central make a move, I assume the'll take harsh actions but nothing is certain. Still, Central will enact the whole force of the Gotei on you two if you were to stay, and a lot of innocent life would be taken. You'd have to cut down comrades who are merely following orders, and thats not what anyone wants."_

" _Of course," Byakuya replied with a nod of the head and urgency in his eyes. "I need to tell Ichigo about all of this at once."_

 _With narrowed eye brows, Urahara became austere, his face ridged and no nonsense, "Byakuya, you need to refrain from telling him about his appending arrest. You're going to have to get him to leave another way."_

 _Not even trying to hide the bafflement in his disposition, Byakuya's features gapped slightly as he demanded an explanation. "Why would I withhold something like this from him? Explain you self."_

" _Because If I know Ichigo, and I believe I do, theres no way he would leave knowing Central is out for his arrest," he sighed heavily, the sound of a knowing smirk could be heard in his voice as he continued. "There's going to be a battle happening here, Ichigo isn't just going to sit back and watch as the people he cares for fight his battle. More so, if he knew about all of this, I don't think he could handle not being around to protect his family and friends. Knowing theres nothing he can do, especially when Central starts harassing everyone in his life for knowledge on his where about, that would eat at a man like Ichigo, you know that as well as I do. We've already talked about how damaging it could be if he stays, the blood shed that would be caused, we just can't risk him reacting rashly to this news."_

 _Byakuya absorbed the words with a stern glare, as if he was somewhere in between offended and thoughtfulness. After a huff, Byakuya replied, "Impossible. I won't sully our relationship with lies, especially when we're just now building the foundation of it." The man's voice was strained, yet calm and resolved. "You're not giving him nearly enough credit."_

 _With a crooked smile, the roguish man shook his head in disagreement. "Don't be so naive."_

 _The words surprised if not offended the regal man. Was it naive to want to be honest with your partner, especially when it's a life or death situation? Surely that was only normal. Still, something about Urahara's strangely serious nature halted the man's indignant tirade. Instead, he waited for the man to explain him self._

" _I understand why you don't want to lie, but this isn't about whats best for just you or Ichigo, there are so many more variables now. Ichigo being fully aware of the situation is just another unidentifiable variable that can hinder us. For this decision, you need to think as a captain, not his lover.." he paused momentarily, a fugacious glint of empathy marred his orbs as he became less tense. "Even so, if you want to think of this as his lover, let me ask you this: is it really worth the risk? Maybe he will understand, and maybe I'm not giving him enough credit, but still, if you two stay and fight..theres very little chance of your survival. Is that a gamble you're willing to take?"_

 _The question seemed to shoot arrows into his indignant resolve, making him falter slightly. His features gapped thoughtful as he tried to figure out the right thing to do. There was a push and pull of two fundamental parts of Byakuya, his logical mind and his want to deserve Ichigo's trust and love. Those two parts now seemed to be loosely intertwining, the lines between them blurring until he wasn't sure where one ended and the other began. Byakuya comprehended that this was the most calculating and safest strategy. Still, it seemed wrong to withhold things from Ichigo in this way. Wasn't it the same thing Central was doing, using him for a plan he was non the wiser to? That left a horrid taste in his mouth._

 _Even so, Urahara was right, losing Ichigo wasn't an option for Byakuya, it was simply inconceivable, not after how much it took for him to finally accept that Ichigo and his fates were inevitably intertwined and that was just the way he wanted it. Still, Byakuya couldn't simply be convinced that easily, before he decided one way or another, he needed to be firm on what was the best choice._

 _After a slight huff, the man narrowed his eye brows and spoke with his usual resolved calmness. "Though I understand your logic behind the decision, and though it may be the safest choice, I have strong grievances with this idea of yours. Withholding the truth from Ichigo is just a means to use him as a pawn. Fundamentally, it's no different from what Central wants to do. You plan to manipulate him until the time comes for him to do what you want him to, instead of just letting him make that decision on his own, which I have no doubt that he would." Though Byakuya was the picture of decorum, the words came out with a slight hiss, his anger giving each syllable an edge to it._

" _It's not that simple," the shopkeep defended, his cool voice was trying to hold back some of the desperation. "First off, we're not trying to hide the fact that there will be an impending war with Central, theres really no way to keep him in the dark from that, were just trying to temporarily keep him from knowing he's involved in whatever's got central so execution happy. Secondly, you just said it your self, Ichigo will make this decision no matter what, this is just a means to make sure the soul reapers and Ichigo stay safe, it's the best chances for winning with the least casualties."_

 _Still calculating the issue, turning the pieces in his mind, Byakuya asked, "How do you plan on getting him out of Japan, especially if he knows about the impending war?"_

 _The impish man let a sly grin pull on the crevices of his lips as he leaned forward on his elbow slightly, "Oh, thats simple. That's probably the only part of this whole thing that I know will go over without a snitch." At Byakuya's stern and urgent disposition, he continued, " all you have to do is tell Ichigo that you're the one Central wants to lock away, that once they found out about your intentions to adopt a living girl and court a human despite their denouement , they marked you as a traitor. You'll tell him that I found out about the meeting next week, that Central was hiding it from you, but planed on arresting you once the motion goes through. So, now you have no choice but to leave Japan until we can figure out a way to stop Central. It's true that you're adopting Milly, and it's also true that, with or without the elders permission, you'll be courting Ichigo. So, in a way, this really isnt a lie, because as long as you're with Ichigo, you're on Centrals hit list too." At the apprehensive coal orbs marring him with a deep glare, he tried to placate the man, "If you're concerned about Ichigo not being able to forgive you for the lie, you shouldn't worry. He's can be extremely mature, especially when it comes to strategy… which I'm sure you know. I mean, he forgave me instantly when I lied about Rukia-san, that's just the kind of guy he is."_

 _Byakuya scowled slightly at the comment, he had forgotten that this wasn't the first time this conniving man had told lies to keep his plans tightly raveled. Though, the lies were with the best intentions in mind. "Though I find your ability to dexterously spew lies highly tasteful, " the man spat caustically, "some of us don't find such things to be a simple matter, not when it's to someone so important to us.." After his sentence trailed off slightly, he averted his eyes as a faint hint of guilt lit them up. "Besides, it's different, I'm Ichigo's lover, he trust me.."_

" _He trusted Kisuke too," came the response from behind him. Byakuya glanced over his shoulder to see Yourichi leaning against the door frame with a slight grin, hand on hip._

 _His eyes gapped slightly at he sudden appearance and intrusion, "You know about this also?"_

 _The jaunty women sauntered over and placed a firm hand on Byakuya's oxye hair, ruffling the opulent stands. "Of course, kid," she said while plopping down beside the man, ignoring the deep scowl he dawned as he straighten out his hair. "He told me before he even thought about telling you."_

 _Byakuya was giving Urahara an intense death glare, to which the man responded by rubbing the back of his head awkwardly and letting out a nervous laugh, "ha- In my defense, I was only holding out on you until I got everything Ichigo needed. I wanted to have as many answers as possible for when we finally met up."_

 _The noble let out a resigned huff, rolling his eyes slightly before turning his attention to Yourichi, with severity in his eyes, he asked, "And you, what do you think about all of this-this fiction Urahara wants to feed Ichigo?_

 _Bitting her lip slightly, the look on her face vacillating between sadness and her usual buoyant nature, the women took a few indecisive moments to contemplate the question. Finally, she let out a slight groan before continuing, "ugh, look Byakuya, it's a big gray area, and trust me, I don't like lying to the kid anymore than you do, but.." her torn eyes became a tad bit more resolute in their meekness, "Urahara's right, this isn't just about you and Ichigo anymore, you know that. I agree that Ichigo's probably mature enough to deal with this, but you two could be gone for a really long time, I don't know if Ichigo can hold out that long, knowing he's centric to the problems going on and his family and friends are doing all the work." Smirking slightly, she added, "If he's half as prideful as you, which he is, he won't be able to stay away for that long. "_

 _Bitting his lip slightly, he added, "He just might be more prideful than me._

 _After a momentary silence passed, Yourichi watched Byakuya's orbs gleam with different emotions until they finally became resigned. He let out a hesitant sigh of relinquishment. In response, Yourichi plopped her head on the man's shoulder gracelessly and hissed, "plus I don't want anything to happen to you two fools, ya know, Byakuya," she confessed, her concern obvious in her voice._

" _Yourichi-san.." Byakuya actually faltered at the unusual affectionate concern, he couldn't help but be moved by the usually devil-may-care women. Looking back over to Urahara, he saw a fugacious glint of the same care in his eyes as he pursed his lips and watched on rather passively. Despite the somewhat mild and unaffected look, Byakuya could tell he was too feeling more sentimental about Ichigo's impending arrest than he let on. How long had Byakuya know these two now? Almost as long as one person could know another, it was only natural that there were deep seeded connections with each other. Though they were all soul reapers who willingly risked their lives daily, warriors, gods-even, they were all still human where it counted. They all still had feeble human hearts, afflicted by the one ailment that had no cure: Love_

 _Trading her affection for hostility, Yourichi gave the man a swift punch in the arm and said, "You're going to do this, okay!? Then you're going to come back, kick Centrals ass, and Ichigo will forgive ya'. That's just the way this is going down, no discussion." Byakuya could see the glassy look shimmering through her eyes and the sound of a voice stifled by impending tears. At the sight, Byakuya held back any snarky or indifferent response he planed on giving, instead, he turned his resolute gaze back onto Urahara. "Okay," he nodded apprehensively, "I'm not comfortable with this..but I'll do whatever is best for the bigger picture." His eye's became sharper, and his voice regained it's usual authoritative tone. "But you must find a way to keep me up to date about the on goings of the Soul Society, no matter how underhandedly, and if anything serious happens to someone Ichigo cares about, I'll have no choice but to tell him immediately."_

" _Fine, but Ichigo's to have no contact with anyone, and besides myself, you can't come in contact with anyone either, we don't want to chance the truth slipping to Ichigo to soon or one of you letting someone in on your where about, I'll be the only one who knows that. I'm sure the'll take extreme means to interrogate everyone you two know. I know I can handle it, but Ichigo's friends and family may not be able to withstand centrals.." he twisted his face slightly, looking for the right words, "particular type of interrogation."_

 _Byakuya merely nodded and asked, "and you're certain that he'll want to leave behind his whole life to run away with Milly and I? It seems like quite the gamble."_

 _Urahara gave a breathy chuckle before replying, "from what I've seen and from what you've told me, he seems to really love you and that little girl. Trust me, he'll naturally want to protect you."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya was pulled from his inner plight by the tingling of a warmly familiar spiritual pressure and a lithe hand firmly gripping his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes met with the gentle smile of Urahara. "You feel that pressure approaching?"

Giving a breathy huff, Byakuya inhaled the pethricor once more before replying, "Always, I couldn't not feel it even if I wanted to." His demeanor was resolute, but even Urahara could see the nervousness in his eyes. Before he walked back into the building, he comforted, "This will all work in our favor. Come on, it's time."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo approached Urahara's shop with a giddy nervousness, over the last few days, Byakuya had been spending a lot of time in the Soul Society, attending to an overflow of hallows. So, Ichigo hadn't been able to spend to much time with his lover. Though Ichigo was a little confused by why Byakuya wanted to met here, he was to excited to question it much. It felt as if he was finally that love struck teenager, filled with a jaunty twisting of the stomach when ever he even thought of his raven haired beauty. He was almost embarrassment at how enamored he was, he'd catch him self day dreaming, constantly smiling and on cloud nine, waiting for Byakuya's call, only to be filled with an overwhelming heat at even the prospect of spending time with the noble. His whole body reacted to the man, it was as if his soul was responding to the call. What a new feeling this was, his emotional state could fluctuate easily by the mere sound of this mans name, hinging on the moments they spent together. Never had some one affected him so heavily. Usually the ethereal Ichigo was unfazed, in his own world that no one could penetrate, but now he shared that world with Byakuya.

Walking through Urahara's shop, Ichigo found the main room vacant. Walking down a long hallway, it wasn't long before he heard the sound of familiar laughter, followed by Yourichi zooming out of a back room with a little girl on her back, arms out like a super hero in flight.

The pair zoomed passed him so quickly he barley had noticed who Yourichi was carrying on her back, he caught a flash of a scarf clad head and bright honey eyes filled with excitement. Turning around immediately, features gapped with shock, Ichigo boomed out, "Milly?"

With that, Yourichi flashed back with Milly still on her back, the girl hiccuping from excitement. "Look who it is, kid? It's your punk friend, Ichigo."

Releasing Yourichi's neck, the girl flopped her self down with out haste, efflorescent with jauntiness, "Ichiy, Ichiy! You're finally here." Her tiny frame ran full speed, jumping into the soul reapers arms and enveloping him with squeals and child like rants. "Ichiy, Yourichi-san is so fun, and she's so fast! Did you see me? It felt like I was actually flying!"

Reeling from confusion, Ichigo simply picked up the tiny jumpy girl and gave her a questioning smile. The little girl just wrapped her arms around the man's neck and formed a slight frown at his face marred with confusion. "Arntcha happy to see me, if you are, you sure don't know how to show it," she pouted, poking her lip out slightly and lifting her nose.

Features still gapped slightly, the man said, "It's not that I'm not happy, Milly. I'm just..urm, a little confused."

Milly's face lit up, but before she could start up again, the sound of a clearing of the throat rang from behind them. Turning around, the two saw Byakuya standing in the door way, giving them both a slight smile. Seeing them together like that, it felt like the first time of many he'd get to gaze upon his family, it filled him with a overwhelming happiness he'd never felt, as if he finally realized what he wanted this whole time.

Milly wiggled around in Ichigo's arms until she plopped back on the floor, her tiny feet tip tapping the few yards to Byakuya. Grabbing his hand, she looked up at the man with a toothy smile. "Hey Byakuya-san."

Before he responded, Yourichi snapped, "Hey kid, don't address him so informally, that's rude."

Looking back down at the girl with the same adoring glare, he agreed, "Yes, you may address me as father."

At the word, Ichigo jolted slightly, his face smeared with confusion. "What?! Wait? Father?"

Cocking an eye brow at the man with his usual casual face, he went to respond, but was cut off by Milly. "Ug, Father? What about dad or something? Father just sounds so stuffy, what are we, royalty or something?"

' _well, technically..'_ Byakuya thought inwardly. He bent down on one knee and patted the girl on the top of her head affectionally. In his upbringing, questioning anything was a rarity to behold and would earn him a deep scolding. He didn't want that for Milly, he liked her argumentative side, he wanted to give her room to exsist and be her own person, but he knew to do that, he'd need Ichigo's help. For the younger man anchored him and shined a light, beckoning him in the right direction, always telling Byakuya the things he needed to hear. He couldn't help but think they'd be the perfect team, both bringing something important to the girl's life. Byakuya was all stern and rule bound, Ichigo all expressive and free, together they'd surely conquer whatever hurdle found them.

With a slight pat, he replied, "dad, huh? I think I like that, it sounds _very_.." he searched for the right word, "normal." He looked up to see a reeling Ichigo wearing every ounce of his shock on his sleeve.

This signaled Yourichi to intervene, grabbing the little girl's hand. "Okay kid, this is grown up time, nothing fun can come of it," using the palms of her hands to push the girl in front of her, she turned her head back to Byakuya and teased, "let's go see if we can find some sugary candy and matches."

After throwing Yourichi a brief death glare, Byakuya's eye brows narrowed in seriousness as he held out a hand for Ichigo. "Come, let's talk."

The man scowled, but still resigned to take the hand. Not wanting Milly to hear, he asked in a whisper like shrill, "What the hell, Byakuya, when..and..how..?" Scoffing, his mouth pitifully working for words, "why didn't you tell me about this? "

Now standing in a separate room, Byakuya's serious face became a tad bit gentler, as it aways did in Ichigo's presence. In a serious, yet warm voice, Byakuya cajoled, "Calm down, Ichigo. I'lll explain everything to you clearly." Grabbing Ichigo's forearm tenderly, he looked into the man's gapping orbs as the slight physical contact seemed to have a calming affect. Something about Byakuya's scintillant and piercing aura left Ichigo with an ambiguous feeling, it both set his skin ablaze while also being able to calm his inward flam when it got out of hand. Just the mellifluous sound of Byakuya's baritone was enough to pull him back to reality, making him realize how frantic he was being.

After letting out a resigned huff, Ichigo stared into the murky orbs that burrowed into his with sincerity, grimacing slightly, he complained half heartedly, "are ya' going to explain or just stare at me all day?"

Now seemingly more serious, the man spoke somewhat somberly, "Ichigo, I've started the process of adopting Milly. Technically, I'm just her foster parent for the time being, but it will be official after all the proper channels have been taken. As for how, well let's just say the scope of Urahara-sans abilities goes far beyond being a shop keep." Looking at the man softly, he continued, "I only withheld it for so long because I wanted to wait until I got the elder's approval, I wanted to be able to have the answers for all of your questions." A fugacious smile painted his face before he continued, "and why? Well, that's rather simple. it wasn't something I knew I wanted until I met her. People who want children will go to orphanages and met different children until they find the right match. I suppose I just did things a little backwards," stepping a little closer to the man, he grasped his hand, "as pre usual, sine you've came in my life. Ever since I've met her, I've had an earnest want to protect and provide for her, as a father would for their child, and that's just what I'll do." Narrowing his eyebrows at the man, he finished, "you gave me the courage to realize this about myself, you truly bring out the best in me."

Ichigo faltered under the earnest words of his lover. A part of him felt as if he should've been more concerned about what this meant for them, that he should've been preoccupied with the anxiety of all the unanswered questions. Did Byakuya want him to act as Milly's other dad? I mean, he's been in Milly's life for a long time now, so of course he would want to keep spending time with her, with the both of them, but did that mean they were a family? Was Ichigo ready for that? Did Byakuya expect that from him? These were all questions that _should_ ' _'ve_ sent the man reeling. However, Ichigo was to busy dawning a dopy smile while obviously efflorescent with exuberant jubilation. The knowledge and relief that Milly would have a good home where he could visit her often was over whelming. Knowing that home would be a place where he could also be with the man he loved and spend time with the both of them together, brought about a felicity that rebuffed any negative thoughts. He was unsure of where this was leading, but he didn't care, he just wanted to wade in the experience and see where it took him. Being with the noble was like floating aimlessly in the coolest most comforting water ever, too subdued by the tranquility brought on by it's soft movements to care where you're floating to.

"Tch-," Ichigo grinned, "obviously, it's about time you realized that." Somewhat demurely, he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, feeling the sudden urge to be closer to him.

Byakuya returned the gesture by enveloping Ichigo in his brawny arms and quipping, "I suppose I can be just as dense as my partner."

Scowling slightly, Ichigo said sarcastically, "yeah, because I wasn't the one who admitted my feelings first or anything. Tch- for someone who's so dense, I beat _you_ to the punch."

"This is what we call a miracle, a once in a life time occurrence," he teased flatly.

Ichigo merely gave a breathy scoff and buried his head in Byakuya's neck, taking in the tantalizing scent of cherry blossoms, "It's a _miracle_ I can put up with such an arrogant bastard," he teased back. His smirk could be felt on Byakuya's neck, filling the nobleman with felicity. It felt refreshing to fall back into each others buoyant, yet potent company, even if they hadn't been apart very long. Ichigo's body sunk into Byakuya's while he gave a sigh of relief, it was as if his body was saying 'I missed you' without the need for words.

Lifting his head from Byakuya's chest, Ichigo threw him a quizzical look and asked, "So since you're telling me, does that mean the elder's gave their approval?" he chuckled slightly, "I wish I could've seen their faces." At the barely perceivable change of Byakuya's facial features, Ichigo narrowed his eye brows. He was always able to tell when something was wrong with the man, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. Unraveling from Byakuya's arms, he asked, "What's wrong, what arnt you telling me?"

This was it, the fleeting moment of mild normalcy was gone. Byakuya wanted to enjoy one more moment before he sullied their relationship with a lie. Though he believed it was for the protection of his family and the greater good, the guilt still ate at his stomach lining, mixed with the nervousness of Ichigo's response, he felt almost sick with anticipation. Still, he wore a cool face while trying to drown his guilt, telling him self that this was the only choice. Although, he wondered if Ichigo would see it that way when he inevitably found out the truth.

"Ichigo," he said, his severe eyes telling just how important this was. "Something serious is occurring. Yes, it's true I told the elders about my intentions to court you and adopt Milly. As expected, they vehemently denounced the idea, though I still did not yield. You could say we left things on rather unpleasant teams, but I left with the notion that they had begrudgingly accepted that my intentions would not be altered and acquiesced to the idea. However.." his sentence trailed off as his murky eyes became more docile at the look of confusion on Ichgio's face. Still, his confidence didn't falter as he continued, "Urahara-san caught wind of a meeting Central's holding next week," now with complete seriousness, his unwavering baritone spoke the words as his orbs burrowed into Ichigo intensely. "They're voting on my arrest and execution, Ichigo. Apparently, my insolence was of such severity, considered such a betrayal, that they're willing to go this far. I never thought they'd take such extensive measures to control me."

The boy's emotions did a one eighty immediately, his face turning a bright crimson as his gapping honey orbs brimmed with tears and franticness. Every muscle in his body became tense, as if his panic and pain caused a bolder of stress to bear down on his shoulders. All of his synapses were firing rabidly, urging him to jump into action without thought. Ichigo's rashness was bubbling over. With a million thoughts racing through his head, he proclaimed loudly, "That's not what I wanted! I didn't think being with me meant sacrificing all the other parts of your life, I can't do that to you." His concern for the man shinned though every word, "I won't put you in harms way."

The words caused relentless waves of guilt to crash over Byakuya, here Ichigo was, willing to give him up, the man he loved, if it only meant his safety and happiness. He didn't want to selfishly put his own love for the man over his protection and duties. Yet Byakuya was about to ask just that of Ichigo, ask him to give up everything. Even if it was for his own protection, it still marred the man with an invisible scare.

Byakuya reached out to caress the man's huffing face, and replied, "Your selfless nature is utterly captivating, do you know that?" Ichigo was not placated, he merely scowled, still frantic and terrified. Byakuya continued, "That's precisely why I won't give you up." Now more serious, he removed his hand, "what's done is done, I won't change my mind. Surely I could recant my intentions to court you and adopt Milly, that would probably pacify the elders, but I will do no such thing. You know me to be a man who won't easily let go of what's important."

Clenching his jaw and narrowing his brow, the always brazen and rash Ichigo dawned a look of clamant tenacity, the same look of protection that gleamed in his eyes whenever anyone he cared for was in danger, only ten folds. Grasping his lovers forearm, he urged, "I wont let them lay one fucking finger on you. I'll protect you and Milly.." he paused momentarily before his eyes widened in alert, as if he had an epiphany. "No, _we'll_ protect each other. You're right, there's no going back, so we'll protect whats ours together," the boy proclaimed with complete certainty, tears still threatening to escape his eyes.

Byakuya's somber disposition was in stark contrast to Ichigo's, he held him self with a crestfallen calmness as he continued. Still, despite the somberness he felt, Ichigo's words quickly lit him up, making a meek smile pull on his lips. "I'm glad you feel that way, Ichgio," his usually confident voice was somewhat milder and more reserved as he pulled Ichigo back in for a deeper and longer hug, readying him self for the rest of his 'truths',

With Ichigo's head burrowed into his chest, the noble leaned down and confessed in a whispered tone, "I'm leaving the Soul Society, Ichigo. Milly and I are leaving Japan all together." No sooner than the words left his mouth did Ichigo throw his head back, readying him self to bombard the man with frantic questions. Byakuya put a finger up to Ichigo's lips, still holding him close with one arm, earning him a silent scowl from the younger man. "Let me finish, we'll have plenty of time for your tangent and yelling afterwards."

At the sight of Ichigo's softening features, he began to explain, "Most people don't know that Central 46 is made up of house elders, my clan having the majority of those seats. Most also don't know that the elders hold forbidden Kidou that makes them more powerful than any one soul reaper. If I were to stay and encounter them, I would undoubtedly lose. I-"

He was cut off by the incipient tirade of one indignant Ichigo, "So you're just going to let them push you out like that? What about the reform movement, what about your dedication to the people of the Soul Society?! We can't just let them do this without a fig-"

"Listen to me, Ichigo," his booming voice of authority and the seriousness in his eyes made Ichigo simmer down slightly, as it yielded very little argument. "You misunderstand me. I have no intentions of giving up on my position or my duties. In my absence, Juushiro-san will continue with the reform movement until I'm able to return, which I will." Looking a tad more docile, he continued, "I must make you aware of something, Central as they are now cannot stand. My impending arrest aside, Central has been involved in unscrupulous acts of treason against their own people. They've trumped up fictitious allegations of terrorism, using it to arrest and execute innocent soul reapers. Though their motives are unknown, it's obvious that their corruption has became completely malignant, needing ratification. A war between us and Central will be inevitable, but the time is not right. To many soul reapers would throw their support behind Central, a war with them now would mean killing innocent comrades and ultimately our failure. While I'm gone, Urahara-san and company will be working behind the scenes, trying to shine the light on the corruption of Central, gaining the support of the rest of the Gotei, and when that time comes, I'll return and fight to my fullest abilities. I'll take my rightful place and protect the Soul Society. If I were to stay now, I would be of no use to them..to you..a dead man is no use to anyone…" averting his eyes slightly, he added with the faintest of smiles, "Besides, I have Milly to think about also. The elders know of her existence, meaning she can't live a normal life here. If I can't even protect the people I love then I don't deserve to be the protector of anything."

Taking in Ichigo's face of pensive sadness, he took the silence as an opportunity to finish. This was it, he was laying all of his cards on the table, hoping Ichigo didn't call his bluff. This was the moment of truth. As docile and sincere as he could be, he continued, "..Ichigo..No matter what, I'm leaving. Milly's adoption process will take five months at minimum, during which I'll have no choice but to stay in Japan, hiding out. Afterwards I'm taking her somewhere far away..I won't ask you to come with me, to leave your whole life behind for me. Leaving would mean you wouldn't be able to be in contact with anyone from here until this was all over..that wouldn't be fair to you.…" Looking deeply into the mirror like orbs of Ichigo, "..however, If you chose to go with me, I would be honored to have you by my side," pressing his lips tenderly to the man's ear, he kissed the lobe slightly before whispering, "that would be pure felicity"

Still in completely shock, Ichigo once again unraveled himself from the noble, crossing his arms pensively and averting his eyes. To Byakuya, Ichigo was unreadable because Ichigo didn't even know how he was feeling. There was an array of different emotions marking his face, coming and going like crashing waves of intense feelings. Sadness, anger, desperation, confusion, it was all there.

An unnerving epoch of time passed as Ichigo stood thoughtfully, reeling from the decision he needed to make. He was not willing to lose Byakuya, that was just unthinkable after he fought so hard to get to this place, Milly also, but was he ready for this? Was he ready to leave every part of his life behind, drop off the face of the earth and follow Byakuya down this opaque path shrouded with uncertainty. This would leave no question to what he was to Milly and Byakuya, they would be a family, was he ready for that? Was he ready to be a father and a husband. Absolutely not, he was completely ignorant to what any of that meant, but as he realized this, he simultaneously realized that it didn't matter. Leaving those two behind was completely unthinkable, and in that moment, Ichigo decided that no matter how dark and delphic the path, no matter how scared and uncertain he was, that he would follow Byakuya into the darkness of their new course. Despite not being ready, he doubted Byakuya was ready for this either, but here they were, and as they both claimed earlier, they we're an amazing team who could overcome anything they encounter. Together they would figure this out.

With a deep scowl, he blurted out, "Don't be stupid, of course I'm going with you. Didn't you hear me when I said we're better together.." huffing slightly, he finished, "Besides, if I left poor Milly with just you, she'd probably go insane from all the rules…Don't you get it, Byakuya," his honey orbs filled with an earnest affection as he moved closer to the man, "beside you is where I belong and where I'm staying. "

While waiting for Ichigo's response, Byakuya felt as if he had been holding his breath, oxygen eluded him and his lungs seized in those crucial moments. The feeling of relief that overcame him was so intense that he pulled Ichigo in immediately, pressing his lips against the man's passionately, efflorescent with joy that the man had decided to come with him on his own. At least for now, he knew he'd be able to keep Ichigo safe.

Ichigo could feel that relief without the man saying it, he could tell how heavily this had even weighing on his shoulder. Blushing from the intimate kiss, he broke away their lips and said, "Yeah, yeah, you ain't got to be so sentimental about it."

Smirking, Byakuya ran his thumb down the man's damp cheek and said, "Coming from the man who's been crying."

Ichigo reached up to feel his face, realizing for the first time that he had in fact been crying. He scoffed and replied, "They're tears of anger, I'm pissed you kept this from me, fucking ass hole," he cursed halfheartedly, not even trying to remove himself from his place in Byakuya's arms.

At the sight of Byakuya's knowing smirk. Ichigo's features went alert as he blurted out, "What about all the money I'm raising for the hospital? The exhibition is tonight."

With a somewhat wry expression, Byakuya spoke casually, "Oh, that? Well I've already taken care of the situation."

Cocking his eye brow questionably, he asked, "Should I be scared or…?"

"I merely had a nice chat with Braxton-san, that's all," Byakuya replied as innocently as possible

Flinching at Byakuya's words, Ichigo gulped, "What!? Why do I get this strong feeling you threatened him?"

With completely indifferent eyes, Byakuya said in his usual flat tone,"I would never do such a thing."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo replied, "Yeah, knowing you, you probably threatened him without him even realizing it. "

"You'll find that tact can be just as effective as throwing tantrums like a child," he teased the man with a smirk.

"Yeah, you call it tact, I call it subtle intimidation," he narrowed his brow skeptically at the man.

"Oh, there was nothing subtle about it," he replied, earning him a nervous look from his lover. "Relax, I just talked to him about what would be happening with the money if you chose to leave the company. He decided that Mars would be the obvious choice for your replacement. He agreed that since the money way raised through personal means, he has no say over what becomes of it, and decided to leave the final decision with Mars her self. It was quite an," he paused, thinking of the right word, "amicable experience."

"Amicable my ass," Ichigo muttered under his breath, almost certain that Byakuya had probably scared the eyebrows off of Braxton. That man was to grimy for even such a tiny gesture of courteousness.

"Anyway, Mars is more than happy to continue your work in your absence."

"You sure thought of everything," the man smirked slightly. "You knew what my answer would be, didn't you?"

Pursing his lips, he replied, "I wanted to make the transition as easy as possible for you if you did in fact decide to go with me, but yes, you could say I was hopeful."

Ichigo let out an all telling sigh, it was filled with a copious amount of emotions that riddled his mind. "So..what happens now?"

Just like that, Urahara entered the room, interrupting Byakuya's response. "Were you just waiting out there for the right opportunity to pop in or something?" Ichigo muttered under his breath, "Weirdo."

Shamelessly, the furtive man grinned, looking from underneath the shade of his hat. "Of course," he said playfully. "You two really are loud kissers," he let out a slight giggle, hiding his smirk behind his fan.

Grimacing at the man, Byakuya said bitingly, "Well, I'm glad you could enjoy the show. Now please explain to Ichigo what exactly you're doing for us."

Ichigo was muttering something under his breath about how he guessed Urahara had to get his kicks somewhere, since he obviously wasn't getting any himself, while Urahara looked through a folder in his hand. "It's not official quite yet, but as of tomorrow, you'll no longer be Kuorsaki, you'll be Tanaka, just like Byakuya will also be Tanaka. It's an extremely common name, so it should keep you fairly shielded. I created an identity for Kuchiki-san, since he's never had one in the first place. However, you'll be getting a whole new identity, a new past, resume, etc..etc.." He tilted his head slightly before continuing, "It's like the witness protection program only Urahara style."

With gapping features, Ichigo asked, "How is it even possible that you can do something like this?"

Shaking his head in disappointment, "I still don't get how this is that surprising to you two." Putting on a slight grin, he continued, "Let's just say I know a guy."

Completely ignoring Urahara, Ichigo was on to his next question, "Wait? You said we'll both be Tanaka, why?"

Looking over the contents of his folder casually, he replied as if it was something as simple as a business transaction. "Well, the country I'll be relocating you to allows marriage between two men, it'll be a lot easier for you two if you're already legally married."

At Ichigo's blushing cheeks and mouth pitifully grappling for words, Byakuya threw him a life line, "Listen, Ichigo. Tanaka Byakuya and Tanaka Ichigo will be married. When we return home, if that's not something you want, then it doesn't have to be." Despite his words, Byakuya couldn't help but hope that after a long time of spending their life together as a family, Ichigo wouldn't want to give it up so easily.

Looking somewhat somberly, Ichigo spoke meekly with his eyes averted, "Don't you worry about the fact that I'm a human…Milly too…we'll both age so much faster than you." Now looking up at his lover, he bit his lip, trying to hide the nervousness he felt. "I don't know the first thing about being anybodies husband or a dad, I'm probably going to screw up a lot, both of us will," he paused, his voice stifled by the sensation of tears filling his eyes. Still, he held them back and kept his resolve, "but I'm okay with that, as long as we're figuring it out together, and even though i'm afraid," he boomed out the next words, "I'm just really fucking happy to be with you..and that's something that's standing in the way. Maybe not now, but eventually it'll become a problem."

Byakuya's face lit up with subtle surprise. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of the question him self, but he had been to preoccupied with the immediate future to consider such a thing. Luckily, Urahara chimed in. "Ya' know, there is a solution for that too," he cocked an eyebrow at the pair, earning him a strange glare. Letting out a supercilious chuckle, he continued, "I can make human life from nothing, do you really think accelerating or _decelerating_ the cell growth process would be that difficult for me? Though, If I were you two, I would wait until this is all over to worry about something like that." Smiling at the couple, he advised, "put it on the back burner for now."

Turning back to his lover, Byakuya spoke with a warmness. He ran the side of his finger down Ichigo's fluster face, understanding just how much all of this was to take in."You see, all of these questions have answers, and we'll find them together."

At the tender touch of his partner, Ichigo shuttered slightly, feeling a jolt of euphoric pleasure. Bitting his lip, he demanded, "Urahara, leave, now." Urahara merely gave the A-Okay gesture with his hand and made some comment about not doing anything he wouldn't do.

As soon as the man left the room, Ichigo pulled in Byakuya by the nap of the neck, resigning to the potent lust brought about by Byakuya's dulcet lips. They both lost them selfs in sensual kisses, as it always did when they touched, time seemed to slow down and morphed that moment. It wasn't until they heard a slight shrill and felt the gentle tugging of their shirts that they stopped.

"Ew, you two are so gross. Please spare my poor eyes," Milly grimaced, looking up at the two men.

Ichigo chuckled slightly while taking his palm and covering Milly's eyes, holding her head against his side before he kissed Byakuya one more time. Milly was saying something about how she could still hear it and how her poor ears were being violated, but before she could even finish her complaining, Ichigo let her go.

"Good, and I hope you'll continue to find it gross for a _very_ long time," Byakuya spoke sternly.

Ichigo chuckled and patted the girl on the back, "Yeah, knowing your dad, the first person you kiss will end up with a missing tongue."

Cocking an eye brow, Byakuya replied, "If they're lucky."

Milly's face contorted with disgust, "Ew, I don't want anyones spit, I got plenty of my own!" Pausing, she tapped her chin slightly, "So, does this mean you two are married, like a man and a women would be?"

After sharing a side ways glance, Byakuya cleared his throat and said, "It means were a family."

The little girls pale face lit up like a fire cracker. Her features efflorescent with excitement and curiosity, she asked, "That means I have _two_ dads?!"

Without hast, Ichigo knelt down to the girls eye level and gave her a soft smile. In that moment, it almost felt too real. Being there with the two of them like that, it was as if he finally had what he always wanted, even if he didn't know he wanted it until it was upon him. Despite the confusion and fear he felt, standing there with them, he felt as if he had the brightest parts of his life ahead of him. "Yep, kid, If you'll have me, of course."

The jaunty girl wiggled with excitement while replying, "Of course, I always wanted my best friend as a dad! Besides, two dads are way cooler than just one."

At the girl's earnest and simple response, Ichigo and Byakuya shared a knowing smirk. A smirk that said, this is just the beginning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking like the glamorous vixen she was, Mar's gave a sultry smile before lifting her glass of sake to her lips. Standing near the back of the gallery, her and Ichigo stood back observing the crowd of people. She stood there spectating as Ichigo talked to yet another client, impressed at Ichigo's ability to seem genuinely interested in rubbing elbows, even when his face was hurting from faking smiles.

As another person left, Ichgio let out an exasperated sigh while holding a check. In the same fraudulent voice of tact, he said, "If I have to fake one more smile or have one more conversations with these pretentious no nothings about how I remind them of this and that artist, that they _obviously_ no nothing about, I may just pop."

Poking her head up, Mars glanced at the check before giving a breathy chuckle. "For all those zero's, I'd say you're getting off real easy."

With a smirk, Ichigo replied, "Yeah, I can't believe all of my clients came, it's only been an hour and most of the work is spoken for," Ichigo paused, grabbing a glass of sake from the tray of a passing by waiter. "I only wish I could see Braxton's smug face when he realizes how much money I've raised, especially since the majority of the funds came from his clients." After taking a sip of his sake, he let out a bemused chuckle, "take pictures, will ya?"

Returning the gesture, Mars replied, "You know what they say, karma's a bitch." Nudging Ichigo in the side, she cocked an eye brow suggestively before throwing a side ways glance to Byakuya, whom was in the middle of talking to Rukia and Renji on the other side of the room. "Somehow I don't think you'll need a picture of Braxton's ugly mug to keep you satisfied, not when you're with mister sexy personified."

"Geez, don't let him hear ya' say that. He's already as arrogant as they come," he shook his head playfully.

"For good reasons," she quipped, "he's practically a walking Holister ad. Not to mention, he somehow got Braxton to agree to the continuances of your project." Before taking another sizable gulp of sake, she asked, "Is the guy even human?"

Smirking inwardly, Ichigo replied with a cock-sure voice, "You could say he's out of this world."

"I wasn't talking about you guys sex life, ya know," the girl teased crudely.

Ichigo actually choked on his sake, blushing slightly before he let out a booming laugh. After he contained his laugher, he said, "I'm going to miss you, Mars. You always did know how to make me laugh." giving the girl a sincere smile, he added, "take care of my baby for me, the project and team are all yours now."

"Look who you're talking to," she responded smugly. "If anyone can keep those guys in check, it's me. I'm not afraid to give them a swift kick in the ass."

After a few moments of simple conversation, the two went their separate ways. The exhibition was a huge success, because of Ichigo's connections and reputation within his company, many of his past clients showed up. All upper middle class elitist with full wallets and nothing to spend it on. Along with personal donations, Ichigo was well beyond his goal. Besides his clients, all of his close friends and family came to show their support, even some soul reapers had show up. For a last hurrah, it wasn't to shabby.

Though Ichigo was filled with sadness at the idea of leaving everyone behind and confusion about the future, those feeling seemed to be over shadow by a general feeling of excitement and satisfaction. Sure, he could let all the uncertainties and sadness bring him down, but that seemed impossible when he thought about what he was gaining in return. It was truly a bittersweet feeling, closing one door and opening another.

Urahara had little choice but to let a few select people in on what was going on, but decided to let people believe the same story Ichigo was given. He had every intention of letting everyone in on the truth, just after Ichigo had left and there was no chance of someone letting the secret slip. Meaning all Ichigo's friends and family knew that he would be leaving, they just thought Byakuaya and Milly were the reasons why. Overall, Ichigo and Byakuya's friends and family tried to stay positive, hiding away the sadness they felt. They understood that this was the only way and being upset would fix nothing. Everyone was coping in their own ways: Orihime would almost cry every time she looked at either of them, Isshin kept giving Ichigo really cheesy dad advice and tried to glomp him every chance he got, and Uryu was his same snarky self, but Ichigo could see he was bothered by the sudden news. Renji decided not to drink, not wanting to get drunkenly emotional and start trying to hug his old captain and Rukia kept telling ichigo things like, 'It'll probably be a year at most. What's a year to a soul reaper? I won't even notice ya'll are gone',

After another hour had passed, most everyone had left, leaving only Ichigo's close friends and family. Ichigo had spent the whole night casually drinking sake, he didn't even truly realize how drunk he was until he found him self using Rukia for leverage against gravity.

At the feeling of Ichigo's weight using her as a crutch, the girl scowled, "I can't believe you're going to be taking care of a kid. I think one of the requirements for parenthood is balance."

Letting out a couple of drunk hiccups, Ichigo found his balance once more. "I don't think I'll be winning any dad of the year awards anytime soon," he slurred his words slightly, "but I'm smart enough to know you don't mix drinking and child rearing." Letting out a slight chuckle, Ichigo continued, now feeling completely sloshed, "I wish you could meet Milly before I left," pulling her into a sideways hug, he apologized, "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you.." Now giving the girl a quizzical look, he said, "You know, you're about as tall as Milly. I never realized how short you were."

Placing her hand in her palm, Rukia sighed, "Has anyone told you you're hopeless?" mumbling under her breath, she added, "At least you waited until all the people with money left to get like this."

"Your brother reminds me every day," he chuckled, "but you both love the shit out of me," he patted the girls head, ruffling her hair playfully. "Besides, it's my party, and I'll be drunk if I want to," he declared.

A swaying absent minded Ichigo snuck up behind Uryu and stole his glasses, laughing wickedly as he dangled them in front of the Quincy, trying to keep them out of his reach. Standing beside Rukia, Renji asked, "Does Captain have any idea what he's getting into?"

Sighing slightly, Rukia responded, "Not a clue," she added on with a slight smile, "Still, I think they're pretty great for each other. If Nii-sama can't handle him than no one can."

Uryu was fuming, giving Ichigo his best death treats, prompting Ichigo to put the glasses on and put on his best Uryu impression, mocking the man humorously. His teasing was cut of by the feeling of Uryu's glasses being taken off of his face and handed back to the Quincy. Ichigo huffed slightly, looking up to his lover looming over him with a blank face.

Though his face was still and blank, Ichigo could hear a scintilla of amusement in the mans tone. "I was looking for Kurosaki Ichigo, but I seem to have found a drunk child."

Looking over his shoulder as if the man was talking to someone behind him, he said humorously, "Where? People really shouldn't give alcohol to children."

Rolling his eyes, he teased, "Believe me, I know, but someone kept serving you alcohol."

Pointing to him self innocently, he said, "Me?" he let out a few drunken hiccups before joking, "this is just one of my forms, you haven't even seen my final one yet." He lifted him self up on his tip toes slightly, grabbing the man's forearm for support, whispering in his ear, "I'll let you see that one tonight."

At the feeling of Ichigo's sake scented flirtation, Byakuya couldnt help but give an inward smirk. He couldn't help but to think he'd never seen such an adorable and care free side of Ichigo, it was captivating. That's truly how he knew he was under Ichigo's spell, behavior that he'd usually find distasteful and immature was nothing but another facet of Ichigo that made him the wonderfully frustrating, piece-of-work, that had changed Byakuya's life. He wouldn't want him any other way.

Looking down at the intoxicated man slightly bitting his lip suggestively, cheeks red from the alcohol, Byakuya gave him a stern look. "Can I get the more sensible form, I need to speak privately."

With a slight groan and a huff, Ichigo exasperated, "Fineeee, I'll try," shooting the man a sharp look, "but only because I can't resist that serious mug of yours." Ichigo really was a shamelessly flirtatious drunk, at least with Byakuya around.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked slightly in front of Byakuya as the older man kept a hand on the arc of Ichigo's back, helping him balance out his drunk movements.

Walking out side, Ichigo clumsily stumbled over nothing, once again being hoisted up by the older man. At the narrowing eye brows of Byakuya, he scowled. "It's not my fault, there was just more gravity in that area," he proclaimed nonsensically.

Byakuya almost laughed, but traded it in for a bemused shake of the head and a stern look. Being with Ichigo always felt so real, like the most authentic thing he'd ever experience. "Yes, because that's how physics works," he poised. He held Ichigo close to him, "Place an arm around me, you drunk fool," giving him the slightest of smiles, he mocked, "and to think, you're the same boy who saved the world, frightening."

"I'm just giving you the opportunity to sweep me off my feet," the boy snorted at his own corny joke. With the effects of the alcohol making him quite dizzy, he burrowed his head into the older man's neck.

"To sweep someone off their feet, they must first be able to stand," he retorted, looking down at Ichigo's adorably flushed face resting on his shoulder.

The capricious boy went from resting to scowling as he said, "I'm not that fucking drunk, ya know. I can stand on my own."

Thinking back on Ichigo's pitiful feet stumbling quite a few times, in a walk encompassing a whopping three yards, Byakuya was not easily convinced. "Let's not test that theory," in a stern, yet sultry voice, Byakuya said, "If you get a concussion, It will get in the way of tonights _events_ ," whispering in the man's ear, "after tonight, I'll know every form you have."

The sensual declaration sent a wave of heat through the already fevered Ichigo. "Is this what was so important you had to drag me out here, you wanted to seduce me?" Though his words were in the form of complaints, his tone and face said he was in pure bliss.

Placing his hand in his coat pocked, he said, "Actually, I have something for you." Fishing out two small black boxes, he handed one to Ichigo, who unraveled him self from Byakuya and was leaning against the building. "Urahara-san gave me these before I left," Ichigo fumbled to open the box before his eyes widened at the contents. "They're our wedding bands, they're also reiatsu suppressors," he went on casually. "Smart, considering you have more control of your liquor than you do your reiatsu. They're not particularly my style, but there you have it."

Ichigo stared down at the sliver band that shimmered with a blue iridescent hue, dawning a peculiar look in his eyes. Taking the ring out of the box, he grasped it between the pads of his finger tips and looked down at the ring with a more crestfallen disposition. "So, this is it?" he mumbled out.

"Ichigo," Byakuya's severe voice brought Ichigo's attention back up to the warm murky orbs of his lover. "As I said before, these rings belong to Tanako Byakuya and Tanako Ichigo. Once we return home, you're not obligated to anything," his voice was somewhat distant as he spoke, a tone that always made Ichigo cringe.

Ichigo's face went from subtly shocked to royally pissed off. He was always an expressive kid, but more so in his inebriated state. "Tch- so fucking romantic Byakuya, way to make a thing like marriage more like a business deal, should we shake hands or somethin'? he boomed out indignantly, spewing out nonsensical grumbles under his breath. Turning away with a slightly humiliated look, he mumbled, "I mean, the least you could've done was put the damn thing on, fucking noble my ass."

Byakuya's eyes actually beamed with an apologetic surprise as he said, "Ichigo, I-"

Interrupting the man, he shook his head in frustration and asked, "What do you take me as anyway? I know I'm new to this, and I know this isn't how normal relationship go for people my age. Most people are more worried about which parties they're going to go to and here I am, starting a family with a guy I've been dating for all of five minuets." Letting out a boisterous sigh, he continued, "Trust me, I know it's crazy and I know it's not normal," his voice became bolder as he continued, "but I've never been normal, I've never been like most people…our feelings for each other, those are definitely not normal," his eyes filled with an earnest desperation, as if pleading for the man to get his words. "I don't get what kind of weirdly metaphysical, other worldly connection we have, but it's not just a normal feeling..its..I can't explain it, Its this feeling like you've always been here, like you always will.." Scowling slightly at his train of thought getting somewhat skewed, he continued, "I want this, so stop treating me like I don't. Yeah, I don't know what's going to happen and it'll probably be really fucking hard, but-" he cut him self off, his temperament became more demure as he mumbled, "How can you doubt how I feel after all this? I'm not feeling obligated to do anything, I'm _in_ this."

Byakuya was completely empathetic to the connection Ichigo spoke so keenly about. He was utterly and without mercy at the will of the gravitational pull the two men shared. It discombobulated him while anchoring him, effected and pulled at every part of his life while he still somehow felt more like him self, more unchanged than ever. It was true, it was as if Ichigo's ethereal light had always been around, as innate as the zonpakuto born from his soul. Byakuya had not realized before because he cloaked his heart in darkness, making it impossible for any connection to flourish in the desolate barren organ. Without the number one source of life, light, Byakuya's affection died. Yet ever since Ichigo entered his life, there were cracks in his cloak, allowing the boys revving and blinding light to seep in little by little. By the time the two were sharing an apartment together, it was to late. Byakuya had already lost the battle before he ever knew there was one, he just couldn't deny Ichigo's presence in his life. So, yes, Byakuya understood the rapturous pull they both shared.

More so, he had been merely trying to make the boy comfortable, not wanting to push him into things that he wasn't ready for. It had been an arrogant line of thinking, he shouldn't have assumed what Ichigo was feeling, but asked him instead. It was also insulting for him to think Ichigo could possibly do this with someone he wasn't ready to give it all for. Sometimes Byakuya forgot what a spectacular man he was dealing with.

Realizing his mistake, he took the ring from Ichigo and said, "I shouldn't of made assumptions, I'm truly sorry. After all of this is over, I want to court you properly," Giving Ichigo a deathly sincere look, the younger man almost blushed from the intensity. "I will truly make you mine under your rightful name and have it acknowledged by everyone." Taking Ichigo's hand gently, he slipped the ring on his finger, continuing in his confession, "But no matter what our names are or where were at, what we are to each other will never change. No matter what's to come, I'll be by your side fighting valiantly."

Wrapping his arms around his lover, he smirked and said, "That sounds more like the confident guy I love.." looking into Byakuya's eyes with an unbreakable glare, he stared into them with a wonderstruck curiosity, the same way some one would admire a beautiful painting. Byakuya couldn't help but light up at the shimmer of hopefulness in Ichigo's eyes. Brushing strands of onyx hair off of the man's porcelain sink, he whispered, "My extremely beautiful, stuck up, pain in the ass husband."

At the title coming out of Ichigo's mouth so smoothly, as if it was a simple truth of life, Byakuya was reminded and reassured all over again as to why he was doing this. With Ichigo by his side, he wasn't filled with fear or uncertainty, he was filled with excitement, ready to make the best of every day spent beside his love.

Kissing the man on the forehead, he said, "Come on, let's go home to _our_ daughter."


	17. update

_Hey readers. There's no new chapter on this story. I just wanted to post an update to let any interested readers know the sequel is up and running. I have about three chapters so far._

 _Good vibes._


End file.
